


Nothing Ever Goes To Plan

by erxo



Series: Draco/Harry Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Draco is too good, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kidnapping, M/M, Most people live tbf, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Trauma, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 99,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxo/pseuds/erxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry defeated Voldemort. He done it, then went back to school. Thinking everything would finally be okay. He would finally have a normal year, but nothing else has ever went to plan for Harry. Why should this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Harry was sitting on the train on the way back home. He couldn't believe he was actually going back home. It's was not going to be the same, though. He didn't know what's going on but it's different. Something was different.

He didn't know if it's because he knew he could finally have a normal year at Hogwarts, or is it because this is going to be his first and last year without Dumbledore. Dumbledore treated him like his own son. He had forgiven Snape for what he did, he knew why he did it. But he just couldn't bring himself to move on after his death.

He wasn't going to come back this year. He had told Ron and Hermione no, that he was not coming back after what happened. But Sirius persuaded him. He explained that no matter how hard he tried to forget what happened he never could.

That no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he had to come back. He never actually said goodbye. Except for Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts is where he felt most connected to his parents. They met there, they fell in love there, they left it up to the people that live within those very walls to protect him when he needed it most. He owed it to them, to at least finish his education.

After the war was over, he couldn't face going back there. All those people that died that day, because of him. He couldn't face it. But deep down, he knew he had to. For them. He was rudely awoken out my day dream by Ron and Hermione. "You need to get changed Harry for the 100th time. We will be arriving soon" she said to him as a warm tear falls down his face.

He quickly wiped it away and smiled towards the two that were changed into their robes already. "Yeah I'll go do it now," he said with a fake smile on his face as another tear fell down his face. He heard Hermione shout on him telling him to come back but he ignored her and headed towards the nearest bathroom to get changed.

***

The train finally pulled up to the platform and Harry stepped off the train and walked towards the group of people. He finally found Ron and Hermione and they all started to walk towards Hagrid.

Hermione gave Harry a look as if to ask if he was okay. He just smiled sincerely at her and continued walking.

"Harry, me boy. I thought' you werni' comin' back this year?" Hagrid asked with confusion laced in his voice. "I wasn't, Sirius talked me into it" Harry smiled at him and he just laughed. "Why does that not surprise me. Come down and see me soon okay? We need to catch up" Harry just nodded in agreement and made his way towards the carriages that were making their way up to the castle.

Harry considered missing out dinner all together but he thought better not. McGonagall and Snape would kill him if they found out. He slowly made my way to the great hall. He came into eye contact with McGonagall and she gave him a warm, welcoming smile. He soon thought this year isn't going to go the way he thought.

They all sat down at the table. Harry sat next to Seamus and Ginny, and across from Ron and Hermione. He and Ginny broke up just after the war. They decided it just wasn't going to work, it was putting stress on Harry and Ron's friendship and Harry had a lot going on his my mind with Sirius and Dumbledore.

He just wasn't ready for a relationship.

Snape walked up to the platform and the whole hall just turned into silence. Harry looked up from the little food he had placed on his plate and looked straight into a pair of silver eyes staring right through him.

Draco Malfoy.

"'Mione, I thought you said Malfoy wasn't coming back this year?" Harry questioned Hermione while Snape rambled on about sorting the new kids into houses. "He isn't," Hermione said confused. "Look behind you," Harry said, livid that Malfoy was here and Harry never knew before hand. 

Hermione just looked at him with sympathy prominent in her eyes and Harry shook his head going back to what Snape was saying. "So, since there isn't normally the eighth year, we need to make space. So we have decided since there is only a small amount of you, you will all be put into one big dorm..itory," He said at the whole of the eighth year sighed. "Enough," Snape bellowed out throughout the hall. There was silence.

"Also, so that you get to inter..act with people from other houses. I have deci..ded to partner you up with someone from another house and that is who you will be sharing a room with for the rest of the year," and with him saying that he introduced the students to the new teachers and then went on to telling them how we will get taken to our rooms by Professor McGonagall but they had to wait until everyone was gone.

She finally started to take the little remaining eighth year up, they went straight to the top off Hogwarts, to a corridor, that most students never knew existed until now. She came towards the portrait on the wall.

"Okay, everyone. The password is 'Wulfric' as soon you go in, there will be a list of who is sharing with who. Girls West wing, Boys East wing. That is all from now. Goodnight," she said walking away not looking back. One of the boys from Hufflepuff let them all in and everyone rushed to see the list. There were a few sighs of disappointment.

Harry and Ron walked up and Harry started to look down the list. 'Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini' Harry groaned in annoyance but continued to read down the list. 'Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy'

Harry turned to see Ron's face drop. "I'm not sharing with him Harry," He looked at the red haired boy with sympathy. Without thinking, Harry did something stupid. Something he instantly regretted.

"Okay, I will", Ron looked at him like his eyes were about to fall out his head. "Seriously? Thank you, Harry, so much! But why? You hate him as much as me?" He stated. "Yeah, but I can control myself, I can stop myself before I hex him into oblivion. The only problem, you'll have to share with Zabini," He said to him.

Hermione walked over to us, "So? Who are you sharing with?" She asked us. "Zabini," Ron said in disgust, "Oh I'm sorry, babe," Hermione said pulling her boyfriend in for a cuddle. "Malfoy," Harry said with pure hatred. "Oh, Harry I'm sorry," Hermoine said in sympathy.

He just shook his head, dismissing her and headed up to the room he would have to share with Malfoy for the next 11 months. He noticed his stuff was already there, Harry looked in confusion. He walked over to see a note on top of it.

'I knew you wouldn't let Mr Weasley room with Mr Malfoy, you'll be fine Mr Potter -McGonagall' Harry sighed loudly and threw himself down on the bed with the Gryffindor sheets on it. Soon Malfoy came in. "What are you doing here Potter?" he said to the Gryffindor boy with pure hatred in his voice.

"You didn't think I was really going to allow you to room with Ron?" Harry chuckled slightly under his breath. "You're more stupid than I thought," He said. Harry looked at him, he just rolled his eyes and walked away.

This is going to be a hard 11 months. 


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time jump! You will understand later.

It's been about a month since Harry and the others came back to Hogwarts, for once in Harry's life. He really didn't want to be there. It is coming up for Sirius' birthday in a few days. But since Harry was currently failing potions, history of magic and charms Snape isn't allowing him to go home for a few days to see him.

He tried to persuade him, but no luck. He told Sirius and he wasn't best pleased. But there's nothing Harry can do. He tried. Hermione is swamped with her N.E.W.T's, so she can't help him.Ron is barely getting by on his own.

He just doesn't know why he agreed to come back. There's only one person he can talk to about this. Harry made his way to Snape's office, he then realized he didn't know the password. Luckily McGonagall walked up behind him and let him in. "Hey, professor?" "What is is Mr Potter?"

He looked up at the moving portrait. "Do you mind if I talk to him for 10 minutes please?" He said gesturing to Dumbledore. "You have five," he said sulking and walking away. "Hey Professor," Harry said smiling, he looked at him in glee. "Harry my boy, what can I do for you?" He didn't mean to do what he did next. It just happened.

"I miss you," He said as he broke down in tears. "Now now Harry, tell me what's bothering you," he said with real sympathy. "I don't know why I agreed to come back here. I was happyish with Padfoot back home. I mean, I only came here to please him"

"Well, I came back to be close to my parents and you. But all I do is miss them, and then I can't concentrate, and when I can't concentrate I fail classes. And when I fail classes, I don't get to go home and see Sirius. There is no point in me being here anymore" He said looking down at the floor.

He slowly walked back against the wall and slowly slid down it. He looked at him in despair. "Harry, this is your home away from home. You have every point in being here. Have you ever thought that you never came back to be closer to your parents, you came back for another reason?" He asked him with pity in his eyes.

"What do you mean professor?" Harry asked. "Well, here is where you lost a lot of friends, do you ever think. You came back because you felt like you owed it to them? To do what they never got the chance to go. And that is distracting you from your studies?" Dumbledore asked sullenly. 

He supposed it did make sense. "Yeah, maybe I mean I suppose, It doesn't help your best friend, roomed Ron up with Malfoy, and Ron would do something he would further regret is he roomed with Malfoy. So now I am," he said with hatred.

"Harry, Professor Snape knows what he's doing. He wouldn't have made you roommates if he thought it would affect your studies," he said looking at the young boy. "Come on Professor, Snape hates me. We both know that we've known that since my first year. The moment he lay eyes on my in the great hall," he chuckled ever so slightly.

"Oh on the contrary my friend, he doesn't hate you. He cares for you a great deal, even if he doesn't show it. Now, tell McGonagall you need a tutor and she will help you with that. Tell her I told you this, she will know exactly who I mean," Dumbledore said mysteriously. 

"Okay, sir. Say hello to my parents for me please sir? I miss you, you know that right?" Harry said biting back the second wave of tears that threatened to spill.  "Of course my dear boy. And I you," he said smiling as Snape walked back up into the room.

"Times up Potter. Out," he said. "Wait, sir. Do you know where McGonagall is?" Harry asked walking towards the door.  "Her office," he said without looking around. Harry thought he better leave now. And with that, he was away.

***

Harry spoke to McGonagall about the tutoring thing and she said she would set it up. He tried to ask who but she told him, he would know in due course. It had been two days since then. It's officially Sirius' birthday. Harry had thought about skipping his potions lesson and going to see him but he was failing potions as it is.

He was sitting at breakfast while Ron and Hermione were talking about something that Seamus had blown up. "Harry, are you listening?" Hermione huffed. "Yes 'Moine," Harry whined back.  "No you weren't mate," Ron said as Harry looked at him.

"Oh whatever, I'm away," Harry said rolling his eyes before standing up, as he did he looked at the familiar figure leaning against the great hall doors. "Sirius!" Harry shouted as he ran towards his godfather wrapping his arms around him like that would be the last time he would ever see him.

"We were trying to tell you that mate," Harry heard Ron shout after Harry but he didn't care right now. "Aw, looks like Potters got a friend," the voice Harry oh so hated said as he pulled away hastily from Sirius and looked at him.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry spat with such hatred. He wasn't allowing him to ruin this for him. "I don't think I've had the pleasure yet Harry. Sirius Black," he said sticking his hand out to Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy," He said walking away without shaking Sirius' hand.

"We need to catch up! How did you get here? When? Why?" Harry said confused but so happy. "May we?" Sirius said pointing towards the tables. He nodded walking back up towards Ron and Hermione. "You hungry?" He asked him. He just simply nodded while sitting down. "Wow, it's been a while since I last sat at one of these," he said laughing while saying hello to Ron and 'Mione.

"Well, Moony owl'd me saying you have been told you weren't allowed out for my birthday and thought it would be a good idea if I came up and seen you instead. All that matters is I get to spend the day with you" he said while eating a piece of toast.

"Mr Black, the headmaster has requested to see you," McGonagall said from behind them. "Well, that's definitely not the first time I've heard that," Sirius said winking at Harry.  Wait. "Padfoot. Who knows you're here? Did you get permission from Snape?" He just looked down at the raven haired boy and smirked.

He just chuckled a little. "So wait how did you get in? In fact, doesn't matter Padfoot," he said realising he had snuck in using his animagus. "Go up to your room and I'll come and find you," he said to Harry and smiled. He nodded in agreement and started making his way there. He had a feeling today isn't going to go exactly to plan.


	3. Blame

Sirius strolled into the headmaster's office where he had spent so much of his time with James and Remus during their years at Hogwarts. Sirius smiled reminiscing about the good old days when Snape snapped him out of it.

"Sirius Black. What are you doing, on my grounds?" He said as he sat down at his desk. Sirius just walked over to the seat in front of him and sat himself down and placed his feet up on the desk like he used to do when he was 15.

"If I remember correct Severus, you and I spent a great deal of time in this very office when we were 15," He said smirking. "Put your feet down" he warned as Sirius simply stood up and laughed while walking over to see the portraits he had hanging up on his wall. Sirius stopped when he came across Dumbledore.

"Sirius how nice to see you again. Visiting Harry I presume?" Sirius just nodded his head slightly. "If our friend here lets me," he said raising his eyebrows at Severus. "Why should I Sirius?" he asked the animagus with that evil smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Sev. Both you and I know something's going on with Harry, before he never failed a class, now he's failing 3? He's sharing a room with Draco Malfoy of all people and hasn't kicked up a fuss about it? Hermione and Ron wrote to me the other day saying they were concerned. He's been distant, not wanting to talk. Talking about dropping out of Hogwarts?" He said with real worry.

"Both me and you know this is Harry's home, and he wouldn't leave voluntarily if he was allowed to stay for the rest of the year? Somethings going on with my boy Sev, let me find out what. Try and talk some sense into him Dumbledore," he said as McGonagall walked into the room.

"I agree with Sirius, Severus. Potter just hasn't been the same since the war. I think he blames himself for this mess," Minerva said to him with severe worry written all over it. "Okay Sirius, you get 5 hours with Potter. Then I want you off my grounds immediately. Do I make myself clear?" he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes sir," Sirius said and saluted as he walked out the office and started making my way to the new dorms where the eight years were staying.

***

Harry and Sirius were sitting in Harry's room which he shared with Malfoy. They were sitting on his four poster bed, with the Gryffindor symbol on his bed sheets. Harry couldn't help but continue finding himself glance over looking at the empty Slytherin's bed. Wondering where he was. He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by Sirius standing up.

"Look, Harry, I don't have a lot of time here. So don't mess me about. Tell me what I want to know and then we can spend the rest of the day together okay?" The Gryffindor was surprised by his bluntness but intrigued by what had godfather had to say.

"Okay, I'll tell you what you want to know, just tell me what this is about?" he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed so his back was towards the Slytherin's bed but he was facing Sirius.

"Promise me you'll tell me the truth, Harry?" Sirius said seriously. "I promise, just tell me what this is about?" Harry said growing impatient.

"Well, I was going to come and visit you for my birthday, but a few days ago I got an owl from Ron and Hermione, saying that you were failing classes, skipping classes? Talking about dropping out of Hogwarts? Not kicking up hell about sharing room with Malfoy? What's going on Harry? Talk to me. Ron said you broke up with Ginny?" He said standing in front of the boy who Sirius remembered first meeting, as just a little boy.

A baby boy.

**\--Flashback--**

Sirius had been informed by Dumbledore that Lily had gone into labour. Sirius needed to be there instantly to be there for his two best friends as their beautiful little baby was brought into the world. Sirius immediately apparated to St Mungo's Sirius ran up to the ward Lily was being held on. He saw Remus sitting there.

"Has she given birth yet?" Sirius asked. "No not yet," Remus said with the biggest smile crossing his face, he sat down next to his best friend. They sat and waited for about 10 minutes and then finally James came running out.

"It's a boy," he said with the biggest smile possible written across his face. Sirius and Remus instantly beamed back at him as James grabbed their hands and dragged them into the room. There sat Lily holding a beautiful little baby with the biggest smile written across her face. He hadn't seen her smile that brightly since her wedding day.

"Padfoot! Moony! You made it!" she said looking up at him. "Of course Lil, we wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Sirius said with explanation while looking down at the most innocent thing he's ever seen. "Would you like to hold your godson Padfoot?" He looked so shocked, unbelieving what he had just heard.

"Godson?" the couple just smiled widely at him. "Only if you want of course," James said as Sirius took Baby Potter out Lily's arms and cuddled him looking down at the most innocent little thing he had ever seen. "It would be my pleasure," Sirius said, mesmerised by the little boy,

"Well, Padfoot meet your godson, Harry James Potter," James said holding Lily's hand smiling at their best friend who was deeply in love with the little child in his arms.

**\--End Of Flashback--**

"Do you want to know the truth?" Harry said as Sirius nodded his head and sat down on the bed next to him. "I blame myself," Harry said looking down to his hands that were sitting in his lap.

"If I had just given myself up to Voldemort years ago, nobody would have had to die for me. Die to protect me. Not Mad-eye, not Tonks, not Dumbledore, not Cedric, not Dobby. Nobody, nobody would have died for me. Sometimes I lay awake at night, just lying there thinking, maybe if I wasn't born," Harry started to say as a tear fall down his face.

"Then maybe, just maybe. My parents wouldn't have died," he said as he just broke down as Sirius wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "Harry, listen to me. Even if you did give yourself over to him, he still would have killed people. He needed to kill Dumbledore, no matter who you lost. They all died because they wanted to fight. Not because you made them.  Now listen to me, Harry. You were your parents pride and joy. They would be so proud of the young man you are. I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. I hadn't seen your parents so happy in years," Sirius said as he tried to console the boy who was breaking down in his arms.

This is what Harry needed. He had kept his feeling bottled up for so long, he needed to explode. Otherwise, something bad would have happened to him and Sirius don't think he could have dealt with losing Harry as well. Suddenly Malfoy burst in as Harry was sobbing onto Sirius' top. Harry looked up trying to wipe away the tears as quickly as possible.

"Oh, shit sorry," Malfoy said and quickly did an 180 spin and closed the door before walking away. Harry was shocked, he didn't think he had ever heard Malfoy apologize for anything. "Okay, now go get yourself cleaned up and I'll meet you down at the great hall so we can celebrate my birthday," Sirius said smiling at the boy. Harry just nodded his head and headed towards the bathroom he and Draco had to share.


	4. Happy

Harry made his way down to the great hall to meet Sirius who was waiting for him he was looking at his feet while thinking over what Sirius had said to him. He was nearly at the Great Hall when he walked clean into someone while turning around the corner.

"Watch it, Potter!" Malfoy screamed at him while stumbling back into the wall. "Sorry Malfoy, maybe if you were watching where you were going, you wouldn't walk into people!" Harry exclaimed at the shocked boy.

"Shut up Potter! Get out of my face!" He said while looking down at the other boy with utter disgust. "What is your problem Malfoy!" Harry screamed at the slightly taller boy. They were in an empty corridor, so no one was around to hear their screaming match. 

"I save your life that night in the Room Of Requirement? I don't hold what happened with Voldemort against you, you know? You help me in the final battle! I thought we were over this pathetic argument, yet ever since I came back you've been off with me. What the fuck is going on Malfoy!" Harry screamed at him, Draco was taken back by Harry's language as he had never heard him swear before.

"What, you thought we were going to be best friends Potter? You thought our past would be forgotten huh?" He said as he slowly walked towards Harry and stopped right beside him and leant down so his mouth was placed close by his ear and quietly whispered, "well you are sadly mistaken," and walked away from him while bumping shoulders with the Gryffindor boy and strutting away.

He kept thinking what Draco had said over and over again in his head until he finally walked into the great hall. The hall wasn't overly busy, actually, there was only a handful of people in it. Harry looked around but couldn't seem to locate Sirius anywhere. Out of nowhere he heard a familiar laugh and started to walk towards a group of people all surrounding a bit off the Gryffindor table laughing.

He soon found Sirius sitting at the table with Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron and some other people that I recognised from other houses. "Sirius, what are you doing?" Harry asked warily of what he was going to be told. "Sirius is telling us stories about what happened when he was at school." Harry looked at him worried.

"Who about, you know if you do something Snape doesn't like he will send you away. And this is going to be the last time I'll see you until Christmas!" Harry said looking at Sirius almost hurt. "Okay, okay. Sorry guys he's right. Snape won't like it," Sirius said standing up and walking over to Harry and putting his arm around Harry's shoulder and slowly walking towards the exit over the great hall.

"Harry there is something else I need to tell you. This time, it's good news, I think" Harry looked at him still unsure of what is actually going on. "What?" Harry said unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, Sirius there you are I've been looking all over for you! Harry my boy good to see you!" A very familiar voice to both the boys said as the close friend to both boys walked into the great hall.

"MOONY!!" Harry shouted and launched himself into the older man's arms. "I was just about to tell him, you always ruin the surprise!" Sirius said drawing the Remus daggers. "Tell me what?" Harry said begging the two men to tell him what's going on. "I'm coming back to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts," Remus said with a huge smile on his face.

"Really, how? Did McGonagall ask you to come back? What about Teddy?" Harry said so excited one of his favourite Professors of all time is coming back to help him.

"Actually, Snape contacted me saying he didn't have time to teach DADA anymore and could I do it. He also mentioned that you were failing and it might be good for you, to have a teacher you like and more importantly trust. And Teddy will be staying with Andromeda, Tonks' mum while I'm here. I'll floo down to London on the weekends and during breaks to see him," he said smiling at the younger boy.

"It was Snape's idea?" Harry said shocked as Remus just nodded his head as him, Harry and Sirius headed out of the great hall. "Well, well, well. If this doesn't take you back I don't know what does" McGonagall said as she stood with Snape reminiscing about when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter used to cause chaos in the castle during their school years.

"This takes me right back" McGonagall smiles and Harry felt so happy inside for the first time in a long time.

***

Harry spent the day with Sirius and Remus. They went and took Sirius around the school again since he hasn't been in the school properly since he left when he was 18. Except during the war of course. They sat and Remus and Sirius continued to tell Harry more about his parents as even though he and his parents are very famous in the wizarding world. He doesn't know much about who they were as people.

They then went to dinner, although they got many weird looks Sirius, Remus, and Harry all sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. "What are you doing Moony? You should be sitting at the Professor's table?" Harry asked the man as he sat across from him and Sirius. "No, this could be the last time I get to do this, sit with Padfoot like old times. Please?" He looked at Harry but just seen James.

"You look so much like your father" He continued as he felt like he was back at school again. Harry simply nodded his head and smiled. Soon enough a shocked Hermione and Ron came in and sat down next to Remus as they never expected the man to ever come back to Hogwarts to teach.

Soon enough Seamus, Dean, and Ginny came in as well also shocked to see Remus. Neville and Luna following, Luna hardly sits at the own table anymore as she feels more at home in Gryffindor than anywhere else. Harry felt so happy and at home. He couldn't understand why he wanted to leave this as he seen all his friends and family members talking to each other at the Gryffindor table.

He felt someone stare at him, as he looked up he locked eyes with a pair of silver ones. He carefully studied Draco's face as Draco, smirked, no smiled at the green eyed boy. Why was Draco Malfoy, his enemy smiling at him? He just didn't understand.

Draco must be up to something. He looked around and saw that he was sitting alone again. Ever since he came back to Hogwarts, he was always by himself no matter what. He didn't have any friends. Harry almost felt bad. No, he didn't feel bad. Draco tortured him for years. He did not feel bad for him he kept trying to convince himself.


	5. Tutor

Draco had left the great hall after losing his appetite, he walked into the 8th year common room to see Pansy and Blaise sitting there. It felt like forever since he came back to Hogwarts. "Hey Pans, Blaise," Draco said walking towards them. "Hey babe," Pansy said to him standing up giving him a hug. He happily returned it as the last person who had hugged him was his Mother when she told him she wanted nothing more to do with him.

"What's going on. I feel like I haven't seen you guys yet we've been back for over 2 months!" Draco asked them sitting in a seat across from them. "Nothing much, just classes has been hectic you know. I feel like you've been avoiding us. How's rooming with Potter?" Blaise said to a slightly offended Draco, even though it's true what he said. He has been avoiding them.

"Of course, I'm not avoiding you two. You're my best friends, and terrible! He is constantly in the room, annoying the life out of me just simply by his presence. Also, he had Sirius Black in my bedroom earlier. I felt like being sick," Draco said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Pansy said standing up and sitting on the older boys knee and wrapping her arms around him. "Draco honey, you're like a brother to me you know that and if you want to come and sleep in my room, or you can share Blaise's to get away for a few nights," Pansy said pulling away looking at him for once giving him a caring smile.

For once Draco felt cared for and loved. Draco never had a good relationship with his parents, Crabbe or Goyle. Although when it came to Blaise and Pansy, although a lot of people didn't realise it. Their friendship was real, they were as close as siblings and told each other everything. Although Draco was quite sure Blaise and Pansy were more than 'sister and brother'.

Harry walked through the portrait and saw Pansy sitting on Draco's lap and all three of them smirking at him. He looked at Draco disgusted and shook his head making his way up to his room. "You know what, I might take you up on that offer Pans," Draco said smiling at the younger girl who had now made her way off his lap and over to the bookshelf.

"Yeah, whatever babe," she said as McGonagall walked in and looked at Draco. "Mr Malfoy, I need to speak to you. Do you know where Mr Potter is?" "Yeah, he's upstairs in our room. But whatever you're going to blame me for I promise it more or likely wasn't me, and I'm going to blame Potter for it anyway," he said as Blaise stifled a small laugh as he looked at Draco who had the famous Malfoy smirk over his face.

"Oh Mr Malfoy, you are not in trouble, neither is Mr Potter. Now would you like to follow me up as I need to talk to you together," she said as Draco stood up and followed her rolling his eyes towards his best friends as they laughed back at him. McGonagall knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "If that's you Malfoy, fuck off!" The shocked professor heard.

"It's Professor McGonagall, I need to talk to you Mr Potter," they heard a sigh then footsteps coming towards the door. "You need to mind your language Mr Potter," the professor warned as she walked in the room with Draco draping behind.

"I need to talk to you about your classes. Especially, potions, history of magic and charms," McGonagall had said to the boy who was now sitting down on his four-poster bed that was covered in paper and study notes. "Yeah, whatever. I'm failing, so fucking what?" Draco and Minerva both flinched at this. Draco had never heard Harry swear before today and now he had done it three times and one day.

"Mr Potter! I'm not going to warn you again about your language!" She said with a stern look on her face. He put his hands up as a sign of defeat and looked at her waiting for her to continue. "We also need to talk about your Defence against the dark arts," she said.

"I'm getting an O though? Don't tell me in failing that for fuck sake," Harry huffed looking at the bed sheets defeated.  "POTTER!" Professor McGonagall shouted at Harry, disgraced by his language.  "She was talking to me you idiot," Draco said diverting the subject to himself rather than Potters vulgar language.

"How, oh don't tell me the Slytherin prince is actually failing a subject," Harry said shocked and stood up smirking at the slightly taller boy. "Yeah, so what. The golden boy is failing three," Draco said chuckling ever so slightly and stepped towards Harry so they were mere feet apart and looked like they start throwing hexes at each other any second now.

"Right boys, enough," McGonagall said splitting the two boys up. "You are going to help each other. Tutor each other. Mr Potter you are going to help Mr Malfoy with DADA and Mr Malfoy you are going to help Mr Potter with Charms, Potions, and History of Magic," she said and Draco looked like he was about to faint any moment.

Draco was just about to protest when Harry jumped in, in front of him. "It's okay professor, I'm just going to get Remus to help me, you know how he knows exactly how I tick," he said slowly walking away. "Remus, as in Remus Lupin? You are not telling me you let that creature back here!" Draco said with disgust hoping to get a response out off Harry.

Harry moved quicker that he ever had before and before anyone knew it he was pinning Malfoy up against a wall with his wand held at his neck. "Don't you ever talk about him like that you disgusting vile excuse for a being! He is 10x the man you will ever be, you are nothing but a little boy!" Harry said with pure hatred.

"MR POTTER, GET AWAY FROM HIM AT ONCE!" Professor McGonagall said pulling the black haired boy away from the slightly shaken Slytherin. "You will learn to respect each other, you will tutor each other. Professor Lupin has got enough to do without tutoring you. And Mr Malfoy, as part of your parole you need to do something that will help another. This will be it. Break that parole and you are sent to prison," she said as his mouth gaped open.

"Have I made myself clear?" the both boys nodded. "Okay, you will meet three times a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. At 8 pm in the Room Of Requirement. You will also meet on Sundays at noon in the same place. I will know if you do not show up. Now, as it's a Wednesday, you will meet tonight. But you can just do it here. I will know if either of you leaves. Understand?" both boys nodded as she left.

Harry made his way over to his bed and collapsed backwards. "FUCK MY LIFE" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Draco jumped, "God sake Potter, what is it with you and swearing recently? It's like you've had a personality transplant?" he said making his way over to his bed with his history of magic book shaking his head ever so slightly.

"None of your fucking business Malfoy now lets' get this over with. What do you want to do?" Potter said sitting up and clearing up all the paper that was all over his bed. "We could do History Of Magic on Wednesdays since you have it on Thursdays so it's fresh on your mind. Potions on Sundays since we have double first thing Monday morning, that leaves charms for Mondays and DADA for Fridays. Is that fine with you?" Malfoy said with the usual venom laced in his voice.

"Whatever" Harry casually said getting up and sitting at the small desk they have in their room with his book. Draco finally joined him. "Right let's get started shall we?" Draco said and Harry sighed and opened his textbook.

***

"Do you get that?" Draco asked Harry as he went through the Troll wars to him. "Yeah, why don't they just teach it like that in class instead of mixing it all up?" the confused boy asked. Even when Hermione used to tutor him for HoM he didn't understand most of it. It was always so confusing and multiple different things at the same time was never good for Harry.

"They do, you just don't listen. I think that will be enough for tonight yeah?" he said looking over at the alarm clock Harry had sitting by his bed and it reading '10:03'. "We've been at this for 4 hours! Why do you insist on keeping one of those muggle contraptions? You can just use the tempus charm you know?" Draco said to Harry as he was walking towards his trunk to put his things away and Harry doing the same.

"I don't know, it just makes me feel at home I suppose. I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Harry said looking down shaking his head and laughing ever so slightly. "I'm away, goodbye Malfoy I'll see you later," he said walking starting to walk out the room. "Wait, Potter. It's after curfew?" Malfoy said looking at the boy.

"And? Like I give a shit" he said and lifted his invisibility cloak and map and left the room. He threw the cloak over himself and pointed his wand towards the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he muttered to the map and it slowly started to come alive.

We walked out of the common room and made his way to Hagrid's. He only saw him a few times since he came back. He had to dodge a few prefects and students here and there. And almost has a run-in with Snape but he finally made it.

He knocked on the door and slowly the 11ft half giant came to the door. "Oh 'arry, so good to see you me boy," he said as Harry made his way to Hagrid's hut. "So hows things good?" Hagrid asked the boy who felt like he was ready to break down at any minute. But he had to keep himself strong. Only weak people cry and Harry was not weak he kept telling himself.

"Yeah, alright Hagrid. Just so many subjects and so little time" he produced a fake laugh and walked over to a seat and sat down.

They sat and talked for a little while before Hagrid told Harry he really should be going back to the common room and with that Harry through the invisibility cloak over himself. He saw that Remus and Snape were ahead of him on a corridor he needs to use to get back to the common room. So what was the harm in sneaking around a little?

He started to hear the two men who were clearly arguing ahead of him. We walked up and stood listening to their conversation at a good distance away from the two men who were in a heated argument over something.

"Severus, there is clearly something wrong with him and you know it! He still hasn't recovered since the war and that was nearly 6 months ago!" Remus shouted at the other man who was shaking his head because clearly, he was losing the argument.

"Remus, you know there is nothing I can do! I tried before, I gave him my most precious memories that day to help him win! What do you want me to do? You know if it was up to me he would be sent home to Black to try and get over Dumbledore's death. We both know that's what is troubling him the most!" Severus shouted at the other man who now had his head in his hands.

Were they talking about me? Was all Harry could think. I've already talked to Sirius about this, and I'm sorting it by myself. "Whatever Severus, this conversation is not over!" Remus shouted as Snape walked away. "Harry, come out I know you are there," Remus said to the shocked boy. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off himself, "but how did you know I was there?" Harry said confused.

"It's a full moon in a few days. My sense's always become more advanced a few days before a full moon. I heard your footsteps" he said to the younger boy as they started walking towards the 8th year common room.

"We will talk about this later okay? Now go to bed before you get caught!" Harry simply just nodded his head as he couldn't be bothered arguing with the older man right now and made his way to the room he shared with Malfoy.

He looked over towards the Slytherins bed and he was sleeping. He waved his wand and he was changed into pyjama bottoms as he always slept shirtless. He climbed into bed and started to break down and cry. He was as quiet as he could be as he cried himself to sleep as he did almost every night.

Little did he know the Slytherin wasn't actually sleeping and was laying listening to the Gryffindor break down and cry next to him.


	6. Fight

It has been a month since Draco and Harry started tutoring each other. Even though they are constantly fighting and arguing all day every day. As soon as they go into the room of requirement it's like their feud just disappears.

They are not friends but they are civil to each other. They never argue throughout these sessions. Although their fights and arguments for the first time in 8 years have become physical. Yeah, they have thrown hexes at each other and Draco hit Harry once on the train. But they have never ever got into a full blown fist fight until now.

Harry was walking to potions on Monday morning when he walked by Draco where they bumped shoulders. "What the fuck is your problem Malfoy!" Harry shouted and walked towards Malfoy. "Harry leave it!" Hermione shouted at the angry boy and put her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down a bit.

"Get the fuck off me Hermione!" he screamed at her drawing the attraction of some other students around them while shrugging her arm off of his shoulders. "You really need to get some anger management Potter," Malfoy said with the signature Malfoy grin across his face and within a split second, it was wiped off when Harry raised his hand and punched him in the jaw.

"HARRY!" "BLOODY HELL MATE!" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison as Draco punched him back. The two boys were now wrestling throwing the odd punch at each other on the floor when Snape and Lupin walked up. Snape went to split them up when Lupin stopped him. "Don't, they need to get it out their system. This has been building for 7 years. It will be good for them," Remus said as he held Snape back as he went to help his godson.

The two boys finally stopped fighting and were lying next to each other on the floor with bloody faces and fists. "Right, hospital wing. Both of you. The rest of you back to class," Remus said while holding out his hand to help Harry up. "I can get up myself. I don't need your fucking help!" He screamed at the shocked professor, Remus had heard that Harry had been swearing a lot recently but he had never done it in front of him. Remus shook his head in disappointment and walked away.

***

The both boys were sitting in hospital beds next to each other in silence. It was about 3 in the morning, Madam Pomfrey insisted that they stay overnight so she can keep an eye on them. Even though it was late at night neither of the boys was sleeping. The hospital wing was empty except them.

"Why?" Draco asked Harry, he didn't really know why he was asking because he was sure he would have just got a mouthful of abuse and truth be told he didn't really care. He just wanted to know why the boy attacked him. "Look, it's none of your fucking business. I'll do your detention for you since I started it and that's all that's to it. Now just leave me alone to sleep," and that is all that was said between the two boys that night.

Draco never asked any more questions and the two boys slipped into a dreamless sleep.

***

It had been 2 weeks since their fight and everything seemed to be quiet. They were being civil to each other all the time. They never spoke to each other except at their study lessons which had been going well. It is Sunday afternoon, and Harry is heading to the Room Of Requirement for his lesson with Draco. He had just got his Potions result and it had gone from a D to an A. He ran in the room and Draco was standing in front of the couch.

"I got an A!" Harry shouted gleefully as he walked towards the now smiling boy. "Well done!" Draco smiled as the Gryffindor boy walked towards the Slytherin and threw his arms around his neck giving him a hug. Draco was shocked and just kind of stood there. Harry pulled away and looked the Slytherin boy in the eyes. With a split second decision, Harry connected his lips with the Slytherins.

Draco just stood there not moving while Harry started to kiss him. Draco quickly pushed the Gryffindor boy away shocked. "Potter. I'm not gay!" he managed to stutter out. Harry got a wave on confidence and went to walk away but not before putting his mouth towards the slightly taller boy's ear and whispers "shame," before slightly blowing cool air on his ear and walking away. Leaving Draco standing there shocked at what had just happened.

***

Draco walked into the common room and there were multiple people sitting along with Pansy and Blaise. Draco wandered over "I need to speak to you two now," he said before walking away up to his room with Pansy and Blaise behind him. He went in and sat on his bed and Blaise and Pansy came in and shut the door. Draco cast a silencing spell over his room as Blaise and Pansy sat down on the couch that sat next to their desk.

"What is is it babe?" Pansy asked Draco as he put his head in his hands. "Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be studying with Potter right now?" Blaise asked swinging his legs up so they were on Pansy's lap while she drew him a dirty look. "I am, something happened," Draco said looking at him.

"He came in happy saying he got an A on his potions," he continued. "That's good, isn't it? It means the tutoring is working?" Blaise asked before he got a chance to finish. "Yeah, but then he kissed me," Draco said as Blaise's face dropped and a smile crossed Pansy's face.

"What?! He kissed you! Like full on? Like mouth to mouth?" Blaise said almost disgusted. "I never knew he was gay, I never knew you were. What happened next did you kiss back? Did you confess your undying love for him?!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Yes Blaise, that's generally what kissing is. I don't know if he is, I'm not, I pulled away and told him I wasn't gay and then he was like 'shame' and walked away. And get a grip Pans, this isn't a fairytale you tool," he said answering all of Pansy's questions.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked the Slytherin boy who still had his head in his hands. "Nothing, there's nothing I can do. It happened. I'm not going to pressure him to talk about it. He might be questioning his sexuality and if he is I can't spread it all over the school. I would hate him if he did it to me. I've grown up. That's maybe why he has been acting so different?" Draco said to his shocked two best friends.

"You've changed Draco before this would have been up and down the school before dinner time. I'm proud of you babe," Pansy said smiling and walked over to hug Draco. Draco loves Pansy hugs so he happily obliged. "Yeah I am too mate, we're getting a bit old to be spilling each other's secrets to get one over on each other. But I think you should speak to Granger and Weaselbee," Blaise said walking over to the two.

"Wait, why?" Draco said and looked at him and Pansy who had pulled out of the hug. "I completely agree. If something is going on with Potter, they two need to know. They know him the best babe," Pansy said sitting down on Potters bed. "Okay, I'll go now. And you better get off Potters bed. He hates people sitting on it. He screamed at Weaslette the other day there when she came to see how he was," Draco said smiling at the two and leaving the room he shared with Potter.

He went to the library knowing that's probably where Granger was and wherever Granger was Weaselbee followed. He found them sitting at a table in mid-conversation. He walked towards the table, "sorry for interrupting but can I talk to you two? It's about Potter?" he said politely knowing Granger wouldn't talk to him if he was rude.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said to the boy who sat next to them. He looked around before saying what he was going to say to make sure no one was around. The library was empty, most people probably at Hogsmeade.

"I need to tell you something about what happened during one of our study lessons but you have to promise me you act like this conversation didn't exist. I think I know why Potter's been playing up but I don't want it to get around the school," he said to Potter's two obviously worried friends. "Yeah sure we promise, just tell us whats going on," Hermione said clearly impatient.

"Potter came in excited about his potions test because he got an A, then he kind of came over and kissed me," Draco said remembering what happened. "Harry, kiss you? Right, who set you up? Harry's not gay?" Ron said outraged and Hermione just sat there speechless. "Look, Weasley, I know you care about Harry but I think he may be questioning his sexuality, that's how he's acting out? It makes sense?" Draco said.

"Okay, we will keep it to ourselves but you have to promise if anything else happens you tell us straight away! Also, promise us you aren't going to say anything? To anyone!" Hermione said clearly worried about her friend. Ron was still trying to process everything.

Draco nodded slightly standing up and walking away, not wanting to be seen with the two Gryffindors. "I understand if Harry's gay and I'll accept him no matter what. But why didn't he just tell us? And Malfoy? Out of all people, he kissed Malfoy?" Ron asked confused about his friend.

"I know Ron, we just have to give him space and hopefully he will tell us. We have to act like we don't know and let him tell us in his own time" Hermione said giving her boyfriend a cuddle while the two of them sat in the library confused about why Malfoy had told them and not spread it around the school.


	7. Leave

It's been 3 days since Draco and Harry kissed. Draco has been avoiding Harry, he has been going to classes but not showing up at their private lessons. He eats in the great hall with Pansy and Blaise as usual but anytime he catches Harry staring at him from over the hall he always sneers at the Gryffindor boy like he has been doing for 7 years.

Although Harry usually just looks away, recently he has been smirking back at the Slytherin boy. A smirk that Lucius Malfoy himself would be proud off may I add. Harry was waiting in the Room of requirement, for Draco, he knew he wasn't going to show up but he was waiting anyway, just in case.

The door opened and Draco Malfoy and Professor McGonagall walked in behind them. Before Harry got the chance to speak professor McGonagall said "ok boys, I don't care what happened between the two of you. Just stop the fighting and get on with the tutoring okay? Remember I know if you don't turn up or leave early!" she said before turning around and walking away not giving any of the boys a chance to reply.

Draco walked over and started playing with the paper that was on the desk while Harry stood up from the couch that he was laying on before Professor McGonagall rudely interrupted him. "Look, can we just forget what happened and get on with this? I'm still failing DADA and Snape's on my arse about it," Draco said turning around, shocked to find the sneaky boy standing in front of him.

"No, we can't just forget about it," Harry said once again attaching his lips to Draco's once again. Draco pushed him away and looked in the Gryffindor's eyes. "I'm. Not. Gay. How many times Potter?!" Draco shouted at Harry slowly shaking his head.

"Good, neither am I," Harry said before once again kissing him. Draco found himself kissing Harry back. Harry pushed the Slytherin up against the wall while their lips were still attached. Draco attached his hands on Harry's waist pulling the petite boy close to him. They stood like that for about ten minutes, with Harry pulling at Draco's hair every once in awhile. Harry finally pulled away. He turned away and sat down at the desk while Draco just stood there breathless.

"Okay, what are we doing today?" Harry said. Draco couldn't believe he was acting like that didn't just happen. "Are you seriously going to act like that didn't happen?" Draco asked Harry as he sat looking at the blonde boy. "Yeah, now what are we doing?" Draco was so shocked he couldn't be bothered arguing with him. "Defence," Draco said as they started their private lesson.

***

Draco was making his way towards the Great Hall for dinner. But he needed to talk to Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron about what happened with Harry. He promised all four of them he would keep them updated on what is happening with Harry.

"I need to talk to you two," he said in Blaise and Pansy's direction after he had finished his dinner. Both just nodded their heads already knowing what it is about. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor and made eye contact with Hermione nodding towards the exit for the great hall. "Ronald, come on we need to go to the library," Hermione said to Ron whose face immediately sank as the thought of going to the library with Hermione was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Do we really need to? I mean, take Harry or something?" Her boyfriend who was sitting next to her said moaning. "No, we are going now!" Hermione said dragging Ron behind her. He met Draco, Pansy, and Blaise outside the great hall.

"Right, come on we can go to my room and talk about this," Draco said as he started heading along the corridor that leads towards the 8th year common room. "I thought we were going to the library?" Ron asked very confusedly. "He really is slow," Pansy said laughing towards Hermione.

"Tell me about it," she said giggling back at someone she never thought she would be being civil to never mind the thought of maybe becoming friends one day. All five finally entered Draco and Harry's bedroom as Blaise and Pansy sat on Draco bed as he scowled at them he sat on the chair he had turned around from the desk to face his bed and Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch. "Right, what happened?" Hermione asked impatiently. "You are so impatient you know that?" Draco joked with her. She just nodded her head in return.

"Well, McGonagall pulled me over the other day for not going to our study lessons and said she was going to take me. So we went up, and she left and he kissed me. I told him I wasn't gay, and he said he wasn't either-" he was cut off mid-sentence when Harry burst into the room slightly confused and hurt on why his friends and people who had bullied them for the past 7 years were sitting around their room like they were catching up with old friends.

"REALLY! You guys were sneaking around behind my back!" Harry shouted at his two friends who were slightly hurt by his tone. Before thinking, Ron blurted out "we're not the only ones mate," who immediately after he said it got a punch on the arm from Hermione and a scowl from Draco.

"Are you being serious, you told my friends? Did you tell your friends? I bet you never told them about how you kissed me back huh?" He said looking at a shocked Blaise and Pansy. "I was getting there," Draco said rolling his eyes.  "You wouldn't have told them to sneaky little bastard!" he shouted as Draco stood up so there were mere inches between them.

Not even thinking about all the anger and betrayal building up inside him the Gryffindor grabbed the Slytherin's face and pulled him towards him placing his lips on top of Draco's. He heard shocked gasps around the room. Draco started to kiss back. It started to get heated as Draco had Harry pinned up against a wall and Harry's hands started getting lower and lower.

Harry broke away for two seconds, just enough to shout "LEAVE!" at his shocked two best friends and his two once enemies. He started to kiss Draco again, Draco licked along the bottom of Harry's lip and he gladly opened his mouth for them as they were fighting for dominance he sensed that no one had moved from where they were sitting, they were probably too shocked to do anything.

Draco pulled away and shouted "GET OUT, NOW!" before Harry attached their lips again. They made their way over to the bed and this is where their 4 friends left. Nothing happened between them that night. They only kissed. But Draco saw a whole new side of Harry, that he wasn't sure he wanted to see or not.


	8. Padfoot

It was the day after Draco and Harry's 'show'. They slept in the same room but different beds. Although they have kissed 3 times, they never talk about it. They just go on and pretend it never happened. Harry woke up in an empty room. Harry looked at the alarm clock he has lying on the bedside table that sits by his bed. It read 8:00 am.

He slowly got up and headed to the bathroom, he took quite a long shower just thinking about what has been going on at Hogwarts and with him that during the past few months. He couldn't wait to go home for Christmas. He only has one week before he can go home and be with Sirius. The Weasleys, Remus, Teddy and Hermione will go to 12 Grimmauld Place later on Christmas Day for dinner.

He got dressed and head down to the great hall for breakfast. He walked in making sure to throw a smirk over to the Slytherin table before sitting down across from Hermione and Ron. It was 8:45 am, so the hall was relatively quiet, most people had already headed to classes as they started at 9 am.

"Hey mate, good night last night?" Ron said with a smirk over his face. "Shut up," Harry said blushing looking down at the toast he had out on his plate. "Why did you not tell us?" Ron asked. "There is nothing to tell," Harry snapped back looking at his two best friends who had massive grins across their face.

"Don't lie to us Harry, we were there when it happened," Hermoine said raising her eyebrows at the embarrassed boy. "I'm being serious, nothing happened, and there's nothing to tell. It was an out of the moment thing. If it happens again, then it happens again, it happened. Nothing more, nothing less," Harry said taking a bite out off his toast as his new owl, Tempest came in and dropped a letter on his knee. "So, you're gay?"Hermione asked tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Nope, straight as a ruler," Harry said standing up with his letter and walking away before they got a chance to answer him. He headed to potions, where he was partnered with Malfoy.

***

Potions went without a problem, Harry didn't speak to Draco and Draco didn't speak to Harry. Harry was sitting at lunch when he remembered the letter sitting in the pocket of his robes. He took it out waiting on Ron and Hermione and automatically recognized the handwriting as Sirius'. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope everything at Hogwarts is okay, everything here is good. Teddy has moved in while Remus is teaching, Andromeda isn't very well and has been taken to St. Mungo's with some muggle disease? Cancer or something like that. She say's it isn't serious but I know she's lying. Teddy has already lost her mother I don't want him to lose his grandmother as well._

_Also, I hope you are still coming home at Christmas, write back and tell me yeah? How're things going? Remus told me you are still getting into fights with that Malfoy boy? Your Mum would have wanted me to say something like, don't rise to him. Ignore him and he will go away eventually._

_But I'm not your mother so punch him in the face so hard he can't even remember his own name never mind yours. It always worked for me?_

_Anyway, I hope your grades are rising. I will see you soon._

_I love and miss you so much!_

_Love, Padfoot x_

Harry had so many thoughts going through his head, he couldn't think straight! He took out the spare parchment he always carried in his robe pocket and started writing.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I hope Andromeda is going to be okay, keep me updated on her condition! Cancer is a horrible disease, you are correct. If she has cancer she definitely is not okay. She will need a lot of help, even though she won't ask for it._

_Yeah, I'm coming home for Christmas, I'm so excited to see you and little Teddy. I still can't believe Remus trusted you with an 8-month-old baby. Please tell me you've learned how to change a nappy._

_Malfoy and I are okay now. McGonagall has him tutoring me to help my grades get better. I'm not failing potions anymore, I'm getting an B! But anyway, I hope everything is okay at Grimmauld Place, everything is fine here. Hermione and Ron are really good as well and they send their love._

_I will see you soon. I love and miss you!_

_Love HJP x_

Harry folded it up and placed it into an envelope he got from a simple wave of his wand. He put in his pocket to take up to the owlery later to get Tempest to take it to Sirius. Finally, Hermione and Ron came and sat down in front of him. "You alright mate?" Ron said smiling at Harry. "Yeah, just Sirius owl'd," He said patting his pocket indicating where it is. They both just nodded in understanding not wanting to push it.

"So, are you going to talk to us about it?" Hermione said knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about, "about what" Harry said playing stupid. "You know what she's talking about mate!" Ron said a little too loud, they all got some odd stares from people all around the hall including Seamus and Neville who were sitting a little bit further up the table.

"Look, nothing's going on. We kissed a few times that's all. Just drop it," Harry said not really feeling in the mood to be interrogated about it. What he was telling them is true. He didn't know why he kissed him. He just does. He has no feelings towards him whatsoever. But he still felt drawn to him.

"Come on Harry mate, tell him what's going on. I mean, you don't just kiss Draco Malfoy, someone who has hated you for the past 7 years for nothing" Ron said giving him that look, that he knows for a fact he isn't going to drop this until he gets an answer. "Okay, okay. I have no feelings towards him. Let's get this straight. I'm not gay either, neither is he. We just kiss every once in awhile. Like, it's fun I suppose, but that's all. I mean come on let be serious, it's not just me. It's him too," he said telling them the truth while shrugging his shoulders and drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Harry. Can't you have one uneventful year? Promise me you will try and stay away from him?" Hermione asked him. "You know I can't do that!" He said and walked away out of the hall.


	9. Hickey

Harry was currently sitting in a compartment on the train on his way back to Kings Cross for Christmas. Apparently, Ron and Blaise got talking one night and decided to be friends and put everything behind them? Pansy is a really good study partner and they are now 'not friends but getting there' as Hermione put it.

They are sitting discussing something he wasn't really paying attention, he was just looking out the window. Harry looked over to see Malfoy doing the same. He looks over at Harry and they catch eye contact. Harry indicates towards the door telepathically asking him if he want's to leave.

He just nods and Harry stands up and left ignoring all the questions from the four other bodies that were in their compartment. Harry wandered down a bit and saw an empty one. He walked in and Malfoy followed him, he sat down and Harry closed the door, pulled down the curtains and put a lock on the door with his wand.

Harry sat down on Malfoy's lap, straddling him. He looked quite shocked as Harry placed his lips against his own. Harry started to slowly move his lips against Malfoy's as he started kissing back, and before Harry knew it he had moved and he was laying under the muscular man as he lay on top of Harry kissing him passionately.

They kissed for a while before he knew it Harry had granted him access and they were fighting for dominance. Draco obviously won but Harry had already moved his hands from his waist to his shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once he realised what Harry was doing he started working on Harry's, he detached his lips from the Gryffindors and placed them on his neck, yeah they had made out before. But they never went this far, Draco kissed up and down Harry's neck and licked along his collarbone.

He made his way back up Harry's neck and under my ear when he felt utter bliss. Draco smirked knowing he had found Harry's sweet spot. "Malfoy," Harry moaned out involuntarily and he could feel him smirking under his skin. "Say it again Potter," he begged while still attacking Harry's neck. "Malfoyyyyy!" Harry shouted as he started teasing him by pulling away and biting his skin.

Neither boys had even felt the train come to a stop until Ron and Hermione started banging on the compartment window. "Harry! Malfoy! Are you two in there!" Hermione shouted while banging the window. Harry placed his hand over Draco's mouth before he could shout anything. "Don't they will go away if they don't think we're in here," Harry said while smirking, he pulled his hand away from Draco's mouth and started attacking his neck with his own mouth this time. They thought they had gone away when all four of them came barging into the compartment, Harry mid-kiss.

"How did you get in here!" Malfoy shouted at them while smirking at Harry while his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Alohomora? You two may want to get yourself tidied up. Sirius will be waiting with Teddy. Also, Remus asked me to come get you when you weren't with us. You're lucky he was going to come get you himself!" Hermione shouted trying to hide her embarrassment.

Harry started to button up his shirt when Draco climbed off him. He fixed Harry's tie for him and lifted his wand ready to leave when Draco pulled him back. The other four were standing outside waiting on them. He gave Harry a brief kiss. "You might want to pull your shirt up a little bit," he said poking his finger at Harry's neck when a sliver of pain shoot up. Harry looked at him wide eyed before spotting Draco's neck.

"Luckily, you've got one to match" Harry whispered in his ear before walking away not bothering to stay around to see his face. Harry nodded towards the exit to 'Mione and Ron and they started to walk beside him. "Harry mate, you've got something on your neck," Ron said laughing as Hermione looked like she might lose it any moment. "Now what are you going to do when Sirius asks Harry?" Hermione stated to him as they stepped off the train onto the platform.

"He will get told it's none of his business and that will be the end of it," he said to Hermione as he spotted Sirius and Remus standing on the platform with a blue-haired baby in his arms. "Okay, I'll see you soon yeah?" Harry said towards them both as he gave them individual hugs and walked away waving slightly.

He walked towards them both and Sirius ran towards him and threw his arms around him, Harry happily hugged back. Now this feels like home. Remus walked up to them with Teddy in his arms behind him. "Hey, what took you so long getting off the train?" Remus asked

"Something to do with that?" Sirius asked poking at Harry's neck. "No, it's nothing. I was talking to 'Mione and Ron. Can we just go?" He asked trying to change the subject. "You know, you're just like your dad!" Remus asked chuckling slightly. "How?" Harry asked intrigued by what he had to say. "Neither of you could lie!" Sirius said before the two men started laughing. "Shut up!" Harry said grabbing his luggage and apparating to Grimmauld place without them.

He made his way up to his bedroom, he lay down and looked at the ceiling wondering what his life had come too.

***

It's been 2 days since Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. Surprisingly Sirius is really good with little Teddy, and he hasn't been bugging him about his neck. Remus on the other hand, he keeps trying to guess who it is that he is 'seeing' as he put it. All he's guessed so far are girls names so Harry doesn't need to worry about that. He was sitting in his bedroom, it's quite late at night but he can still hear Sirius and Remus up in the kitchen pacing.

Since he couldn't sleep he decided to go down and see them. Hopefully, tire himself out a little bit. He wandered downstairs, looking at the wall and around the house as even though he has been staying here while he is not at Hogwarts since 5th year, he is still not used to it.

He opened the kitchen door "I can't slee-" Harry started to say as he looked up to see Sirius on the table, Remus standing in between his legs and them in a pretty steamy makeout. They quickly jumped apart from each other. "Harry we can explain" Remus started before he put my hand up to stop them.

"Don't bother, I don't care. You two make each other happy and that's all that matters. I'm more offended you didn't tell me! How long have you been together?" Harry said wandering over to the kettle to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. "On and off since school," Sirius said smiling while sitting down at the table across from where Harry sat down with his mug of hot liquid.

"Okay, but first did my parents know?" He said, "who do you think set us up?" Remus said laughing sitting down next to Sirius grabbing the man's hand while a smile spread out over Sirius' face. Harry just nodded. They sat and talked for a little while. Remus explaining that Tonks' was real, he is bisexual but once she died he realised he was still deeply in love with Sirius. Harry finally felt really tired and headed up to bed. He went into my room and closed the door behind me.

Harry started to wander over to his bed when he felt two hands wrapped around his waist and a mouth kissing his neck. Harry turned around to find Malfoy smirking at me. He kissed his lips with so much passion and started pushing me towards the bed.

"No! Malfoy, what are you doing here!" Harry said pushing Draco away from him afraid they would get caught. "I was lonely at uncle Sev's so I decided to come visit you, I apparated in about 15 minutes ago," He said trying to kiss Harry, this time, he happily accepted.

He started to fight for dominance when they broke apart to take their shirts off. He pushed Harry down on the bed climbing on top of him, his fingers fumbling with the waistband of Harry's pyjama bottoms, looking up at Harry for approval, they had never gone this far. Harry nodded his head and he took his pyjama bottoms and boxers off with one swipe.

Well, you can guess what happened that night...

***

Harry woke up laying on top of someone, he looked up to see Malfoy. Harry smiled as memories of last night came flooding back to him. Malfoy finally woke up and they just lay there in complete silence for ages until there was a knock at Harry's door then it went flying open to see Hermione standing at the other side.

"God sake! Why is it always me!" She half whispered-screamed and covered her eyes with her hand. "We're decent Hermione!" Harry said laughing at how childish she was being. "But what are you doing here?"

"Ron was missing you so he decided to come visit for the day. He was going to come wake you but was too lazy so I said I would. What is he doing here!" She said looking in Malfoy's direction. "I was lonely, so decided to visit. Now, I'm going to move so you might want to leave," Malfoy said teasing Hermione. She went to walk away.

"'Mione, wait. Tell them I'm going to have a shower" Harry said as she nodded. "Care to join me?" He said to the boy who was now standing naked in front of him. "Yeah," He said before picking up his boxers. Harry stood up and kissed his neck while pressing himself against him. "You're not going to need them" Harry whispered in his ear before slapping his bum and walked away heading to the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

He soon followed. 


	10. Piercing.

Malfoy soon left and Harry headed downstairs into the kitchen where Sirius, Remus, 'Mione and Ron were sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea or coffee.

"Hey, I never bothered making you a cup because I wasn't sure how long you were going to be," Hermoine said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah, did you have a late night mate?" Ron said looking at Harry, the same smirk as Hermione was wiped across his face as he sat down next to Hermione.

"You know I did you prick," he said messing up his wet hair. Remus and Sirius just looked at me in question.

"Nothing you two need to worry about," Harry said to them before quickly changing the subject.

"You two coming or what?" Harry said standing up and heading up to his room.

"Did you tell them?" Ron said sitting down on his bed, next to Hermione and Harry.

"Oh yeah, I walked in and went 'oh by the way I'm banging Draco Malfoy, you know the son of the death eater that tried to kill you and me multiple times'. Of course I never" Harry said sarcastically throwing himself back on the bed that he and Draco had been in not 1 hour earlier.

"You know, you two might not want to sit on this bed," Harry said smirking at his two best friends who soon stood up and went over to his desk where Ron sat on the seat and Hermione sat on his lap.

"Ew," Ron simply said looking at Harry waiting for him to say something.

"I found something out last night," Harry said teasing them with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Hermione automatically replied she is very impatient so Harry knowing she won't like being left waiting.

"I don't know if I should tell you after that little stunt you two played down there. You may as well told them I was up here fucking him," he said sitting up and looking at the two.

"C'mon Harry. Just tell us, stop playing about!" Ron said obviously growing impatient.

"Remus and Sirius are together," Harry said as excitement grew in her eyes.

"Really, how did you find out? Since when? How did they get together? But what about Teddy and Tonks?" Hermione said looking at him like an excited school girl.

Well technically she is but that's not the point.

"I went into the kitchen last night to talk to them, and they were kissing. They tried to explain but I told them it didn't matter as long as they were happy. On and off since they were at Hogwarts. Apparently my parents shoved them into a classroom and told them they weren't getting out until they kissed because they were sick off them moping about because off each other.

"They have been on and off since obviously because Sirius in Azkaban and Remus and Tonks. Remus got with Tonks when Sirius was in Azkaban. He loved Sirius but he also loved Tonks. Right before Tonks died, she gave him her permission to get back with him, as long and Teddy has a good life" Harry said as Hermione and Ron just cuddled in deeper to each other making sure there were no gaps between them smiling at the happy boy.

***

They spent about 1-2 hours in Harry's room just catching up because even when they are at Hogwarts, they don't really have any time to catch up and sit and have a chat except at breakfast, lunch and dinner but they usually just talk about school then.

"Okay, what are we going to do? I'm getting bored" Ron said lying on the floor.

"Why don't we go shopping? I haven't got anything for Sirius for Christmas yet?" Hary suggested. They just nodded and started heading out his room door and downstairs.

They went into the living room and Sirius and Remus were lying cuddled in on the sofa sleeping.

"I'll leave a note saying we're away. Do you want to take Teddy with us?" Harry said looking at his two best friends. Ron didn't look to interested and Hermione just smiled and nodded.

"Hermione go through and pack a bag with nappies, wipes, and his buggy, please. I'll go up and get him. Also, Ron could you write Sirius and Remus a note so they don't worry" Harry said smiling heading up to his nursery.

He was sitting in his cot with his onesie on playing with a toy.

"C'mere my little monster," Harry said grabbing him and spinning him around before putting him on the floor. With a wave of his wand, he changed him into a pair of jeans, a little shirt and a pair of cute little shoes before lifting him and his dummy and heading downstairs.

Harry placed him in the buggy and Hermione and Ron came through with a piece of parchment and a bag.

"Okay, here's the note mate. Where do you want me to leave it?" Ron said walking into the living room where the two men were still sleeping.

"Just put it on the coffee table," Harry said starting to push the buggy out the house. Ron and Hermione soon followed closing the door behind them.

"Okay, magical or nonmagical first?" Harry asked the two grabbing their hand and putting them on the buggy but still touching his own at the same time.

"Magical, I still need something for Ginny," Ron said and with that Harry apparated them to Hogsmeade. "Okay, I need something for Sirius but no idea what to get. And this little monster will be needing to be fed soon" Harry said looking at my watch and it saying 1:45pm.

"Well, why don't we go to the three broomsticks and feed Teddy, that will give you both time to think about what you are going to get and I'm actually really craving a butterbeer," Hermione said starting to walk towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Wait, craving? Something you want to tell me 'Mione? Ron?" Harry said teasing her like she did to him this morning.

"No, obviously not. Just keep walking dimwit" she said laughing and shaking her head slightly at him.

They went in, it was actually really busy. So they went and sat at the only empty booth and Harry took Teddy out off his buggy and sat him onto the table.

"Hey, my little monster," Harry said tickling his belly a little as Madame Rosmerta walks over to the table.

"Hey, guys! How are you, hey my little boy," she said talking to Teddy while smiling at them.

"Wheres your Dad little man?" She said to the blue haired boy.

"He's having a nap, he and Sirius have been run off their feet with the little monster. So we've brought him with us to do some shopping" Harry said smiling at the barmaid.

"Ah, you giving your Dad hassle mister? Anyway, what can I get for you?"

"Can we get 3 butterbeer please," Harry said smiling at her and she walked away nodding her head slightly.

"Oh look, there are Pansy and Blaise!" Hermione said making eye contact with the girl motioning for her to come over.

"Oh, hey guys. We were just looking for a seat. This place is busy today," she said laughing. Harry looked down and noticed her and Blaise had her hand in his.

Harry smirked at Blaise and he quickly pulled his hand away from hers.

"Oh, sit down here, there is plenty of space," Harry said moving along with Teddy and Pansy sat down next to him and Blaise sat down across from him next to Ron.

"So who's this handsome little boy?" Pansy said playing with the little boy.

"This is Teddy, it's Remus', Professor Lupin's son," Harry said as Madame Rosmerta walked over with 5 butterbeer.

"I saw your friends come in and took it upon myself to bring more over," she said smiling and putting the butterbeer down in front of us. Harry smiled at her and she turned around and walked away.

We sat and talked for a little while and Harry fed Teddy. He was getting ratty, Harry automatically knew he was going to need a sleep.

"Hey guys, can we go now. Teddy's needing a sleep" Harry said indicating to the blue haired little boy that was cuddling in, in his arms.

"Yeah, where are you guys going?" Ron asked Blaise and Pansy. Harry was actually really surprised how well he was behaving towards them.

"Oh, we need to do some shopping in the muggle world," Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault my brother is dating a muggle" Blaise snapped back at her.

"I never said it was. I just hate muggle shopping. It's so stressful" Pansy said looking at her eyes.

"I never knew you had a brother," Harry said to Blaise raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Brandon. He is 2 years older than me. He was housed in Gryffindor and my Mum and Dad disowned him" he said shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, if you hate muggle shopping. Why don't Blaise you come with me and Ron to do some shopping because he needs to get something for Ginny and I suggested a necklace so we could go to the muggle world and get that while Pansy you go with Harry and Teddy while he shops here in Hogsmeade? We could meet in a little coffee shop in say like 2 hours?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Pansy said basically jumping up.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said placing Teddy in the buggy and waving goodbye to his friends.

"So, what do you need to get for Sirius?"

"Well, I don't know. I need to get him, Remus and Teddy, something. Also, I haven't had a chance to get something for Ron and 'Mione. Please help me" Harry said looking at her. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I know what I'm getting for Sirius, Teddy, and Ron. It's Hermione and Remus I'm struggling with" Harry said shaking his head.

"Well, what are getting for the others?"

"I'm getting Ron a new broom since I broke his. I'm getting Sirius new chew toys, obviously for him animagus because he keeps stealing my slippers. I'm getting Teddy some new toys and some new clothes" he said walking towards the broom shop.

"Well, there's a book set Hermione's had her eye on. So you could get her that. But for Remus, I have no idea" he just shook his head and started shopping.

***

"Okay I think we're done," Harry said looking at all the bags he had.

"Yup, I think so. We've got Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and off course this little monster" she said smiling at the little boy in the buggy.

He had got Remus a little necklace that had a 'T' on it. To symbolise Teddy and Tonks.

"We've still got 30 minutes until we need to get them. Let's go" she said grabbing my hand and the buggy and apparating not giving Harry time to prepare myself.

"Fuck Pansy, you could have given me a warning," He said holding his head.

"Ha ha, sorry," she said looking in the window of the shop she had apparated us too.

"Why are we outside a tattoo shop?"

"Well, I need to get my second hole in my ear pierced. Come with me?" she asked. Harry looked down at the little boy and he was sleeping.

"Why not, come on then. Do not tell Remus. He will kill me if he knows I've taken his son into a tattoo parlour."

They went in and Harry was looking about. "You'd look really good with your lip pierced," the woman who worked there said looking at him.

"Really? But no, I'm not here for me. I'm here for her" He said looking at Pansy.

"She's right you know. You should get it done. Plus it will drive Draco crazy" she said smirking.

"One, I'm not getting my lip pierced. Two, I wouldn't be getting it done for him" Harry said laughing and looking about the place.

"You should, just think about it. Plus if you did and you didn't like it. You could just take it out?" she said walking over to the seat and sitting down ready to get her ears done.

"Whatever," He said shaking his head. Harry walked over to the mirror and looked in it. His eyes skimming over his lips.

No, I shouldn't, maybe I should.

He stood and watched her getting her ears pierced. He had a minute off sheer courage. "Yeah why not. I'll do it" Harry said to her and her face just lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why not. Like you said, if I don't like it I'll just take it out." He said walking over to her as she stood up obviously done.

"Okay sit down. Do it now or he will change his mind" She said and the woman laughed slightly and walked over with a selection of studs and rings that he had to choose from.

"What one should I get?" Harry asked Pansy.

She pointed at a little silver ring and Harry just nodded in agreement. The woman wiped just below my lip with a little white square that smelt strongly of disinfectant.

"Pout your lip out," the woman said and Harry did as she said.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt like a bitch," She said and laughed a bit. Harry quickly grabbed Pansy's hand as she pointed the little needle to his lip and pushed it through not giving him a second to think about it.

"AHHHHHH" Harry groaned squeezing Pansy's hand trying not to move the woman just chuckled at him along with Pansy. She pulled the needle out and put the little ring in.

She pulled her glove off and stood up. "okay you're done" she said smiling and Harry stood up and headed to the mirror.

He smiled at the sight, he actually really liked it. Pansy came up and stood beside him. She smiled at the sight. "You really suit it" Harry smiled and threw my arms around her really quickly. He felt her stiffen underneath him, she slowly wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and cuddled back.

"You two make a cute couple," the woman said as they jumped apart.

"Oh, we're not together. Just friends" Harry smiled at her walking over to the counter to pay.

"Yeah, we've both got boyfriends," she said smiling and Harry slapped her arm.

"You do, I haven't. I'm straight Pans"

"Yet, you're the one sleeping with my best friend. Who's a guy? Do you know that's the nickname Draco has for me?" she said smirking at him as Harry handed my money over to the woman.

"Here I'm paying," he said handing over the money for both of them. "Why?" "Because you've been so nice to me and you talked me into getting this and I've already fallen in love with it so?" He said fingering his lip where the ring now sat.

They started heading towards the little cafe they agreed to meet the others. They were like 10 minutes late but that doesn't matter anymore.

Harry walked in with bags in his hand and had one hand up covering up his lip. They smiled at them and they went and sat down, Pansy still pushing the buggy. Harry sat down with his hand still covering his lip.

"What have you done Harry?" Hermione asked him. He could tell she knows.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said playing stupid. She grabbed my hand and pulled it down and all three of them gasped at the same time and Pansy just laughed sitting down next to him.

"Remus is going to kill you!" Hermione said

"Let me guess, Pany's idea? But Draco will like that" Blaise said and Harry just rolled his eyes at him.

"Ok, well then," Ron said shaking his head not really sure what to say.

"One, I don't care what Remus says. Sirius will talk him round. Two, no actually, the woman in the shop suggested it. Pansy just talked me into it and this isn't for Draco. I did it for me. Well, Pansy talked me into it but still. And Ron I know you're speechless, but you can't deny it. It suits me" Harry said looking down at the table smiling slightly.

"Yeah I suppose. Anyway, what are we doing now, I'm hungry" Ron said and Hermione slapped him on the arm. Clearly because he gave in.

"Why don't we go back to mine. Order in? I mean we're friends now aren't we? It would be good. Get to know each other better?" They all just nodded their head and they started heading to Grimmauld Place.

They walked in and Harry pushed the buggy in they were all laughing at the fact Ron nearly tripped up the stairs.

"Harry?" He heard Sirius shout. Completely forgetting about his lip ring he walked into the living room and Sirius and Remus was sitting there.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Harry heard Remus shout and all he could think was 'oh shit'.


	11. Talk.

Harry stood in front of Remus who was livid and Sirius just stood there not really sure on his feelings of his lip. 

"I told you he would kill you," Hermione said walking into the living room behind me and Ron following her. Pansy and Blaise just leaned on either side of the door frame. 

"What possessed you?" Sirius asked walking closer to Harry inspecting his lip closer. 

"It was Pansy" Harry quickly said looking at the shocked girl passing the blame. 

"Oi!" She shouted quickly punching his arm. 

"Don't blame me. All I said was you would look nice with it done. You were the one that said okay and got it done. I never forced you into nothing mate" she said holding her hands up in defence. 

"Look, what's done is done. Besides it looks quite nice" Sirius said holding Harry's chin examining it again. 

"Sirius! You're supposed to be on my side!" Remus exclaimed

"No, I'm on my own side. And Besides Rem, you can't be angry at him he babysat for us today!" Sirius said walking over to the angry man wrapping his arms around his waist and started kissing his neck lovingly much to Blaise and Pansy' shock.

'When did that happen?' Pansy mouthed to Hermione and Ron. 'Mione just shook her head and indicated she would tell them later. 

"Okay time for us to leave," Harry said and spun around on his heel and went to walk away when Sirius stopped him.

"Wait. Where's the other one? There is usually 3 of them" Sirius said looking at Pansy and Blaise.

"Yeah, since when did you hang out with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco?" Remus asked confused as the last thing he knew, Draco and Harry were throwing punches at each other and telling each other they hated each other. 

"We don't. Hermione and Pansy decided that they were really good study partners and since there's no Pansy without Blaise and there's no 'Mione without Ron. We decided we are quite alike and were good friends" Harry said to Remus trying to change the subject. 

"So why is Draco not with them? Can't you all just be friends?" Sirius said confused.

"No, Malfoy's a prat. So we can't be friends. Now if you would excuse us, we're going upstairs to have a laugh, catch up and order Pizza" Harry said trying to walk away.

"Wait, I'm not letting you go without going and asking Malfoy if he wants to join you. Severus told me what happened between him and his parents after the war. I know for a fact that you know as well. So you will go and invite him" Remus said.

"But-" Harry went to object but Remus cut him off.

"Harry James Potter! Now!" Remus said pointing towards the door.

"I don't know where his flat is?" Harry objected. 

"You'll figure it out," Remus said and at that the boy apparated. 

***

Harry had just thought of Malfoy when he had apparated and he found himself standing in a living room he didn't recognise. Malfoy was sitting on the couch in front of him reading some book. 

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy snapped shutting his book and sitting up. 

"Ehm, basically. Me, Ron and Hermione went shopping. We bumped into Pansy and Blaise and we all went shopping. We went back and decided we were going to go back to mines and get pizza. But Remus said it wasn't fair that we weren't including you. So I have to come and get you and bring you back to Grimmauld Place with me" Harry said smiling as the boy stood up. 

Malfoy walked closer and closer to Harry and soon closed the gap between them. Malfoy taking dominance licking over his lip ring. He broke away and looked Harry in the eyes. 

"I can't, do you have any idea where you are?" Draco said walking away from the angry boy who soon followed him to the kitchen.

Draco sat up on the counter while Harry stood in front of him. 

"Your house? Come on Malfoy! If this is about pride no one is going to judge you. Or if it is about Remus and Sirius they are fine with you. They suggested it! Come on Malfoy for fuck sake. Do me this one favour man!" Harry said putting his head in his hands trying to persuade the blonde.

"No, you are in Snape's house. And if he catches you here it's going to be me that get's it. Now goo, and No, it's none of those reasons. It's simply because I can't sit in a room with you, looking like that. With that lip piercing, without frankly fucking you senseless" he said reaching out and pulling Harry towards him.

Harry was shocked by his statement, and even more shocked by his boldness. He had grabbed him and pulled him against him and started a tongue battle. 

They stood there for about 5 minutes fighting for dominance, even though to both boys it only felt like seconds they were connected for. 

Harry apparated them. "Why are we in my bedroom Mr Potter?" Draco asked breaking away from the slightly smaller boy. 

"Because you are going to put a change of clothes for tomorrow in a bag then you are going to come with me to Grimmauld place where we are going to spend a night with our friends, then when they leave. I'm going to let you fuck me senseless. Okay, Mr. Malfoy? Now let's go" he said sitting down on Draco's bed while he went away to collect a clean set off clothes.

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's arm and apparated into the living room in Grimmauld place where Remus and Sirius were laying on the couch in the middle of a pretty steamy make-out session. 

Harry coughed loudly enough that the two men broke apart from each other with extremely red cheeks. 

"Hey, I've got him. Happy? Now we will leave you alone. But please. Take it to your bedroom" Harry said shaking his head to make both men even more embarrassed and grabbed Draco's arm again and apparated to his bedroom where he guessed his friends would be. 

He was right. They were sitting on the floor, Ron and Blaise playing a game of wizard's chess. "Who is winning?" Draco said sitting down on Harry's bed. 

"Ron," Blaise said with obvious disappointment in his voice. 

"Hermione said no one's allowed to sit on Harry's bed?" Pansy said with confusion laced in her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm special babe. I do what I like. Potter doesn't mind. Does he?" Draco said looking at Harry who had sat on the bed beside him

Harry just simply shook his head, concentrating on the chess game and Draco smiled at Pansy smugly.

"I play the winner," Draco said laying back on Harry's bed placing his bag underneath the bed. 

Ron won of course. Draco then sat on the floor across from Ron and Blaise went to sit on the bed next to Harry when Draco stopped him. 

"Blaise. Don't even think about it!" Draco warned and Blaise put his hands up in defence and went and sat on the couch next to Pansy. 

Ron won again. Draco sat there in disbelief, he had never been beaten in his life. And there he was sitting, and Ron Weasley had won.

"Okay, okay! I've got a newfound sense of respect for you" Draco said reaching his hand out and shook Rons hand before standing up and sitting down on the bed next to Harry. 

A little while later they were all sitting talking when there was a knock at the door and Remus walked in with a pile of pizza boxes. 

"Here, are you behaving?" 

"Remus, this isn't school. Sirius stop hiding behind the wall and come in for fuck sake!" Harry said as the older man appeared from around the corner and leaned on the door frame.

"Will you stop that language Potter!" Draco said punching his arm.

"Shut up, you trying to tell me your language is very much better? I've heard you swear" Harry smirked at the blonde boy while he stood up to take the pizza boxes off Remus.

He turned around to see Draco had turned bright red. Harry simply smirked at him and placed the boxes on his bed. 

"Why are you two sitting on the floor?" Sirius asked laughing looking at Ron and Hermione who were sitting against a wall cuddling in. 

"Because Mr. Protective over there doesn't like anyone sitting on his bed," Ron said without thinking that Draco was sitting on his bed. 

"But Draco?" Sirius said confused. 

"I know, it confuses me too," Ron said laughing. 

"Okay, anyway. We are going to take Teddy to see Andromeda in hospital, Can I trust you lot to behave?" Remus said raising his eyebrows are Draco and Harry. 

"Why are you looking at us? I do behave, can't say the same about him" Harry said looking at Draco laughing.

"But yeah, we're all 18, we can be trusted to behave for merlin's sake," Harry said as the two men just shook their head and walked out the room.

"Okay, I'm going to ask since no one else will. What's going on with those two" Pansy asked looking at the door where Remus and Sirius once stood.

"They are together, they just don't want to put a label on it. But I think they should because Teddy is so young right now. And if they carry on the way they are going, they are going to confuse the poor child. He's only about 8-9 months the now. 

"If they carry on the way they are going, by the time he turns 6-7 he is going to be asking questions about Tonks. I think they are going to tell him about Tonks, and explain why she died and explain that she died for the greater good. But he is going to get bullied something awful if he goes to school with two dads. 

"One of them, an accused ex-criminal and the other a werewolf. I just wish they would say look. We're together, we're going to get married and that's the end of it. I mean they have been together since school, that's like 20 years!" Harry said shaking his head picking up a piece of pizza.

"Wow, I kind of guessed they were together when we apparated in downstairs and they were eating each others face off, but since school! This a long time" Draco said sitting criss-cross on Harry's bed. 

"Yeah, that is a long time. And they have never put a label on it? Like never been boyfriends?" Pansy asked shocked.

Harry just shook his head. "Nope, but remember Sirius was in Azkaban for 12 years, then when he came out Remus was with Tonks, then the next thing they were expecting a child. You can't exactly come out of prison and break up a family can you?" Harry said looking around the two at the two couples. 

"Yeah but you would think if Remus loved Sirius that much, he would know he wasn't guilty and stood by him?" Ron piped up joining their conversation. 

"Even though Remus loved Sirius, three of his best friends had just been murdered. Or supposed murdered. I mean, your parents had just been killed leaving you an orphan. Sirius was accused of giving them up then killing Peter. I don't blame Remus for moving on" Draco said.

"Yeah, but if you truly love someone. You wouldn't believe all off the rumours, you would think Remus would have stuck by Sirius no matter what?" Pansy said. 

"I completely agree, you would think if Remus loved him that much he would fight to prove Sirius innocent" Blaise said cuddling his girlfriend on the couch. 

"He did, he tried his hardest. But all signs were pointing to Sirius being guilty. Until third year. When Peter showed up on the map even though he was in animagus?" Harry said explaining what had happened in third year. 

"The map?" Pansy and Blaise said in unison like their two minds were one. 

"The Marauders map, my Dad, Sirius, Remus and Peter all made a map that shows you every place off Hogwarts, except the third-floor corridor and the chamber of secrets. It also shows where every person in Hogwarts is. It's really useful actually. I couldn't have survived school without it, and my cloak" 

"Cloak?" Blaise and Pansy also said in unison. 

"Yeah, my Dad's invisibility cloak," he said smiling at the two who had no idea how useful those things actually were.

***

"Okay, it's time to get going," Hermione said looking at the clock that hung on Harry's wall as it read '12:34am'.

"It's really that late?" Pansy said in shock while standing up. 

They had sat about and talked all night about anything and everything. From Hogwarts to the final battle, to what they are going to do when they leave school.

"Okay well, we better be getting going" Hermione and Ron said. They quickly said their goodbyes and apparated, more or likely back to the burrow.

"Yeah, us too. You coming, babe?" Pansy asked Draco and he quickly shook his head. 

"Na I'm alright. I'll just crash here with Potter" Draco said to his two shocked friends. 

"Okay, just remember to use a silencing charm," Blaise said and winked at Draco and with that, both Blaise and Pansy apparated leaving Harry and Draco alone. 

Draco climbed over on top of Harry's lap and looked at him. "Well, I thought they were never going to leave," Draco said smirking at harry quickly placing his lips on top of the dark haired boys.

Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist and his hands slowly traveled under his top. The boys cold hands quickly felt warm skin and goosebumps spread under his touch.

They continued to battle for dominance until Draco won. They detached their lips for about 5 seconds simply to get both boys top off. 

Harry's hand explored Draco's body while lying down. He made his hands slowly travelled down to the front of Draco's jeans and start to fumble about with the zip and button while Draco did the same with Harry's.

Soon both pairs of jeans were lying on the floor and Draco's mouth travelled to Harry's neck and sucked on his neck and placing small kissed on his collarbone.

Draco felt the body underneath him do limp and lifeless almost. He stopped kissing Harry's neck to realise, he had fell asleep. 

"You bastard!" Draco growled and rolled off him climbing under the covers and falling asleep the boy he hated. Little did he know, he didn't just hate him anymore.

***

Harry started to wake slowly, his eyes flickered open to see Draco sitting up in bed next to him. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Thanks for leaving me hanging. Also, I never knew you had a dog" Draco said. At that Harry's eyes became wide. 

"I don't" he replied softly looking to the floor where the oh so familiar dog lay looking at Harry with that sparkle in his eyes he always had.


	12. Adoption.

Harry sat up in bed with his head in his hands. "What is it?" Draco asked Harry sitting up as well. 

"Transfigure now!" Harry shouted at the dog, this is where Draco got a bit anxious. Transfigure? What is he talking about? 

Before his eyes, he saw a shaggy dog turn into a fully grown man. Draco was to shocked to speak, his jaw nearly hit the floor. 

"What happened to knocking before coming into my room huh?" Harry shouted at the man who was now regretting his decision slightly.

"I have been shouting on you all morning, you never answered so I decided to come wake you up. Clearly you had better things to be doing" Sirius said raising his eyebrows and looking at the two boys. 

"Look, it's probably best if you go," Harry said looking at Draco, he just nodded his head in reply. Harry leaned over and gave him a brief kiss before he apparated out. 

"So much for hating each other?" Sirius said laughing a little bit before sitting on Harry's desk. Harry got out off bed, shocking Sirius that he was only in boxers. 

"We do," Harry said grabbing some pajama pants and putting them on. 

"So you two didn't you know?" Sirius said letting out two brief sharp whistles. 

"No, we never," Harry said telling the truth. 

"You can't tell anyone Sirius, we are nothing. It's just a bit of fun for both of us" Harry said realising he can't keep anything for Remus.

"You know I can't do that Harry" Sirius said standing up in front of the boy. 

"You have to Sirius, it's not your secret to tell and you know it. I know you don't like hiding things from Remus, but technically you're not lying. You are just not telling him the truth" Harry said looking Sirius in the eyes. 

"Okay, but only because I can't say no to those eyes. Your Mum was the exact the same" he said chuckling slightly under his breath and wrapping his arms around Harry. 

"You might want to put a top on," Sirius said poking the love bite that sat nicely on his collarbone. 

Harry sighed in disappointment, "what have I told him about that" Harry said shaking his head picking up a top from the floor. 

"From what I saw, you weren't exactly innocent either," Sirius said smirking at the younger boy who was turning red before walking out his room, Harry following not far behind him.

"Coffee?" Remus asked as Harry sat down at the kitchen table next to Teddy who was eating his breakfast.

"Please. Hey, buddy!" Harry said messing up the little boys hair while watching Sirius walk in giving the other man a kiss and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

He walked over with Harry's cup of coffee in his hand and put it down in front of him. Both men sat down in front of him. "So what are doing for the next few days?" Remus asked Harry. 

"Nothing much, just relaxing. Studying probably why?" Harry said while helping Teddy eat his food since he seemed to have more on him than he had actually eaten. 

"Well, we need to talk to you about something," Remus said taking Sirius' hand on his own. 

"What would you say, if we said we were going to get married?" Sirius said as a smile spread across Harry's face. 

"Really, about time. That's amazing! Congratulations! Who asked who? When?" Harry said so excitedly for his godfather. 

"Well, none of us really asked. We had spoken about it for a while and just decided it was about time. Especially since you know, and we don't need to hide it anymore/ I mean we have been together, on and off but that doesn't matter. We've been together for over 20 years and none of us are getting any younger so? And it will be Easter, that gives us plenty of time to get everything together. Plus you will be off school for a week for easter holidays so it makes sense" Remus said smiling at his lover.

"You know you could have told me anytime, you didn't have to hide it, but yeah that's amazing guys I'm so happy for you!" Harry said about to stand up giving the two men a cuddle. 

"That's not all, we have something else to tell you. Well ask you, we need your opinion on something" Remus said stuttering.

"Well, before your parents died. We both promised them that if anything ever happened to them we would do what's best for you. We would look after you like you were our own. I know there was a lot of factors that never made that possible until recently. But we were wondering i-if you, well we" Sirius said trying to get his words out. 

"We were wondering if you would like it if we adopted you? You know make us a proper family?" Remus said helping Sirius. 

"Really? You want to adopt me?" Harry said with the biggest smile crossing his face. Both men just nodded. Harry stood up and lifted Teddy out his high chair, he walked around the table. 

"That would be amazing!" Harry said as the two men stood up. 

He pulled them in for a hug. He was going to be a part of an actual family. This is his family. He finally felt loved by a real family. He doesn't think he has ever been any happier.


	13. Christmas.

Harry woke around 10:30 am on Christmas morning. Teddy was still too young to understand the concept and Harry weren't really bothered anymore and didn't see the point in waking up super early. 

He headed downstairs where Sirius was sitting on the floor with Teddy playing with some new muggle baby toy he had got, Remus was sitting on the sofa watching his son and fiance laugh and giggle happily away when Harry walked in.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas!" Remus said. 

"Morning, Merry Christmas to you too!" Harry replied back taking Remus' cup off coffee off him and sipping it slowly. 

"You know you could have just asked me to go make you coffee instead of taking mines?" Remus said taking his mug back. 

"You wouldn't have done it. But I'm going to go make myself some, your is disgusting and not strong enough" Harry said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

He made himself a cup of coffee and went back to the living room where Sirius had now moved from the floor to up on the sofa cuddling into Remus while watching Teddy sit on the floor. He sat down and joined Teddy. 

"Hey, my little monster!" Harry said tickling the little boy. They swapped presents, Remus was so happy and grateful for his. They had got Harry a new watch since he was 'obsessed with those muggle contraptions' as Sirius had put it. Harry couldn't help but laugh at that as that is what Draco had called his alarm clock. 

It was now 4:30 and they were all sitting on the couch waiting on the Weasleys and Hermione coming over, they had gone and seen Andromeda earlier in the day. She was still in the hospital, although when Harry went and spoke to the nurses they had told his her cancer is much worse than what she had told them.

She has stage 4 lung cancer which has spread to her pancreas, stomach and brain. They had done all that was possible. The nurses said that it was terminal and there was nothing more they could do. They predicted she has about 3 months left. Harry knew Remus and Sirius didn't know this but he couldn't bring himself to tell them, not today on all days. 

"Harry, I know we've already given you your present but we have something else for you," Remus said knocking him out of his daydream. 

"You guys didn't need to get me anything else!" he said as Sirius handed him an envelope. 

"We wanted to, this is something that means a lot to both you and us," Sirius said as he opened the envelope. 

Harry pulled out the paper inside and it real 'certificate of adoption' and a smile immediately crossed across Harry's face. "We went to the ministry the other day and sent away for it, they came yesterday," Remus said as the boy stood up. 

"So, you're now technically my parents?" Harry said and Sirius and Remus stood up and nodded at the same time.

"That is what you wanted? Right?" Sirius said clearly unsure of himself. 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted," Harry said diving into the two older men's arms. They wrapped their arms around him until he broke away. 

"Wait, we're forgetting someone," Harry said picking up little Teddy. He went back in and the four of them stood them engulfed in each other's arms. 

"We're finally a family" Harry muttered and Sirius smiled and Remus nodded in agreement. 

They were interrupted by the doorbell and they all broke apart. "That will be the Weasleys, I'll get it," Harry said walking to the door and taking Teddy with him. He opened the door and there stood every member of the Weasley family and Hermione. 

"Harry honey how nice to see you. Oh and you my little dear" Mrs Weasley said taking Teddy out off Harry's arms.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Remus are in the living room," he said giving the woman that has been like a mother to him for the past 7 years. She walked into the house. 

"Good evening Harry" Mr Weasley said shaking Harry's hand and pulling him in for a brief hug. 

"Good evening Mr Weasley," Harry said giving the same smile to his as he had given to Mrs Weasley. 

Next were Bill and Fleur. Ron had owled Harry the other day saying that Fleur was pregnant. He reached out and shook Bill's hand before pulling him in for a hug and he hugged Fleur and kissed her cheek. 

"Congratulations, Ron told me," Harry said smiling at the couple.

"Thanks, we're really excited," Bill said before walking into the house, Fleur following.

Next were Charlie and Percy. He smiled hugging Charlie and shaking Percy's hand. They said a quickly hello entering the house. 

Next was Ginny. She gave Harry a quick hug before entering the house saying hello on her way in. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a quick cuddle. 

"All right, Herm, it's only been a few days!" He said shocked at the girls actions towards him. 

"She's been like that the last few days, right clingy" Ron said pretending his girlfriends wasn't standing next to him. She quickly punched him on the arm.

"Have not!" Hermione quickly defended. Harry just shook his head and laughed. He shut the front door following his two best friends. 

"We're going up to my room for a little while okay? Let you guys catch up" Harry said smiling to Sirius and Remus before turning around to start to head up the stairs.

"Behave" 

"always" Harry quickly snapped back at Remus and headed upstairs, his two best friends following behind him.

"So what's going on?" Hermione asked sitting down on the couch and Ron sitting down next to her while Harry plopped down on the bed.

"Sirius knows, about me and Malfoy," he said throwing himself back on the bed remembering on the morning Sirius found out. 

"What? You told him?" Ron asked shocked. 

"Oh course not. He stayed over that night, nothing happened before you two start. We woke up and Sirius had come in as Padfoot at some point and was just lying there. I told him he better leave, and talked Sirius into not telling Remus. But it still doesn't help the fact he knows about me and him" 

"Who knows about you and who?" Fred asked as him and George entered the room and went to sit on Harry's bed. 

"Don't" Harry warned and Fred put his two hands up in defence and went and sat on the desk with George sitting in the seat. 

"What is it with you and not letting anyone sit on your bed? You let him sit on your bed" knowing Harry would understand who he was talking about. 

"That's because trust me, we've done a lot more than just sitting on this bed," Harry said smirking at Ron who looked deeply disturbed. 

"Wait, is there something we're missing? Him?" George said confused. 

"There is a lot you two are missing. Like brains" Ron said and Harry and Hermione started laughing. 

"Is that why you are wearing a Slytherin top?" Fred said and Harry quickly noticed that Fred was right he spotted the little green snake on the top left on the top. Draco must have left it that night he stayed and Harry never realised, so he has been wearing it all say and no one mentioned it to him?

"Eh, oops?" Harry said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Don't worry mate. If you're not ready to tell us, don't" Fred said with a reassuring smile.

"We will just figure it out," George said with a mischievous smirk.

"C'mon it's not like we're dating!" Harry said shaking his head. 

"No, you are just attempting to shag each other with feelings attached," Hermione said.

"Who's fucking who with no feelings attached?" Ginny asked as her, Fleur who was holding Teddy, Bill and Charlie all walked into Harry's room.

"We're not attempting, we are. And who invited you all here? Why are we all in my room instead off downstairs?" Harry said trying to change the subject. 

"Percy and Mum and Dad are fighting again. Remus and Sirius are acting like counsellors. So we decided we didn't want to be involved in the adults fights so we came upstairs" Bill said sitting down on the couch next to Ron and Fleur sat next to him with Teddy on his knee. Ginny sat on George's knee and Charlie leant against the wall.

"Why didn't you just sit on the bed next to Harry?" George asked his sister who was quite comfy on his knee. "He doesn't like anyone sitting on his bed," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. 

"And how would you know that dear sister?" Fred asked his sister just to annoy her. "We used to date for a short period of time you know? But it's not because of that. One day I went to see him, I sat on his bed, we argued. He stormed out. Then Malfoy shouted at me for it. Well, his exact words were 'well-done Weaslette, he was in a bad enough mood already now look what you did. Get the fuck out'" Ginny said mocking Malfoy. 

"Wait, why would Malfoy be in your room?" Charlie asked curiously. 

"We share a room?" Harry said back nonchalantly.

"Wait, you share a room with a Slytherin?" Fred said knowingly and raised his eyebrow. 

"Shut up, now come on let's go downstairs, dinner will be served soon," Harry said walking out of his room everyone following behind him.


	14. New Years.

There was a knock on Harry's bedroom door as he was sitting on his bed reading through his school notes. Trying to refresh his memory before heading back to school in 3 days. 

"Come in" he shouted looking up from his book, shocked to see Hermione and Ron standing there. 

"Hey, guys! What are you two doing here?" he said standing up and giving them brief hug each with surprise lacing his voice. He turned around and went and sat on his bed. 

"Sirius and Remus invited us over for new years," Hermione said sitting on her boyfriend's lap on the couch they normally sit on. 

"Is it just you guys or is everyone here?" Harry asked closing his book over and placing it on his nightstand. 

"No, everyone's here. Percy's brought his new girlfriend" Ron said. 

"Percy has a girlfriend?" Harry said with surprise.

"Surprising isn't it," Fred said walking in the room, George, Bill, Fleur who was holding Teddy again, Charlie, Ginny and unfamiliar brown haired girl. She was very pretty in Harry's opinion.

"Party in my room again?" Harry asked shaking his head as the others just laughed and walked in. 

"Put that cup on the floor, Fred," Harry said to the confused twin but did it anyway. Harry pointed his wand at it. 

Hermione knew Harry wasn't the best at spells, "Harry" she warned but he ignored him "lectulum corruisse" he said and the cup transfigured into a huge couch which spread across the whole of one wall, enough to seat at least 6 people. 

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione said clearly surprised.

"You have such little faith 'Mione," Harry said shaking his head with the others just laughing. Fred stayed sitting on the desk with his feet laying across his brother's lap who was sitting on the seat. Fleur and Bill went and sat on the couch next to Hermione and Ron with Teddy sitting in Fleurs lap. Charlie and Ginny went and sat on the newly formed couch with the girl Harry never knew. 

"Why are you all up here anyway? Are Percy and your parents arguing again?" Harry said knowing it's probably the reason. 

"No, not yet. We said we would introduce you to Percy's girlfriend. Oh, Harry, that's Audrey. Percy's girlfriend. Audrey that's Harry" Charlie said introducing us. 

"Nice to meet you," Harry said giving her a warm smile. 

"Yeah you too," she said returning the smile. 

"But in actual fact, you've got the best drink. So get it out mate" George said causing his family members to start laughing. 

"I don't have any drink," Harry said trying to sound serious. Although everyone knew he was lying. 

"Come on, we all know it's in your trunk so if we just skip this whole 'I don't have drink thing' we can get drunk sooner," Fred said, his family laughing at his boldness. 

"Okay, okay," Harry said opening his trunk. He moved all of his school clothes and books to one side to expose the drink. He pulled out a case of muggle drink called 'Budweiser'. 

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked very confusedly. 

"It's muggle alcohol. More alcohol that butterbeer, less than firewhiskey. Here try it" Harry said biting the cap off with his teeth and giving the boy the bottle. He took a quick mouthful of it.

"Okay, muggles are good for one thing at least," He said taking another mouthful. He handed a bottle to Bill, Hermione, Charlie, Fred and George. 

"You wanting one?" He asked speaking to Audrey.

"Yeah, why not," she said taking the bottle out of his hand. 

"You want one? I won't tell your parents. And you're basically 18 anyway?" He said to Ginny holding one out. She took it out off his hands and started to drink it shrugging her shoulders. 

He reached into the trunk and pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice and handed it to fleur.

"Is this okay? It's the only non-alcoholic drink I have up here and I really can't be bothered walking downstairs" he said chuckling slightly. 

"Yeah, it's okay," she said. 

"I really don't know if I should be worried or happy that all you have is alcohol," Bill said with a laugh. The whole room just burst into laughter. 

The next thing there was loud 'POP' and everyone turned around to see Blaise and Pansy standing there. 

"Hey, guys what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your families?" Harry said standing up giving Pansy a brief hug and shaking Blaise's hand and pulling him in for a hug as well before they went and sat down on the couch next to Ginny. 

"Our parents are going to party at Malfoy Manor and we decided it probably was best not to attend. Hermione said it would be fine if we came by here as long as we brought these" Blaise said motioning to the two packs of Budweiser both he and pansy had in their hand and placed it down on his bed. 

"Since you brought alcohol, you are both very much welcome," Harry said motioning to the beer. He took two out the pack and gave them a bottle each. 

"But wait where is Dra-" Ron was cut off with another loud pop. 

They all turned around and Draco was standing there with the signature smirk on his face. He walked over and placed yet another case of Budweiser on his bed. 

"Potter, 'Mione, Ron, Pans, Blaise, Ron's siblings," he said acknowledging everyone in the room before taking a beer out the pack and sitting on Harry's bed. 

"Wait, before we go any further. You won't let us, the people who are basically family to you sit on your bed. But you will let him. Your enemy sit on it?" George said confused. He obviously hadn't caught on yet. Everyone just turned around and stared at Harry waiting on an explanation. 

"Yeah but he's a prat. He does what he likes. Like he would listen to me anyway" Harry said shaking his head trying to get someone to change the subject. 

"You're right Potter. Since I am attempting to be nice to everyone. Except you obviously" Draco said smiling at Harry who just stuck his finger up at him.

"What are your names. I'll try and remember them" Draco said. All the Weasleys, with the exception of Ron, stared at him in shock. He had never been nice to any off them before. 

"Okay, that's Charlie. Second oldest, works in Romania with dragons" Harry said pointing to Charlie.

"That's Audrey, she's Percy's girlfriend. Percy is downstairs, he's third oldest and works at the ministry of magic" He said explaining about the girl who was vaguely familiar to Draco. 

"Do we know each other?" Draco asked the brunette. 

"No, I don't think so," the girl said politely shaking her head. 

"That's Ginny, you already know her. She's the youngest" Harry said pointing at the red headed girl. 

"I'm Fred," one of the twins said "And I'm George," the other one said. 

"Smartest and best looking Weasleys there is," Fred said smirking at the blonde boy.

"You two are really dumb enough to think I'll believe that? You are obviously Fred and you're George" he said pointing at the opposite twin. 

"How did you know that?" Fred asked confused about how he had seen through their act. 

"Because I'm not stupid. Now continue" he said to Harry. 

"Well, that's Bill. He's the oldest Weasley. He works at Gringotts" He said pointing to Bill who just smiled in return. 

"And that's Fleur, Bill's wife. You'll remember her from the Triwizard tournament" Harry said and Fleur just returned a warm smile. 

"Nice to see you again Fleur," he said kindly. 

"Yeah you too Draco," she said in return. 

"And that little man is Teddy. But it's getting towards his bedtime" Harry said standing up taking Teddy out of Fleur arms before heading out the room. 

"Wait, I need to talk to you. I'll come with you" Draco said heading out the room after him causing Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron all to smirk at each other knowingly. 

***

"What do you need to talk about?" Harry said stepping out off Teddy's room after finally getting the little monster to settle down. He wasn't too bad but he still took a little while. 

"Nothing really," Draco said pinning Harry to the wall kissing him roughly. 

"Playing it risky aren't we Malfoy?" Harry said breaking away from him.

"Always Potter" he replied kissing him again. He broke away and looked at the smaller boy. 

"We should really go back," Harry said slipping out from under the slightly taller boy strolling back towards his room.

"Right okay. Time to get pished" he said and they all agreed with that. Audrey had excused herself to go down and see Percy.

They all had a couple of drinks when Harry pulled out the vodka and firewhiskey. They had all done quite a few shots and were sitting talking about when Fred and George let off al the fireworks during the exams and managed to get themselves expelled. 

"You do know when Dumbledore had come back he offered to let you come back to school?" Harry said. 

"Yeah, school was never for us, though," Fred said laughing at his twin. 

Harry's door swung opened and their stood Sirius. He looked around the room and seen all the empty bottles.

"You are all up here drinking having a party and you never invited me? You left me down there with them. They are having adult talk, and you left me to suffer that?" Sirius said and everyone just burst out laughing at how over-dramatic the man was being. 

"I suppose I can forgive you. If you give me a beer" Sirius said sticking his hand out to Harry. 

"There's not many left but I suppose so," he said handing the man a bottle but not before he ripped the cap of with his teeth. Sirius went and sat on the couch with his feet spread across Ginny and Charlie. 

"How much have you lot drank?" He said examining the pile of empty beers lying on the bedroom floor. 

"Like what, five cases between us. Give or take a few bottles. Oh and some vodka and firewhiskey" he said shrugging his shoulder sitting against the headboard of his bed, Draco sprawled out over his feet.

"What's vodka?" Sirius asked confused. 

"Muggle version of firewhiskey" Harry explained. Sirius just nodded his head and they all went back to their conversations. 

About 30 minutes later his door swung open again and there stood Remus and Mr. Weasley. 

"Ahh, come to join the party?" Ron slurred, pretty drunk by now. 

"Are you all drunk?" Remus asked looking at the sight of them with only one clear answer. 

"There or thereabouts" Harry slurred back to him. Both him and Draco now lying next to each other. Not cuddling, nor touching. Just lying there. 

"Sirius? You too?" Remus asked with disappointment in his voice. 

"No, I've only had like one and a bit," Sirius said soberly. 

"Ginny? You are underage? Fleur? You're pregnant?" Mr. Weasley said, clearly as disappointed as Remus. 

"Calm down father, I've only had two and Fleur has been on Pumpkin juice all night," Ginny said trying to calm her Dad down. 

"Right, c'mon we are going now. It's passed midnight" Mr. Weasley said.

"Really, I didn't think it was that late" Charlie said shocked. They all stood up and said their goodbyes, Blaise and Pansy apparated out and the Weasleys and Hermione left. It was only Draco and Harry. 

They both stood up and walked towards each other. Draco lightly kissed Harry on the lips and Harry started kissing back before Draco pulled away. 

"Happy new year Potter," He said smirking. 

"Happy new year Malfoy" and with that Malfoy was gone and Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	15. Fag.

The rest of the Christmas break, be it only 3 days went really fast. Even though he had only spent a very little period of time with Sirius, Remus and Teddy as a proper family he found it really difficult to say goodbye to them.

 Yeah, Remus was going back to Hogwarts with him. But Sirius and Teddy weren't. He had started to care a great deal for Teddy and it hurt a lot. So he didn't. He gathered his things. He reached for a roll of parchment and a quill. 

_Dear Sirius, Remus and little Teddy._

_As you probably know, I've never had a proper family before except my Hogwarts family. So I've never had to say goodbye, and I really don't want to start now._

_So, Remus, I'll see you at school. Sirius and Teddy, behave, I love the both of you a lot and I'll see you at easter._

_Love, your son_

_HJP x_

With that, Harry grabbed his things and apparated to Kings Cross.  He looked at the clock and it read 9:07am. He knew the passage for Hogwarts opened at 9am.

 He headed down to platform 9 and 10. He walked up to the wall and ran through the passageway, not before looking around to see if there was anybody about. There wasn't off course and off he went.

He slowly took his trunk and put it in his usual compartment and lay down on one off the seats. He closed his eyes and could feel himself slowly slip into unconsciousness. 

***

Harry could hear someone shout his name repeatedly and shake him but he didn't want to open his eyes. 

After losing his fight he opened his eyes to see Sirius, Hermione and Malfoy? standing there. Hermione looking furious with her arms crossed, Malfoy with the typical Malfoy smirk and Sirius just smiling. 

"Finally sleeping beauty, go just go with them I can't be dealing with her nearly killing me by threatening me," he said drawing Hermione a dirty look. 

"Why are you even here?" Harry asked Malfoy.

 "Because according to them, you only listen to me," Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

 "I don't listen to you?" Harry asked confused. 

"Yeah you do," Sirius said.

 "How do I?" 

"I'm not fighting you on this. Now come say goodbye to your family or I'll tell Remus" Sirius threatened. Harrys eyes became wide. 

"You wouldn't!" Harry said standing up so fast. 

"Try me," Sirius said running off the train into Remus' arms. 

Harry jumped off the train and jumped into his two guardians arms, watching making sure he didn't baby Teddy. 

"I'm going to miss you, kid," Sirius said ruffling up Harrys hair. 

"I'm going to miss you too," Harry said breaking away from Remus , throwing his arms around Sirius and Sirius doing the same.

 He broke away and took Teddy into his arms causing Remus to put his arm over Sirius' shoulder as Sirius snaked his arm around Remus' waist. 

They both stood smiling at the sight they seen before themselves. Their family. 

"Okay buddy, not you have to be good for Uncle Sirius okay? Don't cause too much trouble, you better have learned how to change your hair by the time I come back in easter okay?" He said to the 9 month old baby in his arms. 

"I promise me and Daddy will be back for your first birthday okay? Now come on before I leave you say it. 'Harry'" He said trying to coax the boy into saying his name but he wasn't for having it. He handed the boy back to Remus and turned around to walk away.

 "I'll leave you to say goodbye," Harry said walking away. He was nearly on the train when he heard a very small voice say "Ha'y" Harry felt a huge smile spread across his face and tears start to gather in his eyes.

 He knew if he turned around, he wouldn't get on the train.

 He would go home with Sirius. So he continued walking towards the train. He climbed aboard and started walking, he felt a warm tear escape his eye and run down his face. 

He walked towards his compartment when he saw Hermione standing outside the door. 

"Oh honey," she said wrapping her arms around him pulling him in for a hug as he completely fell apart. He just cried. He never did anything but cry.

 Everything started to hit him, Draco, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, school,leaving Sirius and Teddy, everything. He finally calmed down a bit, the train had already left the station.

 He couldn't bring himself to go and wave to Sirius and Teddy. He and Hermione soon walked into the compartment where Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Ron were already sitting in there.

 All four of them had just sat and witnessed Harry's breakdown through the window unsure of what to do. 

"C'mere babe" Pansy said standing up pulling him in for a hug.

 They stood there for about 30 seconds before pulling away and Pansy sat back down next to Blaise. Hermione had sat down next to Ron. 

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here. Just come find me" Pansy said and Harry just nodded in return. He reached up and pulled a little rectangular packet out of his robe pocket and slipped it in his hoodie. Only Draco managed to work out what it was.

 "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in 10" Harry said about to leave the compartment. 

"Harry-" Hermione started to say. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," he said starting to look for an empty compartment. 

"I'll go follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Draco said about 5 minutes later. 

"Draco. If you're not back in 20 minutes we're coming to find you. Just make sure you're decent yeah?" Ron said warning the blonde boy.

 "Don't worry, I won't take advantage of him. Not when he's like this" Draco said reassuringly and walked away trying to find the raven haired boy. 

He soon found him in a empty compartment with the window opened as wide as possible with him half hanging out it with a half-smoked cigarette in his hand. 

"That's a dirty, dirty habit Potter," Draco said shocking Harry. 

"Oh well, fuck it. Many people have tried to kill me. A couple of fags aren't going to harm me!" He said placing the fag in his mouth and inhaling it before taking it out and exhaling the smoke. Draco sat across from him and took the cigarette out his hand.

 "Oi! Give me my fag back!" He shouting at the older boy.

 Draco then shocked him. Harry assumed he was going to throw it out the window.

 But Draco placed it in his mouth inhaling the toxic fumes before taking it out and flicking it so the burnt end flicked away.

 Draco handed it back to Harry who smoked the rest before giving Harry the last draw. They shut the windows and just sat there in silence looking at each other. 

"I didn't know you smoked" Harry stated, 

"neither did I" Draco hit back. 

"Yeah, but not when I'm at home because off Teddy. I only have one or two fags. Depends on how much I can get away with" Harry said looking at Draco.

 "I don't, only when I'm stressed or angry. I started when I was about 16 when my father tried to turn me into a death eater" Draco explained. Harry just nodded in understanding. 

"We better get back," Draco said standing up and Harry soon followed. They made their way back to the compartment and Harry placed the packet of fags back in his robes and lay down next to Hermione placing his head on her lap. 

"Harry!" Hermione shouted slapping his head with the back of her hand. 

"Yes Hermione?" he asked sitting up. 

"You've been smoking again!" Hermione shouted in disappointment.

 "News flash 'Mione. I never stopped!" Harry said shaking his head laying back down. 

"So have you!" Blaise shouted punching Draco on the arm. 

"Yeah and? Just leave us alone!" he said leaning against the window with his feet lying on Harry's who was lying opposite him. Hopefully, he will get some sleep. He doubts it though.

***

"Harry! Wake up! We're almost at Hogwarts you need to get your robes on" Harry could hear Hermione shout but in his honest opinion, he really couldn't care all he wanted to do was sleep. 

He was rudely awakened when he felt a pair of lips on his, actually he quite liked it. He knew it was Draco and really didn't feel like breaking apart. 

He pulled Draco down on top off him, much to the disapproval of his friends he could hear the shout things like "Get a room"  and "can you not molest each other in front of me thanks" yeah that's was Ron.

 Harry smiled against the older boys lips and Draco did the same. Draco placed his hands next to Harry's hips on the seat for support while Harry snaked his up around Draco's neck trying to pull him closer, Harry could feel himself longing for his touch and he wasn't sure why. 

Draco licked Harry's lower lip begging for access but Harry pushed Draco off him, resulting in the blonde boy lying on the floor.

 Harry stood up and walked over him, careful not to stand on him. He collected his robes off the shelf above Pansy and Blaise's head and walked out without looking back.

***

_"Ah, Mr. Potter so you have cared to join us" that voice Harry hated so much spoke._

_He was being held my Bellatrix, her wand at his throat, threatening to hex his if he dared move an inch. Harry looked around and he could see a table full of death eaters._

_Some he recognised some not so much. He saw Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Dolohov, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

_Harry seen one other face and he could have broke down at that minute Draco._

_Draco was there!_

_"Ah, young Mr Malfoy. Care to come help me?" Voldemort said and with that Draco stood up and walked straight to Harry._

_"Don't do this! Please don't do this! This isn't you!" Harry found himself shouting looking into Draco's eyes, but nothing. He couldn't see nothing._

_Draco pointed his wand at Harry_

_"Avada-"_

Harry sat up, poker straight in his bed. Sweat drenched, he looked over but Draco's bed was empty. He pulled himself out off bed and grabbed his wand that sat on the nightstand. 

 

He opened the first drawer of his nightstand and grabbed the small rectangular packet. He left the room in such a hurry he never bothered lifting the invisibility cloak or the Marauder's map. 

He was walking along the corridor, leading to the great hall when a familiar voice stopped him. 

"Where do you think you are going Mr Potter?" He went to reply but was interrupted 

"Those were my thoughts exactly Mr...Malfoy" he heard snape say. 

"Well, since you both asked oh so nicely, I'm going to the astronomy tower, for a cigarette, okay? I'll be going now" Harry started to walk without giving either of them a chance to reply. 

"If you do not return back to your common room, right this second there will be consequences," Snape said hoping it will knock some sense into the boy. But it was no use. 

"Fuck your consequences, Snape I need a fag," Harry said nonchalantly and walked away, heading to the astronomy tower. 

Harry took the cigarette out the packet and placed it in his mouth before realising he hadn't lifted a lighter. 

He took the wand out off the waistband of his pajama bottoms and muttered "ignis" as a small flicker of fire came out off his wand. He put it up to the cigarette which is hanging out his mouth and it slowly started to burn. 

Soon he felt two arms wrap around his waist and he instantly melted at the touch. He knew it was Draco, for some reason he brought a certain reaction out of him. 

"What happened? You wouldn't have talked to Snape like that if something hadn't happened" 

"I had another nightmare. You were there, Snape was there, your parents and Voldemort" Harry felt Draco flinch at his name. 

"You, you were on their side. You were about to kill me when I woke up" Harry said taking another draw out off his fag trying to calm himself down. 

Draco flipped him around so Harry was looking at him. 

"Harry, they are gone. My father get's sentenced in a few days and that's it. He's the last one. I'm on your side, I'll always be on your side" He said, 

"you called me Harry, that's the first time you've ever called me it" Harry said shocked before connecting his and Draco's lips.

 Their kiss for the first time wasn't erratic, it was soft and slow. Draco pushed Harry up against a wall before they heard a slight cough and they jumped apart to see

_Remus and Snape?_


	16. Caught.

"Potter, if you would be so kind to step away from my godson, that would be appreciated" with that Draco quickly jumped away but Harry continued to lean on the wall.

"Calm down Uncle Sev," Draco said shaking his head, Harry put the fag that was in his hand in his mouth and inhaled once more.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Remus asked confused.

"Well, right now. I'm smoking my fag" he said rather cheekily.

"Why were you kissing Malfoy, why are you smoking? You don't smoke do you?" Remus asked with clear disappointment laced in his voice.

"One, because I want to. Two, because I'm stressed as fuck and three, yeah I do" Harry said, he was bored. He just wanted to be left to smoke the rest of his cigarette in peace then go back to bed.

"This is what I meant!" Remus turned around to Severus shouting at him.

"Oh, the pair of you have been talking about me again?" Harry said scraping the cigarette down the wall to put it out and then pinged it off the Astronomy tower.

"Again? How did you know about the first time" Snape said angrily.

"I heard you talking about me in the corridor that night," Harry said trying to walk away but Remus stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until you talk to me. Talk to me Harry! Tell me what's going on in your head? What's going on Harry?" Remus said, Harry could see his eyes turn glassy, he was going to cry.

"Sev, we should go," Draco said going to walk away.

"Don't. Stay" Harry said, he begged him with his eyes.

He didn't want to be alone right now. Draco wasn't exactly sure why Harry wanted him there but somewhere deep down, Draco thought he owed Harry that at least.

He just nodded his head and walked over to Harry, mirroring him by leaning on the wall, picking up to smaller boys hand and wrapping it around his own.

"Look, Rem. I don't know what's going on with me so I can't  tell you. I miss everyone we lost, I don't want to be at Hogwarts anymore. I don't know why. I just don't don't get me wrong you are running the place well Snape. I just, I don't know.

"The nightmares have come back and they're worse than ever. I feel like I can't be bothered anymore. I just want to, right now. Get back to my room with Malfoy and both me and you know what will happen after that" Harry said with no embarrassment, no problems it's like it all came out with no problem.

"C-can we please not talk about my g-godson like he's some kind of, some kind of s-sex toy," Snape said stuttering and his face turned very red.

"Come on Sev, both me and you know you weren't exactly innocent when we were at school," Remus said at the now very pale headmaster.

"Oh my god," Harry and Draco said in unison trying to not burst out laughing.

"I did not need to know that, I did not need to know that" Draco continued repeating, muttering under his breath trying to get the image to remove itself from his brain.

"Huh, so that's why you to hate each other" Harry said in realisation, both men just turned very red.

"Okay, okay! Enough the pair of you!" Snape shouted at both boys who now looked deeply disturbed. "Go back to the common room, Draco, go and bunk with Zabini. Potter, you can go to your room. Potter, Lupin, Malfoy my office before breakfast tomorrow morning" Snape said turning around swishing his cloak and stamping away in embarrassment.

Remus smirked at Draco then gave Harry a loving smile and walked away behind him.

"He does know that there is no chance I'm going to bunk with Zabini tonight, right?"

"Probably," Harry said grabbing the blonde boys hand and basically running back to the eighth year common room.

***

Harry woke up, tangled in another body. His head was on Draco's chest and arms around his waist, he felt one off Draco's hands carefully resting on his shoulder and their legs tangled together. He lay for a few minutes just listening to the rhythm of Draco's heart before deciding to move.

He looked over at the clock.'8:28',

"FUCK!" Harry shouted rudely awakening Draco from his sleep.

He jumped up looking for him clothes that he had taken off last night.

"MALFOY!" Harry shouted but nothing, he had gone back to sleep.

"MALFOY, MOVE YOUR LAZY ARSE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND YOUR WONDERFUL GODFATHER IS GOING TO EAT ME FOR BREAKFAST IF WE DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Harry shouted right in Draco's ear, this seemed to move him.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, sleepy and confused.

"Well in case you didn't notice, last night your godfather who by the way, why do you call him 'uncle' if he's your godfather? Anyway, he told us we had to be down in his office at breakfast and in case you still didn't realise, breakfast ended 8 minutes ago!" Harry said trying to pull his black skinny jeans up, with great difficulty might I add.

"Well, one you look really good in skinny jeans. Damn you've got a nice arse" Draco said looking around the boy at his arse as the raven haired boy blushed.

"Two, as good as you look in them, you could take them off and come back to bed because I was quite comfy cuddling into you. And three, my godfather can fuck off, I don't really give a shit today. Oh and four, they black jeans will never pass as uniform but nice try though," Draco said smirking as the boy tried to button up his white school shirt while scowling at Draco.

"Have you not been paying attention I don't give a fuck about with this school says," He said fumbling around with his tie.

He's been going to this school what 7 years and he still hasn't learned to tie a tie? Where's Hermione when you need her.

Draco got out off bed, stark naked and walked over to him. He started tying the tie for the boy.

"Thank you" Harry mumbled under his breath a bit embarrassed he couldn't tie his own tie.

"How have you went 18 years not knowing how to tie a tie?" Draco said chuckling shaking his head asking a valid question. How had he?

"Well, until I was 11, I never needed to wear a tie for anything. On picture days at school, Aunt Petunia gave my one of Dudley's old clip on ties. Then when I came here, Hermione tied my tie every single day for me? So I guess I just never learned?" Harry said explaining, not really for Draco for himself. 

Draco grabbed his wand from his bedside cabinet and muttered "vestes" and he was automatically dressed in full uniform.

"I really need to learn that spell" Harry muttered grabbing his cloak, wand, and bag. Draco did the same but he put his cloak in his bag where Harry was wearing his.

Draco shoved his wand in the waistband of his trousers. He grabbed his bag and followed Harry out the room.

The common room and the corridors were empty since everyone was in classes. They got to Snape's office about 8:50 hoping he would still be there. They walked in and both of them stood in shock, there stood Snape, Remus, Sirius, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

"About time," Snape said as Draco turned around on his heel and tried to walk away. Harry put his finger up motioning one minute and went after him.

Harry quickly walked down the stairs and he pinned him up against the wall outside so he wouldn't move.

"Come on babe, I know you and your parents don't get on and that but give them a chance. If not, walk away? Nothing worse can happen? For all you know, they could have changed." Harry said trying to talk him around.

Harry noticed the tears gathering in his eyes.

Harry moved his hands from either side of his head to the back of his neck pulling him close so they were hugging. In the middle of a hallway, luckily everyone was still in class.

"H-he, they abandoned me. They threw me out, I had nowhere to go for weeks. Until Severus realised what had happened and reached out to me and told me I could stay with him for as long as I needed" he said breaking down in the smaller boys arms.

"I know babe" Harry whispered into his ear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Sirius, Narcissa, Lucius and Snape walk out of the office. Harry annoyingly pulled away from Draco and Draco felt himself feel sad at the loss of contact. He quickly wiped the tears away and noticed everyone standing.

He looked at Harry and nodded to indicate he will talk to them. Harry grabbed Draco's hand, much to the disgust of Lucius. They soon walked back up to the office. Harry knew this wouldn't go well but he had to do it, for some reason. He knew it would end in disaster one way or another.

He heard the door slam behind him and he started to head over to the table, his hand remaining in Draco's the whole way there.


	17. Parents.

Draco and Harry sat down next to each other at the table, neither of them wanted to disconnect their hands so they stayed connected, hidden under the table.

Sirius and Remus sat together, and Narcissa and Lucius sat across from them. Harry could feel the daggers Lucius was drawing him boring into his soul.

He kept his focus on the face of the table. Snape sat at the head of the table.

Something quickly troubled Harry, he looked up at Sirius.

"Where's Ted?" He said frantically.

"Don't worry pal, he's with Hermione. She has a free period" Sirius said reassuringly.

"So Andromeda?" Harry said worried about the older woman.

"Just the same" Remus said answering the question.

"What about my sister?" Narcissa spoke up, shocking everyone at the table.

"I know we're not exactly on speaking terms, but what is wrong with her?" Narcissa said, worry clear in her voice.

"She has a muggle disease, called cancer. She's not doing good. She has about 3 months left before she passes" Harry said. He shocked himself that he was able to say it without stuttering.

"Where is she? I need to see her?" Narcissa said. Draco was shocked, he had never seen this side off his Mother before.

"Look, we can talk about that later. First, we have more, pressing issues" Snape said causing everyone to look at Harry and Draco. They just looked down at the table below them.

"I think we all know why we're here. I would like to know, why my son is being allowed to share a room, with someone who is obviously forcing a romantic relationship on his" Lucius said.

"I'm sorry, Father. But you have no idea in the least about what you're talking about. There is no relationship" Draco said starting to get angry.

"It's quite obvious there is something going on between you two? It takes an idiot not to see that" Remus asked, shocking Lucius that he had agreed with him. 

"Oh, and what happened to you sleeping in Zabini's room last night Draco?" Snape asked, clearly knowing he disobeyed his orders.

"I did" Draco lied, and quite well I may add. Harry was actually quite shocked at how well he could lie.

"Don't lie to me Draco, I know for a fact you never," Snape said seeing right through Draco's lie.

"Now, how do you know that?" Draco asked, both him and Harry staring at the professor.

"Well, that mark on Mr. Potters neck to begin with" with that, Harry's face dropped. Draco stifled a laugh and poked at it causing a slither off pain to shoot up his neck.

"What the hell have I told you about that!" Harry said it's true. Draco's favourite place to kiss harry was his neck and Harry had told him to stop, multiple times.

"Oops?" Draco said but it sounded more like a question. Sirius started laughing but quickly stopped when Remus slapped his arm.

Draco looked at his parents. He couldn't quite read Narcissa's reaction, but his fathers. He looked furious. He looked like he was about to blow any minute.

"That's it Draco, you are leaving Hogwarts. You are going to Dumstrang. I have friends there that could get you in" Lucius said standing up to walk away.

"C'mon Lucius let's not be hasty!" Snape said.

"No, Uncle Sev let him. Go do what you want but I'm not leaving Hogwarts. You'll look like the fool" He said to his Dad standing up, untangling his and Harrys hand smirking.

"How dare you disobey me!" Lucius shouted walking over to him. He knew he would have punched him but Snape stopped him.

"You won't hit him while he is in my care! If you want any relationship with your son Lucius, this has to stop! You can't just hit him when you feel like it!" Snape said holding Lucius back. Harry stood up and ran over to Draco. He quickly took his hand.

Remus and Sirius stood up ready to defend Harry to any harm.

Narcissa stood up and went over to her husband. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"No, let him. How good will that look, your son turning up to your trial with a bruise on his face, claiming his father was the cause of it. How good will that look in your defence, Lucius? Oh and, in case you forgot. Or you just never knew. I'm 18, I don't live with you. I don't need to listen to you. Uncle Sev is my legal guardian" Draco said throwing it in his parents face.

"You wouldn't dare you little rat!" Lucius said angrily. Remus and Sirius walked over to Harry. Sirius stood in front of Draco.

"How dare you throw an innocent little boy out because he helped the right side. Lucius, I knew you were evil, but that is just cruel. Now you better disappear before I turn you into a cockroach and accidently stand on you!" Sirius shouted at Lucius.

Before anyone could say anything Lucius has bustled over to the floo and disappeared.

"Draco honey, I accept you for whatever you are. But I need to stick by your father. I love you dear" Narcissa said before flooing after her husband.

Harry pulled Draco into a cuddle, and they just stood there. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his neck but he was happy. He felt for once, someone actually cared for him.

Except his Uncle Sev of course.

"Right, we need to talk," Snape said and they pulled away and went back to sitting at the table.

"You know I can't allow you to continue to share a room," Snape said and both boys were instantly disappointed.

"You can't split us up. Please, I'm happy in that room. We're not even together" Harry felt himself begging Snape to allow them to stay together.

"What are you two exactly?" Remus asked. This is the first time anyone had ever actually asked them.

Both boys just looked at each other, unsure of what actually to say

"friends, we're friends. That's it" Harry said, Sirius looked between the two and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right. That's like saying me and Remus are only friends" Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, we're friends who like to fuck each other every once in a while," Draco said like it was nothing. Harry instantly cringed at hs boldness.

"Too much information," Remus said looking a bit pale.

"You asked," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "That's why I've spoken to Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley and they have agreed to swap rooms. Mr. Potter, you will be sharing with Mr. Weasley. Draco you will be rooming with Mr. Zabini" Snape said and the boys had an idea instantly.

"You do know we will just talk those two into rooming again and we will go back to sharing a room?" Draco said, trying to get his godfather to change his mind.

"Oh yeah, that's why I've charmed your rooms so it will let me know if you don't stay in your own room and you will instantly get a detention. Would you like that?" Snape said and both boys instantly smiled.

"That depends, will the detention be together or separate?" Harry said and Sirius instantly burst out laughing, and you could see Remus trying not to laugh which is failing.

Snape just shook his head and Sirius muttered "that's our boy" and Harry instantly beamed at the men.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sirius and Remus adopted me!" Harry told Draco and Draco pulled him in for a hug.

"That's great Harry! That's why you were stressed on the train" he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Right that's enough get out my office," he said to the two younger boys.

"Oh wait, can I see Ted before he goes?" Harry said and Snape just briefly nodded his head. Since when did he turn so soft.

"Oh, and Mr potter, those jeans are not correct uniform. Please get changed soon" he said shaking his head.

"Told you!" Draco said and Harry just stuck his tongue out at him and Draco replied by sticking his middle finger up at him.

"Oh, yeah in case you never noticed. I have never listened to you and this isn't going to be any different. The jeans are staying" Harry said sassily and walked away not giving Snape a chance to reply. 


	18. Cry.

Harry went and saw Teddy before heading back to class. He only had one class before lunch which just so happened to be potions, with Snape. Harry was not looking forward to this.

He walked in with Draco, both just laughing at Draco being an idiot. They walked in and sat in their usual seats. Snape eyed Harry's jeans shaking his head.

"Potter, stay behind after class," Snape said and Harry let his head fall forward onto the desk.

"Fuck sake, I haven't even been in the class 2 minutes and he's already starting," Harry said knowing this period was going to be rough for him.

"Don't worry babe, it will be fine," Draco said grabbing Harry's hand under the desk. Harry felt relaxed immediately. Snape started the class but all Harry could think about was him and Draco.

_What is going on? I mean, what's happening between us, I know we're like what the muggles call 'friends with benefits' but as far as I know we aren't even friends. I mean, I keep pushing him away, I think he want's to be friends._

_He's only ever really has 2 friends in his life, Blaise, and Pansy, everyone else was just family acquaintances. I feel so sorry for him._

Harry felt a nudge on his shoulder that brought him out his daydream.

"What, where are you going?" Harry asked Draco as Draco stood up.

"The bell just went, it's lunch. Didn't you hear it?" Draco said confused.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you go on, I need to speak to Snape remember" Harry said standing up, grabbing his bag.

"Do you want me to wait for you, we can head down to lunch together?" Draco said starting to walk away.

"No, it alright, you know what he's like we could be here for hours. You head down and I'll catch you up" Harry said smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there" Harry just nodded turning around walking towards the front of the classroom where Snape was sitting at his desk marking essays.

Harry walked along and sat on a desk that sat directly opposite Snape's desk.

"I would rather if you did not sit on the tables thank you," Snape said but Harry never budged.

"What have I done wrong now?"

"What did I tell you about the correct uniform?" Snape said looking up from his desk.

"And where did I tell you, you could stick your uniform?" Harry snapped back. He doesn't know what has gotten into him lately. His temper seems to be very bad.

"Why you insolent little brat!"

"Enough, just tell me why I'm here so I can get the fuck out of here," Harry said shaking his head.

Snape never said anything, he just looked at him. He had never seen this side to Harry before. It was strange witnessing it, he had heard about it of other professors, but never witnessed it. He had assumed they were exaggerated but apparently not.

"Look, Harry. Remus and Sirius explained to me about your nightmares" He started to explain.

"They had no right to tell you about those. That is private" Harry said.

 "Look, they are only trying to do whats best for you.  That is why we have come to the agreement that we are going to speak to all the professors, don't worry we won't tell them. But we will explain that you are now allowed out past curfew. If you have a nightmare, you can if you wish, leave your common room, even if it's just to take a walk or go have a cigarette that will be fine as long as you do not leave the castle walls" Snape said. Harry was shocked, Snape's number one rule is no tardiness and he is basically giving him a free pass to be as tardy as he likes and gets away with it.

"If you have a nightmare, you can if you wish to leave your common room, even if it's just to take a walk or go have a cigarette that will be fine as long as you do not leave the castle walls," Snape said. Harry was shocked, Snape's number one rule is no tardiness and he is basically giving him a free pass to be as tardy as he likes and gets away with it.

"Okay, thank you" Harry found himself thanking the professor for the first time in his life.

"You can go now," Snape said and Harry jumped off the desk and started walking to the back of the classroom.

"Oh and one last thing Potter," Snape said and Harry turned around.

"Don't hurt him" was all Snape said.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Harry replied and walked out the classroom.

Harry made his way down to the great hall. He walked in and walked up to where Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were sitting.

"Hey guys, why are you sitting over here? Shouldn't you three be at the Slytherin table?" Harry asked confused at why they were sitting at Gryffindor. He took as seat next to Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, we decided, no one else sits at their proper table, I mean Loony Lovegood sits over here and Boot sits at Slytherin, so why shouldn't we just sit over here with you guys," Blaise said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't talk about Luna like that!" Hermione defended and Blaise just put his two hands up in defence.

"Sorry, but you have to admit she is," Blaise said looking back down at his feet.

"Yeah, but she's nice enough," Harry said shaking his head chuckling a little.

Harry was looking around for the pumpkin juice.

"What are you looking for mate?" Ron asked noticing Harry's behaviour.

"The pumpkin juice" Harry replied, still looking.

"Oh shit, sorry. I finished it," Draco said looking at his full goblet.

"You prat, I'll just drink yours then," Harry said reaching for his goblet until his hand was smacked away by the blonde boy.

"You will do no such thing!" Draco said grabbing his in defence, all their friends just laughed at the two.

"Here Harry, there's some" a girl net to Harry said and handed him a jug that was almost empty.

"Thanks, Megan," Harry said smiling at the girl who was clearly 1 or 2 years younger than him. He poured the rest of the juice into his goblet and took a drink off it.

They sat for a little while, Harry eating a few sandwiches. The girl next to him stood up and left and something clicked in Harry.

"I'm going to go, bye," He said standing up and walking out of the hall.

"That was odd," Pansy said to the people sitting around her.

"You don't say, I'll go see what's up with him," Hermione said about to stand up.

"No, don't. Draco you go, he will talk to you" Ron said and everyone looked at him shocked.

"Okay," Draco said with no objections and stood up and walked out of the hall. They were sitting near the end of the table so it didn't take too long.

 

***

Draco turned the corner and  looked up shocked at what he saw.

Harry, kissing that girl from the hall. Him pinning her to the wall like he used to do with him. He obviously was enjoying it.

Okay, that hurt, Draco thought but he couldn't look away. He knew him and Harry we're never anything, but that hurts. I turned around on the heel off my foot and walked back to the hall.

Draco automatically turned around on the heel of his foot and walked back to the hall.

Draco could feel water gather in his eyes. No Draco. You are not going to cry over Potter. He's nothing but a prick he told himself over and over. Draco stood at the entrance to the hall, Hermione and Pansy looked up at him. He nodded his head to the side motioning for them to come out.

Draco saw Hermione say something and all four of them walked out. Pansy immediately saw the tears gather in his eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Babe, what is it?" Pansy said and he broke away from her motioning for them to follow him, he turned the corner they were still there, still kissing. Draco pointed at them and Hermione gasped.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione shouted and he broke apart from the girl. He looked at Draco and touched his lips.

He started walking towards him but Draco just shook his head and turned away and ran. Ran as fast as he possibly could.

Draco finally made it to the common room and headed up to his room. He walked in and slammed the door shut, sliding down the back and cried. Draco cried for the second time in his life


	19. Dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning...

"You take those three to the hospital wing, I'll go find Drake," Pansy said and Blaise stopped her before she went to walk away. 

"Wait, I promise I'll behave, I'll take those two to the hospital wing. You two go find Draco. He's going to need more than one person and I'll need to get my hand seen too" Blaise said. Pansy wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Okay, just make sure those two are okay," Pansy said nodding over to the direction Ron and Harry were sitting.

 He nodded before walking over and grabbing their collars before dragging them in the direction of the hospital.

"Where will he be?" Hermione said to Pansy who had started walking. 

"I'm not sure, he could be in his room, quidditch pitch on his broom, half way back to London. Your guess is as good as mines" Pansy said. Hermione guessed they were on their way to the eighth year common room first. 

They made their way to Harry and Draco's bedroom. Pansy went to knock on the door when Hermione grabbed her hand and pushed it away and shook her head. 

They both put their ears to the door where they could hear distant sobbing. 

"He's crying" Pansy whispered shocked. 

"Yeah, he's just had his heart broken. Both me and you know they are in love with each other. How would you feel if Blaise cheated on you" Hermione whispered back removing her ear from the door as Pansy done the same. 

"It's not that, I don't think I've ever seen Draco cry, except when he got the dark mark" Pansy whispered back, Hermione immediately felt sorry for the boy. She raised her hand on the door and knocked. 

"Draco, it's us. Me and Pansy, let us in" Hermione said, but she didn't get a response.

 "C'mon babe. Let us in" Pansy tried but nothing.

 "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE OR I WILL TELL HERMIONE ABOUT WHAT IS IN YOUR SOCK DRAWER!" Pansy shouted through the door. 

They heard some movement before the door clicked open a very little amount. Pansy and Hermione looked at each other and smirked. 

Pansy pushed the door open to reveal Draco lying on his bed face down. 

Hermione and Pansy proceeded inside and shut the door. Pansy walked over to the bed and sat down beside him laying a hand on his back to comfort him. 

Hermione shut the door and stood beside his bed. 

"C'mon babe, talk to us," Pansy said rubbing his back soothing him. He sat up and immediately wrapped his hands around Pansy, she happily obliged sitting there for him. 

You could hear his sobs loud in clear. 

"It's okay babe, just cry it out," Pansy said. They sat like that for about 10 minutes before he pulled away from Pansy and wiped his eyes clear of tears. 

"Why? He's free to do what he likes so why does this hurt so much?" Draco said looking at hid hands. Hermione sat down next to him so he was in between her and Pansy. 

"Love" was all Pansy said and Draco looked at her like she had two heads. 

"No Pans, don't start that. I don't love him, I'm a Malfoy I don't feel" Draco said like he had said it over and over it was that rehearsed. 

"Drake, why didn't you tell me your father had been brainwashing you with that bullshit again, everyone needs to feel. Just because you've decided you don't want to feel, doesn't make it impossible. He's a psychopath Drake, I thought you told me no matter what you didn't want to end up like him?" Pansy said standing up crossing her arms scolding the boy.

 "Leave it Pans, if this is what love feels like I get why my father was protecting me from it," he said throwing himself back on the bed so he was laying down looking at the roof. 

"Draco, I think harry was under the influence of a love potion, and a very strong one," Hermione said looking at Draco. 

"Why do you say that?" Draco said intrigued at what at what she had to say. 

"Well, I know Harry and he wouldn't have kissed anyone while you and he were still, still, involved. He wouldn't have hurt you on purpose. That girl he was kissing, she handed him pumpkin juice and he drank it in the hall remember? When he walked towards us before Blaise punched him, he looked dazed like he was in a trance or he hadn't a clue what he was going" Hermione said explaining to Draco.

 "Wait, Blaise punched him?" Draco said as if that was the most important thing Hermione had said. 

"Oh yeah, we never told you," Hermione said looking at Pansy. 

"Well, once you left, Harry came up and started shouting at us for interrupting him. So Blaise punched him. Then he punched Ron for some reason?" Pansy said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Wait, why did Blaise punch Ron?" Draco said very confusedly now. 

"NO! Not Blaise, Harry punched Ron, then they started fighting until Blaise pulled them apart. They are in the hospital wing the now" Pansy said, this worried Draco. Draco went to reply when he was interrupted by the door swinging open. Ron walked in. 

"Where's Blaise and Harry? Was I right?" Hermione asked Ron who walked in. 

"You alright mate? Blaise is with Harry in the hospital wing. Yeah, you were right. Madam Pomfrey said it was a very very strong love potion, she has no idea where a student would have got it since it is illegal. She wants to keep him in for a few days for observations, apparently the love potion was banned because it was making people seriously ill so she has to make sure he displays no symptoms. I'm just collecting some clothes to take back down to him" Ron said opening a drawer lifting pajamas out and placing them in a bag. 

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. Here I'll take them down" Draco said standing up shocking all his friends. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea babe?" Pansy asked him as he grabbed the bag off the bed.

 "Yeah it will be fine, plus he will want these" Draco said grabbing the little rectangular packet from under his bed. 

"How do you even know where those are? He will never tell us" Ron said shaking his head. 

"Because he usually wakes me up getting them once he's had a nightmare, and he's going for a fag," Draco said shrugging his shoulders placing them up in the bag. 

"Think about what we said," Hermione said to Draco who just nodded his head and walked out of the room and down through the common room. 

He made his way to the hospital wing before turning in. He seen Harry beds surrounded by people, he could see Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and Ginny. He felt a little jealous at the last one actually. 

Draco coughed lightly but loudly enough for everyone to hear him and turn around. He and Harry caught eye contact but Draco broke it by looking away quickly. 

"Right c'mon, we have classes," Blaise said to everyone. 

There were a few groans but they quickly disappeared and there was a few 'see you laters' or 'get well soon' before everyone walked away.

 Blaise was last to walk by Draco he stopped before he had completely passed him. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise said and Draco just nodded before walking towards the bed Harry was lying in. He looked around to see the hospital wing empty. He sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. 

"Look Draco-" Harry started but he was cut off when Harry put his hand up and stopped him. 

"Don't, I know you don't remember what happened but I'm sure someone brought you up to speed. I just want to say I forgive you" Draco said looking at his hands that were lying in his lap. 

"You do?" Harry said shocked and Draco nodded curtly. 

"I know you have no idea what you were doing. But there's something you need to know" Draco said as a wave of courage came over him. 

"What?" Harry said quietly. Draco stood up and soon found himself in bed, straddling the Gryffindor boy with his hands on either side of his head. 

"I'm the only person that's allowed to kiss you like that" Draco whispered in his ear dominantly 

"Kiss me like what? Maybe you should remind me, I can't really remember" Harry said teasing the blonde boy. 

Draco pushed his lips to Harry dominantly. He put his tongue in Harry's mouth tasting every inch of it. 

He soon found his moved grinding against Harry's until he heard a moan come from the raven haired boy. 

Draco could feel something poke against his leg and he smirked against Harry's lips. He pulled away climbing off Harry. 

"I'll leave you to sort your little problem," Draco said smirking flickering his eyes from Harry's face to his crotch and back again.

 He saw Harry blush furiously, he still hadn't said anything until Draco went to walk away until Harry reached and grabbed his wrist stopping him. 

"Don't, stay, please" Harry found himself begging.

 "Well, since you asked nicely," Draco said smirking, climbing back on top of Harry. He moved so he was under the covers but still straddling him.

 He kissed and nipped Harry's neck before muttering. 

"Let's sort that problem shall we?" Draco continued to grind his hips against Harry. 

"D-Draco we can't, not here w-we'll get caught," Harry said stuttering. 

"Well I'll just have to be quick won't I?" Draco said kissing down Harry's chest. He stopped at his waist, and sucked a piece of sensitive skin leaving a love bite before muttering 

"mine".

 He realised harry was only in boxers and started pulling them down to allow Harry's dick spring free. 

Draco grabbed it, stroking it up and down a few times before licking the tip teasingly. Harry's hands found their way into Draco's hair pushing his head down on his cock.

 "Patience is a virtue my dear friend," Draco said starting to suck on the top. 

"D-Draco," Harry moaned as he deep throated it. Harry found himself trying not to moan, Draco making that very hard.

 "Draco" harry moaned before coming. Draco kissed the skin around the cock and had Harry moaning again. "D-Draco!"

 "Draco Malfoy!" a stern voice that both boys recognised. Draco fixed Harry's boxers before poking his head out laying beside Harry looking up to see his Uncle Sev and Remus Lupin. 

He could see the smirk on Lupin face but Snape's, very much different. He could hear Harry chuckling lying next to him. He poked him in the ribs to indicate to stop. 

"I'm pretty sure you have a class to get too," Snape said but Draco just remained laying there. 

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well. Migraine," Draco said making up an excuse. Causing Remus and Harry to chuckle at his stupidity.

 "I was coming to inform Mr. Potter that he has been excused from classes for the next few days and that Miss Carter has been expelled for the inappropriate use of an illegal potion," Snape said and Harry just nodded his head in return.

 "I just came to make sure you were okay, clearly you are perfectly fine," Remus said smirking, shrugging his shoulders. 

"We will be going now. Back to class Draco" Snape said turning around walking away, Remus walking behind him. Draco turned around cuddling into Harry who was still laughing at him. 

"It's not funny," Draco said frowning. 

"It is a bit," Harry said pecking him on the lips. 

"Should you not be going back to class," Harry said to the boy who was lying on his chest.

 "Would you rather me go back to class?" Draco said sitting up ready to leave. 

"If you don't lie back down there's no sex for a month!" Harry said. Draco quickly laid back down. They lay and talked for a while until they both fell asleep. 

 


	20. Innocent.

"You know, Snape's going to kick your arse?" Harry said laughing up to the boy who had pulled him onto his chest and lying cuddled in after they finally woke up from their nap. 

"Like I give a shit," Draco said and Harry slapped his chest. 

"Oi that's my line!" Harry said causing Draco to start laughing at his immaturity. 

"Uncle Sev loves me, he couldn't give me detention even if he really wanted to. Plus even if he did, it was worth it" Draco said trailing his finger up and down Harry's upper arm. Harry looked down and noticed something he had never before. 

Draco's left arm was unmarked. 

His dark mark was gone.

Harry reached out and touched it very confused. 

"But, you got the dark mark? I know you did. Where is it?" Harry said sitting up looking at Draco. Draco sat up crisscrossed his legs and Harry did the same so they were looking at each other. 

"Well, yeah you are right. I did get the dark mark, not because I wanted to because I had too. He was going to kill my parents and I couldn't let that happen." Draco said and Harry nodded his head in agreement. 

"As you know, my initiation was to kill Dumbledore, but I never did," Draco said smirking and Harry finally caught on. 

"So you got the mark, but you were never officially a death eater?" Harry said in realization. 

"Basically, so when you destroyed him. My mark, painfully, very fucking painfully disappeared. It felt like my arm was getting cut off. I passed out from the pain that night but Pansy and Blaise looked after me. That's why we are so close now" Draco said. Harry nodded his head climbing up, straddling Draco's lap and placed his lips softly on his. 

"Why is it always us?" Harry and Draco heard Remus say and Harry smiled against Draco's lips. He climbed off him pulling the covers up to cover his exposed body, after all, he did only have boxers on. 

"We came to check up on you since Draco was supposed to leave you 4 hours ago," Snape said drawing Draco a dirty look. 

"Oh calm down Sev, Harry started to feel unwell so I thought I better stay with him, out of the goodness of my heart," Draco said nodding his head drawing his hand up to his chest tapping it a few times where his heart sat. 

"Do you know, you both can't lie to save yourselves," Remus said laughing. 

"Oi, he was believing me there," Draco said scolding Remus. 

"No, I really wasn't. You seem to forget I'm not 5" Snape said. 

"You act it sometimes," Draco said smirking, Harry, and Remus bursting out laughing. 

"Oh, come on you have to tell us. How does he act 5?" Remus said. 

"You answer that, you stay here during easter!" Snape warned. 

"Oh, don't worry. He's coming to ours, oh shit I forgot to tell you. Me and Sirius are getting married. For some weird reason, he told me if I didn't invite you he would and I quote 'hunt him down and drag him there myself'" Remus said nodding. Snape looked shocked. 

"Why would he want me there?" Snape asked. 

"Beats me, but you boys have to study here tonight. McGonagall told us to tell you" Remus said, both boys just nodded and the two men walked away. 

"Oh, it's dinner time. Madam Pomfrey said you can either eat up here or go down to the hall it doesn't matter" Remus shouted back to the boys and continued walking. 

"What the hell was that about?" Draco asked Harry, who just shook his head and stepped out of bed pulling some clothes out off the bag Draco brought down. He threw a pair of pajama pants on, a grey top and a hoodie.

"Are you going down to dinner like that?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I don't care what people think of me anymore," he said reaching his hand out for Draco to take it. He grabbed his hand and they walked down to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.

They reached the doors and Draco dropped hand. 

"Not yet," Draco said shaking his head and Harry nodded his in agreement. They walked in and seen all their friends sitting at the end of the table like always, they walked up and joined them. 

"You lazy git," Ron said examining what Harry was wearing. 

"Excuse me, I've been poisoned, you can't be nasty to me," Harry said smirking. 

"So have you been in sleeping in bed all day?" Blaise said to Harry. He just shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"They've been in bed, but they haven't been sleeping. I spoke to Remus" Hermione smirking. Draco and Harry found themselves becoming increasingly red. 

"Wait, Professor Lupin walked in on you two having sex?" Pansy said trying to hold back a laughter. 

"No, but we were getting there. Oh and Snape was there too" Harry said bursting out laughing. He got some odd looks from people around his but he quickly dismissed them with a wave of his hand. 

Draco still looking incredibly embarrassed. 

"Apparently, it was like this. Harry couldn't stop laughing where Draco could have died of embarrassment" Hermione explained, Blaise and Pansy were laughing but Ron just sat there with a look of disgust. 

"Well, it was embarrassing, has your godfather ever walked in when your you knowing somebody?" Draco said raising his eyebrows at Blaise and Pansy who just burst out laughing. 

"It wasn't funny!" Draco said and Harry looked at him. 

"It was pretty funny, you have to admit it," Harry said, but Draco just pulled him a dirty look. 

"For you maybe, for me not so much," Draco said and Harry just stuck his tongue out at him in response. They sat and ate, talking to their friends. Hermione caught them up on what they missed in class and gave them the homework. 

"Okay, we should head back to the hospital wing before Snape kills us," Draco said, Harry just nodded in response. 

He stood up, "come visit me tomorrow, try and tell the others that I'm not up to visitors. They are very tiring" Harry said, Hermione nodded in response and Harry and Draco made their way back to the hospital wing hand-in-hand.


	21. Diagnosed.

It has been a week since Harry was released from the hospital. Draco has noticed he is very distant, they usually slept in the same bed, yet Harry just wanted to sleep in his own bed.

That's when he did sleep, he spent most of his time wandering the castle during the night. 

He didn't show up at half his classes. Hermione and Ron were getting worried, but anytime they asked he just dismissed them with "I'm fine, stop worrying" and walking away. 

Right now, Harry is supposed to be in double potions with Snape. Although he is currently laying on his bed in his room, drunk with a lit cigarette in his hand staring at the ceiling. 

"Mr. Potter, the last time I checked you were supposed to be in my classroom. Plus you cannot smoke that in here" Snape said standing at the doorway. 

"Oh calm down Severus, you'll give yourself wrinkles," Harry said taking the cigarette to his mouth inhaling the toxic fumes. 

"That's Professor Snape to you, and if you do not put that out, I will put it out myself" Professor Snape threatened.

 "Well, I'll go to the Asto-astrnimily, no astrmany nope astronomy that's it, astronomy tower," Harry said standing up quickly, before nearly falling but Snape running over to catch him. 

"Right, c'mon Potter let's go to the hospital wing eh?" Snape said, wrapping his arm around Harry's petite waist helping him stand up. Harry quickly dodged out of Snape's help and landed face first on the floor. 

"No. I'm not going to the hospital!" Harry protested. 

"Okay, let's go see Professor McGonagall then? Why don't we go and say hello on our way to the Astronomy Tower?" Snape said helping Harry up. 

"Okay, but why do we have to go see the wicked witch?" Harry said seriously causing Snape to chuckle a little. 

"Because she has something for you" Snape lied and started to make their way out off the common room. 

The made their way along to the corridor leading to McGonagall's office when they saw Draco and Hermione walk along the corridor towards them.

 "Draco! Her-Hermione!" Harry shouted trying to get to them, but Snape's grip on just became firmer. 

"Is he-?" 

"Drunk yes" Snape answered his godson who was now taking in the appearance of his friend who had black bags under his eye, a lit cigarette in his hand which he pulled up to take a draw out off before Snape knocked it out his hand and stepped on it.

 "I said no!" Snape said and Harry just frowned.

 "You're going to need to go get the twins?" 

"The twins, the Weasley twins? Why?" Snape asked Hermione confused. 

"Because those are the only two drunk Harry will listen to," Hermione said, looking at harry who was laying down on the floor, looking at the ceiling counting the ducks. 

There were no ducks. 

"Why do I need to go get them?"

"Because right now, they will be at work and apparition is going to be the fastest way to get to them and only the headmaster can apparate in and out of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

 "Okay, I'll go. You two get him to Professor McGonagall. I'll get them and tell them to floo into her office. I need to go somewhere before I go back. I think I know what's wrong with Potter.  I'll come back as soon as possible. Granger, make sure he's okay and doesn't kill himself or anyone else in that matter. Tell Professor McGonagall to send a Patronus to Professor Lupin, he will be teaching but tell him it's urgent" Hermione nodded her head in agreement, there was a loud POP and Snape had disappeared.

 Draco was crouched down next to a semi-conscious Harry. 

"There is no way he's walking, and he's too heavy for us to levitate," Draco said shaking his head standing back up to Hermione's height. 

"Any ideas?" Draco asked, Hermione just nodded her head. 

"We are going to do it the muggle way," Hermione said and Draco looked at her funnily. 

"How do you propose we do that?" Draco said, intrigued at what she had to say. 

"You lift his legs and drag him," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders and walking away. 

"Wait, you are being serious?" Draco said thinking she was kidding. 

He started doing as he ordered, finally making it to McGonagall's office. He leaned against the doorframe. 

"Fuck he's heavy," Draco said out of breath, knocking on the door. Harry woke up to be fully conscious at some point because he was now sitting up, taking in all his surroundings dazed. Minerva opened her door to see an angry Hermione, out off breath Draco and drunk Harry. 

She shook her head. "What has he done now?" She said looking at Harry who was up on his feet trying to walk in a straight line, failing. 

Miserably. 

"Snape found him. He's drunk again" Hermione said. 

"Okay, bring him in, is Severus away to get Fred and George?" 

"Yeah, I told him he had to get them. This is the first incident since Dumbledore" Hermione said and McGonagall nodded in understanding. Draco led the drunk into her office. Draco looked at them confused. 

"You have to send a Patronus to Remus, he said it's urgent. Also, he said he thinks he knows what is wrong with him, so we have to get to the hospital wing he will send the boys in through floo and he will meet us there later" McGonagall nodded and sent the Patronus to Remus. A few seconds later, both the twins came through the floo. 

"Hey boys," Hermione said hugging both twins. They looked at the sorry state off Harry. 

"God sake! What have you done this time mate?" Fred said to Harry who was walking around in circles looking at the ceiling. 

"Fred! George! My two favourite people!" Harry shouted, running, well walking then tripping up only to be saved by George and ran into their arms. They hugged before Harry pulled away. 

"We need to get him to the hospital wing but we need to wait on Remus" Minerva explained to the twin and they just nodded. Harry walked over to Draco wrapping his arms around his waist. Both boys looked shocked, as did Draco who tried yet failed to push the drunk boy off him. 

"C'mon Potter!" Draco said still trying to push him away, Harry noticed this struggle and attached his mouth to the blonde boys neck. 

"Back to second names are we? Why don't we head back to our room and finish what we started last week?" Harry said, continuing to kiss his neck. 

"Harry! Enough!" Draco said looking up to see the two twins with raised eyebrows and mischievous smirks, Hermione standing with disappointment across her face and McGonagall looked very uncomfortable.

Remus then walked in and looked at the state of all 6 people in the room. 

"Aw, Harry. What am I going to do with you? You let Draco deal with him by himself! You lot are horrible" Remus said peeling Harry away and the two twins just started chuckling. 

"You see, Harry's very ehm- needy why he's drunk," Fred said laughing at Draco's uncomfortable persona. 

"Right, Harry. Time to go to the hospital wing" George said grabbing one of his arms, interloping it with his own, Fred doing the same on the other side. 

"Why are we going to the hospital wing?" Harry asked stopping the twins in their tracks. 

"Because, there is more alcohol. C'mon mate you've had a head start!" The twins said dragging him along, he then started to walk willingly. Draco, Hermione, Remus and Minerva following behind. 

They went in and Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found. 

"Hey, go sit on the bed. Madam Pomfrey has this potion that made you get drunk faster" Fred said grinning, raiding through here potion drawer. 

Everyone watched him with wide eyes. Not sure what to do. He handed Harry a little vial with a clear liquid in it, he kept one for himself and gave one George. 

All three popped the cap off. He nodded towards his twin reassuringly.

 "Bottoms up," George said and all 3 downed the liquid. 

"That tastes awful," Harry said screwing up his face. 

"What did you give him?" Remus asked worriedly. 

"Just a mild sedative, it will knock him out for about an hour, he will wake up sober. Don't worry" Fred said. McGonagall smiled wildly at Fred, "So you did learn something while you were here?" Fred just smiled in return.

"So wait, what did you two drink?" He said looking at a half conscious Harry. The potion must be taking effect.

"Just water" George said grabbing the vials putting them on Madam Pomfrey's desk. 

She soon came in and Remus explained everything to her. They all sat about waiting on Snape. The twins wanted to wait until harry woke up to make sure he was okay and not mad at them for drugging him. 

About 30 minutes later. Snape apparated in with Sirius who had a sleeping Teddy in his arms. 

"Hey Siri," Remus said walking up and giving him a hug, being careful not to wake a sleeping teddy. He went and placed him on an empty cot and walked over to Remus looking at his godson worried. 

"He got drunk, the twins tricked him into drinking a sleeping potion. He will wake in about 30 minutes" Remus said hugging a worried Sirius. 

"Why does he keep doing this? I thought he was getting better. He's not got drunk at school, since before Dumbledore died?" Sirius mumbled into Remus' shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I think I know what's wrong with him," Snape said, motioning to Madam Pomfrey to leave the room, she happily followed. 

"Wait, why did I not know about that?" Draco spoke up for the first time. He was sitting next to a sleeping Harry at the bottom off the bed. 

"You and he still hated each other. Wonder how Harry missed so many lessons in sixth year? He spent most of his time here, recovering from hangovers or with dumbledore. He stopped drinking, though, well when he was at school anyway" Hermione said looking at the boy with sad eyes. 

"That's why you were watching what he was drinking on new years eve?" Draco responded looking at the twins. 

"Yeah, we had to make sure he didn't drink too much and give himself alcohol poisoning like he did last time. But he seemed to limit himself that night. I think it was because you were there" George said looking at Draco. 

"Me? Why me?" 

"Because he probably didn't want you to find out about his past. He seems to spill everything when he's drunk" Fred explained. Draco just nodded his head. Snape and Madam Pomfrey soon walked in and looked at the still KO'd Harry. 

"Professor Snape is correct. He knows what's wrong with Mr. Potter" she said, you could hear the sadness laced in his voice.

"What is it?" Sirius asked desperately. 

"I'm diagnosing Mr. Potter with clinical depression," Madam Pomfrey said, everyone looked at her with wide eyes. 


	22. Marauders.

"Of course, why did I not spot that! I'm such an idiot!" Hermione said putting her head in her hands. 

"Don't worry 'Mione, it wasn't your job to spot it," Fred said walking over wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a protective manner. 

"No, you're wrong! My son is not depressed! You're wrong Snape!" Sirius said shouting at him. 

"Siri, babe. I don't think he is wrong. It actually makes perfect sense, he has been very bipolar recently, distant, he doesn't talk to anyone it makes sense" Remus said wrapping his arm around Sirius once again. 

"He never sleeps anymore, he just wanders the castle at night" Draco speaks up, everyone turns around and looks at him. 

"Why did you not tell me?" Snape asked his godson. 

"I never thought it was off significance. I just thought he caught up on sleep during all the classes he's been missing. It's not as if he does anything. I followed him a few nights. To make sure he wasn't hurting himself or anyone else" Draco said shaking his head. 

"What does he do?" Sirius spoke up, generally curious. 

"Well, it's usually the same every night. He takes his cloak, but never uses it-" Draco said before he was rudely interrupted. 

"What cloak?" Snape questioned. 

"His invisibility cloak of course?" Hermione said, thinking Snape would have known about that by now. 

"Where the hell did he get his hands on one of those?" McGonagall asked, shocking everyone by her language. 

"James had one, he left it to him" Remus spoke up and everything now made sense to Snape, all the sneaking about both Harry and his father done and never got caught. 

"Anyway, he took some parchment" Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Fred and George all shared a knowing smirk. 

"He knew you were there" Remus spoke up and Draco, Snape and McGonagall had looked at him in confusion. Madam Pomfrey went to tend to another patient. "How?" Draco asked curiously. 

"The map," Fred and George said in unison. 

"What map?" Draco and Snape said in unison causing George, Hermione and Sirius to start giggling. 

"I will tell you if Severus and Minerva promise not to take it away from him," Minerva nodded but Snape just looked at them sternly. 

"Severus!" McGonagall warned and he just nodded his head as well. 

"The Marauders Map. Severus, do you remember in third year, when you caught Harry out and he had a piece of parchment in his pocket. You tried to get it reveal what it said but it just insulted you?" Remus said and Snape just drew him a dirty look. 

"Wait, he actually thought a 'reveal your secrets' would work?" Sirius said laughing and Remus just laughed alongside him. 

"Right, just get on with it," Snape said annoyed. 

"Okay, well you know how it said 'Messer Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of others business?'" This caused the twins to burst out laughing and Snape turned bright red. Draco chuckled slightly but stop at the dirty look his godfather sent him. 

"Yes?" Snape said, unsure how this meant anything. 

"Then it went on to say-" 

"Yes, yes I know what it said just tell me what that has to do with anything," Snape said getting agitated.

"Well that piece of parchment is the-" Remus started before Fred cut him off. 

"The Marauder's Map," he said pulling it out of his pocket. 

"You two have been here 30 minutes tops, how did you manage to get it?" Remus said Fred and George pulled their hands up tapping their nose in unison. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Hermione said, pointing her wand at it and the map came alive. Causing McGonagall to chuckle and Snape and Draco to look at in awe. 

"But how?" Draco said, "magic," Sirius said lifting to map from the bed holding it close. 

"Oh, how I've missed this thing," Sirius said, almost hugging the piece of parchment. 

"Severus, Minerva, Draco, meet Padfoot," Remus said pointing to his fiance "and Moony," he said pointing to himself. 

"Of course, how did I not realise that. Wormtail was Peter, and Prongs was" Snape said looking at the boy lying on the hospital bed. 

"Yeah, just a generation up. He would be laughing at us, here like this" Sirius said smiling. 

"So, you insulted me!" Snape shouted at Sirius and Remus who were just laughing.

"Anyway, the map shows every part of the castle. Except, the room, the chamber of secrets and the third-floor corridor. It shows where everyone is. Even if you're in animagus, it still shows you in human form. See, there's us!" Sirius said pointing to the hospital wing. 

"So you gave him it? When you came to teach?" McGonagall asked Remus who just shook his head. 

"No, I have no idea how he got his hands on it. He refused to tell me" Remus said, realising he still never knew that. 

"Yeah that was us," George said looking at his twin. Everyone looked at them in shock. "How did you two get your hands on it?" Remus asked. 

"Knicked it out off Filch's office during first year," Fred said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. 

"Anyway, Draco. Where does he go?" Hermione said trying to get back on track". 

"Yeah, right. Well, to begin with he goes up to the Astronomy Tower and has a fag" he said as Remus and Sirius shook their heads in disapproval. 

"I wish he'd stop that," Remus said. 

"Then he just stands there for ages. Looking over, at first, I thought he was thinking about jumping. I had to use all my willpower to not walk up to him and pull his away. He'd then sit down for a little while, with his legs dangling down.

"I soon realised he was going over and over what happened to Dumbledore up there in his head. I could tell by his face he was trying to work out a way he could have saved him" Draco said, knowing the boy he had strong feelings for was thinking like that and he couldn't do anything. 

"But that wasn't his fault, he couldn't have done anything to save Dumbledore. He was going to die one way or another?" Hermione said. 

"I know that, and you know that. But anything bad that's happened he seems to blame himself for. He then heads down to your office" He says looking at snape. 

"Mines? Why?" Snape says and he just shakes his head. 

"He sits in front of the Gargoyle crying for ages. He never says anything or tries to get in. He just sits there. I don't know what's going through his head. He goes to the great hall. He opens the doors and just stands there. Watching, at first. I thought he was waiting for someone. But no one ever turned up." Draco said grabbing Harry's hand not even noticing he done it. 

"Then, finally, he goes out to the quidditch pitch. He never takes a broom. He lays down on the quidditch pitch. Looking up at the sky. Watching the sunrise. He then goes to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom cleans up and heads down to breakfast" Draco said. 

"What are we going to do with you?" Sirius said looking pitifully at Harry when he started to awaken. 

"Fucking hell, can someone turn the fucking lights out!" He said holding his head before his eyes started to flutter open. 

"Welcome back sunshine," Draco said and smiled at the hungover boy.He looked around him realising he didn't just dream he had got drunk. 

"You two better start running. I can't believe you drugged me!" Harry exclaimed trying to sit up but holding his head and laying back down. 

"We had too, you weren't going to listen to anyone!" They started to explain. He just shook his head and begged someone would bring him a hangover relief potion. 


	23. Childhood.

"What did I say, will someone turn that damn light out?" Harry said closing his eyes again. 

"Harry, there's no light on" Draco answered him. Harry then realised their hands were still connected before ripping his hand out of Draco's grasp. 

"Oh, it's Harry now? Sure you don't want to call me Potter?" Harry shouted at Draco who just shook his head at him. 

"Harry will you stop shouting. I had to bring Teddy with me, he's sleeping over there!" Sirius said this caused Harry to look at the bed directly across from him to indeed find a sleeping Teddy. 

"Here we go Mr. Potter, drink these" Madam Pomfrey said handing him two vials. He sat up in the bed. 

"What are they?" Harry questioned. 

"Well that one is a hangover relief potion," Madam Pomfrey said pointing to a bluish liquid in a vial, without another second thought Harry and threw it back his throat. 

"Thank god. Now, what's this one?" He asked motioning to the pinky-red liquid, not waiting for her to reply before downing it as well. 

"Well that is- was an anti-depression potion. You are going to be on them 3 times a day, every day for the foreseeable future" Madam Pomfrey explained before Harry screwed up his face. 

"Wait, what? I'm not depressed?" Harry said as a statement but it sounded more like a question. 

"Look, I know you're going to have questions but that potion is going to make you really sleepy. Really fast, so everyone out! You can talk to him later" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing people out the room. 

Draco went to stand up when Harry grabbed his wrist. "Stay," he said as a major sense of deja vu washed over the two. He just nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed 

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow, we can talk through things. But now sleep" Sirius said walking over, laying a light kiss on his godson's forehead. 

"I'll be back soon to check on you, you better be sleeping" Remus warned as he kissed Harry's head as well. Draco felt himself turning red but just nodded as the pair walked out with Teddy and the twins and left Harry and Draco in peace. 

Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand pulling on it a bit. Draco gave him a questioning look. "Come lay with me," Harry said giving Draco puppy dog eyes Draco just nodded and lay down next to Harry cuddling into him.

"I'll be here when you wake up okay? I promise. Now go to sleep!" Draco said, Harry started to feel the potion take effect. He just cuddled into Draco even more, nodding his head, slowly falling into unconsciousness. 

***

Harry's eyes started to flutter open. He moved his head and groaned, realising he was lying on top off Draco who was lying reading a book. 

"Whatcha reading?" Harry asked, letting Draco know he was awake.

"Just some book Hermione dropped off. You've been sleeping for ages!" Draco said. Harry looked outside noticing it was darkish outside. 

"What time is it?" Harry asked sitting up next to Draco. 

"Probably about 9am," Draco said. 

"You should have gone back to the room and slept. Do you not have classes?" Harry exclaimed.

"I told you I was going to be here for you waking up, I wasn't about to break that promise Har" 

"Oh, so I'm Har now?" Harry said whispering in Draco's ear. Draco could feel goosebumps spread throughout his body but he got a wave of courage. 

He threw the book to the floor and there was a massive bang causing Harry to jump and lose focus. Draco grabbed him and turned them over so he was laying on top of the Gryffindor.

"I don't know. Do you like that?" Draco whispered into his ears, grinding their hips together causing friction. 

"No, call me Har again and I'll hex your balls off" Harry warned pushing Draco back off him causing him to chuckle slightly laying down next to him. Draco slipped a hand under Harry's back, pulling him close once again. 

"You know, you never told me about your childhood," Harry said to Draco, who simply replied. 

"You never asked," she said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well, I am now. Tell me about it please!" Harry said snuggling up closer to Draco if that was even possible. 

"What do you want to know?" The blonde boy questioned. Knowing he wasn't too keen on talking about his childhood. 

"Everything, tell me everything you can remember" Harry mumbled again Draco's chest. 

"Well, my childhood was okay as far as I can remember, except the whole death eater parents, you-know-who living in my house for nearly a year and there being constant death eaters around," Draco said shrugging his shoulders. 

"No, I know about that. Before that, before you were dragged into this whole pathetic excuse for a life" Harry said lifting his head of Draco's chest looking at him. 

"Okay, I'll tell you. But only if you lay back down" Draco blackmailed Harry, but he was desperate to find out so he lay his head back down. 

"Well, when I was young, I would say about 3/4 I realised my Dad wasn't around a lot. I was lucky if I saw him once a month. My Mum always told me he was really busy with work and always taking 'business trips'. 

"So this caused me and my Mum to be so close. She taught me the majority of my magic, that I didn't learn at Hogwarts of course. My Dad taught me the darker side of my gift when I got older but I'll talk about that later. We were so close, we would do everything together. That's where I developed my love for shopping-" 

"Wait, you love shopping?" Harry said chuckling against the blonde's chest. 

"Yes, and? Anyway, she was like my best friend. We used to play quidditch together, she used to transform my room into a swimming pool and we would spend all day in their just having fun. That's one of the only times I ever felt happy during my childhood. 

"Then I turned 5, maybe 6 and my Dad seemed to be in the house a lot more than usual. Like, I would see him every day and I wasn't sure why. This is when he started drilling the 'Malfoy's don't have feelings' and 'Muggle-borns are wrong' basically everything he taught me that turned out to be a complete lie. 

"Everything he told me, I believed him. I mean I was 6-" 

"wait, you were only 6 when this started! That's barbaric!" Harry exclaimed and sat up. 

He pulled Draco closer to him realising there were tears falling down the blonde's face. 

"Come on babe! He was evil, everyone know's that! I don't blame you for hating him" Harry said soothingly in the boy's ear. 

"That's the thing, I don't hate him. I can't bring, myself to hate him. He made me, he brought me into this world" Draco said completely breaking down in the raven haired boy's arms. 

"Don't worry babe, I understand," Harry said still cradling a broken Draco. "Anyway, when I left for Hogwarts, I had been told so many times that muggle-borns are evil and the dark lord never dis any the things he was accused of. I started believing it. 

"That's why I hated you because my father had brainwashed me per say. I'm not making any excuses for the way I behaved towards you, Hermione or Ron. But then Pansy and Blaise never had the same beliefs as me. 

"They only stuck with me to show me how what my father had told me was wrong. It wasn't until sixth year I started believing them. They stuck with me for six years, for that I owe them everything" Draco said. 

"Sixth year? Why sixth year?" Harry asked. 

"That's the year my Father forced me into getting the dark mark. That was the year I first met him. As soon as I walked into the room, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't help but feel like there was evil in the room but I never thought anything of it until he asked me to kill Du-" Draco said but couldn't finish. 

"Dumbledore?" Harry said finishing for him. 

"Yeah, as soon as that happened I told Pansy and Blaise. They automatically knew I was fighting for the wrong side, somewhere deep down so did I. it wasn't until I was on the Astronomy Tower that night. When I disarmed him, I knew I couldn't kill him" Draco said, crying more now than ever. 

"I know, I was there," Harry said, this shocked Draco. 

"Wait what?" Draco said looking at him. 

"I was there, I was down below watching, under the invisibility cloak. I was ready to help but Dumbledore begged me not to. That's the moment I think I started to forgive you. Then you threw me my wand. And I forgave you. Not quite completely but it was getting there" Harry said. This shocked Draco completely. 

"Well, after I failed to kill him, I went straight to Blaise and Pansy, I explained that I then knew I was fighting for the wrong side but couldn't leave my Mother with that monster, so Snape covered up for me and I went back. When the war started, they told me I had to come and get the diadem. So I did, what they didn't know I planned on destroying it." 

"That's when the fiendfyre broke out and you nearly died?" Harry interrupted him. 

He just nodded his head. "Yeah, but I started to doubt myself about destroying it because I wasn't sure what it is. When you saved me, I knew for a fact I had to change sides, so I went and joined Pansy and Blaise in help fighting. Then I threw you the wand and tried my hardest to help save you" Draco said, still cuddling into Harry. 

"So why were you so nasty to me when we came back? If you had realised that you were fighting for the wrong side and swapped to the right cause, why were you so nasty" Harry asked pulling away from Draco with a hurt expression on his face. 

"Because I wished you hadn't saved me that night. I wished you had left me in that fiendfyre. Now I don't think that, but back then I wasn't in a great place. I didn't want to be here and when you saved me it made me feel like, you were going to throw it back in my face so I kept you at a reasonable distance away from me" Draco explained and Harry automatically wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boys neck causing him to fall back and both boys to tumble off the bed. 

They both lay there laughing, Draco somehow managed to land on top of Harry. He slowly brought his lips down to Harry's they had just met when there was a loud cough from behind them. Draco and Harry quickly jumped apart and quickly looked around to see Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Luna stood. 

Draco quickly jumped up, pulling Harry up with him both very red-faced. 

"We can explain" Harry started before Ginny cut him off. 

"Don't bother. We get it, you both have a 'strong connection'. Plus, Seamus you owe me five galleons." Ginny said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yeah, Fred you owe me money!" George said nudging his twin's shoulder and with that, all of Harry's friends started arguing about money. 

"Wait, wait! You bet on us?" Draco said interrupting everyone.

"Of course, I bet Ginny that you wouldn't be together until you both left Hogwarts, apparently you are both too needy so thanks, guys," Seamus said, his Irish accent shining through handing Ginny 5 golden coins. 

"Gin you can give him that money back, we're not together," Harry said shrugging his shoulders while sitting down on the bed and pulling Draco down with him. 

"But you two were basically down each others throats when we came in!" Ginny said, "yeah exactly. If we interrupted your first kiss we can turn around and you can do it again!" Dean said desperate to win the bet he had on with Neville and Luna. 

"Trust me, you never interrupted our first kiss," Draco said winking, leaning further up on Harry straddling him quickly connecting their lips, they kissed with pure passion. Harry could feel himself getting turned on. 

"Right, okay enough! I still have to get used to that!" Ron said breaking them up. Draco went to slip off of him. 

"Don't even think about it" Harry warned, holding Draco where he is. Draco smirked, "I still don't know how you can get turned on by me only kissing you," Draco said shaking his head, smirking. 

Harry closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He buried his head in Draco's neck so he doesn't look at his friends who most were now howling with laughter, well except for Ron who looked like he was going to be sick. 

"I hate you," Harry said pulling away from Draco. 

"You weren't saying that the other night there," Draco said embarrassing him further. 

"I won't be saying anything unless you shut up" Harry warned. 

"Are you really threatening me with a sex ban. Sorry, the last time I checked, you couldn't last the week. I could. You more needy than me!" Draco said, all their friends still howling with laughter. 

"We'll see then," Harry said, Draco smirked but Harry saw the fear in his eyes, that Harry was being serious. Both Harry and Draco knew he couldn't last a week without him. 

"Wait, I thought you said you two weren't together?" Dean said still really confused. 

"We aren't" Draco said with his back to them, still on Harry's lap. 

"But-" Ginny said very confusedly. 

"They are what the muggles call friends with benefits" Hermione explained. But she forgot she was speaking to a bunch off either pureblood or half-blooded wizards. She looked around at the still confused faces. 

"They are friends, but there's benefits to that friendship," Hermione said. Luna and Ginny soon caught onto what she meant, but Neville, Dean, and Seamus were still very confused. 

"Eh?" Seamus said. 

"We have a friendship but we fuck each other on the side. Get it now Finnigan?" Draco said bluntly. 

"Oh," Dean simply said. 

"We're going to leave you now," Seamus said, rather awkward. All of them said their goodbyes and walked away. Yet, Draco was still sitting on Harry's lap. 

He leaned down to kiss the boy, to finish what they started before they were interrupted. 

"Uh, uh, uh," Harry said, pushing him off shaking his head. 

"You're on a sex ban. Let's see how long you can last" Harry said smirking, turning his back to him. 

"You can't do this! I'm a hormonal teenage boy! I have needs!" Draco said, trying to kiss Harry's neck but he just pushed him away. 

"Well, you'll need to deal with your own needs," Harry said smirking at him. 

"Maybe I'll get someone else to deal with my needs" Draco threatened. 

"You go do that. But see when you're done, you won't be coming back to me" Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Causing the blonde to shrug back down in a huff.


	24. Photograph.

Harry and Draco were laying in the hospital bed. It was about 2pm in the day, Draco had decided to ditch all his classes. In his eyes, Harry was more important. 

They had fallen asleep but Harry was lying awake on top of the Slytherin. He decided he was going to head back to his room and get a couple of things like clothes, even though Draco had brought some down.

All he really brought down was pajamas and Harry wanted some real clothes, also even though Draco had brought him down a packet of cigarettes. He failed to check how much was in them, which was only two. 

Which he and Draco had smoked earlier before they fell asleep. So he had to get a new packet, he also wanted a shower. 

He headed up, not meeting anyone. He just assumed that they were all at lessons. He went through the portrait and still found no one. He went up to his room he shared with Ron and shut the door locking it after him. 

He grabbed a few things and put it in his bag and then headed into his bathroom. He had a quick shower before deciding he was going to shave, he then shaved and got changed into some pajama pants and a top. He went over to Draco's room and opened the door. There was no one there so he went in and borrowed a hoodie. He went back and grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder and started to head back down to the hospital wing. 

Hoping Draco hadn't woken yet. He turned the corner and seen Seamus, Ron and Hermione walk his way. 

"Hey Harry," Seamus said as they stopped in front of him. 

"Hey, you guys heading back to the common room?" Harry asked as Hermione just nodded. 

"Okay, I was just having a shower. I'm going back to the hospital wing. If you need me I'll be there" he said to his three friends. 

"Wait, Harry, Draco wasn't in lessons again. Do you know where he was?" Hermione questioned, Seamus smirked at him. 

"Yeah," Harry said placing his hands in the blonde boys hoodie. He was happy because it smelt off him. 

"Where is he?" Ron questioned. Harry smirked a bit knowing that Ron really didn't want to know the answer to that. 

"In my bed," Harry said and Seamus burst out laughing, Hermione looked at him in a disappointment manner and Ron looked like he was going to be sick, again. 

"You need to tell him he really needs to get to classes. Then, at least, he could tell you what's going on" Hermione said, almost sounding like Mrs. Weasley. 

"That's what you're for Herm, and I have so much more fun when he's in my bed rather than classes," Harry said smiling. By this time, Seamus was literally on the floor laughing. 

"Harry!" Hermione shouted slapping his arm. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I better get back before he wakes up and has a heart attack because I'm not there" Harry said smiling, wrapping his arms around Hermione giving her a brief hug and a laying a delicate kiss on her head before walking away. He was about to turn the corner when he heard. 

"Oi Harry!" He turned around to see Seamus. 

"Nice hoodie," he said winking and walking away. Harry looked down to see the Slytherin badge on the left-hand side off the zip-up. 

"Bastard, does he own anything that isn't Slytherin?" he muttered to himself as he entered the hospital wing to see Draco still sleeping. 

He strolled over and sat on the bed he put his bag on the chair next to him and lay down, Draco must have felt the presence next to him because he rolled over and cuddled in on top of him. 

Harry smiled at how cute he looked. He reached over for his bag and pulled out a camera Sirius had previously give him. He took a quick picture of the sleeping boy in front of him and the picture popped out the top with a whirring sound. 

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Harry heard from the apparent sleeping boy underneath him. 

"No" Harry lied trying to put the camera in his bag without being seen. No one knows about his camera except Sirius. 

"Don't lie to me Harry James Potter" Draco warned sitting up. 

"I thought you were sleeping?" Harry said blushing. 

"No, I woke up when you sat back down. Where were you by the way?" Draco said lazily rubbing his eyes. 

"I went and took a shower when you were sleeping," Harry said looking down at the photo that is now developed. Even though you can't see his face it is obvious that it is Draco, the white hair. 

"Now back to the situation of you taking pictures of me while I'm sleeping," Draco said looking dazed and confused. 

"Well. Basically-" Harry started as he remembered the memory. 

**\--Flashback--**

"Harry!" Sirius shouted up the stairs at Grimmauld Place, it was during the summer after the war but before he returned to Hogwarts. 

"Yeah?" Harry said walking into the living room. 

"Sit down for a sec?" Sirius said and Harry nodded and sat down on the couch beside him. 

"What's up?" He asked his godfather. 

"I want to give you this," Sirius said handing him a small rectangular piece of paper-ish material. He saw that it was a picture. 

Once he looked closer, it was a picture of him, Ron and Hermione. It had been taken a few hours after the war had ended. 

They were standing at the bridge going into Hogwarts, all holding hands looking at the destroyed castle. 

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. 

"Once Remus found out he had lost Tonks' he lost it. So brought him here and made him sleep. I spotted my old camera when putting him in the spare room. I lifted it knowing that was going to be a day you would want to remember.

When I apparated back in and came to find you, I found all three of you like that. So I took the picture. I also took these ones" Sirius said handing him another picture of him, Hermione and Ron. 

This time, they were sitting on a set of stairs. Ron had his arm around Hermione and Harry was sitting looking up at them laughing. Sirius handed him a few more, on off Harry just looking out into the distance. 

One of him, Hermione and all the Weasleys. Excluding Percy, they had all hugged as a family, then they pulled Harry in, protesting 'you are family dear'. 

"I hope you're not mad," Sirius said. 

"Mad? No, happy? Yeah" Harry said wrapping his arms around his godfather. 

They finally pulled away and he handed Harry the camera "I want you to have this. Take it back to school with you, capture your memories. So you never forget them. School's the most important years of your life. I know you never had the best school experience. But try and change it yeah?" Sirius said. 

"Thanks, Sirius, for everything," he said wrapping his arms around him. 

**\--End Of Flashback--**

Harry finished explaining the story behind the camera to Draco who just smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me that? I would have helped you. Why keep it a secret?" Draco questioned. 

"Because, one say if a few years when we have all left Hogwarts, and we're all married with children who by the way are all going to be friends. We will all meet up and I'll bring the pictures and show everyone and say look. Look how happy we finally were" Harry said looking down blushing. 

Draco put his hand under the raven haired boy's chin and pushed it up so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Harry Potter, I think that's the cutest thing I've ever heard you say" Draco said leaning into kiss him.


	25. Revenge.

Harry could feel Draco's hot breath against his lips. That's when he remembered, the sex ban! He pushed Draco away and he saw a pout appear on his lips. He had to use all of his will to not jump over and kiss him, but he has to learn. 

"Oi! What was that for!" Draco exclaimed. 

"You know exactly what that was for. I said no and I mean no!" Harry said crossing his arms smirking at the boy. 

"Oh Malfoy, what did you do? He only uses that tone when he's pissed" they heard Sirius say, both boys turned around to see Remus and Sirius walk in hand-in-hand. 

"I thought you had left?" Harry said furrowing his eyebrows at Sirius.

"No, I stayed," Sirius said sitting on a bed directly across from Harry's, Remus sitting next to him. 

"If you stayed, where's Teddy?" Harry said looking about for the blue haired boy who is nowhere to be seen. 

"Snape has him," Remus said. 

"Now, why the hell, would you leave such an innocent little thing like that with Snape?" Harry said appalled. 

"Because we couldn't exactly take him with us if you get what I mean?" Sirius said smirking and Remus hitting his hand. 

"Too much information guys," Harry said shaking his head. 

"Wait what?" Draco said confused. Harrys positive he's a little slow. 

"They were doing what we aren't going to be doing for a while," Harry said smirking at Draco. 

"Ohhhhhh, lovers tiff?" Remus said laughing. 

"Not exactly. Are you going to tell them or am I?" Harry said looking at Draco who turned bright red. 

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco warned. 

"Try me, you said that before and that's what got us into that predicament in the first place. You brought this on yourself. I told you to quit while you were ahead but you tried, tried to be a smart arse and look where that ended you up" Harry said raising his eyebrows. 

"Right, come on what did you do Malfoy?" Sirius said, desperate to find out. 

"Draco what have you done?" the two boys heard a different voice, one that belonged to Draco's godfather. 

"Oh this is even better," Harry said smirking at Draco. 

"You wouldn't dare! It was more embarrassing for you than me!" Draco said jumping over trying to cover his mouth. harry just shoved the boy of him. 

"Yeah, at the time. But the whole fact that you're on a sex ban is embarrassing for you so?" Harry said laughing at his, this caused Draco's cheeks to go pure red. Snape shook his head in disgust and both men just laughed. 

"Oh, Malfoy. What did you do? Too needy?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows. 

"I don't understand why you're telling them this?" Draco said putting his head in his hands. 

"Because I tell Sirius everything and then he just goes and tells Remus. Snape being here is just even better because I get to embarrass you like you did to me" Harry said into Draco's ear causing goosebumps to spread through his body, and blood rush to his groin. 

"Okay, you were right. Please, I can't deal with this!" Draco found himself begging. In front off his godfather and Harry's family. 

"Nope," Harry said sitting back on the bed satisfied. 

"You're evil," Sirius said shaking his head laughing. 

"Not my problem. He made it worse for himself by saying he would get someone else to take care of his needs" Harry said raising his eyebrows at the blonde. 

"Oh, you made it worse for yourself there mate," Sirius said looking at Draco. 

"Why am I even still here?" Snape said turning to walk away. 

"Wait where is my son?" Remus said, realizing he was supposed to be watching him. 

"Grangers got him," Snape said. 

"No she doesn't I passed her earlier and she didn't," Harry said confused. 

"You've lost my son, great. Siri, you stay here I'll go with Severus to find him" Remus said standing up giving Sirius a quick kiss on the lips walking away. 

"Come on Harry! Please!" Draco begged. Harry crawled up behind him sitting down, so their backs are completely touching, Harry's package touching Draco's crotch. 

He brought his mouth down to Draco's neck. They weren't quite touching but they could only have been millimeters apart. He breathed on his neck for a few seconds before whispering "no" and standing up walking away.

 He loved that he had this effect on him. He walked towards the bathroom. He stepped in closing the door behind him locking it. 

The next thing an angry, very hormonal Draco came storming in and pinned Harry to the wall. 

"No, you don't get to do that. If you don't kiss me right now, you'll never kiss me again" Draco said, desperate for Harry's touch. 

"You couldn't last a lifetime without me," Harry said against Draco's neck. He placed a small kiss on Draco's neck before slipping out from under him and walking away, leaving the bathroom and sitting back down on his bed smirking at Sirius. 

Draco walked out and smirked at him. He walked down but not before stopping and whispering in Harry's ear, "two can play that game" and walking away. 

Harry looking at him checking out his magnificent arse. 

***

_Harry walked around the castle, he came across an empty hallway. He turned the corner to see Draco there, with his tongue down some girls throat. Draco broke away from the girl and looked at Harry._

_"See, Potter. This is what happens when you ignore me. I'm forced to take action. Ah well, I never really cared about you anyway" Draco said shrugging his shoulders and kissed the girl again._

Harry woke from his nightmare sweating, he wasn't sure why this affected him so much. He grabbed the hoodie he stole off Draco and threw it on. 

He started running to the eighth year dorms. Draco had slept there that night. He spoke the password then ran in and up the stairs to Blaise and Draco's room. 

He barged in, not even bothered to knock. 

"Draco!" He shouted causing him and Blaise to wake up. 

"Potter? What is is?" Draco said sleepily, standing up seeing the fear in his eyes. 

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "I lose" He whispered into Draco's ear before connecting their lips. With pure passion and lust. He pushed Draco back down on the bed climbing on top of him.

Draco still unsure of what's happening was unresponsive. 

"Do you mind not fucking while I'm still in the room?" Blaise said standing up. 

"Well get the fuck out then," Harry said angrily, going back to kiss Draco with force. 

Draco pulled away shocked, "what the hell is going on?" Draco asked climbing off Harry. 

"You can't speak to Blaise like that. 

"I had a nightmare," Harry said looking down. 

"What? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked wrapping hands around Harry's cheeks. 

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "What do you want then?" Draco said looking Harry in the eyes. 

"For you to fuck me right now," Harry said "happily" Draco replied pulling Harry on top of him. You can guess what happened that night. 


	26. Confidence.

Draco and Harry woke up to a loud, harsh knock on their door. 

"It will probably be Blaise, come in!" Draco said, shouting the last bit. Harry, still lay cuddling into Draco's chest couldn't see anything.

"My office. Now" a harsh voice, that both boys knew automatically said before slamming the door behind him. 

"I don't think he's happy. We better go" Draco said trying to move but Harry wouldn't budge. 

"No, I'm not moving. I'm quite happy here" Harry said making sure Draco couldn't move. 

"Come on Harry. It isn't fair. Let's go. We both have classes today remember" Draco said pushing Harry off him and starting to move. 

"Okay, but only if we can go for a fag afterwards," Harry said starting to move. 

"Okay, I suppose so," Draco said muttering a spell to get dressed. 

"I'll need to go to the hospital wing. That's where my clothes are" Harry said shoving on his pajama pants and top. Draco nodded in agreement, Harry grabbed Draco's hoodie and they headed down to Snape's office. 

Draco muttered the password, and the two climbed the stairs and entered the room. Snape and Remus were sitting at the same table Draco and Harry were sitting at not that long ago with their parents. They were both sitting drinking coffee. 

"About-"  

"we never took that long" Harry interrupted Snape's comment. 

"Just sit down mate," Remus said, Harry and Draco obliged sitting across from their parents. 

"What did I tell you?" Snape started and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"And what did I tell you?" Harry replied angrily. 

"You are not allowed to stay in the same room!" Snape shouted at Harry who just sat there unfazed by the Professors change of attitude. 

"So, it's okay for us to sleep in the same bed at the hospital but not in the dorms? If so I'm still unwell" Harry said putting his feet up on the desk in front of him. 

"Put your feet down," Remus said shoving the boys foot causing them to go to the floor. 

"No, I was only allowing Draco to stay with you because you were unwell and Madam Pomfrey was there to keep an eye on the both of you," Snape said putting his head in his hands, clearly unsure of what to do with the misbehaving boy. This whole time, Draco was getting angrier that Harry just wouldn't tell them the truth. 

"I thought you weren't talking?" Remus said looking at them both. 

"We aren't," Harry said rolling his eyes once again, bored off being interrogated. 

"Don't lie, we know what happened last night," Snape said looking at Harry causing a blush to spread over Draco's face. 

"Whatever, it is what it is. You can't stop us from sleeping with each other" Harry shouted back at the two professors who were shocked at his voice level. 

"You know what I've had enough. Go stop this bad boy persona you have going on! It really doesn't suit you! Just tell them what the fuck happened last night, why you came and found me!" Draco shouted standing up. He started pacing back and forward shaking his head. 

"There's nothing to tell," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Draco saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Dumbledore. He walked over and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged his up. 

"What? Where are you going" Remus questioned, none of the boys replied, Draco just dragged, him over? They stopped in front of Dumbledore's portrait. 

"Please, please talk some sense into him!" Draco begged up to the portrait. 

"Harry my boy, what's going on?" Dumbledore pleaded, trying to get him to tell him although he already knew. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. 

"I know what happened last night, you need to tell them," Dumbledore said trying to encourage the young boy. Snape and Remus walked over to join the two young boys and the portrait. 

"What happened last night Harry?" Remus said etching closer to him but never touching him. 

"It does-" Harry started but Draco cut him off. 

"He had a nightmare," he said and Harry drew him the dirtiest look ever. 

"I told you that in confidence, you weren't meant to tell them!" Harry shouted at him. 

"He's only trying to help you Potter. Is he back in your dreams?" Snape said, knowing Harry will know who he's on about. 

"Yeah, kinda," Harry said lying. Not wanting to tell them what the dream was actually about. 

"Don't lie Harry. What happened in your dream last night" Dumbledore said, giving the boy up. 

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side! How do you even know what happened?" Harry questioned. 

"I know everything," Dumbledore said and Harry sighed. 

"It doesn't matter, it was just a useless dream. It was pathetic" Harry said shaking his head. 

"Harry you know, when you were younger you used to dream the future. You need to tell us so we can make sure it isn't a prediction" Remus said, trying to coerce the boy into talking. 

"Look, even if it does happen in the future it's not going to hurt anyone. Just leave it" Harry said lying. 

"Just tell us then we will leave you alone okay?" Snape said trying to make the boy talk. 

"Fine. But if you start complaining because you didn't want to hear about it not my problem. He was kissing some other girl, okay! He told me he never cared about me, okay! So when I woke up I made sure he knew exactly how he felt about me." Harry said he felt tears gather in his eyes. 

He looked at Dumbledore "are you happy now" was all he said while a tear fell down his cheek and he ran. He ran straight to the hospital wing. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter, here drink this" Madam Pomfrey said before realizing his tears. 

"Oh, are you okay dear?" She said, he took the little vial out her hand and downed it in one go. 

"Just fine," he said wiping away his tears he ran over, grabbed his bag and went up to the Astronomy tower. He finally got there. To sadly see Draco, Remus, and Snape waiting for him. 

"How did you know I would come here?" Harry questioned opening his bag pulling out the little rectangular box pulling out one cigarette. "Ignis" he muttered lighting his cigarette. 

"Oi," Draco said, motioning for Harry to give him one. 

"No, you're not getting one," Harry said, pissed off at him. 

"You're pissed off?" Draco said walking closer to him. 

"Yes. Now fuck off, the lot of you" Harry said waving his hand motioning for them to go. But none of them moved. They just stood there watching him. Draco walked up and spun him around placing him up against the wall. Both hands resting at the side of Harry's head. 

"Can you please not do that while we're here" Snape complained but soon shut up. Draco took the cigarette out of Harry's mouth and place it on his own. 

"That's mine" Harry complained but Draco just walked away inhaling the fumes. 

"I said that's mine you cunt!" Harry shouted walking up pushing Draco a bit.

"Don't," Draco said pinning harry up the wall again. Take the cigarette out his mouth. Attaching it to Harry's. 

"No, you don't just get to kiss me and make everything better," Harry said pushing Draco away. Taking the cigarette off him again placing it back between his lips. 

"I never said I did. I just wanted to kiss you. Problem?" Draco said looking at the broken boy. 

"Yeah, I don't want you to kiss me," Harry said taking another draw out off the cigarette. 

"You weren't saying that last night," Draco said teasing him. 

"Didn't need to know that" Snape muttered reminding them that they were still there.

"Look Harry. All we want you to do is promise us that when you have a nightmare. You'll talk to one of us about it. It doesn't matter if it's me, Sirius, Draco, Severus, Dumbledore, Ron or Hermione it doesn't matter. Just talk to someone" Remus said trying to talk sense into the boy. 

"Okay," Harry said, simply trying to get an easier life. Remus, Snape, and Draco soon left Harry alone to his thoughts. 


	27. Meeting.

The next few days passed and Harry never spoke to anyone. He attended classes, study sessions, he ate with everyone else but never muttered a word. Ron could hear him cry himself to sleep every night but never dared question him about it. 

Every time Draco tried to kiss him, he turned his head so he hit his cheek. If he was asked a question in class, or by his friends he just either nodded, shook his head to indicate no or shrugged his shoulders. 

His friends decided not to push it. Knowing he would talk when he was ready to, his professors on the other hand. Were desperate to know what's going on with their golden boy. 

So when Snape called a meeting, McGonagall for a meeting about this situation, all professors were green with envy of her. 

They all met in the headmaster's office on Monday night. Professors, Lupin, McGonagall and Snape all gathered around the table in his office. 

"We know why we're here?" Snape started and they two nodded not saying a word. 

"As you know, the boy's eighteen. There's a lot we're not allowed to discuss now he's over age" Remus started. 

"But it's for his safety, I haven't heard him mutter a word in my class since last week sometime," McGonagall started. 

"None of us know why he's stopped talking. I have a good idea but I'm not sure. He was in a relation- no he was involved with another student and as far as I know, that has ended. So I think that may be the cause but I'm not 100% sure" Snape said looking at Remus. 

"He won't talk to us, he won't talk to Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione or Ron, or any of his friends at that" Remus said, you could see the worry spread across his face. 

"Yes, I've noticed is friend group seems to have, expanded let's say to your Slytherins Severus?" McGonagall said. 

"Yeah, all they do in my class is laugh. Except recently of course. Him, Granger and Weasley all seem to have mended their faults with Draco, Parkinson, and Zabini. I'm not saying it's a problem I'm just saying they have hated each other for 7 years then all of a sudden they are best friends, it's a difficult situation" Severus added shaking his head.

"I agree, one day they hated each other, hexing each other etc. The next they are at Grimmauld Place with Harry sharing a Pizza and laughing. It was very confusing for me and Sirius" Remus added, sharing his worry. 

"What we have been told, is they decided to put it all behind them when Draco became Harry's tutor and roommate. Also, Ron and Blaise fixed their problems when they became roommates" Severus explained. 

"Yes, why did that change? It was going quite well?" McGonagall asked confused. "His nightmares, it was going to be more comfortable if he was sharing a room with Ron," Remus said quickly covering up. 

"Now, what's the real reason why they stopped sharing?" McGonagall asked, seeing right through Lupin's lie. 

"The student, Potter was involved with-" Severus started when it clicked. 

"Was Malfoy" Minerva finished it all made sense now. Remus and Severus just nodded. 

"I thought that day, he was all over Malfoy was simply because he was drunk. It all makes sense now" she said. 

"They weren't ever together. Well according to them they slept together and there were no feelings. But you had to see them together. It was incredible" Remus said looking at Severus. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. They were made for each other. But Potter just keeps pushing Draco away and telling him that their relationship means nothing. When in actual fact, I think Harry stopped talking because Draco betrayed him" Severus said looking at Minerva who furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Betrayed him? What do you mean?" 

"Well, I told them that they were no longer to sleep in the same room and they had to swap with Zabini and Weasley. So they did, but Potter was still in the hospital wing. They were still sleeping in the same bed. I allowed that because Poppy was there and he had just been diagnosed with depression and frankly I didn't want him to be by himself. 

"They had some sort of argument, and Draco went back to the dorms to sleep. Harry had a nightmare and went up to sleep with Draco. I put a charm on their rooms so it would allow me to know when they snuck into each other's rooms. I went up and told them to come down and talk to us. They came down and Harry refused to tell us what was wrong. Draco told us he had a nightmare and that's why I think they are arguing" Snape explained to McGonagall. 

"So they are in love with each other but refuse to acknowledge it?" Minerva asked the two men's eyes went wide. 

"I think so" Remus muttered, knowing his son is going through heartbreak right now and there's nothing he could do...


	28. Alone.

Harry was sitting in the eighth year common room studying, when I say studying I mean sitting staring at the same page for the past half hour. 

"Hello, Harry" He heard Hermione said happily, he just looked up, nodded to acknowledge her presence and go back to staring at the book. 

"You ready to talk yet?" She said hopefully, he just shook his head indicating no and stood up, grabbing his book and went to his bedroom. He knew he was supposed to share a room with Ron, but he spends most nights in Hermione's room. 

It works out since there is very little 8th years returning for their school year, most people are in relationships or their roommates are in relationships so  most people don't have to share a room.  Harry went in and had a shower.

 He has been spending most of my time in the shower recently. It's a great place to think. Think about everything. He quickly got undressed and jumped in. He turned it on, He preferred to have really cold showers so he turned the temperature down, way further down that it should be but it's nice, he likes it being cold. 

Why did Draco do what he did, he knew he didn't want to talk about his nightmares. They scare him enough when he is asleep he doesn't exactly want to relive them when he is awake. The nightmares recently seemed to be getting worse. He stood in the shower for about 30 minutes. 

He just stood there and tried to think about different things, although they keep wandering back to certain blonde. 

He soon wonders what he is doing right now, probably studying. Or maybe he's playing quidditch, maybe he's hanging out with Blaise and Pansy. 

Maybe, 'HARRY STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM' his inner self-shouts at him but he can't it's physically impossible. He can't stop.

He lifted my shampoo quickly washing his hair and body before jumping out the shower and turning it off. He lifted a clean white towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

Harry shook his hair, he felt like a dog when he did this then opened my bathroom door, he kept his eyes on the floor before walking over to my bed.

Harry jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. Harry looked up to see those silver eyes that he have got lost in so many times. Harry raised his eyebrows as if to ask why he's here. He could see his eyes trail up and down Harry's half naked body. 

"I came to see how you were. Ron let me in, he's just away" he explained. Harry just nodded his head in response. 

"You're still giving me the silent treatment?" He said he could hear the hurt in his voice but he deserved it. Harry felt like screaming at him at this exact moment telling him how he's not special, he isn't the only one getting the silent treatment but he kept his mouth shut. 

He walked over to Harry, they were just inches apart. 

"You know, towels slip off wet bodies really, really easily," he said in his ear, Harry felt the goosebumps race throughout his body. He pulled his hand up to Draco's chest and pushed him away, he isn't getting close to him again, not this easily. 

"Oh come on Harry, it's been nearly a week! Will you just give up this charade!" Draco shouted at Harry, Harry raised his eyebrows at his raised voice. 

Harry walked closer to him and placed his right hand on his chest again. Harry started pushing him backwards. He opened the door with his left hand. Harry pushed Draco out and he saw the hurt and confusion, also a bit of anger in his eyes. 

Harry waved his hand, but not before sticking the middle finger up at the boy and shutting the door. He quickly did a nonverbal locking spell on the room so only Ron could get in. 

Harry quickly slipped some boxers on before slipping into bed, it may only be the back off 4 but he was really tired for some reason. He lay down in bed and felt himself slipping into a deep sleep. 

_"Hello! Is anyone there!" Harry shouted he was walking around Hogwarts, it was dark but no one seemed to be there. He checked the other common rooms, the classrooms, hospital wing, office's, quidditch pitch, everywhere. But no one is to be found. There's only one place he had not checked._

_The astronomy tower!_

_"Hello, is anyone there!" he shouted looking around. There was, two people looking out from the tower._

_"_ _Hey! Sorry, do you know where anyone is?" Harry asked them, they turned around. No. It couldn't be!_

_"Mum? Dad? No, you're dead, you can't be here!" Harry said looking at his two parents._

_"Yes, we're dead. And it's all your fault!" His Mum shouted at him._

_"_ _My-my fault?" Harry asked tears starting to gather in his eyes._

_"Yes, it's your fault Potter! You killed me!" Another voice said Harry turned around to see Cedric._

_"_ _C-Cedric?"_

_"Me too! You killed me as well! I had a beautiful baby boy, and a husband and you killed me!" a female voice said, Harry turned around and Tonks' was standing next to his Mum._

_"N-no! Remember I never killed you!" He said shaking his head, the tears rolling down his face._

_"_ _You may not have physically killed us, but it's your fault we're dead!" He turned around and Dumbledore was standing next to his father, Dobby next to him._

_"All I did was try and help you, Master Potter! Look where that got me!" Dobby said, with such venom in his voice._

_"N-no, this is all a dream! You are not real!" Harry tried to tell himself._

_"You may not have killed us, but we're going to kill you!" My Father shouted at him, all 6 of them said shouting running forward him._

Harry sat up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. It has been the same dream every night for the past 5 night's now.

Exact the same. He can't help but think maybe it is his fault they died. Harry never had this dream before until the other night there. He needed to get out off here, he needed to get away from Hogwarts. 

Harry looked at the alarm clock sitting next to his bed it read '11:04pm'. Perfect, everyone should be in bed. 

He could sneak out of Hogwarts head away for a while, maybe not even both coming back. I mean, everyone here will be better off without me, all I ever do is get people killed Harry told himself.

He grabbed a few spare pairs of clothes, money, his camera, his pictures and some food. He shoved it all in his bag and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. 

He finished writing. Draco would probably be sleeping so he slipped the letter under the door and ran down through the common room.

 He threw the portrait open and ran, ran away from Hogwarts as fast as he could and never looked back. 

Finally, finally he is alone and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	29. Missing.

Draco was laying in bed, unable to sleep again. Ever since Harry started to ignore him, he was unable to sleep well. The only time he slept is when his body really has too. It isn't ideal but it worked. 

Since he has not been sleeping, his feelings for Harry are much more clear. That's correct, he admitted he has feelings for Harry Potter. But he can't tell him until he stops being angry at him, otherwise, he could ruin anything he ever had with him. 

He was just simply staring at the ceiling when he heard something get slipped under the door. He looked over and it was a piece of parchment. He slipped out of bed, trying to quiet since Blaise and Pansy were sleeping in the bed next to him. He walked over and lifted it. 

He read over it before he became alarmed. 

"Pans! Blaise Wake up! C'mon! He said shaking the pair. 

"Draco! What is it!" Blaise moaned. 

"It's Harry he's gone!" He said and at that, both of them sat up and looked at Draco like he had two heads.

"What?" Pansy said standing up walking over to him. 

"He's gone. He's run away from Hogwarts" Draco said tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

"Right, you go get Snape and Lupin. We will go wake Ron and 'Mione. We will fix this!" Blaise said standing up grabbing Pansy's hand and dragging her out the room before Draco even had the chance to reply. 

He ran to Snape's quarters down in the dungeons. He started banging on the door. "SEVERUS! UNCLE SEV! ARE YOU IN THERE!" He shouted until he came to the door dressed in full robes. 

"What is it Draco!" He said, clearly angry that Draco had woke him. 

"We need to go get Lupin right now! It's Harry. I will explain later" He said running off to the teaching quarters, him following in suit confused. 

"PROFESSOR LUPIN! LUPIN WAKE UP!" Draco shouted, mimicking what he had done down in the dungeons. Severus continued to ask him what's wrong but he just ignored him. 

"What do you want Draco?" Lupin asked opening the door, also dressed. Do none of you wear pajamas? Draco thought. 

"It's Harry. I'll explain soon. We need to get to your office!" Draco said running in the direction. Both older men looked at each other in confusion but followed anyway. They got to Snape's office, before realising Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Hermione were all standing there in pajamas. 

"What is it?" Snape asked annoyed he had been woken up. 

"Harry's gone. He ran away" Draco said looking down at the floor. 

"What? How do you know?" Remus said worry lacing his voice. 

"He shoved this under my door," Draco said motioning to the piece of parchment he pulled out his pocket. Hermione quickly grabbed it off him. 

"No! Please!" Draco said before she read it out loud. Hermione saw the blush crawling up Draco's cheeks. 

"Don't worry," She said smiling. He knows she would leave out the other bits, that he didn't exactly want everyone to hear. He nodded his head in understanding. 

"Dray, I have to go. You must understand. I don't belong here anymore, I might be gone for a day, maybe a month, maybe a year. I'm not 100% sure. I'll write to you to make sure you know I'm okay. I'm not sure where I'm going but I have to get away. 

"This is not your fault so don't blame yourself. I've not been exactly truthful with everyone. The nightmares are back and they're worse than ever. I'm going to try and catch a break. 

"Tell Pansy to behave and don't push Blaise too far, you know what he's like. I'll miss you, babe. Tell Blaise that I'm going to miss him even though he's a royal pain in the arse. P.S we all know you're such a cockblock" the room went into fits of laughter at this, except the to adults off course. 

"Ron, you're my best friend, you have been since day one. You taught me so much about this world that I knew nothing about and I can never repay you or your family for that. Molly and Arthur treated me like I was their own son and for that, I will be forever grateful. I'll miss you mate, don't piss Hermione off too much now. 

"Hermione, you've always been there for me when times are tough. Me and you went through so much together and I don't need to explain that because me and you know. I'll miss you more than anything, to be honest. Sorry guys. 

"Snape, you're a pain in my arse,and let's be fair. We hate each other, but you have no idea the amount of respect I have for you. You stood back and watched my mother love someone else and for that, I couldn't have. I won't go into too much detail but thank you. For teaching me what true sacrifice is. 

"Remus, Sirius, and Teddy. You three are my family, I know a lot got in our way, but as soon as I come back we will be a proper family. I love all three of you more that I can explain. Anyway, I need to go. This is, as hard for me as it is for you. But I want all of you to take care of each other. I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry, I'll write as soon as I can. 

Love, 

HJP.

P.S Draco Lucius Malfoy. I love you" Hermione said finishing. by this time, Draco was in tears, so was Pansy and Hermione. 

Both boys were just trying to be strong but they would break down as soon as they were alone. Remus' eyes were filling with tears. 

Hermione unfolded the end of the letter, the bit Draco hadn't and a little rectangular piece of paper fell out. She picked it up. 

"I think this was for you," she said handing the little piece of paper with the picture of him and Harry over to him. It was from that day in the hospital wing. Draco was cuddled into him.

"What is it?" Snape questioned. 

"Nothing" Draco lied. 

"Don't lie to me" Snape warned, both his and Remus curious. Draco handed to photograph over. 

"It's you, and Harry?" Remus questioned. Draco smiled and nodded his head. 

"Sirius gave him a camera. And told him that, he had to capture his last year and make some good memories. But he didn't tell anyone because one day when we are all old and married with kids, we're all going to meet up for our kids can have a playdate because he's determined they are all going to be friends. 

"He will take the pictures out and 'look how happy we were," Draco said smiling at the memories as the tears seemed to hit him harder than anyone else. 

"Oh babe," Pansy said and walked over hugging the boy, next Hermione and Ron joined them and Blaise. All 5 of them stood cuddling each other. 

Remus smiled at how mature that were being over this. 

"We're going to find him okay? We will find him!" Remus said, and Draco just broke apart even more.

***

Nobody heard from Harry for the rest of January, then February came and was almost gone. They were all seriously worried, but nobody would do anything. 

The ministry said 'he's 18, and technically he left a runaway note. He will be fine'. Draco lost it at this. He was so angry that Harry had saved their world, and all they would do is sit back and not even bother looking for him. 

Draco became slowly, more and more depressed. He sent letters to Harry every day. But never got a reply. He refused to eat or sleep. He spent most of his time in bed. He only went to some classes that were necessary. 

Severus couldn't deal with sitting back watching his godson rot away to nothing so he started to help. Trying to get him back in classes but nothing helped. 

Sirius and Teddy moved into the castle in case he came back. But, Sirius went back to Grimmauld place every day to make sure he never returned there. But he never did. 

Draco was lying in bed when he heard a small tap on the window. He looked up to see an owl sitting with a pile of letters attached to her leg. Not just any owl. Tempest, Harry's owl.


	30. Letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little confusing, but just keep going and it will make sense at the end!

Draco opened the window and grabbed the letters that were attached, he gave the owl a quick pet before running downstairs into the common room where Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. 

"He sent letters! He wrote!" Draco shouted before running out the portrait straight to Remus' classroom who was in the middle of teaching a class. All 4 of them were following behind. He swung the door open and a class full of third years. 

"What the fuck are you lot looking at" He shouted scowling at them. He looked at Remus. 

"He wrote," he said, trying but failing to keep the smile off his face. 

"Class dismissed," Remus said walking out the room, and trying to keep up with the blonde boy as he ran to found Sirius. He was sitting in the library, reading a book to Teddy. 

"He wrote!" Draco shouted only to be hissed at by Madam Pince and he just scowled back at her. All 7 of them sat around a table, with Teddy of course. 

Draco handed out the letters. There was one addressed to him, one for Ron and Hermione, one for Blaise and Pansy and One for Remus, Sirius, and Teddy. 

*******

Draco ripped open the envelope, desperate to see what the letter said. But he was still a bit nervous. Hermione must have spotted this because she reached over and grabbed his hand reassuringly. Draco opened the letter. 

_To my Sweet Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Hello dear, I hope everything's okay back at school. You know the reason why I had to take a vacation. But I can't wait until we meet soon enough._

_Hopefully, Blaise and Pansy will re-think coming to Malfoy Manor with us for easter. I can't be dealing with them, especially have 8 people in the house. We won't get any peace, we would have to go to the dungeons just for a little alone time._

_How is potions with Slughorn, I hope he isn't being too harsh with you. Anyway, you know I can't tell you where I am. But I have some great company, I think you would like them._

_I hope you aren't missing me too much. I miss your touch baby._

_I am hoping you are re-thinking quidditch, you know I don't want you to play if I'm not there to whip your skinny little arse. Maybe when I finally get back huh?_

_You and me, one on one? Anyway, as much as I'd love to sit around here and write to you all day, I have a prior engagement. Make sure to write me back, darling._

_I love you_

_Harry James Potter_

Draco was very confused by this letter. 

*******

Pansy ripped open her and Blaise's letter. They placed it in between them. 

_Dear Zabini and Parkinson._

_Hello, losers! Hows school? I hope you are keeping an eye on my Draco. Parkinson, we all know you are in love with him, please just stay the fuck away from him._

_I think you should rethink coming to Malfoy Manor with us during easter, I mean, we wouldn't spend much time with you guys anyway._

_We would be spending most of the time by ourselves if you get what I mean. Anyway, I hope you are not being too much of a pain to Hermione and Ron._

_If so, when I come back you both will be getting it._

_Anyway, must dash._

_Goodbye,_

_Harry James Potter_

Blaise looked up from the letter, very confused. He looked at Pansy, who had the same expression as himself. 

*******

Ron opened the letter and decided him and Hermione read it together, yet separate.

 _Hey_ , guys!

 _I miss you both so much but this much needed vacation is lush._   _Ron, how's quidditch? I hope we'r_ e _not beating the Slytherins to much, just kidding._ _They better never have won._

_Hermione honey how's the baby. I hope everything is okay and you are both in good health._

_You better be resting, and making sure Ron is carrying your books. You know there is no carrying heavy objects who you are expecting! Anyway, hows classes?_

_I hope Snape isn't going to rough on you guys during DADA, if he is you could always just accidently send a hex in his direction then act innocent._

_Have you guys thought about names? What about Aimee for a little girl? That's a really pretty name. Also Carol for a little girl, a pretty muggle name._

_Especially since your parents are muggles 'Mione. Anyway I hope Blaise and pansy aren't giving you too much grief. Just let me know if they are._

_I miss you guys so much! Love the both of you so much! See you guys soon!_

_Harry James Potter._

Ron raised his head, very confused. "Have you got something to tell me?" He questioned Hermione

*******

Remus and Sirius opened the letter, like everyone else at the table and sat and read it. 

_Hello, Sirius, Remus, and Edward._

_I hope you guys are enjoying staying at Hogwarts while Sirius helps teach Herbology. I hope my favourite little monster Edward is behaving himself._

_I hope he can learn how to change his hair soon. I'm bored of his hair only being brown._

_I forgot to tell you, for easter I'm going with Draco back to Malfoy Manor for some alone time. I'll definitely be coming home for summer, though._

_Hopefully, by then we can talk about sending away the adoption papers for me. You guys can officially become my parents? Anyway, I don't want this to be too long._

_Keep an eye on Draco, Hermione and Ron for me, please? I love and miss you guys so much. Make sure Edward is behaving!_

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

Remus looked up with a confused expression on his face, to see everyone else's expression mirrored his own. 

*******

"Have you got something to tell me?" Ron spoke up. Everyone, with confused expressions on their faces looked at the pair. 

"No. I have no idea what he's on about," Hermione said looking very confused. 

"What the hell is going on?" Remus asked, hoping someone would know. 

"Hermione is pregnant, she hasn't told me but she's told Harry," Ron said angrily. 

"Congrats, babe! Why didn't you tell me!" Pansy spoke up trying to relieve the tension. 

"Because I'm not pregnant, I have no idea what Harry's talking about. This letter makes no sense?" Hermione said shaking her head. 

"Your letter isn't the only one that doesn't make sense," Blaise said re-reading the letter. 

"Right okay, does yours Draco?" Remus asked and he shook his head. 

"Okay something's going on. Harry obviously either didn't write these letters, or was worried that they may end up in the wrong hands. He's trying to tell us something." Remus said trying to make sense of the situation. 

"Okay, Draco what did it say in yours that didn't make sense?" Sirius said, everyone looked at him. 

"Everything, he called me by my full name which he knows not to do because I hate the fact it relates me to him. He then goes on to talk about us going to Malfoy Manor for easter, but we're not. I never want to go back there, were coming to Grimmauld place with you guys for your wedding? 

"He then talks about Slughorn and potions. Slughorn isn't here this year never mind teaching potions? Then he says something about quidditch and he doesn't want me to play because he's not here. I'm not playing quidditch? He then says he has to go becasue of a prior engagement? Who could he possibly have a prior engagement with?" Draco said, you could hear he was broken. This wasn't the letter he was expecting. 

"Okay, Pansy, Blaise what about yours?" Remus asked, shifting the focus to them. 

"Ours is the weirdest," Blaise started, before gets cut off by Pansy. 

"He talks about how much he hates us, and that he knows i'm in love with 'his Draco' and I should back the fuck off. Then how its a bad idea for for us to come to Malfoy Manor with you guys during easter," Pansy said looking down, feeling tears well in her eyes. Worried that's how Harry really felt about them. 

"Don't worry, we know this isn't Harry. There's something wrong here. Right, Ron, 'Mione" Sirius said letting the two talk. 

"Well he asked Hermione about the 'pregnancy'. Just rambling on about how she should be taking care of herself. He also asks about quidditch but I'm not playing this year either. None of us are. Then he suggests baby names?" Ron said. 

"Right, I'm sorry but I need to ask. Are you 100% sure that you are not pregnant? It's okay if you are. You can tell us." Remus asked and Hermione felt a blush spread throughout her cheeks. 

"Listen I'm 110% sure I'm not pregnant. Right Pans?" Hermione said, hoping she would remember their conversation 3 days ago.

"Oh shit, how could have I forgot about that. Yeah she's not pregnant" Pansy answered sticking up for her. 

"How can you be so sure?" Ron retorted. 

"We just are okay," Hermione said hoping that he'd drop it. He didn't. 

"But how can you be sure?" He asked. Sirius soon picked up on what the girls were talking about. 

"Listen Ron, you grew wizard in a family off most boys. You wouldn't understand. I know for a fact, 'Mione isn't pregnant. Now drop it" Sirius said warning the young wizard. Hermione sent a thankful glance in his direction, Remus soon picking up what they were talking about. 

"Right, what were those names he suggested?" Remus asked warily. 

"Ehm, Aimee and Carol. Why?" Ron asked and Remus and Draco's eyes went wide. 

"We can't leave him there!" Draco shouted standing up. 

"Leave who were?" Pansy questioned. Blaise soon caught on as well. 

"You have no idea what he's like. You can't leave Harry there. We need to go now!" Blaise said. 

"What's going on?" Ron asked, still oblivious. 

"They think that Amycus Carrow has Harry at Malfoy Manor, that's why our letters never made sense" Hermione explained. It all clicked into place. 

"We have to go now!" Ron said standing up. 

"No. You lot are going no where, you are staying here with Sirius and Teddy. You are all going to go up the common room or one off your bedrooms and stay there until I come back. Hand over your letters. I'm going to go see Snape then me and him are going to get a group of Aurors and we are going to search the Malfoy residence. Understood?" Remus said.

They all just nodded their head, they were far too confused by the whole situation to argue back. Everyone handed over their letters except Draco. He held it close to him. 

"Please, let me keep it" Draco pleaded. 

"You know I can't do that," Remus said putting his hand out to collect it. Draco handed it over reluctantly. 

"Bring him back, breathing and preferably in one place," Draco said as Remus walked away. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

"I can't promise anything," Remus said with a sad look, blowing Sirius a kiss and walking out from the library. 

Leaving Draco to sob in his cousin's arms. 


	31. Beaten.

Remus ran straight to the dungeons to find Severus. He was teaching so he had to go to his classroom. 

He swung the door open like Draco had done to his own classroom not 30 minutes earlier. Severus looked up to see a distraught Remus. He was in the middle of teaching a class off eight years. 

"It's Harry," Remus said and he looked at him. 

"Is he back?" he questioned and Remus just shook his head, "not exactly. We need to go, now" Remus said trying to get him to move. 

"Where is he?" He questioned and Remus looked at his class full of Harry's friends. 

"Malfoy Manor" Remus said quietly, but loud enough for Snape to hear, the full class went into fits of whispers. 

"What? What the hell is the idiot doing there?" Snape said starting to walk out of his classroom. 

"We need to go, now. We need to go to the ministry. I'll explain when I'm there" Remus said grabbing Severus' arm, shocking him. 

"Class dismissed," Snape said before apparating both off them into Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. 

"Remus! Severus! What may I owe the pleasure?" Kinsley said surprised. 

"Look, we need a favour" Remus started. 

"Anything, what is it?" Kingsley said standing up shaking the two men's hands. 

"For you to listen to me for 5 minutes," Remus said leading him over to a desk where he spread out the letters from Harry. 

"Of course," Kingsley said following the two men over. 

"We finally heard from Harry," Remus said, "that's brilliant," Kingsley said. 

"Not exactly. I think he's being held at Malfoy Manor by Amycus Carrow" Remus said and shock came over Kingsley and Snape's face. 

"That's not possible, Carrow, was killed," Kingsley said. 

"No, Alecto was killed. Amycus was never found. We just assumed he had died, his body was never found" Snape said. 

"Look, we heard from him. But the letters don't make sense, look, here in Draco's he calls Draco by his full name, which he never does because he knows Draco-" 

"Draco hates it because it links him to his father" Snape finished and Remus nodded his head. 

"Yeah, then he talks about going to Malfoy Manor for easter. But they are coming to Grimmauld Place for the wedding?" Remus said confusion started to spread over Kingsley's face. 

"What?" He said in confusion. 

"He then mentions quidditch, saying that he hopes Draco isn't playing because it's not the same without Harry there. Yet none of the eight years are allowed to play quidditch this year. Then he speaks about Granger being pregnant" Remus says but is soon cut off by Snape. 

"GRANGERS PREGNANT?" Severus shouts causing Kingsley and Remus to jump a little. 

"No, she's not. That's the strange bit. Then he mentions baby names. Aimee and Carol. But muggle names but that makes us like Aimee, Amycus, Carol, Carrow" Remus explained and Kingsley nodded. 

He walked over to the door and shouted "Proudfoot, Roberts, Chang, Wilson, Edwards, Nelson, Justice, Weir and Palmer! Let's go!" He shouted and soon eight people turned up at his door. 

"C'mon. We have reason to believe that Harry Potter is being held hostage at Malfoy Manor. So here's the plan" Kingsley said filling them in.

***

They all apparated to outside Malfoy Manor, all covered by a bush. 

"Right you all know the plan, we will slip in through the back go in through the window. We will tear this place apart to try and find what we came for. Always stay in your pairs. Never split up unless one of you is hurt, you continue on. Do I make myself clear?" Kingsley said and they all nodded. 

They were just waiting for the order to go in when Remus turned around to Severus. "Severus, you need to promise me that if I'm hurt, or worse you will find Harry and leave me. You will go back to Sirius and make sure Harry is okay" Remus said looking him in the eyes. 

"I'm not promising you anything because we are going in to find Potter then all three of us are going back to Hogwarts and we're all going to be fine" Severus warned and at that they were given the signal to go. 

They all went in and split up into their pairs. Remus and Severus made their way downstairs to the basement. They slipped into a small what they thought was empty room when Severus heard 

"Hotsibus!" He turned to see a bright red light shooting towards Remus. 

"Remus!" He screamed but he was too late. Remus was lying on the floor. Eyes wide to the ceiling. 

"NO! NO! REMUS, WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY, I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE ON ME!" Severus shouted trying to get the slightly younger man to wake up. 

Severus looked up to see Amycus Carrow looking down at him, he shot a quick curse but Carrow deflected it, they started duelling. 

Severus won by sending 3 killing curses one after the other, so he didn't have the time to deflect all of them. Carrow fell to the ground in a heap. 

An Auror ran into the room and looked at the two bodies lying on the floor. 

"We found him. We've found quite a few death eaters that went underground after the war as well. He's not in great shape" The Auror said to Snape who just nodded his head curtly. 

"Okay, take him to St Mungo's straight away," he said walking over to Remus' lifeless body lying on the floor. 

"I'm so sorry" Snape started before realising. Remus, he's still breathing. 

"You're alive," he said out of shock, he scooped Remus up into his arms before heading to find Kingsley. 

"Is he-?" Kingsley questioned looking at the lifeless body in Snape's arms. 

"No, not yet. But Carrow is, he's downstairs. I'm getting him to St Mungo's straight away. He was hit by a curse I've never heard off before" Severus said before Kingsley even had a chance to reply he had apparated to St Mungo's. He walked over and a matron rushed over and started fussing over Remus when I placed him on a bed. 

"Look, I need to get back to Hogwarts and get Sirius. Harry should be in already. If the matron says they are okay to be brought back to Hogwarts, make sure that happens as soon as possible. I'll be back soon. How's Harry?" Snape said to Kingsley when he apparated in afterwards. 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Severus, it isn't looking good for him" Kingsley replied and Severus nodded understandably. 

"Oh, Remus was hit with 'hotsibus' if that helps," he said to Kingsley. He just nodded his head in reply and off Snape went. 

***

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Sirius and Teddy all sat in Draco's room waiting for news. 

Blaise and Ron were entertaining Teddy, while Draco lay on his bed, cuddled up to Pansy trying to pretend it was Harry while crying his eyes out. 

Sirius just sat, with a sad expression on his face. Hermione tried cheering both of them up but it just wasn't working. It had been 3 hours since Remus and Severus had left and no one had heard anything. 

The door of Draco's bedroom opened and everyone looked over as Snape walked in. No one said anything. Just waiting on news. Snape looked at Sirius with sad eyes, he couldn't bare to look at Draco. 

"Well?" Draco asked croakily. Snape still never looked at him. 

"Sirius we need to go to St. Mungo's, Remus was hit by some curse. He's alive, but I don't know what curse it was. One I've never heard off" Snape said, Sirius stood up and looked at Draco. 

"What about Harry?" Sirius questioned. "I'll explain when we get there." Snape said, trying to get away from his godson. 

"SEV! LOOK AT ME TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! I WANT TO COME WITH YOU!" Draco screamed standing up. 

"You can't. You have to stay here. Look, I'm not going to lie to all of you. It doesn't look good. I haven't seen him yet, but what I've been told, they are not 100% sure on his survival. You need to stay here. As soon as we know something we will come get you all" Severus said before walking away, unable to face his godson for any longer. 

"Can you watch Teddy?" Sirius said to Hermione who just nodded her head while walking over to Draco and wrapping he arms around the broken boy. 

Sirius soon followed Severus out and they both apparated to St.Mungos. 

***

A further 2 hours have passed since Sirius and Severus left for the hospital. Draco hasn't moved, he is currently laying in bed curled up into a ball crying. 

"That's it, I'm going. I'm flooing to St. Mungo's from Severus' office. I've had enough of this." Draco said standing up, ready to go. 

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Ron said. 

"I need to watch Teddy," Hermione said. 

"Fuck it, bring him with us," Draco said, clearly had enough with waiting. 

"Okay, let's go," Hermione said and they all started running down to the corridors until they made it to Snape's office. 

"Okay, let's go," Draco said, they floo'd in two groups.

First was Draco, Pansy and Blaise. 

Next were Ron, Hermione and Teddy. They all made it out. They got to St. Mungo's and started wandering around realising they had no idea where he was. 

"Excuse, me. My boyfriend was brought in. His name's Harry Potter. Do you know what room he is in?" Hermione said to some young healer. 

"Oh, yes dear. He's in room 531. On the Fifth floor" she said, and with that, they all ran towards the stairs. They got to the room that Harry was in. They all looked in the window and were shocked by the sight. 

Harry Potter, bruised, bloody and broken...


	32. Crashed.

"I thought I told you all to stay at Hogwarts and I would come and get you when I could?" Snape said, snapping Draco out of his daydream. 

"I couldn't just sit about waiting," Draco said shaking his head. Looking up to see Severus, Sirius and Remus standing there. Remus took Teddy out of Hermione's arms. 

"Hey little buddy," he said tickling his son. 

"I thought you were hit with some curse?" Ron asked warily. 

"I was, idiot said it wrong so it only knocked me out," Remus said shaking his head.

"How is he?" I asked warily, turning back to the window looking at Harry who was surrounded by Aurors. 

"Look, come over here and sit," Sirius said leading them to a waiting room. Everyone sat down. 

"Look, what you guys need to know is. They never used magic on him. They beat him, causing it harder-" 

"harder for healers to heal. There's only so much they can do before it's out of their hands" Snape cut Sirius off. 

"They are going their very best, they are trying. But, I'm going to be the nasty one and warn every single on of you right now. Including you both," Snape said looking at Sirius and Remus. 

"It's not looking good for him. He's crashed 3 times since he's been here already" Snape said, seeing the worry in his eyes. 

"Crashed?" Blaise asked clearly confused by the muggle term. 

"His heart stopped," Hermione said, barely above a whisper. But everyone heard her clearly. 

"His heart stopped? He can't be dead" Draco said, everyone could hear the blonde boys heart breaking as he spoke. 

"Yeah honey, but they re-started it," Hermione said, walking over and sitting with him. Taking his hand supportively. 

"What we think is that they used very little if any magic on him" Snape started but was cut off by Pansy. 

"Why? If their wands were there, why not use them?" She questioned. 

"Well, we think they have done this on purpose. So if he was ever rescued, they knew there was very little we could do for him" Snape said, sadness clear in his voice. They nodded their heads in understanding before Snape stood up. 

"Okay, me and Professor Lupin need to go back to Malfoy Manor to help the Aurors. Some were hurt, so they need as many hands as possible" Snape said and Lupin gave Sirius a brief kiss before standing up. 

"Wait, I want to come help," Blaise said standing up. 

"No way, it's too dangerous," Remus said shaking his head. 

"Look, for the past 7 and a half years, if we weren't at school, we were at Malfoy Manor. I know that place like the back of my hand. Please" Blaise pleaded. 

"Yeah, me too. I don't know the place well but all this waiting about is for girls, and Draco. I can't be dealing with it" Ron tried to plead with the teachers. 

"Wait, what do you mean, and Draco?" Draco asked, quite confused by that. 

"Harry tells us everything," Ron said with a wink towards Draco. He found himself blushing. 

"Wait, what did Harry tell you?" Pansy said interested. Draco threw her a scowl and she just shrugged her shoulders. 

"What, you don't tell us anything," she said defensively. 

"Harry tops," Ron said and the whole room burst into laughter, with the exception of Snape and Draco. Snape looked disgusted, but he was just trying to hide his laughter. Draco went bright red and tried to hide his face in his hands. 

"Right come on let's go," Remus said looking at Blaise and Ron who soon stood up and ran out after the two men. 

"Wait, is that true?" Pansy said looking at Draco shocked. 

"No, well maybe. Well yes, but we're not talking about this right now. There's an innocent child in the room" Draco said looking at the now sleeping Teddy, silently cursing himself. 

"No, Teddy's sleeping spill," Pansy said looking at them. He turned to see a smirking Sirius, okay he's not going to get him out off this. 

"Hermione, helpppppp. Plus I'm not talking about my sex life in front of Harry's godfather" Draco said shaking his head. Sirius chuckled, almost evilly. 

"Oh son, it's nothing I don't already know," he said putting his feet up on the seat next to him to stop a sleeping Teddy from rolling off the couch. 

"He told you?" Draco said, worried on how much detail Harry goes into with his, descriptions. 

"Me and Harry tell each other everything. Now come on out with it" Sirius said. 

"Wait, so out of you and Remus who tops?" Draco said, turning the heat to him. 

"One, none of your business and two, stop trying to change the subject," Sirius said, turning a little red. 

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. If you tell me what the hell went on between my godfather and Remus." This caused Sirius to whip around and look at Draco. 

"How the hell do you know about that?" Sirius said. 

"Remus mentioned it once in passing. But he never went into detail. I asked Uncle Sev once, but you know what he's like." Draco said shaking his head. 

"When we were at school, Remus and Snape may or may not have hooked up once or twice," Sirius said, looking guilty. 

"WHAT!" Pansy, Hermione and Draco all said in unison. 

"But, you all hated each other?" Draco said confused. 

"Hypocritical much?" Pansy asked and got a dirty look in return. 

"Not exactly, me and James hated Snape and your father-" 

"don't call him that!" Draco interrupted. 

"Sorry, me and James hated Snape and Lucius. But Remus, never, he never took part in our taunting. He just never stopped it. One night, apparently they were studying in the library. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. Remus never actually told me the details" Sirius said, "sound familiar Draco?" Hermione taunted. 

"Don't start" Draco warned while a blush spread out over his face. 

"What?" Sirius said, 

"Harry never told you the story about how him and Draco got together?" Pansy said, "we're not together!" Draco defended. 

"Yeah, tell us that when you're moaning his name in your dreams" Pansy said rolling her eyes causing Hermione to laugh and Draco to near die of embarrassment

"No. He refused to tell me" Sirius said shaking his head. 

"On you go then Draco," Pansy said nodding. 

"Why me?" He asked, not really wanting to talk about this. 

"Because you know it best," Hermione said and he just sighed in defeat. 

"There's not much to it. I was told I had to tutor him, when I was teaching him he told me he understood it better coming from me than you soo haha" Draco said sticking his tongue out at Hermione. 

"Then he passed his test, he came in and kissed me. I pushed him away. I went and told Blaise and Pansy. They said I should tell Hermione and Ron. Since we were kinda friends at that point. Well, we weren't really friends just being civil to each other. 

"Except me and Harry. We were at each others throats every day. There wasn't a day that went by that we weren't fighting. But as soon as went for tutoring, every ounce of hatred we had for each other disappeared. I started avoiding him after that, I wouldn't turn up for tutoring, I would sleep in Pansy's or Blaise's room. 

"Then McGonagall got involved and told us if we didn't go back to tutoring I was basically getting thrown out, so we did. Then he kissed me again that night. Like proper kissed, this was the first time I kissed back. Then he just walked away and pretended it never happened." 

"He's good at that," Hermione said, cutting him off. 

"The next time was-" 

"the train" Pansy finished for him. 

"No, the next was when he found us talking about him. I had told them everything, and he walked in. He kissed me out of sheer anger and frustration right enough. But he still kissed me" Draco said, looking up at a smirking Sirius. He blushed furiously. 

"Did anything happen between you two that night?" Pansy asked out of sheer curiosity. 

"No, we just kissed. The next time was the train-" 

"so that's why he took forever getting off. Then when he finally did he had a massive love bite on the side of his neck?" Sirius asked. 

"He was just as guilty as me. I had to go through Snape's scrutiny trying to work out who it was" Draco said shaking his head. 

"That would have been rough," Hermione said, "you don't say. Then it was-" Draco said trying to remember. 

"When I walked in on you both at Grimmauld Place," Hermione said, Sirius' jaw dropped at this and Pansy giggled slightly.

"Don't say it like that. We weren't doing anything!" Draco said, trying to make it sound better for himself. 

"No, you were both just lying in bed, naked, then told me you were going to share a shower," Hermione said and Sirius looked at him, "so you had your first time at Grimmauld Place, where me, Remus and Teddy were innocently sleeping underneath you?" Sirius asked smirking raising his eyebrows. 

"Don't say it like that. But yeah, that's basically what happened. We then kissed when he came to get me that day that he got his lip pierced. Then I stayed the night again and that's when you caught us" Draco said, blushing at the memory. 

"You both aren't very good at keeping it from people?" Pansy said laughing shaking her head. 

"It's not that we were hiding it. We both decided we weren't going to go around screaming it at the top of our lungs. But if people found out. It isn't a big deal" Draco said shrugging his shoulders. 

At that, a healer walked in. "Hello, are you here for Mr Potter?" The elderly woman said. 

"Yeah, I'm his legal guardian. That's his friends" Sirius said pointing to the younger people in the room. 

"Okay, I'm Healer Hall. Mr Potter is in critical condition. Although he's stable, for now. As well as the outside cuts and bruises, he had 4 broken ribs which I managed to heal. But one of them stabbed into his lung. We had healed that too.

"He had severe internal bleeding, we have managed to heal the majority of it, but he still has some fluid in his abdomen. He will need muggle surgery. That will happen in about 2 hours. Once he comes out, we can heal him and he will be fine. But he had some brain damage that we will not know the

"But he had some brain damage that we will not know the extent off until he wakes. You can see him now, but only for a little while. He is still unconscious so don't expect much. I can watch the little one if you like." She smiled. 

"That would be great, thanks" Sirius smiled as the all walked through in the direction of Harry's room.

Draco gasped at the sight, he looks better than he did. But he still looks terrible, his cuts have been cleaned but they are still present on his body. 

You could see the black and blue bruises present on his body. Draco went over and tangled his hand in his own, Sirius went to the other side and done the same. Hermione and Pansy just stood at the door, tangled in each others arms. 

Tears present in their eyes looking at the broken boy. A warm tear rolled down Draco's face, "come on babe. You can get through this. I believe in you. I'm waiting for you, for when you wake up. I love you" Draco said, pulling Harry's hand up to him mouth. 

Draco let out a sob when he heard a loud beep. It just continued, not sure what is going on, he looked up to see Hermione shouting on a healer. 3 healers ran in the room, they pushed Draco and Sirius away from Harry's lifeless body. 

"He's crashed!" one shouted. Draco's heart dropped as he felt himself being pushed out the room. 


	33. Lucius.

It's been two days since Harry's heart crashed. They luckily managed to get it re-started, but not 5 minutes later, it crashed again. They realised right then they needed to get him into surgery right then. 

Surgery was a success, they stabilized him and moved him to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Draco hasn't left his side. 

"Dray, honey. Come on, this isn't healthy. Go have a proper sleep, have a shower and get something to eat. We will come and get you if he wakes" Pansy said pleading. 

No one has managed to get him to move, Pansy and Hermione have pleaded, Ron and Blaise have tried physically man-handling him. That just ended up with the both of them lying on the floor after Draco had stunned them. 

Snape tried threatening him, but nothing. No one could get him to move, not even Remus and Sirius. 

"I'm not going anywhere, he will wake up soon. The healers said he would be out for 48 hours. 48 hours have passed, he will wake soon. Just you watch" Draco said, continuing to sit next to his bed holding his hand. 

Pansy slowly walked away from the blonde and shook her head indicating no at a hopeful Sirius and Remus. She walked over to the two men. 

"I have an idea," Sirius said and both looked at him. 

"It's going to be nasty. But it's going to sound better coming from you Pansy" he continued. 

"What? Anything to get him away from that goddamn bed" Pansy said. 

"Go tell him me and Remus want some time alone with him," Sirius said, Pansy's eyes became wide, she was asking herself why she hadn't thought of this before. She nodded walking towards the bed. Sirius and Remus moving slowly behind her. 

She placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, "hey babe, Sirius, and Remus want some time alone with Harry" she said smiling sadly at him. He looked at her with wide eyes. he nodded his head understandingly, though. 

"Okay, I'll wait outside." "Draco, we want some time just to talk to him. Go grab some food and maybe have a shower" Remus said, the blonde boy looked broken. 

"Okay," he croaked and walked away. 

"Make sure he gets some sleep," Remus said to Pansy. she just nodded her head and followed the broken boy. 

***

Draco could hear the same loud beeping noise that he heard that day in the hospital. 

"NO, NO, HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME!" Draco screamed at the lifeless body, shaking him and trying to get him to wake up.

"Draco, there's no use. He's dead. He's gone, accept it." A voice said he looked up to see his father standing there. 

"Lucius? No, you're in Azkaban!" Draco shouted at him standing up but never letting go of Harry's cold hand. 

"Of course not my son, I see you done me proud, killing the precious Harry Potter?" He said you could basically hear the smirk in his voice. 

"No, no. I never did this!" Draco said looking at the boy he loved, lying dead on the bed next to him. 

"Of course, you did. Who do you think drove him away from Hogwarts? You basically pushed him into the hands off Carrow and the death eaters. Well done son" Lucius said smirking at him. 

"Don't call me that! I'm not your son!" Draco screamed back. 

"Well of course you are. What do those muggles say, like father like son? You are nothing better than me. You are just death eater scum, no one will ever love you, get over. Especially Precious Potter. I suppose we won't have to deal with that now, though?" Lucius said chuckling staring at Harry's dead body. 

"I'm nothing like you! Harry loves me, he loves me for who I am!" Draco said. 

"Of course, he doesn't he just felt sorry for you. Took pity on you. He never loved you. You were just another notch on the bedpost to him. Just another shag. You're worthless, you're nothing but a pathetic little boy who no one will love. Who got the last laugh now, though. Now I'm going to kill you, just like you did Potter" he said smirking, raising his wand. 

With that Draco shot up on his bed, sweat drowning him. "Oh good, you're awake. Harry's just woken. He wants to see you" Blaise said smiling at him. 

"Tell him to fuck off, I don't want to see him. I never want to see him again. I'm going for a shower" Draco said to Blaise before trudging through to the bathroom, never looking back. 

Maybe his Lucius was right. Potter never loved him.


	34. Draco.

Blaise was utterly shocked, he had watched the blonde boy mope about, missing Harry for the past 2 months, yet when he got the chance he didn't want it. Blaise turned around and ran straight to the hospital wing. 

He finally got there out off breath to see Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Pansy, Snape and McGonagall all surrounding Harry. 

"Where is he?" Harry asked looking around to see the blonde boy. 

"He's not coming," Blaise said trying to get his breath back. 

"What?" Harry questioned, sadness obvious in his voice. 

"I don't know. I went in to get him, and he had just woke up. I told him you were awake and wanted to see him, and he said, and I quote 'tell him to fuck off, I don't want to see him. I never want to see him again. I'm going for a shower' and went into the bathroom." Blaise explained. Something clicked within Harry. 

"He's had a nightmare. A pretty bad one. Snape, you need to go down and apparate him up here" Harry said, nearly jumping out the bed in desperation. 

"And how do you know this?" Snape replied. 

"Because when I used to have nightmares when I woke up there were only three things I wanted. A fag, Draco and a shower. Before I had Draco, it was a fag and a shower. Before I smoked, I would spend hours in the shower" Harry explained. 

"Okay, I'll go get him," Snape said and walked out of the hospital wing. 

"He does know he could have just apparated there?" Harry said confused. 

"Come on Harry. It's Severus Snape, he likes to be dramatic" Remus said rolling his eyes. 

"You would know," Pansy said before she had even thought about it. Her hand flew up and was placed over her mouth, trying to pretend she never noticed the dirty look coming from Sirius and the wide eyes Remus had. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows. Hermione burst out laughing before she could stop herself. 

"You know as well?" Remus said she knew at this point there was no point in lying. 

"Are we missing something here?" Ron asked confused. 

"Oh babe, you're missing a lot of things. Including a brain" Hermione said, placing a light kiss on his cheek. 

"Oi!" she just chuckled at him. 

"What exactly do you know, that we don't?" Blaise asked, looking between Pansy, Hermione, and Remus. 

"You told them?" Remus said, looking at Sirius. 

"No?" He said but it sounded more like a question. 

"Sirius Black don't you lie to me!" Remus said sternly. 

"Look what you've done!" Sirius said to Pansy. 

"Well you shouldn't have told us," Pansy said laughing at him. 

"No, you shouldn't have told them!" Remus said, angrily but you can still see the faint blush on his face. 

"You basically told Harry and Draco the other week there. Draco told me what you said" Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. 

"No, no I never. I never actually said it. The only people I've ever said it too was you and James!" 

"Really. So you never talked about it?" 

"No, no we never. We had this discussion like 20 years ago!" Remus said. 

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Harry asked, still very confused. 

"Lupin slept with Snape when they were younger" Pansy blurted out and Harry's jaw dropped. 

"What?" Ron stuttered out and Blaise just stood there shocked. 

"Pansy!" Remus shouted and his face in embarrassment. 

"Really? Nothing against it but Snape. How low do your standards go?" Harry said causing Remus' face to go bright red. 

"You are talking about me?" A voice said causing everyone to jump. They turned around to see Snape and a naked Draco. I say naked, he had a towel around his waist and that's it. 

"Why am I here?" Draco said changing the subject. 

"Okay, Harry definitely see the fascination" Pansy said looking Draco up and down. 

"Really Pans? Why am I here?" Draco asked, trying to pretend he wasn't standing half naked in front of 8 people, 1 being the boy he's madly in love with. 

"You had a nightmare" Harry managed to squeak out. 

"Now how would you know that Potter?" Draco said with such venom in his voice. 

"You know the last time you called me Potter you were-" 

"don't even finish that sentence" Draco warned, a smirk crossing Harry's face, 

"I know you had a nightmare and that's why you don't want to see me. So can we please just skip by the fighting, arguing and stropping out and making up. Can you please just come over here and hold me. I've been beaten, tortured, starved, nearly killed multiple times. Hell I died, over and over again. So pardon me if I'm not in the mood to argue with you" Harry said, tears threatening to spill. 

"We will leave you two to talk," Remus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. He just nodded his head in return. Everyone walked out the room, leaving Harry and Draco standing. Staring into each others eyes.

"So..."


	35. Love.

"So..."

"So nothing. I don't give a shit if you're angry at me, come over here" Harry said opening his arms. "What?" Draco replied, clearly confused at his request. "I said come over here. Now would be preferable" Harry said, growing slowly impatient. 

"No, I'm angry at you. You left us here, without a word of you for 43 days and you think you can just come back and everything will be okay?" Draco said raising his voice.

"You counted the days I was away?" Harry said, melting at the thought. He started to walk towards Draco. 

"No, no you're not getting away that easily!" Draco shouted, pushing at Harry's chest lightly. "OW!" Harry shouted falling to the floor dramatically. 

"No, no Harry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. You've just had surgery, of course, you're still sore I'm such an idiot" Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry trying to console him. 

"Just kidding," Harry said squeezing Draco closer to him. "You prick!" Draco shouted pushing at Harry's ribs. Okay, that actually hurt Harry thought. 

"Okay, watch the ribs. They are still a bit painful" Harry said placing a hand on his ribs. "I'm sorry," Draco said, still cuddling Harry. Both too scared to pull away. They lay on the floor like that for at least ten minutes. Just laying there, not saying anything. 

"I'll forgive you on two conditions," Harry said and Draco raised his eyebrows. 

"Now what may those be Mr. Potter?" 

"One, you put some clothes on because you are very very distracting like that" Harry said letting his eyes wander Draco's body, also letting his hands wander to his bottom. 

"Mind out the gutter Potter," Draco said stopping Harry's hands in their tracks and placing them on his hips. 

"And you take me for a fag. I'm dying" Harry said shaking his head. 

"I'll put trousers on, and yes I'll take you for a fag," Draco said standing up. "Thank you," Harry said after Draco helped him up. Draco muttered a quick spell that found him dressed from the waist down. Draco was standing with his back to harry when he snuck up behind him. He laced his arms around Draco's waist. "You know, you are still pretty distracting like that" Harry said into Draco's ear before attaching his mouth to Draco's neck causing him to gasp. 

"No Potter. I'm still angry at you" Draco said spinning around pushing him away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Harry said starting to walk to the door of the hospital wing. 

"Wait, do you have fags on you?" Harry asked Draco. 

"No, I thought you did?" Draco said, Harry shook his head in return and pulled his wand out. 

"Accio cigarettes," Harry said and a few seconds later a packet of cigarettes flew in one of the open hospital wing windows. 

"Right let's go," Harry said pushing the door open to walk out. They both turned the corner to come face to face with Remus, Snape, Sirius, Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Hermione. "What are you all doing here?" Harry questioned. 

"We wanted to make sure you both didn't kill each other," Ron said. 

"When we never heard any shouting we assumed you both were busy with other things," Pansy said smirking. 

"I was right, pay up suckers," Pansy said putting her hand out for Sirius to put some coins in her hand along with Blaise and Ron. 

"You bet on us?" Draco said almost gobsmacked. 

"They've done it before, why does it not surprise you they done it again?" Harry said shaking his head laughing a bit. 

"Now where do you think you two are going. You're supposed to be resting, you have gone through severe trauma" Remus said looking at Harry. 

"I'll rest once I've had a fag. I'm choking on one" Harry said, trying to convince his godfather. 

"That's not the only thing you were choking on," Pansy said innocently making Draco burst out laughing. 

"I hate you," Harry said drawing her a dirty look. "Keep telling yourself that" Pansy said. 

"Okay, I'll let you go, but only if you take those four, I need to talk to Severus and Sirius," Remus said looking at all 6 children. 

"That will be an awkward conversation," Pansy said, causing Snape to look at her confused. 

"You just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" Remus said shaking his head, a blush spreading his face. 

"Nope. Oh wait, you haven't told him we know yet have you" Pansy said smirking between him and Snape. 

"Know what Lupin?" Severus said warily. "I swear they're like an older version of you two," Pansy said looking at Draco and Harry causing Snape's mouth to fall open. 

"You told them?" Snape said looking at Remus. 

"Technically no" Remus said holding his hands up in defense. 

"Well actually, you told Sirius, and Sirius told us, and us, I mean Pansy told them," Hermione said looking at Ron, Blaise and Harry. 

"You told Sirius?" Snape said looking at a smirking Sirius. 

"He told me 30 minutes after it happened"

"You know what, you just go. You both come with me" Remus said walking into the hospital wing, Sirius and Snape following behind. 

"Oh, how I would like to be a fly on that wall," Pansy said. 

"I heard that" Sirius replied, "you were meant to" she shouted back before walking in the direction of the hospital wing.

***

Draco and Harry were sitting, with their legs hanging over the side of the Astronomy Tower, Draco had his hand slumped around Harry's shoulder while he was cuddled into the blonde boy's chest. They were both just finishing off their cigarettes. 

Harry scraped his down the wall and threw it over the side as Draco done the same. They just sat there for ages They could feel their friends gazes on them but they didn't care. For the first time in months, Harry felt happy. He knew it wasn't going to last so he decided to soak up as much of it as possible. 

Harry felt Draco staring at the side of his head. 

"What?" He asked looking up at the raven haired boy. 

"I've just realised something," Draco said, Harry was so caught up in his grey eyes, he barely made out what he said. 

"What?" Harry said in confusion but Draco just moved closer. 

"I haven't kissed you since you've been back," Draco said. Harry felt his jaw drop, he was not expecting that. Draco took this as an invitation so kiss him. 

So he did, Draco moved closer so he was a mere millimeter away from the boy. Completely forgetting about their friends presence. Draco could feel Harry's minty breath on his lips. Harry moved closer, passionately pressing his lips to the other boys. 

Harry brought his hand up to Draco's face and placed it on his cheek while Draco's made their way around the Gryffindors waist trying to pull him closer. They broke away but never broke eye contact. They sat staring into each others eyes. 

"I love you", the three little words that had such a huge meaning fell out off Draco's mouth. Draco pulled his hand off Harry's waist pulling it up to his mouth in shock off what he had just said, he went to move when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back close. 

"I love you too," Harry said, at that both mouths collided again. In yet another kiss, just as passionate as the previous. 

They broke apart at the similar sound off whirring, they turned around to see Ron, Blaise and Pansy smirking and Hermione sitting with a camera in front of her face. 

"What are you lot smirking at. Let's go back" Draco said standing up. He put his hand out in order to help him up. Yet, now they were walking back to the hospital wing, and Harry still hadn't let go of his hand. Draco and Harry walked in first, everyone trailing behind.

Although the only difference, Draco, and Harry's faces were covered by huge smiles, they couldn't seem to make disappear. 

"What are you two smiling at?" Sirius asked as they walked in and Harry sat on the bed, Draco getting dragged down after him. Both boys just shook their head, nonchalantly. 

"They said the dreaded 3 little words," Pansy said and soon got death stares of the two boys. 

"What?" Remus and Snape said in a shocked manner. 

"Really? You aren't even together?" Snape started to lecture. 

"Look, last time I checked I didn't question you about your love life," Draco said smirking, looking from Snape and Lupin and back again. 

"That's none of your business," Snape said, clearly angry he brought it up. 

"And near is this. Leave it be. We'll do what we want to, and you can do what and who you want to" Draco barked back, causing a chuckle to come from behind him, clearly from either Pansy or Hermione. 

"Harry we need to talk, about what happened," Remus said. Clearly dreading this conversation.

"We'll go," Blaise said, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Draco starting to go after him. 

"No, I want you to stay. You guys will need to know what happened for future reference. And I'd actually much prefer you find out what happened from me, rather than anyone else. It's not pretty, I'm just warning you all." Harry said they sat back down and he started explaining.


	36. Torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mentions of torture, rape, self-harm and abuse!

"Right before I start. Will every single one of you sit down, even you Snape, you're making me nervous standing up" Harry said, everyone took a seat in the chairs around the bed. Except Snape, he had to be difficult and sit on the bed. 

Draco who was sitting right next to Harry looked at him to see him drawing him the 'look'. 

"Uncle Sev, you can't sit there," Draco said and he heard Ron sigh. 

"Not this again?" Ron said. "Why not?" He questioned looking confused. 

"Harry doesn't like you sitting on his bed unless your name's Draco Malfoy off course," Blaise said making fun. 

"Shut up. It's simply an OCD thing. Plus, if I told him to get off, he wouldn't listen to me" Harry said, cuddling into the blonde boy further. 

Remus pulled out his wand and conjured up a chair and Snape moved. Everyone just stared at Harry waiting for him to start. 

"What?" Harry asked at everyone staring at him. 

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Snape snapped. "Not if you have that attitude" Harry snapped back and Snape just growled at him. 

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Harry asked and everyone started talking at once. 

"Okay, okay. One at a time. Sirius," Harry asked looking at his godfather. 

"Why did you leave?" Sirius asked. "Nightmares. Next question" Harry said turning his head to Remus. "What were your nightmares about?" Remus asked Harry winced at this. 

"Doesn't matter. They have stopped now. Next question" Harry said turning to Draco. 

"What happened when you were away?" Harry was scared. Scared to tell them. Scared to admit the truth. 

"Nothing much, next question," Harry said. 

"How did you get captured?" Harry winced at the memory that now came flooding back to him. "Oh, I was in Godric's Hollow and they found me. No big deal. Next question" Harry asked. 

"Right, what's the point in doing this if you're just going to lie and dodge the question?" Snape said looking at Harry. 

"I am not" Harry defended. 

"You seem to forget I talked to Kingsley, who used veritaserum on one of the death eaters and they told us everything," Snape said raising his eyebrows. Harry's jaw dropped open at the thought of Snape knowing what happened. 

"You know e-everything?" Harry stuttered. 

"Yes. And as much as I hate to say this, you need to tell them because no matter how hard you tell yourself, you can't get through this yourself. You need support" Snape said. He just nodded his head knowing for a fact he is going to need to tell them is he likes it or not. 

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. Where do you want me to start?" He asked. Turning around looking at everyone in the room. 

"At the very start, why did you decide to leave in the first place?" Remus asked and Harry sighed. 

"Okay, this is going to take a while, may as well get comfy," Harry said laying back against the headboard, still cuddling into Draco. 

"Well, while I was still here. The nightmares came back, they were really bad this time. Worse than they were before. I started distancing myself from everyone, decided to stop talking. In my dream, I was here. In Hogwarts, but there was no one else here. 

"I searched high and low but there wasn't another person in this castle. Even the portraits were empty. The ghosts were gone, and there were no people. It was really freaky, I searched everywhere except one place. The Astronomy Tower, I headed up there and, there was" Harry stopped, tears coming to his eyes thinking about the nightmare that has haunted him for months. 

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and brought it to his mouth. "You are okay babe" he mumbled into it and Harry soon felt safe again. 

"My Mum and Dad were there, so was Cedric, Tonks', Dumbledore, Dobby. Basically, everyone that died because of me" Harry said but he was soon cut off. 

"They didn't die because of you pal. They died for the greater good. You know that" Remus said, reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand in one and still holding Sirius' in the other. 

"Yeah you say that, but they all have one thing in common, except being dead off course. Me, it was my fault" Harry said looking down, a warm tear escaping down his cheek. Draco soon brushed it away with his free hand. 

"Look at me," Draco said, but Harry continues to look at the bed below him. "Look at me" Draco repeated more sternly, grabbing Harry's chin and pulling it up. 

"What?" Harry said, another tear falling down his face. 

"They may have died for you, but it wasn't your fault. Every single one of them made that sacrifice. They knew exactly what they were doing. It's not as if you killed them. Understand?" Draco said, Harry just nodded his hand. For once he did understand, he wasn't just nodding his head out off easiness. He was nodding it because he believed every word that had just come out of his mouth. 

"Good" Draco said, now sitting crisscross next to him, still holding his hand. 

"Okay, well I thought that if I left Hogwarts and got away-"

"the nightmares would stop" Hermione finished for him. 

"Yeah kinda, I thought that if I got away from here, I couldn't dream about it. But that never worked. Anyway, I decided to leave, get some fresh air, change of scenery and all that" Harry said. 

"You do know you could have just come and spoken to me and I would have sorted something out for you. I could have spoken to Severus and got you sent home for a few days. You could have gone home to Sirius at Grimmauld Place?" Remus said. 

"Yeah, but I never thought about that. I decided I had to do it myself. I had to get away by myself. So I ran, I used the passageway to Honeydukes, then I had to think of what to do next. So I headed to The Three Broomsticks, sat and got my shit together. Decided what I wanted to do. 

"I knew if I stayed in Hogsmeade or even Diagon Alley, you lot would find me. So I decided to go home. I went back to Godric's Hollow. Back to Mum and Dads" Harry said sitting up straight, next to Draco. 

"The place was still destroyed, so I decided to fix the place up a bit. That was my first mistake. Apparently someone had put a ward on the house so if there was any magic used inside, they would know. I stayed there for a few days. I wrote you all but couldn't bring myself to send them. They are in my bag, somewhere. 

"But anyway, I was there for about 2 days before anyone came. My first visitor was Amycus Carrow. We had a duel, but then his friend showed up with about 3 others. So it was like 5 against 1. I was just about to leave so all my stuff was packed up ready when I was knocked out by some spell. I woke up a week later in Malfoy Manor. 

"The next few days I spent most unconscious. But when I was awake, it seemed the death eaters were on edge, they weren't their usual joyful selves. I soon worked out, that was the few days Lucius was on trial. 

"So what happened after Lucius got sent down?" Sirius asked you could here that he didn't actually want to know. But he had too. 

"Well, that was the first night they had got physical with me. Yeah, they had hexed me, spelled me, cursed me etc. But they never actually physically hit me until then"

**\--Flashback--**

_Harry was sitting in a cold, damp, dark cellar off some kind tied to a chair. He heard some kind of rustling at the other side of the door, he soon snapped his neck up to see Amycus Carrow and three more death eaters there that he didn't know the name off._

_He walked closer to Harry, he raised his fist and brought it crashing down to Harry's jaw with a sickening crack._

_He turned around shaking his hand trying to get rid of the sting of the blow. Harry spat out the blood that started to pool in his mouth._

_"That's for my sister," He said, before Harry could register anything, another blow was brought across the other side off his face with the same sickening crack._

_"And that's for Lucius," he said shaking his hand one more. Harry smiled widely, the blood marking his teeth making him look sinister._

_"Oh did your boss get sent to prison, is the little group going to be lost without the big bad master" Harry mocked, bad move._

_Amycus brought his foot up, tipping the chair so it swung back, Harry's head cracking off the concrete floor._

_Amycus walked around, standing over Harry. Harry could barely see, his vision all blurry at the fact his glasses were cracked and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. He felt a sharp hard blow to his ribs and he cried out in pain._

_"Don't ever talk about him like that" Carrow shouted walking out the room. Soon he felt two pairs of feet being driven into his ribs over and over again as he just lay there crying out in pain._

**\--End Of Flashback--**

"Are you crazy? You wound up an angry death eater?" Draco shouted slapping Harry on the shoulder. 

"Yeah and? If they were going to kill me I assumed if I would them up they would just Avada me before they had even thought about it" Harry said shrugging. 

"Harry you know-" 

"Yeah, yeah I know Ron. Avada doesn't work on me" Harry said, already annoyed he had brought it up. 

"What do you mean, it doesn't work?" Blaise asked him, Pansy and Draco sitting with confused looks on their faces. 

"Well. When I was a baby, he tried to kill me with it and it never worked. Everyone just assumed something went wrong and that's why I didn't die. But then, during the Battle Of Hogwarts, when I went 'down to die'. He Avada'd me, and I never died, I passed out but never died. That's when Draco's Mum saved me" Harry explained but they still looked confused especially Draco. 

"My Mum saved you?" He asked. 

"She never told you?" Surprised the Narcissa hadn't told him. He just shook his head. 

"Once the curse was cast and I was lying on the floor. She was sent to check if I was dead. She asked me if you were still alive, that was after I just saved your arse. I said yeah, and she declared me dead. Then Hagrid carried me up and the rest is history" Harry explained and Draco just nodded his head. 

"Anyway, back to the story. What happened next" Sirius asked desperate to know. 

"Well not a lot, 2 or 3 days past, I never saw anyone except the death eater that brought me 2 glasses of water a day and made me drink them or beat the shit out of me. Then once I had drunk them he beat the shit out me again. But then they found a new toy. Fuck knows where they got it, but they managed to get a boggart." Harry said remembering.

**\--Flashback--**

_Harry heard the door open, he looked up through his black eyes to see Draco? Was he imagining things? "Draco?" Harry managed to croak out._  

_"Don't call me that!" he shouted, scaring Harry. He looked up to see Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione standing._

_"Padfoot? Moony? 'Mione, Ron?" He said, confused at why they were all here, and why they weren't helping him get out off these bounds._

_"How dare you, you are an embarrassment to us!" Sirius shouted at him. "But Pad-" he started but was cut off by Sirius' hand going up._

_"You killed out two best friends! We wish you were never born!" Sirius shouted at him._

_"Yeah, you're an embarrassment to the Potter name!" Remus added._

_"We wish, you-know-who had killed you when he got the chance!" Hermione shouted at him, "yeah you're nothing but a gay arsehole! We hate you!" Ron shouted._

_The abuse went on for hours on end. Until the point, Harry was screaming and shouting_. 

_Begging to just let him go._

**\--End Of Flashback--**

Harry just broke apart at this time remembering the mental and emotional abuse he was put through with the boggart. It took him 2 hours to figure out that's what it was. 

Draco wrapped his arms around the crying boy, just holding him. Trying his hardest to console him. Harry broke away and wiped away his tears. 

"They came in, and gave me a little blade, about an inch long, and told me if I didn't cut myself with it. They would bring the b-b-boggart back" Harry said stuttering, looking down at his wrists. 

He pulled off Draco's hood to reveal hundreds and hundreds of little scars. Draco gasped at the sight. He pulled his shaky hand up and placed it down on Harry's warm wrist. 

Goosebumps spread throughout Harry's body, the only sound in the room was everyone breathing. Draco traced a few of the little white lines before pulling Harry's wrist up and kissing it. 

"This doesn't matter to me, know that," He said, very quietly, but everyone heard what he had said. Harry ripped his arm away from his grasp and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck pulling him closer to him. 

Harry lay a small passionate kiss on Draco's lips. Draco soon responded. It wasn't rushed or erratic, it was slow and passionate. 

"Harry!" They heard a strong voice warn. "Way to ruin the moment Uncle Sev" Draco groaned pulling away from Harry. 

"Not once you know why. Harry continue" Snape demanded and Harry just rolled his eyes. 

"Basically, this happened every day, they would come in, beat me. They give me the option, boggart or blade. Some days, even if I had picked the blade. They would send the boggart in any way. 

"Some days, I just wasn't strong enough to lose any more blood. So I would pick the boggart. But they would just come in and rough me up a bit more afterwards. 

"I lived off one piece of bread and two glasses of water a day," Harry said, yet another tear sliding down his face. 

Draco quickly wiped it away and Harry smiled at him. "Continue," Snape said, Harry knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"There's not very much more to say, except that I told them that if I didn't write me, that you would get worried and come looking.

"Idiots were stupid enough to believe that since you two adopted me, a trace was placed on me and couldn't be removed until I was 21," Harry said laughing. 

"You now that's a pretty good idea, putting a trace on you," Remus said mocking. Sirius slapped his arm. 

"Remus John Lupin we are not putting a trace on our son," Sirius said and everyone else just laughed at their stupidness. 

"Tell them, Harry," Snape said and everyone looked confused. 

"Tell them what?" Harry said, playing the oblivious card. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Snape said. 

"I'm sorry Professor, I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry said shaking his head. 

"Harry James Potter. Tell them now or I will!" Snape said shocking Harry, that he had used his full name. 

"Fine, go ahead, tell them. But when they freak out, it's on you. Now excuse me while I go be sick since you made me think about it" Harry said standing up shaking his head and stalking off to the bathroom. Draco went to stand up and go after him but Snape stopped him. 

"No, you have to hear this. You all do" Snape said and everyone looked at him. 

"What is it?" Remus questioned. 

"When he was being held, hostage. They ehmm- well they what I mean to say is what happened is-" 

"Stop blabbering on and tell us what happened," Sirius said, getting angry. 

"They raped him" he blurted out, and there was a roomful of shocked faces. 

"W-what?" Remus choked out as Sirius cuddled up to him tightly. 

"Apparently it only happened once or twice but that's not the point. He's going to need your support," Snape said looking at all of them. At this Draco stood up from his position and ran to the bathroom after Harry. 

The door flew open to see a stunned Harry standing at the sink. Draco stopped in his tracks and Harry turned around to see the sadness in his eyes. Draco ran forward and threw his arms around Harry's neck and Harry attached his to his waist. They just stood in each others embrace. 

They heard shouting from outside, assuming it was Sirius they just ignored it and stayed tangles in his arms. 

"You should have told me" Draco mumbled into Harry's neck. 

"I don't want to think about it never mind talk about it. Can we do that, just ignore it?" Harry said Draco should feel the vibration of his chest against his own. 

"Yeah, sure," Draco said and pulled away from him. They were still tangled in each others arms but they were now staring at each others eyes. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" Harry replied before both mouths had found themselves attached again, in a very erratic kiss. They were broken apart by a small cough. 

They looked at the door to see Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius and Snape standing there. 

"Told you, cockblock" Harry joked as he looked at Blaise causing Draco to go into a fit of laughter. 

"How can you be so fine about it?" Remus said shocked. 

"About what? It never happened. I don't know what you're talking about" Harry said shrugging his shoulders, grabbing Draco's hand and they all started to head back to Harry's bed. 

"I'm kinda tired now. Can I sleep?" Harry asked plopping down on the bed, dragging Draco with him. 

"Yeah, just get some rest okay," Remus said and everyone started leaving with some 'see you laters' and 'get well soon'. 

"Don't leave me," Harry said laying down. Draco lay down behind him, spooning him, 

"I wouldn't even if they paid me," Draco said into Harry's ear. The exhausted boy soon slipped into a dreamless sleep. 


	37. Boggart.

It's been three days since Harry was released from the hospital wing, yet tomorrow is his first day returning back to classes. He had spent the 3 days catching up on what he missed. 

"You struggling?" Draco asked Harry sitting down on his bed. 

"No, I surprisingly never missed much, all you guys have been doing is going over stuff we already know and preparing for the NEWTs. Which by the way, I don't get since they aren't until June?" Harry said shutting over his book and pushing closer to Draco. 

"Yeah, but these NEWTs are important. Best get as much prep done as possible." Draco said nudging his shoulder slightly. 

"Yeah, at least, I get to come back to civilization today," Harry said smiling. 

"Yeah, I've missed you in classes," Draco said looking at Harry. 

"I've missed this" 

"missed what?" Draco said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

"This," Harry said placing his lips on Draco's, who kissed back eagerly. 

Harry pulled Draco on top off him while lying down on the bed. Draco's hands found their way to Harry's waist. while Harry continued to pull Draco as close to him as possible at his neck. Harry pulled away from Draco's lips and started making his way down his neck.

Draco let out a moan causing Harry to smirk and continue to kiss him on the indent off his collar bone. Draco started to untuck Harry's school shirt from his trousers and placed his hands on the bare skin at his hips causing goosebumps to race throughout Harry's body while he was too busy working on the buttons of Draco's shirt, he fumbles with the last one before pushing it of Draco's shoulder and with a little assistance it landed at the other side of the room. 

"Thanks, guys," a voice said and they jumped up apart from each other to see Hermione standing in the doorway with Draco's shirt in her hand. 

"Oops?" Draco said and both him and Harry started laughing. 

"Draco, Pansy's looking for you," Hermione said in a stern voice. 

"Is he in there?" A second voice, belonging to Pansy said. She joined Hermione at the doorway looking at the two boys before shaking her head in disapproval. 

"Get dressed Draco and move. We have Defence in 5 minutes" Pansy said before walking away. 

"Let's go Draco," Hermione said before starting to walk away. 

"Oi! What about me? I'm coming back to classes today you know!" Harry shouted behind her before she turned around and looked at him. 

"You may be coming back to classes today but Remus told me to tell you, you aren't allowed to defence today," Hermione said and Harry's face dropped. 

"Why?" He questioned standing up, fixing his uniform and Draco done the same. 

"Because we are going over boggarts for the NEWT and he didn't think you were ready," Hermione said. 

"Oh. Can't I just come to class and not face one? I don't want to miss any more classes," Harry said, cleaning up the mess that he and Draco had made by pushing all his study materials of the bed. 

"Remus just said to me he didn't need you in class today because he didn't think you were up to it," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders, clinging to the books in her right arm. 

"Oh fuck it, come on. I'll just tell him I'm fine and I won't face one. Besides, I've got my wand this time. I didn't last time. Plus he can't say no to me when I call him Moony" Harry said smirking. He grabbed Draco's hand and they both walked out room behind her hand-in-hand. Ron just shook his head at Harry and Draco while Pansy and Blaise looked at them in amusement. 

"Right come on let's go, we're already late," Hermione said and all 6 of them left the common room and made their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts. 

They finally reached the classroom and Hermione and Ron walked in first. Pansy and Blaise following and Harry and Draco after them. 

"About time you lot, what took you so-" Remus stopped when he saw Harry. 

"Did Hermione not pass on the message?" Remus said, a full class of students confused at what they were talking about and quite confused about seeing Harry. He had been back for a while now, but he spent most that time in the hospital wing or in his room. He usually ate there because he wasn't strong enough to face everyone yet. 

"Don't blame her Remus. It was me, I couldn't be dealing with getting locked up in my bedroom any longer. Please, I'll just sit at the back of the classroom. I'll be fine. Please, Mo-" 

"Fine" Remus cut Harry off, knowing he doesn't like being called Moony while he is teaching. 

"But you sit in that corner and stay there. Got it?" Remus said, pointing to a corner at the back of his classroom. 

"Yes sir," Harry said mock saluting and walking towards the back of the class while his friends sat down in the class and Remus started teaching. 

It was about 10 minutes into the lesson when Harry stopped doing the work for potions he had been working on, simply because he got bored of it. 

"Okay, now we have gone through that. Why don't we go onto the physical part of boggarts, I know all of you faced a boggart during your third year but I would like you to do it again. Now all of you stand up, but stay where you are" Remus said and everyone obeyed. With a flick of his wand, all the tables and chairs that had once been sitting in the room disappeared. 

"Okay, get into a line," He said and everyone started lining up. Draco walked over to Harry, though. 

"You okay?" He asked looking at Harry. 

"Yeah, just bored. I wish he'd let me take part. I'm going to need to face on at one point" Harry said shaking his head as Draco sat down on the desk in front of him. 

"I know babe, I really want to kiss you right now," Draco said staring at Harry. 

"That would be one way to come out," Harry said laughing. 

"I know, I'm just not ready yet. Not yet" Draco said smiling.

"I get it, and no one would understand our situation," Harry said and Draco smiled at him. 

"Draco you're first" Remus shouted and Draco sighed. 

"Well, that's my cue. Wish me luck" Draco said sliding off the table and started walking away. 

"Luck" Harry shouted behind him but got flipped off by Draco, who turned around to look at him. 

"You know, sarcasm doesn't suit you," Draco said smirking. 

"Does it look like I give a shit," Harry said raising his eyebrows as the class gasped at his language. Draco just started laughing and walked away. 

"What have I told you about the language Harry?" Remus said and Harry just put his hand up to dismiss him. 

"Whatever," he said and went back to the potions book in front of him.

Draco walked up to the front of the class and the wardrobe that held the boggart started to shake. 

"Okay, you ready?" Remus said and Draco nodded. 

Now that Draco thought about it, was he ready. What has his biggest fear? Oh well, it can't be THAT bad he thought. He would deal with it, well it's too late now, he said to himself as the wardrobe handle slipped open and the door creaked slightly. 

All he could see was a posh black boot step out and he automatically knew what it was. Next, he saw the cane he knew all too well, then the bleach blonde silver hair. 

Gasps spread throughout the classroom as people fought to see what was going on. Remus' eye's opened wide at the sight. 

He never thought Draco's worst fear was his own father. At the sight in front of him, Draco turned and ran, he ran as far away as possible, as fast as possible. 

"Wait!" Remus shouted after him but it was no use he was already away, Remus ran after him, hoping Hermione would solve the problem he left in the classroom. 

Harry looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him while hearing Remus shout after Draco. Harry ran to the front of the classroom, and the boggart soon changed to Draco. It's not real, It's not real Harry kept telling himself before raising his wand. 

"Riddikulus," He said pointing at it, before long the boggart was back in the wardrobe and the room fell into silence. He looked at Hermione who motioned for him to follow. 

He soon ran out the room to try and find Draco and Remus. He turned the corner and found Draco slumped down on the floor, his head in his hands and Remus crouched down next to him with a protective hand on his shoulder. 

"Draco!" He shouted running along beside him. He could barely stop his feet as he came across him and fell down in a heap next to him. 

"C'mere babe," he said pulling the blonde next to him. Remus motioned that he was going back to class and Harry just nodded, still consoling the blonde. Draco pulled away and looked at Harry. 

"I'm sor-" he started but was interrupted. 

"Don't you dare apologize. Everyone has fears. It's not your fault he was a bastard to you. Just remember he can't get you now. He's in prison, he's going to get the dementor's kiss soon then he can never hurt you again okay?" Draco just nodded as Harry stood up and helped him up. 

"Okay, let's go," Harry said and walked hand-in-hand back to class. Harry tried to pull his hand away but Draco stopped him. 

"But everyone-," Harry said before Draco kissed him to shut him up. 

"Let them talk. I love you and that's all that matters" Draco said smiling and Harry kissed him again. 

"I love you too, let's get back to class," Harry said dragging him back. They walked in the class to see Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Remus there but that's all. 

"You okay?" Remus asked him and he just nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a shock to the system" 

"That's new" Remus noted looking at Harry and Draco's entwined hands. 

"We don't care what anyone thinks anymore," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. 

"So you are-" Hermione questioned.

"Nope," Draco finished. 

"Okay, anyway, I've dismissed class. There's still about 30 minutes, go get breakfast. Fifth and Sixth years have a free period first thing so they leave the great hall open later. I'm going to catch up on some marking" Remus said smiling at all six of his students. 

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Draco asked. 

"No, I'm fine. Go ask Sirius though. He's in my room. It will be good to get him and Teddy out of there. He's started to walk you know" Remus said and Harry smiled widely. 

"Yeah, we will swing by on the way down. He's only like what 10 months, isn't that a bit early?" Harry questioned. 

"Wizard babies do everything early," Ron said and Harry just nodded and they all said goodbye and walked out. They went by Remus and Sirius' room and asked him to go to breakfast with them, which he happily agreed to. 

They all walked in and ignored the stares and sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

"You know, we should all just sit at the Slytherin table?" Draco suggested. 

"No" Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sirius protested and he just shook his head and laughed. 

"Looks like we're outnumbered mate," Blaise said and he just chuckled. 

"I wish I was put into Gryffindor," Draco said taking a bite of his toast. 

"What?" Sirius choked out. 

"I wish I had been put into Gryffindor. I probably wouldn't have been the little arse that I was, my Mum and Dad would have disowned me quicker, so I wouldn't have had to put up with their bullshit, I could have seen the lies they were poisoning me with and picked the right side to fight on" Draco explained to 6 shocked faces and a baby.

"If you had been put in Gryffindor, everything would have been different. I mean, I wouldn't have won the war," Harry said and everyone looked confused. 

"Well, you wouldn't have been standing next to your parents that day, and you couldn't have thrown me my wand, and he would have killed me. Then killed everyone else. People don't realise that it was you that made me win the war," Harry said and Draco raised his eyebrows. 

"Never thought of it that way," he said and Harry shook his head. 

"Of course you never," Harry said. 

"But the parties in Gryffindor are amazing," Sirius said, eating food off his plate. 

"I have to agree with that," Ron said and Harry nodded his head. 

"You'll have to sneak us in for one," Pansy said and Blaise nodded in agreement. 

"One day" Hermione said and they went back to eating. 

"Okay, I'm going to go find Severus and tell him what happened. See you in potions?" Draco said standing up. 

"Yeah, good luck," Harry said smiling. 

"I love you"

"I love you too" Harry shouted behind him as he walked out the hall. 

"So you two are together?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head and continued to play with Teddy who was sitting on his lap. 

"Nope still casual," Harry said. 

"How is that casual? You just told him you loved him and you're playing it off like it's nothing?" Sirius asked. 

"It is casual. When did you first tell Remus you loved him?" Harry asked. 

"Eh, we had been together about 2 years," Sirius said and Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Really?" Sirius just nodded in response, causing Harry to think. Was this just casual? Or was it something more...


	38. Cheat.

"I love cuddling with you" Harry mumbled into Draco's chest who just laughed in return. 

"Stop that, it tickles!" Draco said trying to squirm away from Harry. 

"Don't think so Mr! You are going to lay with me forever and ever!" Harry said, holding a death grip around Draco's ribs. 

"Harry, I need to tell you something, but I know it's a touchy subject and I don't want you to get mad or offended," Draco said, petting the Gryffindors messy hair. 

"What is it?" Harry said sitting up, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting crisscross next to the boy on the bed. 

"Well, I want you to know- well what I mean is- what I'm trying to say," 

"Draco, what is it? You're scaring me," Harry said, grabbing the pale boy's hand as he sat up next to him. 

"What I mean is that, you know, I'm in no rush to you know after what happened when you were, away. We don't need to do it until you're ready," Draco said, looking up making eye contact with Harry, a small blush spreading throughout his face. 

Harry just looked at him for a bit, trying to comprehend what he had said. Harry flew forward, knowing Draco backwards into the mattress, wrapping his arms around his neck. Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry's mouth somehow found it's way to Draco's. 

"I love you" Harry muttered against Draco's lips and kissed him again. 

"I love you too," he said breaking away and pushing Harry off him. 

"Oi!" Harry said pouting. 

"What? I'm hungry, let's go get food," Draco said grabbing Harry's top and shoving it on. 

"You know, that was my top-" Harry said lifting Draco's and shoving it on "and, it's like 3 in the morning where are we going to get food?" Harry asked sitting back down on the bed, pulling a pair off Draco's pajama pants on since both he and Draco only slept in their boxers. 

(P.S. Snape has allowed them to sleep in the same room, since the whole nightmare situation) 

"I know how to get into the kitchen, c'mon let's go. I'm in tight with the house elves" Draco said putting his hand out for Harry to grab it. 

"You know, we should be quieter. We're going to wake Blaise," Harry said, looking at the closed curtains on his bed. 

"Oh, he's not there," Draco said as Harry took his hand and they started walking down to the kitchen. 

"How are you sure?" Harry questioned. 

"I went to talk to him earlier before you came over but he wasn't there. We've been awake ever since so? He's probably at Pansy's" Draco said shrugging his shoulders. 

"He can't be at Pansy's. I was round there before I came to get you. He wasn't there. That was like the back of 10" Harry said. 

"I don't know. He was probably studying with Hermione. She's been helping him you know. Why were you at Pansy's?" Draco questioned. 

"Why jealous?" Harry mocked knocking their two shoulders together laughing. 

"No, we're here," Draco said and let them into the kitchen. 

"Mister Malfoy? Mister Potter, what are you two going here" One of the house elves asked them. 

"Harry here missed dinner, is there any chance you could make us something up? That would be lovely Dinky" Draco asked, smiling at the small house elf. 

"Oh, of course, Mister Malfoy, I will make you some food right away. Take a seat over there" the small house elf said pointing to the small table for 2 sitting in the corner of the room. 

"How come you know the house elves so well?" Harry asked sitting down. 

"You never answered my question," Draco said raising his eyebrow. 

"Oh, she wanted to know if she could stay at Grimmauld Place during easter, her parents found out about her friendship and sent her a letter telling her to not bother to go home. I was trying to cheer her up" 

"that's rough" Draco scoffed. 

"Yeah, you don't say. Feel sorry for her, since it was my fault and everything. I told her of course, she could come to Grimmauld Place, it really isn't a problem" Harry said shaking his head and lifting the mug of butterbeer the house elf had placed on the table. 

"Right, your turn," Harry said looking up.

"Oh, when Lucius kicked me out, I went to stay in a holiday cabin we own in Spain, I want to talk to you about that by the way. I went to stay there, and that's where he keeps the spare house elves, the ones we don't use. So I set them all free and they came and started working here" Draco said shrugging his shoulders. 

"I bet Lucius loved you for that," Harry said chuckling. 

"Fuck him. He's a prick" Draco said lifting his glass. "I'll drink to that" Harry replied gulping down a few mouthfuls of the frothy liquid. 

"Anyway, what did you have to speak to me about, about the holiday house in Spain?" Harry asked. 

"Well, I thought. When we were with Remus and Sirius the other day, and they were talking about the wedding. They said they really couldn't afford a honeymoon, and also with Teddy and school and everything. 

"Once we break up from school on the Friday, they get married on Saturday. Which is also Teddy's birthday, we're not back to school until the following Sunday. That's just over a week. Why don't we watch Teddy, and they could go stay in the Holiday home. 

"I mean, my Mum's staying there the now. But I can talk to her, she can come stay in Grimmauld Place, help us with Teddy and they get some, alone time" Draco said and Harry smiled. 

"That's a great idea! I'll talk to Sirius and Remus about it later" Harry said and Draco nodded. 

"I mean, we could get Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy is already staying to all stay, it could be like a huge sleepover while babysitting of course," Harry said and Draco nodded. 

Dinky walked over, with two plates in her hands. She placed them on the table, one with chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy on and one with lasagne. 

"My favourite! How did she know that?" Harry asked as the little house elf walked away. Draco just shook his head and lifted his fork. 

"Well, well Mr. Malfoy, is this a date?" Harry teased and with a wave of his wand, there was a candle floating in the middle of them. 

"I'm pretty sure you are supposed to go on the date before you sleep with the person," Draco said eating the lasagna. 

"Yeah well we've never done things by the book have we Malfoy?" 

"Never Potter" 

***

Harry and Draco walked up to the common room with full stomachs. They were laughing about something stupid when they flung open the door off Draco's bedroom and were shocked by the site. 

"What the hell?" Draco said and the couple on the bed flew apart. What was so shocking. Hermione, and Blaise sitting on the bed. Kissing!

"We're going to leave you two to fix this," Harry said placing a calming hand on Draco's shoulder. 

"We'll sleep on the couch. Just get it fixed. You have to tell the other two, whatever the fuck happened" Harry said dragging Draco out the room and down into the common room, him still in shock by the sight. Draco sat on the couch, and Harry sat down next to him. 

"Hermione- and Blaise, but Pansy? And Ron?" Draco said in confusion. 

"I know babe, but it's up to them to sort it out, right now, we are going to lie down on this couch and go to sleep, okay?" Harry said and Draco just nodded. 

Harry lay down and dragged Draco down with him, Draco moved to the back of the couch yet still laying on top off Harry. He cuddled in and felt himself falling into a dreamless sleep.


	39. Done.

"I bet you 10 galleons that they are dating?" One voice said.

"No, I don't think so. I think they have fallen asleep while studying. No way, they hated each other the other week there. They've hated each other for as long as I can remember" another voice said and Draco smiled into Harry's chest pretending to be asleep. 

"If they were studying, where are their books?" The same voice from the first statement said. 

"You do know there is no point in betting over this? We, Harry's best friends already bet, and he wouldn't tell us what was going on?" A very familiar Irish accent pointed out. 

"So there is something going on between them?" One off the female voice's pointed out when the other one added "there has to be, one of the sixth years said that they were in getting a late breakfast about a week ago and they were there with Black and mini Lupin, apparently, Draco stood up to leave and Draco said he loved him and Harry replied 'I love you too' before he left, then talked to Black like it was nothing" the other girl said, unaware the two boys were awake and listening to their conversation. 

Harry soon realised his hand was attached to Draco's so he squeezed it to see if he was awake, which he was and squeezed back to confirm his suspicions. 

"Yeah, and? I say love you to my friends all the time. What's the big deal?" The girl replied to her friend. 

"They never just said, love you, they said I love you" the girl pointed out to her friend. 

"What's the difference?" the Irish boy said, popping into the conversation. 

"I love you, means A LOT more than just, 'love you'. That 'I' makes all the difference." 

"Look will you pair just give it a rest. If they want to be together, leave them be. God sake, it's their life" A fourth voice said, clearly angered at the girls bickering. Harry identified the fourth voice as a seventh year Ravenclaw girl, Alicia or something. He was sure she was in the DA. 

Draco's eyes flew open, having enough of them arguing over something they had no idea about. He started moving and all eyes that were in the full common room moved to the pair. 

Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of silver eyes staring back at him, he realised that Draco was now laying on top of him, straddling him, in a room full of people. 

He opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing but Draco saw that as an invite to kiss him. He attached their lips, and gasps spread all through the common room. 

Harry deepened the kiss as he spun them around, so he was on top ignoring the mutters that were echoing throughout the common room. 

Harry ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip, basically begging for entry, which Draco granted. By this time, Draco was getting very needy and very turned on as his hands reached Harry's waistband and started to slip underneath them before Harry reached for his hands and pried them off him. 

He broke contact while standing up, with rosy cheeks and very swollen lips. 

"I'm going for a shower," he said ignoring the stares from the people in the common room. 

"Tease" Draco shouted at Harry as he walked away. Harry then stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Draco now sitting up on the couch they were once sleeping on. 

"By all mean come with me then," Harry said winking at him and continuing to walk up to his room, Draco following in pursuit. 

***

Harry and Draco did shower together, but they didn't have sex, Harry just wasn't ready. He felt like he was letting Draco down but it was the complete opposite. Draco was proud that he was willing to wait, that he needed to take the time to recover, time to get over the traumatic experiences he went through. 

They were lying on Harry's bed cuddled in after they had come out the shower. It was a Saturday so they could do what they like. 

They were just laying in silence when Harry's bedroom door swung open and a crying Ron walked in, Hermione had told him. His lip was bleeding so obviously he had found Blaise. 

"RON! Are you okay?" Harry said sitting up in bed looking at Ron who looked like he was about to fall apart at any minute. 

"Hermione- Hermione she chea-" Ron started but fell apart crying on the floor. 

"I better go find Pansy," Draco said and Harry nodded at the blonde boy walking out the room. 

"Hermione she cheated" Ron repeated but Harry stopped him before he said anything else. 

"I know," Harry said and Ron looked at him, with utter disgust. 

"You knew! And you never told me! You knew she was cheating on me and you never told me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Ron shouted and stood up, displaying clear anger towards Harry. 

"I only found out last night. Me and Draco walked in on them kissing. We left them alone to work it out and told them if they didn't tell you, we would. I haven't seen you this morning. I am your best friend Ron!" Harry said, slightly angry that Ron blew up at him for something that wasn't even his fault. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just on edge you know, what are you doing today? We could maybe go flying for a little while, clear our heads?" Ron suggested sitting on his bed facing Harry while Harry did the same. 

"I'm sorry Ron I can't I've got plans with-" "Draco, yeah what's new," Ron said scoffing looking at the ground shaking his head. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said confused. 

"It's supposed to mean that there isn't anything new. You always have plans with draco?" Ron said looking at him, clearly pissed off. 

"Yeah and? He's my-" 

"He's your what Harry? Boyfriend, nope he's not that? Friend, pretty sure he's more than that? Lover? Doubt it" Ron said looking at a now pissed Harry. 

"What? Do you have a problem with me and Draco sleeping together? Because if you do, you should have said something months ago. Not just now, after feelings have been involved!" Harry shouted back. 

"I don't have a problem with you seeing, being with, sleeping with or whatever with Draco. I just wish you'd remember how shitty he treated you for the past 7 years. Who was always there when he angered you, or got the best of you. Because it certainly wasn't Zabini and Pansy. It was me and Hermione, but you seem to have forgotten about us. You never spend any time with us anymore like it used to be. 

"The golden trio seems to just have fallen apart thanks to fucking feelings. I get that you are allowed to have a relationship with everyone else. You're allowed to have more friends than just me and Hermione, but even Seamus and Dean have said that we never spend time together anymore. I know there have been lots of factors that have contributed to the fact you spend more time in the hospital wing that in your own dormitory. But you could, at least, clear up a little time for us mate. 

"I'm so done with you, Harry. I'm done with fighting, for a little bit of your time." Ron shouted shaking his head. 

"Is that really how you all feel?" Harry whispered, furrowing his eyes. Ron just nodded in return. 

The next thing Draco burst into the room, "what's all the shouting for? The whole common room heard your little shouting match?" Draco said, Ron just laughed slightly and shook his head at the irony. 

"Hey, I'm sorry but I need to blow off our plans for today," Harry said, both Draco and Ron looked at him in confusion. 

"Why?" Draco asked walking over to Harry. 

"Because I and Ron are going to sneak down to Hogsmeade, go get something to eat like we used to do in fifth and sixth year and talk things through. Aren't we Ron?" Harry said and Ron looked at him. 

"Oh yeah, sure," Ron said and the both boys stood up. 

"Right let's go," Harry said grabbing his bad with his invisibility cloak, the Marauders map and his wand in it, Ron following in pursuit. 

***

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, they were sitting opposite each other and have barely said two words to each other since they came in. Harry and Ron both finished up their lunches and looked at each other. 

"Can we talk?" Harry said warily. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Ron asked looking up from his now empty plate. 

"This, us, we are supposed to be best friends? I know I've been distant lately but you're still a really important part of my life. What happened with 'Mione?" Harry said, taking a gulp of his butterbeer. "Well-" 

**\--Flashback--**

Ron started to turn in his bed, waking up from his peaceful sleep. He could hear soft sobs echoing throughout the room. 

He looked up to see Blaise's bed empty. He looked down to see Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed, head in her hands. 

"Hey, hey 'Mione what's going on?" He said jumping out of bed and crawling down to see her. He pulled her into a cuddle and she started to struggle to get away from her. 

"No, don't touch me!" Hermione said now her face was visible, she had tears rolling down her already tear stained face. Ron quickly stood up and looked at her. 

"Have I done something wrong?" 

"N-No, it's me. I need to t-tell you something but you h-have to promise you cant f-freak" Hermione said stuttering.

"What is it, babe?" He asked pulling her into a cuddle. 

"Blaisekissedme," she said so fast, Ron could barely comprehend the words. 

"What?" Ron said, not sure if he heard correctly or not. 

"Blaise kissed me," she said, tears streaming down her face. At that, Ron saw red and an out his room to find Blaise. 

**\--End Of Flashback--**

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said looking at room pitifully. 

"Don't pity me Harry. We both knew Hermione was going to leave me soon enough for someone better looking" Ron said and the tears started to gather in his eyes. 

"Look, Ron, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you, I'm not going to give you some half arsed attempt at pity, or advice. But what I am going to do, is sit here and get drunk with you, then we will go back to the castle and sleep off our hangovers. Okay?" Harry said, raising the shot of firewhiskey that was laying in front of him. 

"Okay," Ron said, lifting his shot and them both downing them at the same time. 


	40. Wolfstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!; mentions of rape.

It's been two months since Ron and Hermione had their fight, they decided to get back together since, it was Blaise that actually kissed her and not the other way about, although she never actually pushed him away. 

Although Blaise and Pansy have split up. They decided it was for the best, and ended it. They agreed to be friends, though. 

Right now Harry and Draco were cuddled up together in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, on their way home for easter with Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy and little Teddy who was happily sitting on Blaise's lap, who was clearly not happy about the situation. 

"Remind me again why we have the brat? And by we I mean I?" Blaise asked, looking at the blue-haired boy who was slobbering all over him. 

"Because, Remus and Sirius floo'd home last night to get the details for the wedding sorted. I told them I'd watch my GODSON while they did it. It's easier, not having a nearly one-year-old to look after?" Harry said laughing slightly at the discomfort Blaise showcased. 

"Well, can you watch him, instead of having him drooling all over me," Blaise said lifting him and dangling him over to Harry. 

"Hawwy," Teddy said sitting on Harry's lap cuddling in. 

"Hello, my little monster," Harry said tickling his sides causing him to giggle. 

"Monsther," Teddy said trying to copy Harry. 

"Close enough," Harry said smiling, causing Draco to smile, happy at the view in front of him. 

"Okay Teddy, Draco," Harry said and Teddy replied "Dwaco," this caused a huge grin to spread over the blonde boys face. 

"Ron," Harry said and Teddy replied "Won", causing Ron to blush, remembering the Lavender incident in sixth year. 

"'Mione?" Harry said, shortening the girl's name knowing it would be far too complex for the little boy. 

"Mini" Teddy replied, causing everyone in the compartment to burst out laughing, and Hermione to turn bright red. 

"Close enough," Hermione said, stroking Teddy's cheek, lovingly. 

"Blaise" Harry repeated for the fifth time, trying to get Teddy to say it, but he just wasn't for budging. He did not want to say the boy's name. 

"Pansy," Harry said, and Teddy replied "Pasy," Teddy said looking at the Slytherin girl, causing her to smile proudly. 

"Come here you little terror," Pansy said reaching her arms out and swooped the little boy in a loving cuddle. 

"He's just too adorable," Pansy said cuddling him in. 

"You're going to make a great Mum one say Pans," Harry said, smiling at her, and the little boy in her arms. "Yeah, I hope so," Pansy said rocking the boy, hoping he will go for a sleep on the long journey back to London. 

***"Harry? C'mon babe it's time to wake up, we're in London" Draco said, crouching down next to a sleeping Harry trying to wake him. 

"Harry? Come on babe it's time to wake up, we're in London" Draco said, crouching down next to a sleeping Harry trying to wake him.  

"Come on babe!" Draco said, trying to get him to move but there was nothing. Draco carefully placed his lips on Harry's, hoping he would wake him. Which he did. Harry's eyes flew open and returned the kiss. 

"What a lovely way to wake up," Harry said smirking, sitting up to look at Draco. 

"Come on babe, we're in London. I'm pretty sure we're the last ones on the train" Draco said standing up, Harry mirroring his actions. 

"Come on then," he said, fixing the glasses that sat wonky on his face, before grabbing his hand and walking off the train. 

"Where's our trunks?" Harry questioned. 

"Blaise and Ron got them since I had to wake you up," Draco said smiling, still holding hands while walking off the train. They automatically saw Remus and Sirius standing with Teddy in their arms and their friends surrounding them. 

They stepped off the train hand-in-hand until Draco stopped dead. 

He saw a face that neither he nor Harry expected to see. 

"Mum?" Draco asked, confused, his Mum should still be in Spain. 

She threw the pair a warm smile and Draco soon broke contact from his and Harry's hand, he ran over and jumped into his Mum's arms. 

He hasn't seen his Mum in about 4 months, and before that it was about 6 months. He had really missed her. 

Tears started to well in his eyes, as Harry strolled over to Sirius and Remus, hugging both of them, but his eyes never leaving Draco. 

"I missed you" Draco whispered into his Mum's ear, still engulfed in her arms. 

"I missed you too my little Dragon," she said, causing Draco to turn red at her nickname. He pulled out off her arms, but grasped her hands, never losing contact. 

"What are you doing here? You should still be in Spain?" Draco said furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Sirius contacted me asking me if I could come up a few days early so I could sort something out for the wedding while they were both still at Hogwarts looking after Harry. I came up on Monday, I'm staying at Grimmauld Place" Narcissa said, before Draco got the chance to reply Harry had cut in. 

"Padfoot, if you needed to come back why didn't you say something? I would have been fine at school, I don't need a babysitter you know. Plus Moony would have been there looking after me anyway?" Harry said, looking quite angry. 

"One, yeah you do need a babysitter Harry. Two, Remus is working, he can't be there if something happens to you like I can. And three, stop calling Remus Moony, you know he doesn't like it. He gets embarrassed" Sirius said, causing Remus to start blushing. 

"Honestly, you all act like I'm going to break. I don't need a babysitter, and I swear you two can have a conversation without even opening your mouths" Harry said shaking his head causing Sirius and Remus to laugh. 

"Anyway, Mum you know Blaise and Pansy, and obviously Remus and Sirius. But this is Hermione, Ron, Harry and little Teddy" Draco said smiling. 

"Draco honey, I know who they are?" Narcissa said, confused at why they were being introduced. 

"Yeah, you know who they are. But you were never properly introduced" Draco said and his Mum just shook her head at her son's stupidness. 

"Anyway, we better get going. Apparition?" Remus said and everyone nodded. 

"I'll take Teddy," Sirius said taking Teddy out off Remus' arms and with a loud crack he was away. 

"Drake?" Harry said putting his arm out for him to take, which he did and with that they were away. They soon landed outside Grimmauld Place, where Sirius was standing with teddy, soon Hermione and Ron came in and next was Pansy and Blaise and next Remus and Narcissa. 

By this time they were all in the house, in the kitchen talking to each other and laughing. 

"Okay, who's sleeping where?" Sirius asked looking at everyone. No one had a clue, so off course, it was up to Remus. 

"Okay, Narcissa, you okay staying in the room you're in now?" Remus said and she nodded her head, taking a drink out off the mug that was in her hand. 

"Me, Sirius, Harry and Teddy are sorted. Ron, you bunk up with Harry?" Remus said and Harry started shaking his head. 

"No, Draco will be sharing with me?" Harry said and Draco nodded in agreement. 

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea," Sirius said and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"For merlin's sake, we share at school and that's not a problem. But here, where you can keep an eye on us. We can't? What's that about. Plus we're not even sleeping together right now?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders causing Draco to slap his arm. 

"HARRY!" Draco said in shock that he just told everyone about their sex lives, including his mother. 

"DRACO!" Harry mocked causing him to squint his eyes at him. 

"You know what, maybe you bunking up with Ron will be a good idea. Me and Pansy will share" Draco said smirking. 

"Fine by me, don't come crying to me when you get needy," Harry said smirking, causing Draco to go bright red, the adult's simply found their conversation amusing and their friends were howling with laughter at them. 

"I've gone what, 4 months. I think I can go another 2 weeks" Draco said, causing Harry to go red at the very touchy subject. 

"Wait, really?" Blaise said raising his eyebrows, this actually shocked everyone in the room. 

"You know what, sort it out between you, I'm tired I'm going upstairs," Harry said, walking out of the kitchen, storm upstairs and slam the door. 

"Touchy subject?" Sirius asked and Draco nodded his head. 

"You have no idea," Draco said, running his hand through his hair, messing it up. 

"Have you spoke to him about it?" Remus questioned. 

"No, every time I try and talk about it, he dismisses it. If we are ever kissing and it's about to go further he just pushes me away tells me he's not ready and makes up some excuse to leave. Then when I try and talk to him about it, he changes the subject. It's understandable, I just wish he'd talk to me about it" Draco said shrugging his shoulders, unsure about what to do with the Gryffindor boy. 

"What happened?" Narcissa spoke up, they realised that she had no idea on what had happened to Harry. 

"You don't know," Sirius said and she shook his head. 

"Harry, he was captured, a while ago. You know about that right?" Remus said and Narcissa nodded her head. 

"Yeah, I read it in the paper. He was found, though, and the remainder of the known death eaters were found because of it and locked up?" She said and Sirius nodded, "yeah, but what the paper never explained was that Harry was tortured while he was captured, beaten. He was, he was ehm he was-" Sirius tried to say the words but they just wouldn't come out. 

His eyes started to fill with tears, at the thought of what happened to a boy he considered like a son to him. 

"They raped him," Remus said, finishing Sirius' sentence. Draco flinched at the harshness of his voice and a loud gasp fell out Narcissa's mouth. 

"Oh my god, I'm not surprised he doesn't want to talk about it. It would have been a traumatic experience for him, even if he refuses to admit it. He won't talk to you two, you're too much like father figures to him, and he respects you" Narcissa said looking at Remus and Sirius. 

"He won't want to talk to you about it because it was something you both shared, and it was special, and sacred, then that was taken away from him when it became in his eyes, dirty and horrible" Narcissa explained looking at Draco. 

"He won't want to talk to you four about it simply because, you two, Hermione and Ron. You have been through so much the past eight years, and he won't want to look weak, or not a strong now. We know you wouldn't see him like that, but he doesn't. 

"He doesn't want to mark himself down because it happened, and you two, Blaise and Pansy. He doesn't want you to look at him any differently. He doesn't want any of you to  pity him. That's why he hasn't confined in any of you. Not because he doesn't trust you because he doesn't trust himself" Narcissa explained and everyone seemed to listen. 

"Now, you lot can sort out sleeping arrangements, but I'm going to go talk to him. He doesn't need to impress me, look big for me, or anything. So I'm hoping he will talk to me" Narcissa said walking away and out the room, leaving everyone shocked. 

***

Harry heard a knock at the door, he quickly wiped away the tears that were falling down his face, he buried his head in a pillow and shouted "come in," the door opened then it closed again but no one said a word. 

"Draco, just go away. I can't be bothered arguing with you right now" Harry said, trying not to show he was crying. 

"It's not Draco dear," Narcissa said, shocking Harry. 

"Oh shit, sorry. Ehm sit down" Harry said sitting up, still wiping away the tears that were continuously falling. She sat down on the couch that was sitting opposite Harry's bed. 

"It's alright dear" she said looking at him, soon realising that he is crying. 

"Sorry, but can I help you Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asked, quite unsure of what she wanted. 

"Please dear, call me Narcissa. I wanted to talk to you. I'm pretty sure you already know what about?" Narcissa said and the tears flooded Harry's eyes again. 

"No offence, but I really don't want or need to talk about it. I can deal with it myself" Harry said, wiping away the tears. 

"No honey, I don't think you can. You need to talk to someone, even if it isn't me. You need to talk to someone, allow them to help you understand your feelings. Let them help you, get rid off the unwanted feelings you have" Narcissa said, but Harry was adamant he didn't need help. 

"Look, I know you are only trying to help me. But you're not my Mum. You don't have any idea what I'm going through, you have no idea what feelings I have. So don't try to pretend you do" Harry said shaking his head. 

"On the contrary, Harry. I know exactly what you're going through. Because, I've been there. I've been where are right now, denial. There is 5 stages of grief Harry, denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. 

"Yet you're still on the first because you won't let anyone help you. But I think you are also quite depressed about this, so you skipped 2 major parts of accepting it. You haven't been able to be angry, or you haven't been able to bargain with yourself about it. 

"So, you are going to go back with me. You are going to get all that anger out okay?" 

"Why?" was the only word that fell out off Harry's mouth. 

"Why what honey?" she asked, confused. Had she not explained clearly enough. 

"Why are you helping me? You said you know what I'm going through? How?" Harry said still very confused. 

"When I was young, about 14-15, I was at school. They had thrown a party because the Slytherins' had won the quidditch cup, or whatever you call it. Everyone was drinking, even me. I had drank some, but not enough I didn't know what I was doing. one off the older guys, he was in seventh year, started coming onto me. 

"I pushed him away telling him he didn't know what he was doing and i didn't want to sleep with him. But he raped me. That night, he raped me" Narcissa said looking at her hands which were attached in the lap. 

"I'm so-" 

"don't say it. Don't pity me" she said shaking her head. Harry just nodded his in understanding. 

"Only 3 people alive know that, and now you. Don't tell Draco" Narcissa said, Harry's head snapped up and looked at her. 

"You can't ask me to do that! We don't keep secrets from each other" Harry said, knowing he couldn't keep it from him.  

"I can, and I am. Please, it's my secret to tell. Not yours" she said and Harry nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, I'll help you, but It's going to take time, you can't just expect to get over this, just like that. We will start on Sunday. But I need you to start it now as well, you need to do something that will get the ball rolling so to speak" Narcissa said standing up. 

"What?" Harry said looking up at her. 

"Stand up" she said and he obliged. 

"You need to say what happened, you need to accept that it happened, in order to get out of denial, you need to accept it" Narcissa said and he nodded his head, understanding what she was meaning.

"Okay, I, I-" Harry started but was interrupted. "Take your time honey," Narcissa said, taking his both hands in hers. 

"I, Harry James Potter, was raped," Harry said, and there was nothing holding back the tears, this time, they were just flowing. 

Narcissa wrapped both her arms around the crying boy. 

"It's going to be okay" she whispered in his ear, and for the first time in a long time, he actually believed it. 

***

Harry woke up to the sun shining in his window. He groaned cuddling into his pillow, whose name was Draco, a little more. 

"Good morning," Draco said turning around looking into those stunning green eyes. 

"Good morning," Harry said smiling, he lowered his lips onto Draco's. 

Draco started to move his lips in unison with Harry's. He was soon running his tongue along Harry's lips, begging for access which Harry happily gave. Harry soon found himself straddling Draco when the door flew open. 

"Get- oh shit, sorry!" Blaise shouted walking out shutting the door behind him. They broke apart, Harry laughing. 

"COCKBLOCK!" Harry shouted causing Draco to chuckle. He fell down on the bed beside him, both laughing. 

"You're in a good mood this morning," Draco said, turning on his side looking at Harry who done the same to face Draco. 

"Yeah, I suppose I am. Maybe it has something to do with the fact my godfather is getting married? Or my godson turns 1? Or that I am here with you?" Harry said, causing Draco to blush. 

"You're cute when you blush," Harry said, pinching the blonde's cheeks.  

They soon heard a knock on the door. "You better be up and decent, I'm coming in if you like it or not! 3, 2 ,1" the door opened to reveal Sirius standing there. 

"But Blaise said-?" Sirius said looking at the two boys cuddling in bed. 

"We were kissing. That's all" Harry said laughing, starting to move. 

"I can see why he thought more was happening," Sirius said looking at a half-dressed Harry. 

"What? I can't sleep in pyjamas?" Harry said shaking his head. 

"Whatever, we need to get a move on. It's 11am, the wedding that's at 3. We still need to go to the venue and get everything ready. Remember we agreed to give Remus time with Teddy, and he needs to go to the graveyard and go get Andy!" Sirius said starting to fret. 

"Sirius mate, you need to calm down," Draco said, still laying down in bed, but propped up on his elbows. Harry has soon dressed thanks to the nifty spell Draco taught him. 

"Okay, we better go. I'll see you later okay?" Harry said, leaning onto the bed, kissing Draco gently before walking away. 

"I love you" Draco shouted as he walked away. 

"I love you too," Harry said blowing him a kiss, and with that he was away. 

_**\--Next Chapter Preview--** _

_"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked Sirius and he quickly shook his head._

_"You know, it's not too late to back out. But I know for a fact Remus loves you more than anything, except Teddy" Harry said smiling._

_"Shut up you, let's go," Sirius said, "you sure?" Harry said._

_"More that anything" and with that, they were away._


	41. Wedding.

"Sirius, we need to get Hermione!" Harry explained to his godfather. "No, I've got this, I'm a grown man for god sake!" He said looking up shaking his head. 

"Yeah, a grown man who can't tie a bow tie. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, look she is just next door. I'll go get her okay?" Harry said walking towards the door. 

"No, I will get it! I can tie my own bow tie for god sake, I'm a grown man!" Sirius said back, stopping him from leaving the room. 

"So you have said for about the hundredth time, look if you don't get that bowtie tied, within the next like 2 minutes, we are going to be late. Now hurry up" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"It's fine, it's my own wedding. I'm allowed to be late" Sirius said, "yeah, you're even a minute late, Remus will freak and think you have changed your mind. You know what he's like!" Harry said, opening the door. 

"Harry don't you dare!" Sirius shouted but it was too late, he was already away trying to find Hermione. 

He stood outside the room her and Pansy were getting ready in, "HERMIONE! PANSY! IS ANYONE IN THERE!" Harry shouted banging on the door, but no one answered. 

"PANS! 'MIONE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Harry shouted but no one answered. He put his face in his hands unsure on what to do. 

"What's up babe?" He heard a voice say and turned around to see Draco standing there. 

"Sirius can't tie a bowtie, so I went to get Hermione to come do it, but she's not answering the door, and if he doesn't get it tied soon, he's going to be late. If he's late, Remus will start freaking and that is a disaster!" Harry said really fast. 

"Calm down babe! Remus sent me up here to check on you and make sure you both get down the stairs okay. Come on I know how to tie a bowtie, I'll do it. Let's go" Draco said grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him into the room. 

"Where's Hermione?" Sirius said in a worried voice. 

"She wasn't there. But don't worry, I've found Draco and he will do it" Harry said as Draco started walking over to Sirius. 

"Where did you learn to tie a bowtie?" Sirius asked as he picked up the bowtie from the bed. 

"Lucius always dragged me to stupid fundraisers when I was younger, so my Mum taught me" he shrugged, placing the bowtie around Sirius' neck. 

"Never did I think I would never see Draco Malfoy hold anything Gryffindor coloured never mind related!" A female voice said and they all turned around to see Hermione standing there. 

"Shut up, it's not my fault these two idiots don't know how to tie a bow tie and I have to come to the rescue," Draco said, smirking at Harry. 

"Shut up," Harry said as he finished Sirius' and walked over to Harry. Draco did up Harry's bowtie before placing a light kiss on his lips. 

"You look cute in a suit," Draco said, fixing his bowtie so it was sitting straight. 

"I could say the same about you," Harry said looking Draco up and down. 

"Right enough flirting you two, we need to go otherwise we will be late," Sirius said, looking around the room, making sure he didn't forget anything. 

"Sirius, you would be late to your own funeral," Harry said laughing, shaking his head. 

"That's just rude. But I'm being serious, let's go" Sirius said raising his eyebrows, starting to walk out of the hotel room behind Hermione. 

"Sirius being serious, that's a first," Harry said walking out behind them, causing Draco to start laughing. 

"I heard that!" Sirius shouted back at him, "you were supposed to" Harry replied, shutting the hotel door and slipping his hand in Draco's. 

They walked down and were standing outside the room, "okay, we better go in," Hermione said and Draco nodded in agreement. He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and whispered "good luck," to Sirius before slipping into the room. 

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked Sirius and he quickly shook his head. 

"You know, it's not too late to back out. But I know for a fact Remus loves you more than anything, except Teddy," Harry said smiling. 

"Shut up, let's go," Sirius said, "you sure?" Harry said. 

"More than anything" and with that, they were away. 

They stepped in the room, both looking at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with anyone in the room. The music started playing, some muggle singer that Hermione recommended for them. (P.S the song's up the top! It's Whitney Housten I Will Always Love You)

Harry soon looked up to see a room filled with familiar faces, some more than others. Harry knew Sirius and Remus wanted to keep the wedding small, for mainly family and friends. 

He looked around and saw The Weasleys, all of them including Charlie, Bill, and Percy which surprised him, some professors from school, including McGonagall and Snape, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Draco were all sitting together and Hagrid was there as well. He looked around and saw some familiar faces, but wasn't exactly sure on who they were. 

Sirius grabbed his arm and he knocked him out of his daydream. Sirius looked up and made eye contact with Remus, who just smiled, tears in his eyes threatening to run down his face. Harry and Sirius slowly made their way up the aisle. 

When they finally reached the top, Harry let go of Sirius' arm and pulled him in for a hug, they stood like that for a few seconds before Harry detangles himself from his godfather and threw himself around Remus, Remus quickly wrapped his arms around Harry, and they also stood for a few seconds before letting go. 

"Who gives this man to man?" The priest said and Harry looked at him. 

"I do," he said and smiled at the two men. 

"I know, we've not been a family for a huge length of time, but you both have given me so much and more, it is incredible. You have shown me what true love is actually like, we have all had problems in our past which has stopped this from happening years ago, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you both are finally together, happy with two sons that love you so much and we're finally a proper family. 

"This is just the last stepping stone, both me and Teddy, want to explain how grateful we are for you both being there for us both, yeah Teddy's only one but you have sacrificed so much for him, and me as well. But anyway, this is your day, and it's about time. 

"My parents would have been so proud of you," Harry said, tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

He walked over and lifted Teddy out off Narcissa's arms and walked back over to the two men, who pulled the two younger boys into a group hug, and everyone clapped. 

Harry pulled away from them but and stood beside Sirius but kept Teddy in his arms. Technically Harry was Sirius' best man and Teddy was Remus'. With this, the priest started. 

"Sirius and Remus we are gathered her today to witness the love and respect that you have for each other. Sirius and Remus, are you entering this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?" The priest asked and both men nodded. 

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created.The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say 'I love you' at least once a day," Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus' hands and smiled at him, so widely. The smile never leaving his face, Remus' mirroring his expression. 

"It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years." The priest continued

"It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude or duty or sacrifice; but in the spirit of joy,"

"It is speaking the words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting one person to wear a halo or the other to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow."

"Sirius and Remus have chosen to write their own vows to each other. Sirius if you may," the priest said and Sirius smiled. 

"Well, Remus, I first met you on the train on the way to Hogwarts, you and James came into my compartment asking to sit, because there was nowhere else to go. Which I happily said yes too, and that was the start.

"For years we were best friends, all four of us, but me and you, we were always more than that. There was something, something different about our friendship. Over time, I developed feelings for you and we were both too stubborn to admit it" at this everyone laughed at the fact it was true. 

"Until, James, and Lily got involved. And locked us in the classroom and refused to let us out until we told each other how we felt. Which turned out, was the best day of life. Except today of course. There were many things that got in our way after that, we were happily together until you know what" Sirius said, refusing to bring up that subject now. 

"But, thanks to Harry and Teddy, we decided to get back together. Best decision ever may I say. But even though this was our story, and or life. That's not what I love you for, I love you because off the way you scrunch up your nose when you get angry, or the way you always can't concentrate unless there is music. I love you because off the way you are so grumpy unless you drunk that watered down stuff you class as coffee," Sirius said turning around giving Harry a high five and the room bursting into laughter. 

"It is coffee!" He argued. 

"Keep telling yourself that honey. I love the way that Harry only comes to you about serious things because he knows I don't do serious which is actually pretty ironic. I love the way that you won't go to bed angry, and if you do it bugs you and you can't sleep and you have to wake me up to get the problem sorted. 

"I love the way you get angry marking papers when you can't read messy handwriting so I have to help. Long story short. I love you with every fibre of my being. And I will, until the day I die" Sirius said, a tear starting to fall down his cheek. Remus disconnected their hands and pulled it up and wiped it away smiling. 

"Sirius, where do I even start with you?" Remus said and everyone started laughing, "you are stubborn, childish, sometimes I wonder who is the child, you or Teddy. You are arrogant, embarrassing and frankly quite annoying 99% off the time. 

"But also, you are sweet, stunning, loving, beautiful, funny, amazing, you've been through so much and you're still so strong, you are kind, caring, generous, incredible, hilarious, did I mention stunning?" 

"Yeah I think it was in there somewhere," Sirius said and everyone laughed. 

"I love you because of how childish you are with Teddy and Harry. I love you because of the moods you go in if you wake up and Harry has done the crossword in the muggle newspaper, you subscribed to, simply to do the crosswords. 

"I love you because of the fact you constantly help me mark things because I can't read the writing, I love you for the fact you constantly turn into Padfoot just to chew my slippers and annoy me, or seriously breach Harry's privacy to find out what he's up to" Remus said and Harry nodded. 

"I agree!" he said and everyone laughed. 

"But more importantly, I love you for you and that's all that really matters. I love you with every fibre of my being. And I will, until the day I die" Remus said, copying what Sirius had said to the word, by this time they were both crying, but no one could wipe the smiles that were spread across their faces. 

"C'mere you soppy prat!" Sirius said and hugged Remus, snuggling into his neck. They finally pulled away and the officiator was smiling at the two. 

"May I have the rings please?" The officiator said and Harry pulled them out off little Teddy's suit pocket. He handed them over and he simply smiled at the two. 

"Do you Remus John Lupin take Sirius Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do," Remus said.

"Do you Sirius Black take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Sirius said.

"Okay, Sirius repeat after me, I give you this ring," the officiator said and handed Sirius' Remus' ring

"I give you this ring,"

"as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." 

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you,"

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you," 

"I ask you to wear this ring, as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, on our wedding day,"

"I ask you to wear this ring, as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, on our wedding day,"

"I give you this ring, as a visible and constant symbol,"

"I give you this ring, as a visible and constant symbol,"

"as a promise to be with you, as long as I shall live." 

"as a promise to be with you, as long as I shall live." Sirius finished, pushing Remus' ring up his finger, never breaking eye contact with Remus while doing it. Smiles marking their face. 

"Okay, Remus if you will," the woman said, placing Sirius' ring in his hand. 

"I give you this ring," the woman started and Sirius repeated. 

"I give you this ring,"

"as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you,"

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you,"

"I ask you to wear this ring, as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, on our wedding day,"

"I ask you to wear this ring, as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, on our wedding day,"

"I give you this ring, as a visible and constant symbol,"

"I give you this ring, as a visible and constant symbol,"

"as a promise to be with you, as long as I shall live."

"as a promise to be with you, as long as I shall live." Remus finished saying, pushing Sirius ring up his finger, still not breaking eye contact.

"Your gift to each other for your wedding day has been your wedding rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today...a circle of wholeness perfect in form. The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter, celebration, and joy. May these rings glow in warmth and happiness of you both today."

"There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears, or laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today. Sirius and Remus, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure" The woman continued. 

"Sirius and Remus, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock, and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple and by the powers vested in me as a ward of the state of Great Britain, I now pronounce you Husband, and Husband. You may now kiss your groom" the woman said and Sirius leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Remus', at that the full room filled with hoots, hollers, and claps. 

Sirius smirked onto Remus' lips and then finally pulled away. He grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room, confetti getting thrown everywhere. 

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry, placing a loving kiss on his lips. 

"Hello," he said smiling. 

"Hello to you to" Harry replied before Draco placed his lips on his once again. They pulled away to see Narcissa and Severus looking at them, Harry blushed and Draco just laughed at how cute he was being. 

"Don't even think about it Draco!" Severus said and Harry was confused by this. 

"What, I wasn't thinking anything. Well I was thinking something, but you know you don't like to hear about that" Draco said smirking, Harry, and Severus both turned a deep shade of red. 

"Don't lie Draco, I know exactly what you were thinking about. You are way too young and I totally agree with Severus," Narcissa said and Draco just shook his head. Harry who was still holding Teddy asked: "will someone please tell me what the hell you are talking about?" 

"Give me Teddy dear," Narcissa said and took Teddy out his arms before her and Severus walked away, leaving Harry baffled. 

"Will you tell me what the hell that was about?" Harry said. Draco leaned down, so his lips were right next to his ear and whispered "marriage," and Harry's eyes widened. Draco just walked away like it was nothing. 

"Oh no, you don't tell me that then walk away like it was nothing Draco!" he shouted after the blonde who had walked away. 

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about it. They are stupid." Draco said shaking his head. 

"Good," Harry said walking over to the Weasleys. 

Leaving Draco to think, did Harry love him as much as he said. Because if he did, why was he so opposed to marriage?

***

"They are so cute together," Draco said looking at Remus and Sirius who were dancing together at the reception. 

"I know, we should go and tell them about the honeymoon," Harry said as the song was ending. 

"Yeah, come on," Draco said standing up, Harry mimicking his actions and them both walking over to the couple. 

"Having a good night?" Draco asked and they both smiled. 

"Very," Sirius said. 

"Look, I know we said we weren't going to get you something. But, we, me and Draco, decided you deserved it" Harry said. 

"Harry-" Remus started. 

"No, it's nothing major, well it is. Just think of it as a favour?" 

"Okay, what is it, Harry? Draco?" Sirius said. 

"You're going on a honeymoon," Harry said smiling. 

"No Harry, we can't-" Remus started before he cut him off. 

"You can't afford it, I know. But what would you say if I said this wasn't going to cost you anything?" Harry said and both men furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. 

"Look, I never just talked you into getting Narcissa up here for the wedding to patch things up. She is going to stay with me, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy until next Sunday when we need to go back to Hogwarts to help babysit while you guys go down to Narcissa's summer home in Spain?" Harry said. 

"We couldn't-" 

"Don't think about it Moony, Narcissa is fine, plus if you really want to come back, all you have to do is apparate. It will be fine, okay?" Harry said and he found himself nodding his head. 

"Thank you so much," Remus said and pulled Harry and Draco into a hug, Sirius as well. 

"It's not over yet," Harry said smirking. 

"It's not?" Draco said, not sure what he was talking about. 

"No, I've got something else for you two. Just to borrow for a little while," Harry said. 

"What is is?" Sirius asked, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled it out. 

He held it between his pointer finger and thumb. All 3 men's eyes went wide before Remus started shoving him out the room. 

"Where on earth did you get that!" Remus exclaimed. 

"Dumbledore, I thought you two could use it for tonight," Harry said, placing the little black stone in the palm of Remus' hand. 

"Where did he find that!" Malfoy said. 

"Well, technically he gave it to me. He hid it in the snitch he left for me once he died. The one that said 'I open at the close'. So when I went down to the forest that night, when I went down to die, it opened. And that was in there. It only works for a few minutes at a time, but that was with only one wizard working it. Imagine what it could do with 4?" Harry said and Sirius smirked, knowing what he was on about. 

"No Harry, that stone is dangerous!" Draco said. 

"For once, I agree with Draco!" Remus said. 

"Look, we are only going to use it for a little while. Just enough time for you to talk to my parents, Tonks. Don't you want that?" Harry said, "Yeah, but-" 

"but nothing, let's go," Harry said and dragged them to an empty room nearby. 

"Okay, so how does it work?" Sirius asked, looking at the resurrection stone. 

"Just hold it, focus on the people you desperately want to see. And it should work" Harry said and everyone nodded. 

"Okay, it's really small, so it might be a struggle. But everyone touch it," Remus instructed and they did it. 

"Okay, not just focus on my parents and Tonks'. No one else but them" Harry instructed and they nodded their eyes. Everyone shut their eyes and focused. 

"About time," a voice said and they all jumped. They turned around and seen Lily, James and Tonks all standing there. 

"Oh my god" Draco said thinking he was about to pass out. 

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said, tears gathering in his eyes. 

"We've missed you, honey," she said. 

"You can let go of the stone. Do you know how strong you four are?" Tonks said and Remus just smiled at her. 

"Hello," he said and she looked between Remus and Sirius. 

"I'm happy for you," she said and Remus smiled so widely. 

"Yeah, me too," Lily said and they all looked at them. 

"Come give me a cuddle," Lily said walking over. 

"Wait, we can touch you?" Harry said, confused at why that hadn't happened last time he used the stone. 

"Like Tonks said, you have no idea how strong you four are together," Lily said walking up, reaching out for her son. Harry walked to her warily, he had never touched her before, not that he could remember anyway. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand. It was a bit of a shock but before he knew it he was in his mother's arms, tears filling his eyes. His Dad soon came and joined him and the stood there for at least 5 minutes, simply just loving each other's embrace. Tonks ran over and gave Remus a hug. 

"Is Teddy here? Can I see him?" Tonks said and Remus nodded. 

"Yeah," Remus said. 

"I'll go get him," Draco said about to leave the room. 

"NO! Don't leave the room or the connection will be broken, if the connection is broken, you may not be able to get it back" James shouted and Draco froze to the spot. 

"It's okay, I'll send a Patronus. Who was he with when he left?" Harry asked, "my Mum I think," Draco said and Harry nodded quickly sending the Patronus. 

"Wow kid, nearly as good as mines," James said, mocking Harry. 

"Oh whatever, Remus said mines was better," Harry said shoving his Dad slightly. 

"Are you going to introduce us or what?" Lily asked Harry, looking at Draco. 

"Oh yeah right, Mum, Dad this is Draco, Draco this is my Mum and Dad," Harry said looking at a very scared. 

"Why did I get dragged into this? I could have just stayed with Pansy and Blaise, and this wouldn't have happened. I hate you sometimes you know that" Draco said and Harry just laughed at how nervous he is. 

"No you don't, don't lie," Harry said and Draco drew him a dirty look. 

"I'm not lying. I genuinely do hate you sometimes" Draco said and Harry laughed. 

"Lying is bad you know," Harry said and Draco just shook his head. 

"Rude" was the only thing that came out off Draco's mouth. 

"You love it," Harry said and Draco just shook his head. 

"Should have just stayed with Blaise and Pansy" he muttered causing everyone to laugh at him. 

"So, something to tell us, Harry?" His Mum asked, looking between Harry and Draco. 

"Nope, don't think so," Harry said looking at the blonde boy. 

"So you're not together?" James asked, causing Draco to red. He sat down on one of the couches, hoping it would swallow him whole. 

"Nope," Harry said, cuddling back into his Mum. 

"You know what will you two just get together already. Everyone knows I don't know what the problem is? You actually bug my happiness" Sirius said causing Remus to laugh at him. 

"Nope," Harry said, and Sirius drew him a dirty look. 

"Why not?" Sirius moaned and Harry walked away from his mother and closer to Sirius. 

"Because I like bugging your happiness," Harry said laughing, walking over and sitting on Draco's lap. James just laughed at his son, knowing how much they were alike. 

"Plus it bugs-" Harry started before the door swung open to reveal Severus, holding a blue-haired baby. 

"Lily?" He said in disbelief, "hello Severus" she said smiling. 

The next thing, Severus paled. Looking like he was going to faint. "Okay, that is a sight I thought I would never see," James said laughing at Snape holding a baby. 

"Shut up Potter," he said placing the baby in Remus' hands and shutting the door. 

"What have I done this time?" Harry asked, looking up to see that Snape wasn't talking to him. 

"Great, two Potters to deal with. What have you messed up this time?" Snape said, looking at Harry. 

"Why do you always assume it's always me?" Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Because it usually is" a voice from underneath him replied. "You're rude, and supposed to be on my side!" Harry said and Draco chuckled. 

"I am babe it's just. Whatever happens, is usually either your fault or something to do with you" Draco said. 

"Rude," Harry replied, looking away from him. 

"He's got a point you know," Sirius said, currently standing with his parents. While Remus, Tonks, and Teddy were playing. She wanted to spend as much time with her son as possible. 

"Catch," Harry said to snape, throwing the small black stone to him.He caught it and looked at it. 

"Where the hell did you get this?" Snape said, wide-eyed. 

"It's a secret," Harry said and Snape shook his head. "Dumbledore gave it to you, didn't he?" and Harry just nodded in return. 

"Does that mean-?" Snape said before he could reply. Lily was in his arms cuddling him. 

"Well this is awkward," Harry said and James laughed. "Try and see it from my point of view," James said and Harry just laughed. Everyone sat and caught up for 15 minutes, talking about everything. 

"We need to go," Tonks said standing up. 

"Do you have to?" Harry asked, just getting used to having his parents there. 

"Yeah baby we do," Lily said, giving Harry a hug. 

"Okay, I get it. Just go, it will be less painful" Harry said and his parents nodded. 

"You two are made for each other, just give it a shot," Lily said, and with that, they were away. 

His parents were gone.


	42. Recovery.

"Wake up sleepy head" Harry heard a voice next to him say.

"Nngrhhhhhh" he groaned turning around in the bed, cuddling into Draco.

"Come on honey you need to get up. My Mum is making breakfast" Draco said, and even just the thought of food made his stomach turn. He shook his head, dove up and ran to the bathroom.

"That's what you get for drinking!" Draco shouted at a hungover Harry who was throwing up the contents of his stomach into the toilet pan.

"Fuck you" Harry shouted back and Draco laughed, "come on then" he shouted back teasing him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Harry said, flushing the toilet and walking back into the room.

"Do you even remember anything from last night?" Draco asked Harry, who was slipping pyjamas on.

"Yeah, I met my Mum and Dad then I went and got drunk," Harry said throwing his bedroom door open and walking out, leaving Draco in bed laughing.

"Good morning dear!" Narcissa said, full of enthusiasm as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Nope, too early for that" Harry said pulling his hand to his head.

"Hungover?" Snape said, standing with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"You have no idea," Harry said, pouring himself a cup of very strong coffee.

"Milk?" Narcissa asked and he shook his head, drinking his black coffee.

"That's disgusting," Snape said shaking his head.

"Like I give a shit?" Harry said, taking another drink.

"What time did you get in at honey?" Narcissa asked him, sitting down. Harry and Snape doing the same.

"Late enough to put a silencing charm on your room so Draco wouldn't hear you," Harry said, raising his eyebrows as Snape choked on his coffee.

"Wait it was you?" Harry said laughing.

"What was who?" Draco said walking into the kitchen and sitting beside Harry. Narcissa and Snape looked at Harry, begging him not to tell him with their eyes.

"Nothing, we were just discussing how Snape is going to give me back my resurrection stone. Aren't you?" Harry said, taking another mouthful of coffee.

"No, I'm not" Snape said shaking his head.

"It's been hidden and will stay that way until it is desperately needed" Snape continued.

"You're no fun! Why are you here anyway?" Harry said looking at Snape.

"I'm babysitting Teddy while you Narcissa takes you out. What are you two going to be doing anyway?" Snape asked, looking between Harry and Narcissa.

"Draco honey, go make sure that Teddy is okay with Ron please?" Narcissa said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you to talk," Draco said, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before walking away. Narcissa took out her wand and muttered "silencio".

"Wait, you told me 3 people knew. It wasn't Lucius was it?" Harry said looking between Snape and Narcissa.

"You told him?" Snape said, looking at Narcissa.

"I had to, he had to know he wasn't alone. Now we are going to go out, and go to the place. Hopefully, get the anger part dealt with. I need to do this with him" Narcissa said and Snape nodded in agreement.

"He's going to need support. You know that. Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" "I'm right here you know?" Harry said.

"No, I need to do this. You helped me, it's time for me to help him so he can help someone else" Narcissa said and he nodded.

"Go get dressed honey and meet me down here in 5 minutes," Narcissa said and Harry simply nodded in return and headed off to get dressed.

***

Harry finally landed in an empty room, "I hate apparition" he said, holding his head which felt like his brain was about to turn to mush and come out his nose.

"You get used to it" Narcissa shrugged and helped Harry to his feet.

"Why are we here?" Harry said looking around at the dark room, which had four dark plain walls.

"Anger, anger has got to be one of the hardest to deal with, simply becasue if you're angry you make bad decisions. Especially if you don't realise that you are angry. Understand?" Narcissa said, pacing back and forward in the room.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this place?"

"Anger, it builds up inside of you, until it all become too much and the tiniest little thing sets you off. Then people look at you and say, it was something so small, you should have just left it. But, what they don't realise it has been building up for weeks, then when you explode, people think it's over nothing and you are just attention seeking when in actual fact you are hurting, hurting beyond belief and you can't see it because you are blinded by rage." Narcissa explained.

"So what, I've to do what? Stay here away from people so I don't 'blow up'?" Harry asked, confused at what was being asked of him.

"No, you need to be around people, but you still need to get that anger out. So, you're going to do this" Narcissa said, and with a wave of her wand, the room filled with plates, vases, crockery and anything breakable.

"I don't understand?" Harry said, still confused at what was being asked of him. She walked over and picked up a glass that was sitting in a pile of old plates and cups.

She picked it up and walked over to the wall, she was quite a distance away when she threw it at the wall and it shattered falling to the floor. Harry jumped at the bang of the glass hitting the wall, "what the bloody hell!" Harry screamed, shocked by Narcissa's actions.

"Go, it's your turn. It helps, I promise." Narcissa said handling him an old dinner plate. "Go," she said after she had handed him it.

"Fuck it," Harry said and threw the plate at the wall, when it hit and smashed, he watched all the tiny little bits fall to the floor which he found oddly liberating.

"Give me another one?" He asked, Narcissa handed him a vase which he also threw at the same spot on the wall, which he also found liberating.

You know, Narcissa might be right. Maybe this will help, Harry thought as he threw another glass at the wall.

***

"Feeling better?" Narcissa asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders, he had smashed everything Narcissa had brought, be he seemed angrier now than ever.

"I know how you feel, you feel more angry correct?" Narcissa said, "can you read minds or something," he said laughing, looking at the huge pile of broken glass and crockery lying on the floor.

"No, but I've been where you are. And I know exactly how you feel. Which is why we are going to do it again, and we will stay here all day, if that helps get rid off even one percent of the anger that you are feeling okay?" Harry nodded, and with a wave of her wand, Narcissa had changed all the broken glass and crockery back into glasses, vases and plates and they started throwing them again.

Narcissa stayed true to her word and her and Harry spent hours hurling glasses towards a wall, just to repair them with a spell and do it all over again.

They were now heading back to Grimmauld Place, both started to get hungry and Harry actually felt better.

They landed in the kitchen where Snape, Teddy and Draco were sitting. "You're back!" Draco said, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist.

"It's fine, it's not like I'm your Mum or anything," Narcissa said laughing, sitting down next to Severus who was feeding Teddy. Draco placed his lips on Harry's and they started moving in sync.

"Right that's enough!" Snape shouted, throwing a dishtowel at the pair.

"Rude," Draco said, dragging Harry over to the table and sitting down.

"Where's the others?" Harry asked, picking up a sandwich that was lying on Draco's plate and taking a bite. "Ron and Hermione are away to the burrow and Pansy and Blaise are away out, they are trying to 'sort through their problems," Draco said and Harry shook his head.

"So they are away on a date?" Harry said and Draco nodded, "basically".

"So what did you two do all day?" Draco asked his Mum and Harry. "We talked, then broke things, then talked some more" Harry said and Draco nodded, realising he didn't want to talk about it.

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's shoulders and cuddled him, laying a soft kiss on his forehead. "What about you two?" Narcissa said.

"We took Teddy to the park," Severus said and Narcissa just nodded.

"I'm going to put Teddy to bed," Severus said and lifted the little boy that he had grown to care for out of his high chair.

"Okay, I'm going for a shower," Draco said, leaving Harry and Narcissa at the table.

"Thank you, for today," Harry said, making eye contact with Narcissa.

"It's not a problem honey, let's just get you on the road to recovery okay? It's going to be a long journey".


	43. Mum.

Harry and Draco were on their way to the kitchen to have some breakfast before Harry and Narcissa had to go out for the day. It has been 3 days since Narcissa started to help him.

Everyone has noticed a difference in Harry's behaviour, Draco has realised he's no longer getting nightmares.

He spent the last 3 days with Narcissa in that small dark room, smashing plates and glasses of a wall. But they also talked about what happened when he was taken.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, causing him to flinch slightly and jump out of his daydream.

"Oh shit sorry, did I scare you?" Draco said, stopping at the top of the stairs, looking at Harry.

"No, it's okay. I was just daydreaming" Harry said smiling, starting to walk down the stairs in silence. They opened the kitchen door and Draco's jaw dropped in shock at the site. Severus and Narcissa, who had been passionately kissing, jumped apart.

"Draco-" Narcissa started.

"No, don't bother," Draco said shaking his head in disgust and turning on his heel and walking away.

"Don't, I'll go," Harry said and running after him. He reached their room and the door slammed in his face.

"DRACO! DRACO OPEN THE DOOR BABE!" Harry shouted banging on the door, trying to get him to listen to him.

"Draco, come on let me in. We, you need to talk about this!" Harry said but still no answer.

"Come on Draco, let' talk about this. Stop being stubborn!" Harry shouted trying to unlock the door with 'alohomora' but nothing happened.

"What you done now Potter?" Pansy said, standing behind him with Hermione.

"Me, nothing. He just found out something I don't think he was ready for" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, move out my way," Pansy said, rolling her eyes in return, moving towards the door.

"Draco honey, it's Pansy. Let me in" she said and the door clicked open, all 3 of them walked in the room, to see Draco sitting on the edge of Harry's bed with his head in his hands.

"You weren't meant to find out like that," Harry said, sitting down next to him.

"Wait you knew! And you never told me!" Draco shouted standing looking at Harry, in utter betrayal.

"It's not like that-" Harry started but was cut off.

"Then please tell me, Harry, what is it like!" Draco said, the two girls still confused.

"I had a suspicion but I wasn't sure until today. Don't blame me Draco!" Harry said.

"He's right if you're going to blame anyone blame me," Severus said, as he and Narcissa walked into the room.

"What part of I'm handling it do you not understand?" Harry said, knowing them two being here we're just going to make it worse.

"You are so hypocritical you know that," Draco said, looking between his mother and his professor and shaking his head.

"How do you work that one out?" Severus shot back. Both girls now looking at the scene unfolding before their eyes in amusement.

"You have done nothing but criticise mines and Harry's relationship, friendship whatever. But meanwhile, you've been fucking my Mum?" Draco screamed, causing both girls to gasp.

"It's not like that Draco-" Narcissa said.

"Then tell me, please fucking enlighten me on what it is like? Don't deny it! You drag Harry into this, causing his to lie for you, hide your dirty little secret. Meanwhile, you were fucking your best friends wife for god knows how long! But that's all you're good for isn't it Sev, trying to get with girls who are married and with families?!" Draco screamed, tears starting to roll down his face.

"That's not fair Draco!" Harry said, realising he was talking about his Mother.

"He's treated you like shite for the past what 8 years, and now you're defending him? He made you life miserable and don't say he didn't!" Draco said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, he did. He did treat me like utter shit, he made me feel useless, worthless and like I was nothing, but he did it for a reason. He did it because I reminded him of my Mother and my Father. To a certain degree, he and my mother loved each other, and she was taken away from him so horribly, cruelly, and he never ever did get to say goodbye, and I reminded him of her, and he couldn't deal with it.

"Then I reminded him of my Father, where they had a relationship like me and you did for 7 years. Now, he was higher than I was, he could get his own back on my father through me and no it was morally wrong, but it still happened.

"Although he's saved my life multiple times throughout the years, and I've returned the favour. Now we're fine, out of all people, you should understand that. Now that comment about my Mother, that was low Drake" Harry said shaking his head, walking out of the room. 

"Wait, Harry!" Draco said trying to walk out behind him.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you talk to us about this!" Narcissa stopped him.

"Sorry Narcissa, but right now, that boy means more to be than anybody in this room. So excuse me, I need to go fix this before it's too late to fix," Draco said walking out shaking his head.

"He means that, doesn't he?" Narcissa said, looking at Pansy and Hermione, tears gathering in her eyes. Severus wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her.

"Look Mrs. Malfoy, they have been through so much together from going from hating each other, to never being apart, it is a shock to the system for all of us, including them. But we have processed it, they haven't they don't think about what being together means, they just do it anyway. They've never talked about their feelings towards each other.

"They haven't even talked about what it means to love each other. They just do, I mean, that part is obvious. They aren't even together. I think that is why your relationship, with someone he considers a father figure to him, is so hard because he's taking out his anger about him and Harry, on you two.

"I'm telling you, he will love the idea of you two being together in a few days. Just give him time. You two were made for each other and he will soon realise that" Pansy said smiling at Severus and a sobbing Narcissa.

Snape just nodded his head, trying to soothe her. Hermione nodded towards the door, and she and Pansy left the couple standing in the room.

They walked out and closed the door over to see Blaise and Ron with Teddy in his arms standing there.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked, both boys wide-eyed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Hermione said, shaking her head and all five of them walked back into Ron and Hermione's room, letting Severus, Narcissa, Harry and Draco to sort out their problems without interruption.

***

"Harry! Harry! Please talk to me, I was out of order with what I said!" "You don't say!" Harry turned around and shouted at him.

The pair were sitting in a little park, right across from 12 Grimmauld Place. "You had no right to get involved. You should have told me. I thought mine and your relationship was more important that yours and my mother's" Draco said shaking his head.

"They never actually told me they were together. I heard them one night, and I didn't know who it was. I just assumed it was Snape. No one confirmed nor denied my suspicions.

"That's why I never came to you. But you have absolutely no right talking about my Mother like that, her and Snape's relationship has nothing to do with you, you have no clue about it" Harry growled at him standing up angrily.

"Harry, please," Draco said standing up as well.

"No Malfoy, just leave me the fuck alone. We're over. Whatever we were" Harry said with pure venom, a tear falling down his face. Turning around and walking back into Grimmauld Place, leaving Draco sobbing outside.

***

"Right Harry, I've had enough of this. You can't mope around in bed all day. We're going to get this sorted" Narcissa said, throwing open his curtains and him groaning that the sun was in his eyes.

It has been 3 days since him and Draco broke up. Draco was staying in Blaise's room. While, Harry lay in his bed all day crying.

He didn't move until he was sure everyone was in bed and he went downstairs to get something to eat, even at that it's usually just a sandwich and then he does back to bed and cries some more.

"No, just leave me alone!" Harry said, pushing his head into the pillow more.

"I'm not going to do that, You are going back to Hogwarts in 2 days, Sirius and Remus come back TOMORROW, I can't have them come back to a broken son. Mainly my fault. Now come on, we were making progress. I think it's time we talk" Narcissa said and Harry just groaned in return.

"Come on, get ready we are going out," Narcissa said, patting his back and walking out the room.

Harry finally moved and had a shower, he quickly got dressed and walked downstairs hoping not to bump into anyone. He headed down into the kitchen, he walked in to see Draco sitting. His eyes were red and puffy, it was clear he had been crying.

He gasped at the sight, causing Draco to look up and create contact with him.

"Can we go?" Harry said looking at Narcissa who simply nodded and then picked up her coat. She placed a small kiss on Severus' lips and gave Draco a cuddle from behind, whispering something that Harry's couldn't hear in his ear and then they both left.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked down a street in the middle of London.

"We're going to go get coffee," Narcissa said, leading them into a small coffee shop. They sat down in the empty cafe and ordered.

"A black coffee please," Harry said smiling at the young girl who was serving. "The same for me, but can I have some milk please?" Narcissa said politely, "I'll bring that over to you in a sec," the young girl said smiling walking away.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry said, looking at Narcissa.

"So we got the anger out the road, that's obvious. But what you haven't realised is, you have been bargaining with yourself the last few days, as well as slipping into depression" she said. Harry simply nodded, unable to find the energy to fight back.

"Can you assure me you are going to tell me the truth if I ask you questions. You may find them uncomfortable, but you- we need to get this sorted" Narcissa said, smiling at the young girl who walked over with two mugs in the hand.

"Thank you" Harry muttered as she walked away.

"Yeah sure, just get down to it," Harry said, taking a mouthful off the hot liquid from the mug.

"What exactly is going on between you and Draco?" Narcissa said and Harry looked up at her.

"No-" Harry started.

"Wait, pretend for a minute that I'm not Draco's mother. I'm just your friend. Now tell me" Narcissa said, looking at Harry.

"I don't really 100% know. I mean, we were never together per say, but I love him, I still love him. Just what he said about Snape and my Mum, I couldn't deal with it" Harry said shaking his head.

"Right explain to me, what happened between you two and your feelings about it. I've heard what happened. But no one ever told me about your feelings on it. Start from the very beginning." Narcissa said and Harry nodded.

"Well, it all started when we came back for a repeat for our seventh-" "no honey, the start. Not the start of your relationship, when you very first met each other. First year" Narcissa explained.

"Oh right, yeah, well the very first time I met Draco was Madam Malkin's Robe shop, I met him when we were both getting fitted for robes. I had only known about the wizarding world for about 10 hours or something stupid like that. It was all brand new to me, I had no idea about any of this before I was 11" Harry said looking down at his coffee.

"Really? Your guardians never told you about it?" Narcissa said confused at why he was never told about the wizarding world, considering he was a celebrity.

"No, I lived with my Mum's sister and her husband and their son Dudley. They never told me anything about magic, or wizards or Hogwarts, they told me my parents died in a car crash.

"When I was about 10, letters started arriving for me, and my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia decided that I should live a normal life, and I shouldn't know about magic so kept the letters from me, until Hagrid came along and explained everything to me, but that conversation is for another day, anyway, I met him and told him that Hagrid was looking after me, he insulted him.

" And that started off out horrible relationship. The next time I saw him was on the train when he came along and insulted my friends. He said that I would soon work out that some wizard families are better than others, aiming at Ron and Hermione since their blood status" Harry explained and Narcissa just nodded her head, indicating for him to continue.

"Well, I told him I could work out the wrong kind for myself, and that kind of started the rivalry. Throughout the years, we just tried our hardest to come out on top, in quidditch, classes, and everything.

"We fought over stupid things, he knew exactly how to get under my skin and I knew how to let him wind me up. If Hermione and Ron weren't there to stop, I probably would have used at least 2 unforgivables on him by now" Harry said, causing Narcissa to laugh.

"He can be an annoying little brat sometimes, he gets that from his father," she said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I think he always kind of held a grudge because of Lucius, I mean, he grew up learning that pureblood was everything, and anything but pureblood was wrong. And I don't hold that against him, I hold that against your husband-" "ex-husband" Narcissa explained.

"Yeah, he told me about his childhood, and how you were like his best friend when he was younger, and that made me forgive many things he had done to me. But then came sixth year, I have to say that was the worst year for us.

"He got the dark mark and the mission to kill Dumbledore. I can't imagine what it must have been like for him, he must have been so scared. I mean, if he did it, he could never have forgiven himself. He might not admit it but he looked up to Dumbledore, and Draco's no killer. I mean, he couldn't kill anyone. But if he didn't do it, if he refused you and Lucius were getting killed alongside Draco. He didn't have a choice.

"So I suppose that helped me forgive him. But when he threw me my wand that day, during the battle. I realised that was his subconscious plea to change sides, that was him trying to change sides, without saying it. For that, I suppose the hatred slowly disappeared.

"Then when we came back, and we were roomed in the same room, it was clear he still not hated me, but severely disliked me. So, I suppose, I had to act like I hated him. But sharing with him wasn't all bad. I mean, your so isn't exactly ugly"

"so this is when you started having feelings towards him?" Narcissa asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Go no, I mean yeah, I was attracted to him, but there were so many emotions running throughout my body. They all seemed to get muddled up and I was left so confused.

"Because, I hadn't ever looked at a boy the way I was looking at Draco, I begin thinking about how soft his hair looked, and how silver his eyes were. And then that changed to, how nice his bum was- I don't even know why I'm telling you this" Harry said, shaking his head laughing.

"Don't worry, honey. Remember I'm just your friend. I'm not going to judge" Narcissa said back, laughing alongside him.

"Then there was one day, a few days later, that he came out the shower. And he only had a towel around his waist. And I actually had my wand in my hand, ready to actually spell the towel to make it fall to the floor. I never, because that would obviously be wrong"

"obviously," Narcissa said laughing alongside Harry.

"By this time, he had started to tutor me, and I just, found myself staring at him, constantly, and I had no clue what it was about.

"So one day, I had passed a test, and I was so happy about it. So I ran to tell him, once I finally got him, he looked amazing as always.

"So I kissed him, I had no clue why I had. But I had so many different emotions running through my body. I couldn't control myself" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Who did you confide in with your feelings?" Narcissa said, wondering what advice he had got. He just shook his head, indicating no one.

"No one?" Narcissa said in shock.

"I didn't know what was going on, I expected the full school to know by breakfast that the golden boy and forced himself on your son. But when that never happened, I realised, Draco had changed. Big style.

"The next time was after he stopped ignoring me. He avoided me for a few days after I had kissed him and I just, felt so stupid, to think that he maybe actually liked me. Then I kissed him again, but this time, he kissed me back and I think, except for vanquishing him, that was the happiest moment in my life.

"Because he was basically telling me that I wasn't stupid, there was something there. I knew he never had any feelings towards me, in the beginning. I knew he was only doing it, for a bit of fun. But I just learned how to hide my feelings.

"So, I walked away and pretended it never happened. Then I walked in on Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Ron talking about it. I felt kind of betrayed. So I got angry, but instead of kicking off, I kissed him.

"That was the first time we slept in the same bed. We never did anything, we just kissed. But it was good. We kissed and laughed and I don't know. It was interesting. Then we kind of messed about for the next few weeks, we kissed and laughed but never went further than that.

"It was like we were in a relationship, but he never put a label on it, so I kind off never got attached, I kind of expected him to drop me, without a minutes notice, so I never got attached. Then I was staying at Grimmauld Place over Christmas. He came and visited me" Harry said blushing.

"You had sex didn't you?" Narcissa said smiling.

"I'm not discussing this with you, you're Draco's Mum!" Harry said, laughing.

"No, I'm not, I'm just your friend remember how did you feel then?" Narcissa said, so engrossed in Harry's story to realise she had finished her coffee.

"It was incredible, like I hadn't ever before, with girls or guys, and we talked about that. It was just amazing, and I just kind of expected him to drop me after that because I assumed he was using me for sex. But he never did. We started talking more and Hermione and Pansy became friends along with Blaise and Ron, so we were spending more and more time together.

"I soon realised it was more than just like. Then I disappeared and the only thing that got me through the torture was thinking about getting Draco back. But I don't want to talk about that. That's really it between us. I fell in love with him and he doesn't feel the same. He loves me, he just isn't in love with me" Harry said, tears starting to fall.

"Oh honey, I doubt that I've seen the way he looks at you, let's get back to Grimmauld Place, we need to get this sorted." Narcissa said and Harry nodded his head. He threw a note on the table and they both walked out, heading back to Grimmauld Place

***

"DRACO! SEVERUS! COME HERE!" Narcissa shouted as she walked into Grimmauld Place.

"We're in here 'Cissa!" Severus shouted causing her to laugh.

"Right," she said heading back to the kitchen. She went in and sat next to Severus, who was sitting across from Draco, who was sitting with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"What have you two been talking about?" Narcissa asked as Severus planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Nothing, everything. You?" he asked, looking at Harry who was still standing at the door.

"Nothing, everything. Harry sit" Narcissa ordered and he just nodded and sat down next to Draco, making sure not to touch him.

"Okay, I'm sick off this. It's clear you two love each other. Now just sort it out?" Narcissa said, looking at the two boys.

"I told you that in confidence!" Both said in unison, and they turned around and looked at each other in horror. They looked at Narcissa and Snape who were smirking like they had achieved something.

"So what, you played us against each other?" Harry said, drawing Narcissa a dirty look.

"No, well yeah. But I have to say, you told me a lot more than Draco did" Narcissa said shrugging her shoulders still smirking.

"You told my Mother about our sex life?" Draco said, quite disgusted by the thought.

"No, I told my friend about my sex life. Not everything is about you Malfoy" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Okay, we're not going back to this. Can you pair please just kiss and make up" Snape said, and both boys gawked at him.

"Talk this through. You are in love with each other. You just need to realise it" Narcissa said, shaking her head.

"You know what, I love you. Are you happy, I'm crazily in love with you, but you're too much of a stubborn idiot to realise it" Draco said shaking his head. Having enough of arguing.

"You don't realise how much I love you do you?" Harry said, and Draco looked at him in disbelief.

"Marry me?" Harry said, shocking the full room.

"I'm being serious, let me prove to you how much I love you, marry me," Harry said.

"What?" the full room, including Draco said.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, marry me?" Harry said, and in that moment, Sirius and Remus came barging into the kitchen.

"Honey we're homeeeeeeee," Sirius said, realizing what was happening in front of him.

"No," Draco said, shaking his head and walking away.

"If this is some kind of punishment for the other morning there, you aren't funny," Harry said, going after him.

"No, it's not. I want to get back together, I'm just not ready to marry you" Draco said, turning around and shaking his head.

"Why not?" Harry said.

"Because we're not living in a fucking fairytale Harry! You can't just ask me to marry you at 18 and then live happily ever after! 

"Yeah, we love each other but incase you realised we never talked about our feelings. We weren't even in a god damned relationship for christ sake!" Draco said, shouting at him, everyone that was staying in the house was now standing out in the hall watching the scene unfold.

"And whose fault was that? Who didn't want to talk about his fucking feelings. Because he's a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't have feelings. 

"The same bullshit your father told you and you're too fucking scared to disobey him even though he's sitting rotting in a jail cell, where he belongs. He cannot hurt you. He can't run your life for christ sake, just grow some and think for yourself for once!" Harry screamed back.

"That was low Harry," Draco said shaking his head, "so was that comment about my Mum the other morning, that didn't stop you!" Harry shouted back, not caring about the fact the got an audience.

"I apologised for that! You know I didn't mean it" Draco said.

"Saying sorry is like putting a band-aid on a broken window! It doesn't do anything to the damage that is already there!" Harry screamed at him.

"I love you, that should be enough!" Draco shouted.

"Well, it isn't! okay, it is not enough. We both know that you are only with me for the sex!" Harry screamed, knowing it wasn't true.

"Oh yeah, the last 4 months off sex is exactly why I'm with you"

"That's not fair and you know it! It's not as if I asked to be raped!" Harry screamed and everyone except Narcissa gasped. He had never said it, he had never admitted it had happened before.

"You're so goddamned stubborn you know that," Draco said shaking his head. He walked over to Harry and pinned him up against the wall. He grabbed his face in his hands, pushing every part of his body up against Harry's.

"Look at me" he demanded, pushing his head up.

"Harry James Potter, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy am 100% totally utterly in love with you. Happy?" Draco said, causing Harry to smile. Harry pushed forwards, connecting his and Draco's lips. They moved slowly in unison, they broke apart breathlessly.

"I'm tired. Come cuddle with me?" Harry said, slipping out from Draco's grasp, grabbing hand.

"Happily," Draco said, and followed Harry upstairs, ignoring all the confused looks.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Sirius said, confused.

"Clip notes? Snape is sleeping with Mrs Malfoy, Harry found out and never told Draco. Draco found out Harry knew and they argued. Draco said something out of order about Snape and Mrs Potter and Harry broke up with him, they have been both living in a state of depression for the past 3 days and today it finally came to blows" Pansy said smiling.

"Fuck sake," Remus said shaking his head.


	44. Party.

Harry and Draco were lying cuddled up on the bench of a compartment on the Hogwarts express on their way back to Hogwarts, for the very last time. 

"Do you know this is the last time we will ever be on this train going this way?" Harry mumbled into Draco's ear. 

"It's pretty depressing isn't it?" Draco said causing Harry to laugh. Their friends had gone to get changed about one hour ago and never came back. 

Harry started to kiss Draco's neck, nibbling and biting the sensitive skin every once in awhile. 

"You know. unless you want to g-g-get me turned on, you need to stop that" Draco said stuttering, feeling Harry smirk under his skin. 

"Who says that isn't my objective?" Harry said, continuing to kiss his neck. 

"Wait, what?" Draco said, pulling back looking at a grinning Harry. 

"I'm ready," Harry said, Draco with dumbfounded. 

"What? Are you sure?" Draco said, so happy finally after 4 months of celibacy. 

"Yeah, just not right now. When we get back to the castle, we will skip dinner okay?" Harry said trying to read Draco's expression. 

"Okay? That's bloody brilliant" Draco said, about to kiss him. 

"What's bloody brilliant?" Ron said, as him Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy walked into the compartment, and sat on the bench across from them. 

"Nothing, where were you lot?" Draco said, cuddling back into Harry, who continued to kiss his neck, Draco having to burrow his face into Harry's neck, to stop himself from moaning. 

"Oh, we went to get changed, then we met Seamus, Dean, and Ginny and we ended up talking about our holidays. What are you two talking about" Hermione asked, "n-n-nothing m-much" Draco managed to stutter out without moaning, Harry still smirking against his neck at his nervousness. 

"Okay," Hermione said, and all four of them went back to their conversation. 

Meanwhile, Harry's hands had moved from Draco's back to the front of Draco's body. He was still kissing Draco's neck but he started trying to unbuckle Draco's belt. 

"Harry no!" Draco whispered, quiet enough that only he heard. Harry just smirked, and continued to unbuckle his belt, then started unzipping his jeans. Draco pulled his hands down and grabbed Harry's to stop him. 

"I said no, our friends are just there" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. 

"Your little friend seems to disagree with you," Harry said, ripping his hands out of Draco's grip and grabbing his dick. 

Draco quickly put his head in Harry's neck and groaned as quietly as possible, trying not to catch the attention of others. 

Harry placed his hand in the waistband of Draco's boxers and slowly pushed them down a bit, just enough so that his dick could slide out nicely but not enough to give his friends a show, luckily they had gone and got changed into their robes earlier, so they were protected by them. 

Harry pulled his hand up and slowly pulled away from Draco's neck, he spat on his hand, and Draco looked at him in disgust. 

"Do you want me to give you a hand job with no lube or nothing?" Harry whispered into his ear, and Draco quickly shook his head. 

"Didn't think so," Harry said, wrapping his moist hand around Draco's shaft. He quickly Stroked up and down a few times, varying in speed and pressure. Draco nearly screamed, having to bury his head, deep in Harry's neck causing him to laugh slightly. 

"I've not been touched in a very long time, so I'm not going to last very long" Draco whispered, groaning into Harry's neck. 

"Well we better make it as pleasurable as possible then, right?" Harry said, reaching his other hand down and started to fondle with Draco's testicles, causing him to gasp a little too loudly. 

"Shhhh" Harry whispered. Harry started to twist his hand around Draco's shaft while kissing his neck, causing Draco to go into overdrive. 

"I-I am com-" Draco started to say, but by this time he had already come all over Harry and the bench causing Harry to laugh. 

"What are you two giggling at?" Pansy said and Harry just shook his head. 

"Nothing," he said, laughing into Draco's shoulder at how oblivious they were. Harry started to put Draco away while Draco pulled his wand out his waistband and done a quick wordless spell to get them tidied up, at that they both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

***"C'mon" Harry whispered, grabbing Draco's hand pulling him away from the group and in the direction of the stairs to head up to their dorm. 

"C'mon" Harry whispered, grabbing Draco's hand pulling him away from the group and in the direction of the stairs to head up to their dorm.  

"Where do you two think you are going?" a voice said and they turned around to see Remus and Severus standing there. 

"Harry's not feelings great so we are just going to head up to the dorms now. We are just going to skip dinner, I'm not really that hungry anyway" Draco shrugged, continuing to walk closer to the stairs. 

"I don't think so, both of you will head down to the great hall right now," Snape said, he shouldn't have pushed because he and Draco still weren't back to normal. 

"And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Draco snapped, and Harry put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. 

"Harry, I think you're forgetting what tonight is? Me and Sirius are going to go out the forest and the shack like always, but Andromeda is too bad to watch Teddy so Narcissa and Severus are" Remus explained and it soon dawned on Harry. 

"Full moon," he said and both teachers nodded. 

"Yes, not tomorrows classes are cancelled since it's the first day back, but both me and Severus are going to be absent from the feast if you two are also absent-" Remus said and Harry understood. 

"People will start to worry," Harry said and Remus nodded. 

"Exactly, now even if you just go for 15 minutes, that will be fine. Just please turn up" Remus said and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, okay. C'mon Draco we have to" Harry said. 

"But-" "But nothing, let's go," Harry said dragging him back to the great hall.

"But nothing, let's go," Harry said dragging him back to the great hall.

***

"Finally, we are alone," Draco said as he crawled up Harry's bed, laying on top of him and placing his lips to Harry's, they moved in unison, moaning and groaning when Harry flipped them around so he was on top. 

Harry broke away from Draco's lips and started placing kisses down his already bruised neck. He started to unbutton his shirt and within no time, both were laying on the bed, in only boxers. 

Harry moved his hand over the back of Draco's neck, then down along his collarbone and down to his nipples. He started teasing and had Draco nearly screaming as he pinched, scraped and brushed his fingers over Draco's delicate body.

 Draco moved his hand down to Harry's hips and started to pull off his boxers. 

"Uh-uh. You're mine" Harry said dominantly, grabbing his hands and pinning them up beside his head. Harry started to kiss down his collarbone and teasing his nipples with his tongue, this time, he then lay a line of kisses from his chest to his navel, he stuck his tongue in the small indent causing Draco to arch his back in pleasure, trying to get as close to Harry as possible. 

He straddled his thighs, placing small delicate kisses down his hips and to his boxer waistband when he started pulling them down when his dick sprung free. Harry lay delicate kisses down around the very delicate skin around his member.

Draco kept bucking his hips trying to get contact, but Harry just laughed and shook his head at his effort. Harry laid small delicate kisses from the base to the head of Draco's cock before giving it a small kitten lick at the head before pulling his own boxers off. 

Draco was moaning so loud, he expected the Slytherin dormitories to hear them if Harry hadn't put up a silencing spell. 

Harry placed his hand at the small rim of muscle at the back off Draco, he was just about to place a digit in when the door flung open. 

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Hermione shouted, turning around at the door. Pansy just stood there smirking as the two boys scrambled to hide under the sheets. 

"Please, don't stop on our account," Pansy said smirking. 

"Fuck off pansy!" Draco said, burrowing his head in the pillows in embarrassment as Harry just laughed at the unfortunate situation. 

"Ehm, we have decided to have a party since classes have been canceled tomorrow. Potter, get your alcohol and let's  go." Pansy said looking at the two boys. 

"Can we, at least, finish first?" Draco said in embarrassment. 

"Nope, come on plenty time for that later. Let's go" Pansy said, both boys knew better than to argue with her. 

They quickly spelled their clothes on and Harry grabbed the copious amounts of alcohol he had hidden in his trunk and they all four of them headed downstairs, red-faced and annoyed. 

***

"Okay, okay. Time to play spin the bottle" a very drunk Blaise shouted, it was about 11 at night and they were completely drunk, thanks to Harry. 

It was mainly Gryffindors and Slytherins that decided to join in with the odd Ravenclaw thrown in the mix. 

In all, there was Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Ginny, Theo, and Padma. They were all sitting in a circle in the eighth year common room, in a circle. They were the only ones  left awake, most had passed out because of the alcohol. 

"Okay, are we the only one's left?" Ginny asked and everyone nodded. Harry placed an empty bottle of firewhiskey down in front of the group. 

"Okay, rules, you get one spin whoever it lands on you kiss. Doesn't matter what type of kiss as long as it is on the lips. Unless you are siblings of course. Doesn't matter what gender" Blaise said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, who is going first?" Ron asked, and Draco nodded. 

"I will," he said and leaned forward. He spun the bottle and it started to slow down when it finally stopped everyone looked up in shock. 

"C'mere then Granger," Malfoy said, and she stood up drunkenly. She swayed over to Draco, placing a light and delicate kiss on her lips before she pulled away and giggled, them walked over and sat on Rons lap. Harry looked on in a jealous manner. 

"Okay, then. I'll go" Blaise said and leaned forward and spun it. 

"Oh for god sake," he said, looking up as the bottle landed on Neville. 

"Let's get this over with," he said and stood up and walked over to Neville. He placed a small kiss on Neville's lips, who returned eagerly. 

"Well then," Harry said as they broke apart and Blaise walked away, looking happy with himself while throwing a devious smirk over at Pansy. 

"Right, my turn," she said, jumping up and spinning it, with it landing on the female Weasley. She stood up and went and sat on Ginny's lap, surprising everyone. 

"Play along" she whispered in Ginny's ear and they both started kissing, it turning into a very passionate kiss, they finally broke away breathless, Pansy whispered in Ginny's ear a quick "thanks" before walking back to her seat, smirking at Blaise and leaving everyone shocked. 

After a while, Seamus had a full make out session with Theo, Luna had kissed Lavender and Ron had kissed Padma. 

"Right Harry. Your turn" Seamus said, pushing him forward. 

"Do I have to?" He groaned, not really wanting to kiss anyone but Draco. "Yes," the full room, except Draco said and he groaned and leaned forward. He spun the bottle and it landed on Dean. 

"Well this is awkward," Ginny said laughing and everyone looked at her confused

"Ex, current," she said pointing at Harry and Dean and the full room apparently found this hilarious. Harry stood up and walked over to Dean, Dean placed a small kiss on his lips, and was about to pull away until Harry started to respond. They started fighting for dominance until Draco pulled him off. 

"Right that's plenty," Draco said, possessively. Harry just rolled his eyes and they went and sat down. 

"What now?" Harry questioned and Seamus smirked. 

"Truth or Dare?" He said, and everyone seemed to think this was a great idea. 

"Okay, Harry, truth or dare?" Blaise asked and Harry replied "truth" and everyone groaned. 

"Boringggg," Pansy said but soon shut up. 

"How good is Draco in bed?" Blaise said and everyone gasped. Harry burst out laughing and Draco turned bright red. 

"Don't you dare answer that Potter," Draco said and Harry laughed. "Well, out of 10, I would have to say a 4" Harry teased. 

"No, I'm kidding he's an 11" Harry said, by this time Draco had his head in his hand and was cringing with embarrassment. 

"Oh, if I'm so terrible in bed, you won't want to sleep with me anytime soon then," Draco said and folded his arms. 

"Ohhhh, you got yourself into this one mate," Seamus said laughing. 

"I was kidding. Plus, you can't say this, you still owe me from earlier" Harry said and Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"On the train, you know?" Harry said and Draco soon realised what he was talking about. 

"What do you mean, on the train?" Hermione questioned and both boys turned pure red. 

"Oh my god, you totally jacked him off while we were sitting there didn't you! That's what you were giggling like girls at!" Pansy shouted accusingly. 

"No comment," Harry said and Draco burst out laughing. 

"Okay, moving on," Neville said, trying to change the subject.

***

It was nearly 3 am, and by this time, Theo had had a makeover from the girls, Draco had disgussed the ins and out off his and Harry's relationship for people to win their bets, Neville had found himself in bed with Luna after a simple 'who do you fancy' question. 

They had found out Lavender lost her virginity to Seamus, Pansy had went and woke up McGonagall telling her she was pregnant, which she wasn't and Seamus had streaked around the castle. 

"Okay, last one off the night," Seamus said as they all sat back down in the common room. 

"Draco, truth or dare," Seamus said and Draco groaned. 

"I've already done one but!" Draco said in annoyance. 

"I don't care, truth or dare. I've got a good question," Seamus said smirking. 

"Fine, dare," Draco said and Seamus smirked widely. 

"Even better, I dare you to go have sex with Harry, on Snape's desk," Seamus said and everyone gasped. 

"We can't, we're not sleeping together right now" Draco said, trying to protect Harry. 

"No, it's okay Draco. Let's do it, plus you can get him back for the last few days," Harry said and Draco nodded his head. 

"Let's go," Draco said and they all headed down to the dungeons. 

Harry slowly entered Draco, being careful since this was their first time in 4 months. 

"I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again," Harry said and Draco laughed, just at that they seen a flash and a whirring sound that Harry recognised as his camera. 

"PANSY PARKINSON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco said as she ran away laughing. 


	45. N.E.W.Ts

Over the next few days, no one really saw Harry or Draco, except for in class. They were never at dinner, nor breakfast or lunch. 

Sometimes they never even bothered turning up for classes at all. When they were in classes they were to distracted by each other to do anything. 

They were currently in potions, but as usual, they weren't paying attention, they were too engrossed in each other rather than anything else. 

Draco untangled his hand from Harry's and it started making it way across Harry's thigh. 

"No!" Harry whispered, trying to not drag attention to themselves. He grabbed Draco's hand and threw it away. 

Draco gave Harry a mischievous grin and whispered "why not?" 

"Because I bloody said so, we are in a class full of people not to mention your godfather!" Harry whisper-shouted. 

"Something wrong Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned, causing everyone in the class to turn around and look at the flustered boy. 

Draco moved his hand on top of Harry's member and started tracing small circles through his jeans. 

"N-no problem s-s-sir," Harry stuttered, trying to keep in a moan. 

"Stay behind after class, you too Mr. Malfoy" Snape said, drawing them both a look and going back to teaching. 

Harry threw Draco hand off him, drawing him a dirty look and going back to listening to Snape lecture on about the importance of their N.E.W.T.S. 

The class finally ended and everyone filled out except the two teenage boys and their professor. 

"Please accompany me to Professor Lupin's office," Snape said and walked out. Since this was the last class of the day, once they got to Remus' room, it was empty except for Professor Lupin himself. 

"Not again," he said when he looked between Harry, Draco, and Severus. 

"What did I tell you about paying attention, Harry!" Remus' complained and shook his head in disappointment. 

"I was paying attention" 

"yeah to Draco when you were supposed to paying attention to me," Severus said, going and standing next to Remus. 

"You two just don't seem to understand the importance of these N.E.W.Ts," Remus said shaking his head. 

"Yeah we do, we are studying all the time," Draco said and Severus stifled a laugh. 

"No, you're not, you are with each other but you're not studying. Don't insult my intelligence Draco" Severus said, and both boys just stayed quiet. 

"You missed 2 months worth of school, not to mention the time you spent in the hospital you are seriously behind and you are dragging Draco with you. While you were away, Draco never bothered to show up to the majority of his classes, therefore, you are both seriously behind! You're N.E.W.Ts start in just over a week. Neither of you two is prepared!" Remus lectured and Harry just shook his head. 

"We're fine, we will be fine. It doesn't help we could be studying except we are stuck in here getting lectured" Harry said shaking his head. 

"This is why me and Severus have been talking-" Remus said and Severus nodded his head. "We have decided it is going to be better if Harry and Blaise swap room, just for a few weeks until N.E.W.T.S are over, so you don't have any distractions" Severus explained. 

"No," Draco said shaking his head. 

"This isn't up for discussion Draco!" Severus explained. 

"Yes, yes it is. You can't just swap us rooms when you feel like it. What about Harry's nightmares!" Draco said and both men looked confused. 

"What about them?" Remus asked. 

"When I sleep in the same bed as Draco, they seem to disappear. I'm not sure why but they just do." Harry said and Remus nodded his head. 

"It's because you feel safe with Draco, therefore you don't allow the nightmares to bother you. They are still there, you just can't seem to see them" Remus explained and Severus sighed. 

"Okay, I'll allow you to share a room, just try and study. This is your last chance to pass these N.E.W.T.S" Severus said and Harry and Draco nodded, before leaving the room.

***

"Harryyyyyy?" Draco said, closing the book he was just revising from, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

"No Draco, I need to study," Harry said, continuing to look at his book. 

"I know for a fact you can't concentrate," Draco said, crawling up the bed, starting to lay delicate kisses on Harry's neck. 

"No, Draco you heard Remus yesterday, I've missed so much, I need to do this!" Harry said, shaking his head, trying to concentrate. 

"Please, just a quickie?" Draco said into Harry's ear, sending goosebumps racing throughout his body. 

"No Draco, come on we need to study," Harry said, but never pushing him away. 

"I know you want to babe, pleaseeee!" Draco said, pushing the book out off Harry's lap and replacing it with himself. Draco gave him the famous Malfoy smirk that he knew Harry couldn't say no to. 

"Fuck it, why not," Harry said, connecting his lips with Draco's soon they found themselves shirtless on the bed making out when they heard a knock at the door and the door opened revealing Severus and Remus. 

"For merlin's sake, put some clothes on," Severus said shaking his head. 

"Why don't you go away and leave us be," Draco said, continuing to kiss Harry's neck. 

"Draco," Harry said pushing him away. 

"What is it?" Harry asked his two professors standing at the door. 

"Well, we just wanted to come and see how your studying was going on," Remus said, leaning on the door frame. 

"So you were checking up on us?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows. 

"No, it's not like that" Remus replied. 

"So what is it like Remus. I thought you trusted me?" Harry said.

"I do trust you, Harry," Remus said, coming into the room and sitting in the chair at the desk. 

"If you trust me why do you feel the need to check up on me?" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"We weren't checking up on you, we just wanted to see if you needed any help studying," Severus said and Remus nodded in agreement. 

"Look, you are both really important to me and Draco, but you're treating us like kids. We have been studying since 10 o'clock this morning, nonstop. It's not what 4? That's 6 hours. You just happened to come and see us when we decide to take a break? Why can't you just leave us, if we want to sleep with each other we can. It's not like we're not studying at all" Harry said, feeling betrayed by his guardians actions. 

"Okay, we will leave. But if you need help studying come find Severus or me, we will be happy to help." Remus said, standing up ready to leave. 

"You're here now you may as well help us," Draco said standing up finding Harry's top and throwing him it. 

"Really?" Both Harry and Remus said at the same time and he just nodded, picking up his revision material and heading down to the empty common room, everyone following behind. 

***

"So how did it go?" Draco asked Harry as they both walked out of their practical potions N.E.W.T. 

"Yeah, really good actually," Harry said smiling. 

"I'm so glad I let Severus help us the other week there, if not we would never have gone over the veritaserum Potion and it totally would have blown up in my face!" Draco said and Harry laughed. 

"Doubt it, you are great at potions. Plus veritaserum isn't that hard to brew" Harry said and Draco furrowed his eyebrows. 

"How would you know? You've never brewed it, you chose to do Draught Of Living Death instead, by the way, how do you brew that? It's an incredibly hard potion to master?" Draco said as they both walked over and sat on a bench by the window. 

"I got a little help from a very talented potions master in sixth year, he helped me master living death," Harry said, smiling knowing that Snape had helped him. 

"What did Slughorn help you?" Draco said.

"No, not exactly," Harry said and Draco's eyes went wide.

"I'll explain some other time, now let's get back to the room," Harry said, dragging him behind him.


	46. Date.

"Can I have your attention please?" Snape said from his podium, addressing a full great hall. 

"Myself and the other professors and we have been talking and we have decided, for this year's eighth and seventh years we are going to hold a graduation ball. 

"Therefore seventh and eighth years are required to meet in the eighth years common room tonight at 8pm. The password has been changed to lemon drop for tonight only. 

"You will not be granted access unless you are seventh and eighth years. Now enjoy your dinner" Snape said and with a wave of his wand, the food appeared on the table.

"So, how are you going to ask Draco to the ball?" Hermione asked as her, Ron and Harry made their way back to the common room. 

"I'm not," Harry said and both his friends stopped dead with shock. 

"What do you mean you're not?'" Ron asked as they continued to make their way to the common room. 

"I asked him to marry me, he said no. So I'm not going to the ball with him" Harry said laughing slightly. 

"Harry that's not fair. You will admit it yourself you aren't ready to get married, that was a heat of the moment. Plus you are top, you have to. Plus marriage and a ball are two completely different commitments." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I was actually being 100% serious when I asked him to marry me. So yeah. What the hell is 'top'?" Harry said completely oblivious. 

"You top, he bottoms, there for you have to ask him. That's the rules" Hermione said and Ron groaned, "no it isn't, you don't have to ask him if you don't want to mate" Ron said, before muttering the password to the common room and stalking in. 

"What's his problem?" Harry asked and Hermione simply shrugs before walking in and Harry follows, but heads straight upstairs to his room. Harry lay down in his bed and slowly felt himself fall into unconsciousness. 

*** 

"HARRY! HARRY WAKE UP!" Draco said, shaking Harry's lifeless body. Harry soon started to regain consciousness, "ugh, what is it Draco?" Harry groaned, turning around in bed to look at the blonde. 

"We have that meeting, Remus is refusing to allow Severus to start without you being there," Draco said, sitting down on the bed, rubbing his back slowly and lovingly. 

"Tell Remus to go fuck himself" Harry groaned and Draco chuckled. 

"I will not now Harry Potter move your skinny little arse out this bed right now!" Draco said standing up, slapping Harry's bum while he was at it. 

"Spend enough time looking at my arse do you?" Harry said, rolling over and sitting up grabbing Draco's tie and pulling him closer, "not nearly," Draco said placing a slow passionate kiss on Harry's lips before he pulled away. 

"Let's go," Draco said and stood up before something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Remus leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with a smile on his face. 

"I was just try-" 

"I know," Remus said smiling. 

"How long have you been there?" Harry asked, groaning laying back down. 

"Since Draco woke you up. You two are...cute" Remus said smiling. 

"Did Remus Lupin just call me...cute?" Harry said, sitting up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

"No, I called your relationship cute, now let's go," Remus said walking away from the door. Draco reached his hand out and Harry took it walking down behind him into a full common room. 

They walked over to Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Ron in the common room who had kept them seats. Draco sat down never breaking contact with Harry, who completely ignored to seat and sat down on his lap. 

"You know, there is a perfectly usable seat right next to me?" Draco said raising his eyebrows at Harry. 

"Yeah, but this seat is much more comfy and, much better looking," Harry said, moving his bum around on Draco's now hardening member. 

"Stop" Draco warned and Harry just smirking, placing a long, passionate kiss on his lips until he was interrupted. 

"Really Potter?" Snape groaned as Harry pulled away from a very red Draco and laughed. 

"Was that really necessary?" Severus said, raising his eyebrow. 

"Yes," said Harry stiffly. 

"Yes, sir." 

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor," Harry said as the full common room burst into laughter. 

"Harry!" 

"Remus" Harry shot back and the common room gasped because Harry called a Professor by his first name. 

"What have I told you?" Remus warned. 

"Sorry Moo-" 

"Don't even finish that," 

"Sorry, sir," Harry mocked. 

"Is he always like this?" Remus asked, looking at Draco. 

"When he's first woken up? He's usually worse," Draco said and Harry laughed. 

"Rude," he said, continuing to move his bottom around. 

"Smart arse," Draco shot back and Harry smirked. 

"You would know," Harry said, quite enough that only the people around him would here. Draco then swiftly turned a brighter red than before. 

"Right let's get started," Snape said, Harry soon tuned out, really seeming to not be bother with what he is saying 

*** 

Draco started to move underneath Harry, indicating the meeting was over. Harry stood up and started to stretch his legs as did many others. 

"What did I miss?" Harry said and Draco shook his head. 

"You're unbelievable, it is going to be not this Saturday but next, you have to have a partner by Sunday, because that's when we are getting taught the dance although most people that come from a wizarding background should know it, no drinking, no drugs, and no smoking. That obviously doesn't apply to you, and that's about it I think" Draco said and Harry nodded his head starting to walk away. 

"Don't you have something to ask me?" Draco said and Harry turned around. 

"Oh yeah," Harry said, and Draco's face lit up. 

"Do you know where my fags are?" Harry said, and Draco looked sad, "yeah, under your bed. Anything else?" Draco said and Harry shook his head and walked away, quite proud of himself. 

"What was that about?" Remus asked, looking at the sad expression Draco has on his face. 

"Harry is refusing to ask Draco to the ball because he turned down his marriage proposal" Hermione explained and Draco instantly looked even more sad. 

"How do you know that?" Draco asked. 

"He told me, earlier" Hermione said and Draco just nodded. 

"He was being serious about that marriage proposal? I thought it was just a way to get you back into his bed to be fair?" Remus said and Draco shook his head laughing. 

"No, he was being serious. But we are just way to young right now" Draco said shaking his head. 

"I don't know like, James and Lily were only a year older than you when they got married," Remus said and Draco looked at him shocked. 

"No, no, that isn't me giving you my blessing to get married, I'm just saying that 18 isn't as young as you think it is," Remus said, slowly walking away. 

"What am I going to do?" Draco said hopelessly. 

"You ask him, he can't resist you" Pansy teased, "shut up," Draco said, slipping into deep thought. 

*** 

"Harry?" Draco said as both were laying cuddling in Draco's bed. 

"Yes Draco," Harry said into his ear, making him nervous. 

"Come to the ball with me?" Draco said and Harry shook his head. 

"Nuh-huh," he said standing up, putting clothes on. 

"Why not? And where are you going?" Draco asked, standing up putting clothes on. 

"Because I said so, and I'm going for a fag, you coming?" Harry asked, collecting his fags from his bedside cabinet. 

"Not unless you are going to agree to come to the ball with me," Draco said, folding his arms over his chest. 

"Well I'll go myself then," Harry said walking out of the room leaving Draco behind. 

"Fine" Draco huffed and followed him to the astronomy tower. 

***

"Harry?" Draco asked as they were sitting in the library. 

"Yes, Draco?" Harry said, already knowing what he was going to ask. 

"Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? So, go to the ball with me?" Draco said and Harry's mouth dropped open. 

"Did, you, Draco Malfoy just use a pickup line on me?" Harry said shocked. 

"Yes, yes I did, now go to the ball with me?" Draco said, looking in Harry's eyes. 

"Hmmm, no," Harry said shaking his head and walking away, leaving Draco thinking. 

This is going to be harder than I thought. 

***

"Harry?" Draco asked as they were sitting in the common room. 

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked in a bored tone. 

"You know, you don't have to say Lumos to turn me on. Go to the ball with me?" Draco said, pleading with his eyes. 

"Not a chance Drake," Harry said, shaking his head, going back to reading his book. "You aren't going to make this easy are you?" Draco complained. 

"Not a chance," he said smirking.

***

They were currently sitting in the great hall during dinner with all the student and all the professors. Draco decided he was going to have to take a more, direct route to get Harry to go out with him. 

It is already Wednesday and he had to get Harry to agree to go to the ball with him. Dinner was nearly over, and Harry was about the leave. He stood up and Draco did the same. 

"Wait, just for a sec," Draco said, holding him back, Draco quickly stood up on the bench, then climbed up onto the table. Many gasps could be heard all over the dining room. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" Severus asked, standing up from his table 

"Shut up Sev, I need to do something," Draco said and Harry shook his head and laughed, "Draco, come down" Harry pleaded. 

"Nope, Harry James Potter, will you please do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the seventh and eighth-year graduation ball?" Draco asked, and many 'awws' were heard throughout the room. 

"Nope," Harry said shaking his head and turning around and walking away. Just then the two double doors opened to reveal, "Sirius?" Harry said in confusion. 

"The one and only" Sirius said, grabbing Harry's arms and pulling him up to where Draco was standing. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to wriggle out of Sirius' grasp. 

"I can't let you go until you agree to go to the ball with Draco," Sirius said and Harry looked at him. 

"I thought you were on my side?" Harry said and Sirius laughed. 

"I'm on no one's side, you should know that by now son," Sirius said and Harry drew him a dirty look. 

"Now, you either agree to go to the graduation ball with me, or I start telling your secrets to the full of Hogwarts" Draco shouted, making sure everyone heard him. 

"You wouldn't dare, that's blackmail. Snape, he's blackmailing me!" Harry shouted and Severus just laughed. 

"Oh, please Draco, continue," Snape said and Draco smirked evilly. 

"Now, will you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked. 

"For fuck sake Draco, no!" Harry shouted and Draco shook his head. 

"You brought it on yourself. Where shall we start, how about the fact that when you are drunk you are very needy" Draco said and Harry just shrugged. 

"It's a well-known fact, so what?" Harry said and Draco laughed. 

"Or the fact that when you go home, you sleep with a teddy?" There were a few chuckles heard around the hall. 

"So what?" Harry said and Draco sighed. 

"What about that time we had sex on-" 

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Harry warned. 

"Will you go to the ball with me?" 

"No!" Harry said, sick of saying it. 

"On Snape's desk," Draco said loudly and the full room gasped, except Sirius who laughed, loudly. 

"That's my boy," Sirius said and Harry smirked. 

"Your funeral" Harry shrugged, still in Sirius' grasp. 

"No actually, it's Finnegans, it was his fault," Draco said, and everyone looked at Seamus. 

"Oi, don't drag me into this. As much as I would like to know some more of your 'kinky' secrets, just go to the bloody ball with him" Seamus said. 

"No," Harry said and Draco looked, pissed. But like he had had enough. 

"Fine" Draco said and shrugged his shoulders. 

"What do you mean, fine?" Harry questioned as Draco got down off the table. 

"Fine, you don't want to go with me, I'm pretty sure someone else will. I mean, I'm Draco fucking Malfoy after all?" Draco said and Harry looked lost. 

"Whatever," Harry said, shrugging Sirius off and walking towards the exit off the dinner hall. 

"Potter, Malfoy, Black, my office NOW!" Snape bellowed throughout the hall. Harry just shrugged and walked out the hall heading towards the headmaster's office, Draco and Sirius following in pursuit. When they arrived their Remus and Severus were already standing. 

"How did you-" Harry said and decided, it probably wasn't worth it. 

"Hey honey," Sirius said, giving Remus a quick kiss and cuddle. Severus just looked between Harry and Draco and back again. 

"What am I going to do with you two? And you!" Severus shouted looking at Sirius. 

"Look, I was just Draco's wingman. I have nothing to do with that. He never told me what he was going to say when he got up onto the table" Sirius said shrugging his shoulders, continuing to cuddle into Remus. 

"Thanks, feed me to the sharks why don't you," Draco said and Sirius just laughed at him. 

"It was you that had sex on his desk, then decided to broadcast it to the full school, not me," Sirius said. 

"Thanks for reminding him," Harry said scowling. 

"Did you really have sex on my desk?" Severus said, slightly disgusted. 

"No?" Harry said but it sounded more like a question. 

"You always were terrible at lying," Remus said shaking his head and laughing. 

***

It's been a week and a bit since the whole Great Hall incident. But, tonight was the ball and Draco hadn't asked Harry to go to the ball with him again. Instead, Draco had very publically asked Seamus to accompany him, Harry was livid, to say the least. 

Harry hadn't spoken to Draco in days, except when he was having sex with him. Right now, Harry was putting his dress robes on in his room, when there was a knock at the door. 

"Harry you ready to go?" It was Pansy. 

"Do I look okay?" He asked as she walked through with her dress on looking stunning. 

"My my Potter, you do scrub up well, you look hot. I don't know how Draco is going to be able to keep his hands off you" Pansy said smirking, "you don't look too bad yourself. Now tie my tie please" Harry said and Pansy rolled her eyes. 

"C'mere," Pansy said. She finally tied his tie. 

"Okay, let's go," Pansy said and they started walking out the room. 

"Oh, by the way, Pansy. You look beautiful" he said and she blushed. 

"Why thank you, Potter," she said, looking down. 

"No problem Parkinson," he said and winked. 

"Let's just go," she said, grabbing his arm and made his way down to the great hall. 

***

"Draco's been staring at you all evening. Go ask him to dance" Pansy said, as they stumbled off the dance floor. 

"No, I came here with you," Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"And now I'm demanding you go ask him to go dance. Now Potter" Pansy said, pushing him in the direction of Draco. 

"Whatever," he said and stumbled over. 

"Potter are you drunk?" Draco asked laughing. 

"Quite very possibly, and what is it with everyone calling me that tonight?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"What would you rather me call you?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Your boyfriend?" Harry said, causing Draco's mouth to drop open. 

"Are you offering?" Draco asked, "no, I'm demanding," Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Very well, boyfriend. Now was there something you came over here for?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Harry said, and Draco smirked, no smiled so widely. 

"I'd love to," Draco said and grabbed Harry's hand and walked out to the dance floor. The song suddenly changed from a high beat dancy son to a slow song. 

Both boys looked up and seen Pansy whispering in the ear off the singer. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and Draco's circled Harry's neck. 

"Meddling witch" Draco muttered and Harry laughed. 

They slowly swayed in time with the music, pulling each other that close it wasn't astronomy possible for them to be closer. Harry's head rested on Draco's neck. 

The music slowly came to a slow stop. 

"By the way, you look really good in those robes. But I'm pretty sure they will look better on the floor" Draco said, pulling away winking. He grabbed Harry's hand and they left the party and made their way to their dormitory.


	47. SlytherPuff.

"I want to go flying," Harry said randomly as him and Draco were walking through the castle.

"Me too, I wish I could go play quidditch, you know one last time" Draco complained. You ever heard off those lightbulb moments where a great idea comes to you? Yeah well, that just happened to Harry.

"Oh my god! I've got a great idea, I need to go speak to McGonagall and Snape! I love you, I'll be back soon! Thank you!" Harry said, placing a sloppy kiss on Draco's cheek and running away.

"You're welcome?" Draco said confused, laughing slightly and started to make his way back to the common room, shaking his head at his boyfriend's idiotic manner.

***

It had been 2 days since Harry's 'idea'. The full school was sitting at dinner when McGonagall announced that eight years had to stay behind.

"Okay, I've asked you to stay behind because Potter wants to speak to you all about something." McGonagall said and Harry stood up.

"Okay, so me and Draco were talking the other day and we realised something. We never actually got to say goodbye to quidditch, with everything going on. So I've decided, we are going to get one last goodbye to school quidditch and our teams before we go" Harry said and everyone looked at him confused.

"The four houses will merge into two. SlytherPuff and GryffinClaw. So Slytherin with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor with Ravenclaw. One last game. I will captain GryffinClaw and Draco for SlytherPuff. You up for it?" Harry asked, and the group reacted enthusiastically.

"You know, this game will go down in history?" Ron said and a few people nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know, that's what is going to be most important. The captain will approach people they want to be on their team as long it's there is equal-ish amounts from both houses. if you are approached and you don't want to play, just say so no one is forcing you too. Okay? The game will take place the Saturday, 2 weeks before graduation before graduation.

"That gives us 3 weeks. You have to have your team and backups names by Friday, which gives you like 4 days which is fine. I've spoken to Madame Hooch and practise for us will be Monday, Wednesday and Sunday. Monday, Wednesday at 5pm, just before dinner. And Sunday at 2pm. For you guys it will be Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday, same times for you guys. Understand?" Harry said and everyone nodded.

"Well then, I suppose it's now up to the captain to pick the teams, and then get practising. May the best team win" Harry said, walking up and shaking Malfoy's hand before leaving the great hall in a buzz of conversation.

***

"So, Ron, you going to play keeper for me?" Harry said, as him Draco and Hermione were sitting in the common room.

"Really?" Ron said, surprised that Harry had asked him.

"Of course, mate, who else am I going to ask?" Harry said and Ron beamed.

"You know, with you as the keeper it's going to be easier that I thought to win," Draco said and Harry slapped his chest.

"Rude," Harry said and Draco just smirked.

"C'mon Ron, we will go somewhere more quiet to discuss who we want on our team," Harry said and went to stand up when Draco stopped him.

"Kiss?" Draco asked and pouted his lips out, expecting a kiss. Harry shook his head.

"You were mean to Ron so no" Harry said and strutted away sassily.

"So, we have it decided then?" Harry asked looking at the piece of parchment.

"Yeah I think so," Ron said nodding his head, "let's go ask," Harry said and Ron nodded and they made their way to the common room to try and find people.

They finally did and came to the conclusion that Mandy Bocklehurt from Ravenclaw and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw were going to be their chasers.

Dean Thomas from Gryffindor and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw would be their beaters.

Ron and Harry for Keeper and Seeker.

"Okay, are we done?" Ron said after Mandy had agreed to play. "Nearly, we need our one last chaser," Harry said smirking.

"Okay, you go, I'm going to go find Hermione," Ron said, making his way to the common room, leaving Harry to walk down to the great hall. He walked in and luckily Draco wasn't there yet.

"Seamus! My favourite Irish citizen!"Harry said, sitting down next to him placing his arm around Seamus' neck.

"Whadya want Harry?" Seamus said raising his eyebrows. Luckily there weren't many people in the hall.

"Nothing, can't I just come visit a friend without wanting anything?" Harry said, grabbing some pumpkin juice and drinking it.

"Yeah, ya can. But I can tell ya want something. What is it?" Seamus said, shrugging Harry's hand off his shoulder, but he just placed it back on.

"Be a chaser?" Harry said and Seamus choked on his juice.

"What? I dinny play quidditch, Harry?" Seamus said, confused at why Harry was asking.

"Don't lie, I used to...watch, you and Deans, flying shall we say sessions?" Harry said in Seamus' ear raising his eyebrows.

"Look, Harry-," Seamus said but Harry cut him off.

"Look, I don't care, like I really don't care. Just agree to play for me, it will stay our little secret" Harry said smirking.

"Are ya blackmailing me?" Seamus said, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Do you need to be blackmailed?" Harry shot back.

"Just give me a few days to talk to me Mam and Dad, they didny wan' me to play that's the only reason I never. I'll let you know," Seamus said nodding his head. Harry grinned from ear to ear, then grabbed Seamus' face and laid a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Oi, Finnegan, you trying to steal my man?" Draco said, coming up and sitting down next to them.

"No, we're just talking about graduation," Harry said, and with that, they all started eating.

***

"Fine, I'll do it," Seamus said as Harry and Draco walked out the great hall. Harry wrapped his arms around Seamus pulling him in for a hug.

"Don't tell anyone. It's our secret. Go along with it," Harry whispered in Seamus' ear as he hugged him. He pulled away and Draco looked confused.

"He's getting me, something for graduation. It's a surprise," Harry said and Draco just nodded.

"Now, what's your price?" Harry said and Seamus smirked.

"What makes ya think I want anything in return?" Seamus said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You are Seamus Finnigan, of course, you want something" Harry replied.

"True, but I don't think ya are going to agree to my terms," Seamus said.

"What do you want Seam," Harry said and Seamus chuckled.

"I want a kiss, from ya-" Seamus said and Draco cut him off "not happening" Draco cut him off, shaking his head.

"I wasny finished," Seamus said.

"I want a kiss from ya and Draco. I want to know what your fascination with each other is," Seamus said.

"You can't be serious Seam," Harry said and Seamus chuckled.

"Of course, I'm not. I just wanted to see Draco's face drop. I don't want anything I'll do it," Seamus said and Harry chuckled.

"Thanks, mate," he said and wrapped his arms around Seamus, pulling him in for a quick hug before walking away with a still furious Draco.

***

"Do you have your team ready Draco?" Harry asked, grabbing a piece of parchment.

"Yeah, who do we need to tell?" Draco said, laying on his bed while Harry was sitting at his desk.

"Me, I need to write it on this parchment and hand it into McGonagall," Harry said and Draco looked over at him.

"Okay, you ready?" Draco said and Harry nodded.

"I have Tracey Davis, Ernie MacMillan and Wayne Hopkins as my chasers." Draco said and Harry nodded showing he had written that down.

"Millie Bulstrode and Theo Nott as my beaters," Harry once again nodded in acknowledgement.

"My keeper is Megan Jones and I'm the seeker," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said and Draco was confused.

"Go where?"

"Just come on you will understand soon," Harry said, and Draco followed him to a full common room. Harry whistled.

"EVERYONE TO THE COMMON ROOM!" Harry shouted upstairs and everyone soon headed down.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Harry asked and everyone nodded.

"Can the following people stand up please?" Harry said, looking at the parchment.

"Mandy Bocklehurst, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Ron Weasley, Tracey Davis, Ernie MacMillian, Wayne Hopkins, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott and Megan Jones" Harry rhymed off and one by one they stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the 1999 Quidditch final stand team's members," Harry said and the room turned into whoops and claps for all of the participants.

"Now, before we get to start practising tomorrow, well for SlytherPuff it won't be until Tuesday, I thought we could have a little wager. You guys in?" Harry asked and everyone nodded. Okay, pair up with someone from your apposed team" Harry said, and everyone soon walked up and stood in front of someone.

Harry and Draco.

Ron and Theo.

Dean and Ernie.

Seamus and Millie.

Mandy and Wayne.

Anthony and Tracey.

Michael and Megan.

"Okay, has everyone got someone?" Harry said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, so you will have 2 team bets and 1 individual bet with your partner. I don't care about those. Those are up to you, and I will having nothing to do with them. But the team bet.

"If GryffinClaw wins, SlytherPuff have to turn their hair the colour of their partner's house. Also, they have to wear that houses uniform for 1 week. As well as fulfilling their private bet with their partner. If everyone agrees, shake the hand of your partner".

Within 1 minute, the bet was set in place.

"So, I have an idea for our private bet," Draco said as they headed back up to their room.

"What is it?" Harry said and walked into the room.

"If we win, by we I mean my team. I want to top" Draco said and Harry's mouth fell open.

"What, you've never wanted to top before? If you wanted to you could have just asked, I don't have a problem bottoming" Harry said looking worried.

"No, it's just a new thing Harry, plus this way, I have to work for it," Draco said smirking "okay," Harry said nodding.

"Do you know what yours is going to be yet?" Draco asked and Harry nodded his head.

"If we win, and by we, I mean my team. You have to be my slave, you have to do whatever I ask of you" Harry whispered into Draco's ear and he gasped.

"Deal?" Harry asked and Draco shook his hand.

"Game on"


	48. Gryffinclaw.

Draco woke up to a loud knocking at his and Harry's door. He stood up and strolled over lazily and opened it to reveal Ron and Seamus standing.

"What do you two want?" Draco groaned.

"Can you put some clothes on please?" Ron said looking Draco up and down who was standing in nothing but his boxers.

"Or ya can stay like that, I don't mind," Seamus said cheekily, sending a wink in Draco's direction.

"Seamus, can you please kindly refrain from flirting with my boyfriend, that would be great?" Harry said, sitting up in bed.

"BOYFRIEND?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" A female voice said, that they soon found out to belong to Pansy as she and Hermione stormed into the room. Draco just shook his head and lay back in bed, cuddling up to Harry.

"What was it? 3-4 weeks ago? The night of the graduation ball," Harry said smirking.

"And neither of you thought to share that piece of information with us?" Hermione said.

"You never asked," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest.

"Why are you all here again?" Harry asked, laying down in the bed properly.

"The quidditch match is today! We have practice one last practise in 1 hour Harry!" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, that's today," Harry said and the both boys nodded in confirmation.

"What do you say, Harry, we have an hour," Draco said cheekily and Harry knew exactly what he was talking about.

"If we were quick," Harry said smirking, standing up, Pansy and Seamus, mouth dropped open as he as well was only in his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we take this to the shower," Harry said. Ron made gagging sounds and walked away, Hermione following laughing at him.

"I think we should," Draco said, standing up and smacking Harry's bottom before heading into the shower, Harry following in pursuit.

Leaving Seamus and Pansy standing gawking at the couple.

*** 

"Right, are you guys ready?" Harry asked his team who were all standing in the changing rooms, waiting to go out.

"Now, I know the captain usually says a few words of wisdom, but I'm truly rubbish at all that.

"So all I can say is play your best, never forget how much you want to win, remember we are better than them, now let's go kick some arse!" Harry said and all the team whooped and clapped, and with that they were away.

***

Meanwhile in the Slytherin and HufflePuff changing rooms.

"We have practised this a million times, I'm 110% sure we can beat them, but you all just need to believe in yourselves.

"I wouldn't have picked you to be on the team if I didn't think you were good enough to be on this team, you wouldn't be on it Not while we are out there remember how embarrassing it is going to be if we lose and have to do the bets.

"I don't know about you lot but I have a lot riding on this, so we better just win okay? Now let's get out there and show them who runs this show. Okay? Let's go" Draco said, walking out of the changing room everyone following in return and heading to the quidditch pitch.

Both teams were standing in position, facing each other. The team captains standing face to face with Madame Hooch in between them.

"Okay, are we ready?" Madame Hooch asked and Draco nodded.

"No, wait. I have one more thing to do" Harry said, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Seamus, Dean, swap" Harry said and everyone looked confused except the two boys who happily obliged.

"But, you've been prac-"

"Practising with Seamus as a beater and Dean as a chaser I know. But Seamus isn't a beater. He's a chaser. Just thought I would throw you off a bit" Harry said winking.

"Why you evi-" Draco said but Harry walked up and kissed him causing the full crowd to burst into cheer.

"What was that?" Harry said and Draco pushed him off him.

"Shut up, come on let's get going," Harry said shaking Draco's hand. They soon kicked off the ground on their brooms and were away. They were in the air facing each other, ready for the whistle to blow.

"Game on Potter!"

"Game on Malfoy!" 

***

The game was sitting at 130-130, although GryffinClaw seemed to be having the upper hand thanks to Seamus' speedy flying.

Seamus has just scored another goal when Harry saw the snitch flying about at the side of his head, so did Draco apparently because Draco came flying towards him.

They both set off after the snitch. They were both neck and neck, arms reached out to grab it when one hand wrapped around the little golden ball and that's it,

the game was over.

***

The two team captains were walking happily hand in hand back to the main school building while everyone was celebrating.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" Snape said and they both turned around to face him.

"What is it?" Harry asked,

"I'm no expert at quidditch but I'm not an idiot Mr Potter," Snape said and Draco looked confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry said shaking his head.

"He's right you know," another voice said and Harry turned around to see Remus and Sirius also standing hand in hand with little Teddy.

"Hey babe, go take Teddy inside to find your Mum, she will want to see you," Harry said letting go of his hand.

"No, what the hell is going on?" Draco said, folding his hands over his chest.

"I'll explain later babe go" Harry urged, and Draco just sighed, grabbed Teddy out off Remus' arms and headed inside.

"We know what you did Harry," Sirius said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry said, placing his hands on his hips sassily.

"You let him win, why?" Snape said and Harry's mouth fell open.

"You are delusional, he won, fair and square. End off" Harry said trying to walk away.

"You don't get away that easy. I've watched you play hundreds of times over the years. I know for a fact you weren't playing to your full potential, now tell me. Why did you let him win?" Severus said, and Harry just shook his head.

"Are you being serious? You let me win?" Draco shouted he had been hiding behind the building.

"You were supposed to go inside," Harry said looking at Draco.

"You let me win? Why?" Draco asked.

"Don't listen to them, I never let you win. You won fair and square. End off," Harry said shaking his head.

"Don't lie to me Harry James Potter! Why did you let me win?" Draco demanded.

"I wanted you to win the bet okay!" Harry shouted back. All the adults looked confused, but Draco soon understood.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Draco said.

"Why didn't you!" Harry shot back.

"Wait, I'm confused. What bet?" Remus asked.

"Wait, you never told them we were making bets?" Draco asked and Harry just shook his head.

"Well, you have to tell us now!" Sirius said and Harry shook his head again.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Harry said and Draco laughed.

"Come on just tell us" Sirius groaned.

"Fine-" Harry said.

"Harry Potter don't you dare!" Draco warned and Harry chuckled.

"C'mon Dray, it's not that bad," Harry said chuckling.

"If we won, the other team had to change their hair colour the colour of that house and wear that house's uniform for a week" Harry explained, only telling them half the bet.

"Right, now the rest of it," Remus said, folding his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, acting oblivious.

"That isn't that bad I don't know why you'd want to do that so the only other explanation is that there is more you don't want to tell us," Sirius said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, well you two might since you know the ins and outs of our sex life anyway but Snape doesn't," Harry said and Snape turned bright red.

"My cue to leave. C'mon pal" Snape said, grabbing Teddy and walking, more like running away.

"Right,now what was the bet?" Sirius said and Draco groaned.

"Do we need to?"

"Out with it, now!" Remus demanded.

"He gets to top for once," Harry said shrugging his shoulders and Sirius burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny?" Draco said really embarrassed.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be worse than that" Sirius said. Both boys just shook their head and left and headed up to the eighth year common room where the party was taking place.

***

They walked through the music was getting played very loud and the alcohol was flowing. "Dracoooooo!" One of the Slytherins said and everyone cheered.

Draco just laughed and soon walked over and started celebrating with them.

A good while later, Draco and Harry had had a few drinks, but not enough that they were too drunk to comprehend what is going on.

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist to his chest was leaning against his back.

He pulled his mouth down to Draco's ear and whispered. "How about we go up and I can carry out my debt to you huh?"

"Wait, now?" Draco said, turning around to they were pressed flatly together.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry said, grabbing a full bottle of firewhiskey and heading up to their room before anyone interrupted.

*** 

Harry threw himself down on the bed next to Draco exhausted.

"Why did we not do that sooner?" Harry said, breathlessly. He curled under the blankets and cuddled Draco.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Harry whispered back before they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	49. Graduation.

"We graduate today," Harry said, as he, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Seamus and Neville all sat eating a late breakfast.

"Is that you just noticed?" Draco said laughing at him.

"No, it's just, we've spent the last 8 years here, doing the same thing day in day out, does it not scare you lot not knowing what you're doing or going next?" Harry said looking up from his mug off coffee.

"Not really, we all know what we are doing. You're the one that keeps changing his mind," Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes in return.

"What are you lot doing?" Harry asked.

"Auror," Ron said.

"Healer" came from Draco.

"Ministry, helping magical creatures," Hermione said.

"Probably something to do with quidditch. Hopefully playing, if not probably coaching," Blaise said.

"I quite like the idea of working in the muggle world," Pansy said and everyone looked at her like she had 2 heads.

"You? A pure-blood working in the muggle world?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, why not?" Pansy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good for you Pans," Hermione said, smiling at the girl who happily returned the smile.

"What about you Seam?"

"I'm not sure, I have always wanted to open a bar," Seamus said and Harry laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" shaking his head.

"I have always liked the idea of teaching, even before I was a wizard I liked the idea of becoming a muggle teacher," Neville said.

"So you want to come back here as soon as you leave?" Draco said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Someone has to," Neville said.

"Yeah I suppose. Is Remus staying on?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, I mean, he loves this job, but he just misses Sirius and Teddy too much when he is away," Harry said, playing around with the food that is on his plate.

"Yeah, why doesn't Sirius and Teddy just stay up here permanently? I mean, Snape doesn't seem to have a problem with it?" Blaise asked.

"Snape's only allowing them to stay for me. He knows that having Sirius here helps me. But I suppose he has always had a soft spot for Remus, I'm pretty sure if he asked he wouldn't have a problem with it" Harry said.

"Who has a soft spot for me?" a voice from behind Harry said causing him to jump.

"Thanks for telling me he was there," he said drawing dirty looks at his friend before turning around to look at Remus.

"No one. You wanting to have breakfast with us?" Harry said and Remus nodded.

"Yeah why not, Sirius will be down with Teddy soon. I thought I better allow him to have a long lie," Remus said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Late night?" Harry teased and everyone snickered while Remus drew him a dirty look.

"Late night for you?" Remus asked, poking at the love bite that was sitting on his neck.

"Always," Harry said laughing.

"Anyway, who has always had a soft spot for me?" Remus asked, picking up a piece of toast.

"Snape," Pansy said and Harry drew her a dirty look.

"Really Harry? Not this again, I've already been through this with you and Sirius, there is nothing going on. I love Sirius and that's all that matters"

"glad to hear it," another voice said, scaring Harry for the second time this morning.

"What is it with you pair and sneaking up on me!" Harry shouted at the couple while they just laughed at him.

"Hey Teddy," Harry said, picking the one-year-old up from the ground where he was walking and giving him a cuddle.

"You hungry?" he asked the little boy who just nodded.

"Let's get food then," Harry said placing the little boy on his knee. The blue haired boy looked up at Draco.

"Hey Teddy," Draco said smiling.

"Dwaco," Teddy said. Draco just nodded. Teddy shut his eyes.

"You okay there Teddy?" Draco asked, but he just sat there with his eyes closed. The next thing his hair turned from an electric blue to a bleached blonde, that matched Draco's.

"Wow, when did he learn that?" Harry exclaimed and Sirius and Remus stopped having their conversation and turned around to see the now blonde little boy.

"That's the first time he has done it!" Remus said smiling.

"Well I'm glad it was me that made his do it," Draco said smiling.

"Oi, who said it was you!" Harry teased.

"Whose name did he say?"

"Dwaco!" The little boy repeated.

"That's it buddy, c'mere!" Draco said, lifting him from Harry's lap.

"Who is your favourite person ever?" Draco said to the little boy, now standing on the table in front of him.

"DWACO!" Teddy shouted, loud enough that the whole hall heard him.

"Told you!" Draco laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Harry said shaking his head.

"Make me" Draco teased, so Harry did just that. He placed a kiss on the boy's lips.

"Right, that's plenty you two, not in front of the child!" Ron said trying to break them up. "Oh do shut up Ronald," Hermione said and Draco smirked against Harry's lips. Draco's hand made its way up to Harry's neck trying to pull him closer to him.

"Right okay, that's enough, we really don't need to see that!" Remus said and Harry pulled back laughing.

"Oh Moony, you've seen us do much worse," Harry said picking up his coffee.

"He's right you know, we have seen them do much worse," Sirius said smirking.

"You're supposed to agree with me," Remus said cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm not saying I don't agree with you, I'm just simply saying that Harry's statement was correct, we've seen him and Draco do much more that kiss each other" Sirius said and Remus shook his head.

"They are only 18, they shouldn't be doing anything more than kissing each other," Remus said and Harry, along with all of his friends laughed at this statement.

"Like you were innocent at our age," Harry said, purposely turning around looking at Snape, who was watching they with an eager eye.

"Oh go ahead Harry, you may as well stand up and shout it out to the full hall," Remus said sarcastically.

"Can I?" Harry said starting to stand up.

"Sit down now!" Remus warned and Sirius laughed at the pair's antics.

"You know, you should go and sit with him, he looks lonely," Sirius said, looking up at the teacher's table.

"That's not fair, I don't want him to be lonely, but he's got Narcissa? Plus, I would rather sit with my wonderful husband," Remus said, placing a small kiss on Sirius' lips. Sirius smiled as he pulled away.

"Okay, I should go up and see Poppy and make sure everything is normal with this little guy," Remus said, putting his arms out for Teddy to jump into.

"Okay, I'll stay here, may as well get the gossip from that little bet a few weeks back," Sirius said smirking.

"Siri, leave the boys and their sex lives alone!" Remus warned causing everyone within earshot to start laughing.

"Not happening, I want the gossip," Sirius said and Remus shook his head at him.

"Behave, Siri," Remus said, placing a loving kiss on his lips before walking away with Teddy in his arms.

"Sooooo, how did it go?" Sirius asked and Harry turned bright red.

"I'm not talking about it here while there are loads of people around," Harry said shaking his head.

"Come on then we will go back to your room. I want to know!" Sirius complained.

"Come on then, we need to start getting ready for the ceremony soon anyway," Harry said and started to stand up.

"Can we come?" Pansy said smiling.

"You would have anyway?" Harry said, and him, Draco, Sirius, Pansy, Blaise and Hermione all walked out the room.

"You not coming with us Ron?" Harry asked and Ron huffed.

"To listen to you two talk about your sex life? I'll pass" Ron said shaking his head.

"Come on mate, it will be funny," Seamus said, standing up, dragging Ron with him and they all made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

***

Harry walked in and he and Draco jumped on Harry's bed and everyone else soon filtered in behind him and found a seat.

"So, Harry what happened?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head "oh no," Harry said, opening his trunk and pulling out a bottle of beer before sitting back down.

"Harry you're not drinking that, not before you have to go do graduation. Not happening," Draco said taking the bottle out off his hands.

"Please Draco, please, just one!" Harry begged and Draco shook his head.

"Nope, it's 11am Harry, no drink until at least 5pm," Draco said shaking his head. Harry pouted out his bottom lip, knowing Draco can't say no to him.

When that never worked, Harry climbed on top of him, straddling him forgetting everyone else was in the room, he started laying delicate kisses on his neck until he found his sweet spot and started sucking and nibbling on his neck.

"Okay, okay, that's not fair but here. You can have one!" Draco said giving up and handing him back the bottle.

"Thank you," Harry said climbing off him,pulling the cap off the beer off with his teeth and taking a mouthful.

"I wish getting my way was that easy," Pansy said and Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah same," Seamus agreed and Harry laughed at them.

"Right now come on how was it switching things up a bit?" Sirius said and Draco buried his head into the pillow in embarrassment.

"It was good actually, what we remember of it," Harry said laughing.

"You were drunk?" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Off course, we were," Harry said laughing.

"Now seriously, who out of you and Remus tops? That's what I want to know" Harry asked and everyone in the room burst out laughing, except Sirius who turned bright red.

"That is a piece of information that you will never know," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Come on that's not fair, I tell you everything!" Harry said, nearly already finished his beer.

"Because I said so, now come on we better start getting ready. The ceremony starts at 2, and it's already 12. Draco your Mum will be here at about 12:30ish, but I think Severus is going to get her from the floo they are opening up to allow all your parents in.

"Pansy and Blaise Severus wanted to see you regarding that issue at 1:30" Sirius said standing up. Pansy and Blaise nodded and he soon walked out.

"Oh wait," he said walking back in.

"Don't allow him to have any more until after the ceremony" Sirius warned and everyone nodded their head before he left.

***

"You ready?" Draco asked Harry before they left his bedroom.

"Yeah, can you tie my tie please?" Harry asked and Draco walked over.

"This is the last time you are ever going to have to tie my tie in this room, you know that?" Harry said, and Draco shook his head.

"Don't start Harry. I get it we're leaving here but just, don't. You'll end up crying," Draco said shaking his head, finishing tying his boyfriends tie.

"I won't cry," Harry said, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"You can't lie for shit," Draco said, wiping away a lone tear that fell out his eye.

"C'mere," Draco pulled Harry in for a cuddle, that had been the third time he was in tears that day.

"I just can't imagine leaving this place," Harry sobbed into Draco's neck.

"I know babe, but we need to. We need to move on. We need to grow up," Draco said and looked at the time.

"Come on babe, it's 1:45, we better head down," Draco said and grabbed Harry's hand and left their bedroom and started to head down to the great hall.

"Hello, honey!" Narcissa greeted her son as he walked into the great hall.

"Hello Mum," he said, giving her a brief hug.

"How are you?" Narcissa asked, turning around and looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit sad that this is all ending," Harry said looking around at the great hall which has been changed from 4 long tables to hundreds of small circular tables, to accommodate a number of people. He saw lots of people he recognised standing with family.

"I'm gonna go find Remus and Sirius, okay?" Harry said and Draco placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Okay babe, we'll go get a table okay?" Draco said and Harry nodded his head, starting to look around the great hall for his guardians.

He stopped when he saw a crying Pansy and Blaise soothing her. He walked over, "are you okay? What's going on?" Harry asked, pulling Pansy in for a hug.

"We invited our parents, but Snape said he can't allow them to come because of their known involvement with the death eaters," Blaise said and Harry understood.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry, I know you were just getting back on civil terms with your parents," Harry said rubbing her back.

"It's not just that, even though I had been writing to my Mum and sorting things out when I invited her, she refused to come anyway. Simply because I was friends with you" Pansy said, and Harry took a deep breath.

"Look, if she doesn't want to come and see you, and see how far you've come, that's her problem. You are a beautiful, smart girl and you don't need your parents approvement. You've got all the family you need here," Harry said and Pansy nodded.

"I know, I just wish she would see it like that," Pansy said and Harry nodded understanding.

"Anyway, have you two seen Remus and Sirius, I want to see them before the ceremony starts?" Harry asked pulling away from Pansy.

"Yeah, they were up at the Professors table the last time I checked. I'm pretty sure they were talking to Snape" Blaise said and Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon okay?" The pair nodded and he made his way up to Sirius and Remus.

"Hey guys," he said smiling, "Hey pal, you ready for this?" Remus asked him and Harry shook his head and laughed.

"Nope, but I don't really have a choice. I have to go," Harry said and both men looked at him with pity.

"Don't look at me like that. This is all I've known for the past 8 years and now it's going to get taken away from me just like that?

"That's almost half my life I've been here, now what? I just have to forget about it. Move on, the best years of my life was spent in this building. What am I meant to do with that?" Harry said shaking his head.

"You don't do anything with it Harry and you certainly don't forget. Remember every last thing you have achieved here, and every last person you have known. Otherwise, it was just a waste. Make sure it isn't.

"I once said to you Harry, that you weren't a bad person, you are a very good person that bad things have happened to. And I stand by that, I will stand by that until the day I die and so should you. You've done so much good in this world, you just don't realise is. Imagine what it would be like if you never killed him?

"If he had killed you? You, me, Teddy, Remus, Draco, Hermione, Ron, every single person that you know, and care about would be dead.

"You've saved so many lives, you forget you saved your own as well," Sirius said, as tears started to well in Harry's eyes yet again.

He felt two comforting hands wrap around his waist and he instantly calmed down at Draco's touch.

"Something you don't know is, see when we were leaving school, your mother was terrified-" Remus said and Sirius nodded.

"That's right, Lily locked herself in her room and told us she was never coming out again because she didn't want to leave," Sirius said laughing at the memory.

"Who got her out?" Harry asked.

"Your Dad, he went in and opened the door magically of course, and disarmed her before she cursed him into next week.

"He told her if she didn't move, he would drag her down there himself. That everything was going to be okay, once they left. They had each other and that's all that mattered" Remus said, looking between Harry and Draco, chuckling slightly.

"Everything's going to be okay, we've got each other, and that's all that matters" Draco whispered into Harry's ear and a grin spread across his face, and he quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy's waist as Draco's hands made it to Harry's neck and they just stood like that, enjoying each other's embrace for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but the ceremony is about to start," Remus said and both boys pulled away from each other.

"Let's go, graduate," Harry said and Draco nodded as they both walked over to the stage to stand next to their friends.

***

"Now, that is the end of the graduation ceremony, but we invite Harry Potter wants to say a few words on his years at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry," Snape said and the audience started clapping at Harry walked up to the podium.

"Okay, wow there is more of you than I thought," Harry said and everyone laughed.

"I'm not really good at this whole public speaking thing but I know Snape only chose me to do this because he knew that," Harry said and Snape was smirking in his direction.

"I've been walking these hallways and sleeping in these dorms, eating in this every hall and learning in these classrooms for the past 8 years. I never once thought that saying goodbye to this place was going to be this hard.

"I had no idea about magic, or wizards or Hogwarts until 8 years ago when an 11 ft giant called Rubeus Hagrid broke down my door and told me I was a wizard and you can imagine how that went over for an 11-year-old boy who wanted nothing but a break from reality.

"I came to Hogwarts, scared that I wasn't going to make any friends and I was going to be the only person that had no idea about magic or wizardry etc.

"It turns out I couldn't have been more wrong. Some of the people I've met here are the best people I know. I couldn't be the person never mind wizard I am today if I didn't know them.

"I shared a dorm with 4 other boys that helped me find the ropes of wizardry and helped me work out my past and helped me more than anyone could even begin to understand.

"So, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean, I thank you for being the annoying, nosey little cunts that you are," Harry said and the whole room gasped until everyone laughed at his statement.

"Also, Hermione, don't think I could ever forget about you, you have taught me what it is like to be brave when no one else can. We spent 6 months together, just me and you. And we both know how hard that was, no one else can begin to imagine what we went through. And you know, for that I will love you forever" Harry said, running up to his friend and placing a small kiss on her cheek causing her to blush.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the 3 people that tormented me, and was total arseholes to me, Ron and Hermione for 7 years. But now, we have put everything behind us and I couldn't ask for better friends. Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

"You 3, have helped me more than you can imagine the past year, we've had our differences but everything is sorted now and I have to thank you three for being there when no one really understood. Thank you." Harry said, smiling at his three friends while Pansy blew a kiss in his direction and Draco winked at him.

It's not just you lot that helped me, though, it's every professor, ghost, magic creature, student and anything else that helped me become the man I am today. 4 professors in particular, though, Professor Lupin, Remus, you came in my 3rd year and confused the life out off me, you helped me with my Patronus, told me things about my parents that no one ever know.

"Yet you still never told me you were best friends with them, that I had to work out by myself, thanks for that by the way. You were and still are the best defence professor I've ever had, this school has ever had. No offence Snape" Harry said smirking, causing everyone to laugh.

"Now, onto you Snape, you are a pain in my arse," Harry said and Snape scowled at him.

"But, I'm equally a pain in your arse"

"you can say that again," Snape said, causing everyone to laugh.

"But, even though I never realised it until last year, you've done everything in your power to protect and help me through my 8 years here and I really can't thank you enough.

"You were my potions professor, and let's be fair you hated me. Then you went onto be my defence teacher, and let's be fair again, you hated me.

" But all in all, you were just trying to protect me, so thank you. For everything you've ever done for me, and are going to do with me. I really can't thank you enough" Harry said, and he actually got a smile? for Snape. Pretty sure hell is going to freeze over momentarily.

"Now, onto a professor that saw potential in me, on my very first week here and took a chance on me. And now, I couldn't be the quidditch player I am today because of her. She has pushed me to my lengths in her class, and she has punished me when I was being an idiot.

"Yet, when I needed her help most, she stood up to her superiors and she would have gone to the end of the earth for me.

"So thank you, for being a mother figure to me, when I truly needed it. Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Harry said smiling, and a blush spread across her face and she nodded and smiled back at him.

"Finally, a professor, that can't be here with us today, that yeah maybe never always made the right decisions but always did what needed to be done. Professor Dumbledore. He always did what was best for his student, and what was best for out wizarding world.

"So for that, wherever the hell you are. Thank you, for showing me there is always going to be light at the end of the tunnel, and that it doesn't matter who you are, what you believe in. And how strong you believe in something, love conquers all" Harry said, looking up at the enchanted, ceiling, knowing he was up there somewhere.

"Now, all I want to say is that I couldn't have survived Hogwarts without friends, and friends come and go, we lose old ones and make new ones every day.

"But no matter what, we are going to leave Hogwarts with friendships that are going to last forever. Friendships that were made on day one, and going to last until our last breath. And for that, Hogwarts, I'm forever grateful.

"So Hogwarts, thanks for being there when we needed it most, I really am going to miss you," Harry said, as tears started to fall down his face.

"Now, Snape isn't going to like this statement, but fuck it. Let's get drunk" Harry said laughing, jumping down off the platform and walking down to Sirius and Remus, as everyone was clapping. He jumped into their arms and gave them a hug.

"We're proud off you" Remus whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, me too" he replied, knowing that was it. This was the end.


	50. Goodbye.

Draco was lying in bed with Harry wide awake, although Harry was still sleeping.

Today was the day they finally left Hogwarts, for good. They left and probably never came back. They will say goodbye to their room, goodbye to their old lives and move on.

There was a soft knocking at the door so Draco carefully untangled himself from the sleeping boy and made his way over to the door.

He opened it to reveal Sirius and Remus. He suddenly felt self-conscious considering he was standing at the door in only his boxers.

"Sorry, was Harry expecting you?" Draco said quietly, looking around for some pajama pants. This was pretty hard considering most of his stuff was packed up and ready to go. He finally grabbed a pair of Harry's.

"No, no, we just came to make sure you two were ready to go, today is going to be tough on him," Remus said looking at the sleeping boy.

"I know, come in, I actually want to talk to you two" Draco said, sitting on the edge of his bed, leaving Harry in peace.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, as him and Remus walked in and shut the door behind them.

"It's just, both me and you know Harry never exactly had the best life before Hogwarts," Draco said.

"You can say that again, I really don't understand why Dumbledore never contacted me to look after Harry, he knew me and Lily were so close when we were younger," Remus said shaking his head.

"Well, who were the muggle relatives he stayed with?"

"Lily's sister Petunia, her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. Petunia was always jealous of Lily, that Lily had the gift of wizardry and she never, which caused her to bully Lily all her life.

"It was a constant stream of insults and putdowns, until she met your godfather when they were younger, way before she started Hogwarts"

"She met Severus before Hogwarts?" Draco asked, interrupting Remus.

"Yeah, he was the first person she met that also had the gift of wizardry. Lily explained everything to us when we were a bit older. I wish I could say me, Remus, James and Peter were like an older version of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"We never became friends with Lily until around 4th year, when James developed a crush on her, and he decided that the best way to solve that, is through stalking her. Sound familiar?" Sirius asked and both Remus and Draco looked confused.

"Harry never told you about sixth year? His little, sorry rather large obsession?" Sirius asked, but Draco simply shook his head.

"Oh well, you'll need to ask Harry about that. Anyway, why do you want to know about Harry's relatives?" Sirius asked.

"Well, last night, Harry mentioned going and seeing them today once we get home. I mean, we get home about 4ish, so he wants to go see them before we go to Grimmauld Place. He always told me that he never had the best childhood, so I wondered if letting him go see them is a good idea?" Draco asked and Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"We don't know a lot about Harry's childhood either. He always told us that it was too painful to talk about and we just always just left it at that. So it may not be a good idea because I know Vernon and Petunia and they are cruel. Like really cruel. But also, it may be a good idea, I mean, he might just want closure from his childhood, you know to put it behind him? But I don't know pal. It's up to him, but you need to get him to talk about it with you first" Remus said.

"Talk about what with who?" A sleepy Harry said sitting up on the bed.

"Morning sleepy, hangover potion?" Draco asked, opening the drawer of his bedside cabinet.

"Please," he said. Draco handed over a little vial with a bluish liquid in it.

"I love you" Harry groaned, downing the potion.

"I love you too," Draco said, giving him a quick cuddle before looking back at Remus and Sirius.

"Draco told us, about you wanting to go back to the Dursley's," Remus said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry said.

"You know we aren't going to allow you to go until you tell us what happened while you stayed there and why you want to go back?" Remus said.

"What do you want to know?" Harry said and Remus' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That was easier than I thought. What was your childhood like Harry?" Remus questioned and Harry looked up at him.

"This is going to be a long story. Basically, my childhood wasn't the greatest but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, it got worse as I got older and my magic started to develop. Until I was 11, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs-" Harry said, and he could already see Sirius get angry.

"Under the stairs? That's barbaric!" Draco exclaimed, but Harry moved over the bed to try and calm him down by wrapping his arms around him.

"They never really fed me, I always got the clothes that never fit Dudley, and they never really cared," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"That was until I turned about 10, Aunt Petunia started to care she would buy me clothes when she was out shopping and tell me not to let Uncle Vernon to see them. She would sneak food into me, and help me in general.

"Then Dudley started to be nice, and it was just Uncle Vernon. Dudley would tell Uncle Vernon not to hit me because people at school would start to notice when I was home. He started protecting me from him, but not enough.

"I want to go back and that Petunia and Dudley for helping me. And I want to rub it in Vernon's face how far I have got, and how much I have overcome" Harry said smiling.

"Wait, they physically hit you?" Remus said, starting to get angry.

"When I was younger, no. Then I turned about 6/7 and it started going from screaming matches telling me how much of a freak I was, to a pushed here and a slap there. But as soon as I turned 11 and started Hogwarts it all stopped.

"Well, most of it stopped. He was still pushing me about, grabbing me a little too hard so it would bruise. That's when Dudley stepped in and helped me" Harry said, trying to calm his two guardians down. 

"Okay, who's all up for a little road trip to see the Dursleys and kick fuck out off Vernon say I?" Sirius said and Remus and Draco said "I" In unison.

"No, we are going, when we get home but there will be no violence nor magic. Okay, you two can come if you like but I wouldn't advise it. I don't want you to come Draco" Harry said and Draco's eyes became wide.

"What let you go to your abusive relatives house without me? That's just not happening babe," Draco said and Harry shook his head in defeat.

"Okay, we will go as soon as we get back. Was there a particular reason you came to see me or what?" Harry asked.

"We came to wake you up and make sure you were packed, which you clearly aren't," Remus said, looking at all of Harry's stuff spread around the room.

"It is packed-ish," Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Harry, your stuff is scattered from arsehole to breakfast time?" Siri said causing Remus to laugh.

"From what to wear?" Draco asked confused.

"It's a muggle expression babe, you wouldn't understand," Harry said laughing.

"You know what," Harry said, grabbing his wand. And with a quick flick, everything flew into his trunk. very messily mind you but it was all away.

"Well, that's one way to do it, since when did you get so good at wordless spells?" Remus asked.

"I have a good teacher," Harry said smirking at Draco who looked at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere babe," Draco said smirking.

"Oh yeah? It got you into my bed to begin with?" Harry said, kissing Draco's neck.

"Okay, our cue to leave. It's 9:30, the train leaves at 12. Make sure you are on it! Remember and go and say goodbye to Dumbledore!" Remus said and Draco nodded trying to hold back a moan.

"Have fun, be safe" Sirius shouted laughing, walking out the room and shut the door.

"One last time, for old times sake?" Harry asked and Draco flipped them around so he was on top.

"I thought you would never ask" Draco replied, leaving an erratic kiss on Harry's mouth.

*** 

"We need to go," Draco said to Harry while they were laying naked in bed.

"What time is it?" Harry asked and Draco grabbed his wand and cast the tempus charm.

"11, we need to go say goodbye to Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, some of the other professors, Hagrid and anybody else," Draco said starting to move.

"Ughhh, I don't want to. I just want to stay like this forever" Harry said, cuddling into Draco.

"I know babe, me too. But we have to go, let's go" Draco said wriggling out off Harry grasp starting to put his clothes on.

"You aren't wearing that!" Harry said, indicating to his suit.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because I said so. Wait a sec" Harry said getting up out of bed and opening his trunk. He grabbed two pairs of black jeans and two t-shirts.

"Here," Harry said handing him a pair of jeans and a top with a muggle band on it.

"I can't wear this" Draco complained looking at it.

"Yes you can, and you will. Who do you have to impress? Me? I'd prefer it if you wore that" Harry said.

"But my fath-"

"Your father is gone Draco! And he's not coming back. He got the dementor's kiss the other week and he is gone. G O N E understand?" Harry snapped and turned around to see a hurt Draco.

"Look, Drake, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"No, you're right. He's gone, and I don't have to impress him anymore" Draco said, nodding his head and stepping into the muggle clothes, as did Harry.

"Where first?" Draco asked Harry as they stepped out of their bedroom.

"The great hall, to say goodbye to the professors, then down to see Hagrid then Dumbledore," Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Draco said and left the eighth year common room for the very last time. They walked into the great hall to see everyone they have come to school with for the past 7/8 years standing about saying goodbye to teachers and friends.

"Let's go say goodbye to the professor's first, we can say goodbye to our friends on the train," Draco said and Harry smiled widely.

"Our friends?"

"Yeah, our friends," Draco said and he and Harry started walking over to the Professors that taught them everything they know about the art of magic.

They soon came across Professor McGonagall. "Professor," Harry said and she smiled widely at the pair.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you pair," she said smiling at the two.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said.

"Thank you, for taking a chance of me," Harry said.

"It's not me you should be thanking. It's Draco, if he never stole Neville's remembrall, you would never have been on the quidditch team" she said smiling.

"Wait, you knew about that?" Draco asked laughing.

"No, but Dumbledore did. Have you been to see him yet? He would never forgive you if you left without saying goodbye" she said and Harry shook his head.

"No, not yet, we decided to say goodbye to all the professors, then go down to Hagrid's then up to see Dumbledore before leaving for the train," Harry said and she nodded her head.

"Well, I won't keep you. But just remember, there is always a home for you, for you both here at Hogwarts" she said giving a loving smile to both.

"Thank you, Professor," they both said before walking away.

"There's Sev, come on," Draco said, dragging Harry over to him.

"Hello," Snape greeted them.

"Have you been to see Dumbledore yet?" he asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking us that? Not yet, but we are going there soon" Harry said and Snape nodded his head.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but you two are good together," he said and both boys beamed.

"Well, if you said it. It must be true!" Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be...uneventful around here with you gone Potter," Snape said and Harry smiled.

"I'll miss you too Professor," Harry said and Draco laughed slightly.

"Right, now get going, you can't be late for the train and I know Hagrid will keep you forever," Snape said.

"How did you know we are going to see Hagrid next?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm not stupid Harry," he said laughing, walking away from the two boys.

They continued to go around the room, saying goodbye to some student and professors before heading down to Hagrid's hut. Harry banged on the door before it flew open.

"Harry! I was wondering when I would see you" Hagrid said as both boys stepped into the little hut.

"Yeah, we were just up saying goodbye to the Professors," Harry said, both him and Draco sitting down, still hand in hand.

"Would you pair like a cup-a-tea?" Hagrid asked and Harry quickly shook his head.

"No, sorry it's only a fly in visit we still need to go see Dumbledore's portrait before we leave. I just wanted to come down and thank you for all you have ever done for me" Harry said, petting Fang.

"Oh no need Harry, your parents would be proud of you, you know, for all you have accomplished," Hagrid said.

"Yeah, I hope so. I'll see you on the platform yeah?" Harry said and Hagrid nodded.

"If you're ever in London, come find me. We will catch up over some alcohol okay?" Harry said and Hagrid nodded, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"C'mere," he said opening his arms and Harry flew into them.

"Thank you, for everything. I mean it" Harry said, before him and Draco were leaving the hut and heading to Snape's' office.

"Harry! Draco! What a wonderful surprise!" Dumbledore said as the two boys walked into the office hand in hand.

"We came to say goodbye, today's our leaving day. We need to leave in like 15 minutes" Harry said and Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, sir, for you know," Harry said, indicating to his and Draco's entwined hands.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Whose idea do you think it was to set us as study partners?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course, it was you. Thanks now I'm going to stuck with this idiot for the foreseeable future!" Draco said jokingly.

"Shh, you love me really"

"yeah I do," Draco said smiling, placing a small kiss on Harry's lips.

"I'm not sure what to say, except thank you," Harry said smiling.

"You don't have to thank me, I just gave you a nudge in the right direction. Now you pair better get down to that train!" Dumbledore said and Harry and Draco nodded.

"Thank you, sir, goodbye," Harry said.

"Harry, this isn't goodbye. Goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting. This is simply a see you later" Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"See you later sir," and with that, they both left. They headed down before bumping into Pansy and Hermione.

"Where are Blaise and Ron?" Draco asked.

"Down by the train, we wanted to do something before we left, come on," Pansy said, dragging both boys out of the castle and onto the bridge.

"Kiss," Pansy said and Draco looked at her funny.

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"You wanted pictures of your last yeah, you are going to get them. Now kiss," Hermione said. Both boys shrugged their shoulders and done what they were told, laying a passionate kiss on Harry's lips before hearing the same whirring sound.

"Done now, let's get to the train," Pansy said and with that, they were off. They headed down to the train and met Blaise and Ron.

"Wait, one last one," Harry said, looking around for someone. He spotted Remus and waved him over.

"May you?" Harry asked him, handing him the camera.

"Of course," Remus said, and with that Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy all posed for one last group photo, before heading onto the train.

They found an empty compartment, sitting down.

"Goodbye," Harry whispered, as the train pulled away, and with that. Hogwarts was gone. This was goodbye.


	51. Kid.

Harry and Draco stepped off the Hogwarts express for the very last time. They looked around and seen kids jumping into their parents arms, obviously not having seen them since easter. 

"Oh, I'm gonna miss this," Harry said, pulling Draco into his arms. They stood like that for a few seconds before they heard a whirring sound. 

"Pansy! Going to stop taking pictures of them," they heard Blaise complain. 

"Just leave her. Wait, I want to get a few with the Gryffindors before it's too late" Harry said, looking around for his old housemates. 

"Seamus! Neville!" Harry shouted waving them over, and Ron spotted Ginny and Dean walking off the train. They all gathered together and got a few photo's together before Remus and Sirius walked over. 

"Go, I'll take one off all of you!" Sirius said, and Pansy handed the camera over to him. They were all ready to take the photo when Harry stopped them. 

"Wait, there is one thing missing!" Harry said, running over and grabbing the blue haired boy out off Remus' arms and Walking back over. They finally took the photo when The Weasleys' strolled over. 

"Hey Harry, we better be going! I'll see you soon!" Ron said and Harry nodded his head and he and Hermione apparated. 

"Here, get one with your parents," Draco said, grabbing the camera off Remus and making the two adults walk over. 

They got one together when Seamus told Draco to go and join Harry. Draco placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek as the camera made the familiar whirring noise. 

"Okay, we better get going if you want to get to the Dursleys. Before it's too late" Remus said and Harry nodded. 

"Okay, we can apparate there, I know a little space we can apparate to, that people won't see us," Harry said and everyone nodded. 

"Okay, do you want us to bring Teddy? Or we can drop him off at Severus'" Remus asked. 

"I'm not sure, I mean I would love for you to bring him but I'm not sure on how this is going to go down?" Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Why don't we drop him off at Severus' and we can drop your trunk of while we're there and we will just pick it up on the way back? Just in case?" Sirius said and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, that's fine, let's go," Harry said, and with that, they apparated into Severus' living room, where he was pretty busy, with Draco's Mum. 

"Oh my god!" Draco said as Harry and Sirius burst out laughing while Remus hid little Teddy's eyes. 

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Snape said, pulling away from a blushing Narcissa. 

"I've never had to knock before!" Remus exclaimed making Sirius and Harry laugh harder. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Snape asked. 

"We need to go somewhere can you watch Teddy?" Remus asked and Narcissa nodded while "no, where are you going?" Snape asked. 

"We're going to the Dursleys," Harry said and Snape's mouth dropped open. 

"What? Why the hell are you going there! Why are you allowing him to go there!" Snape exclaimed looking at Remus and Sirius. 

"As touching as it is that you care about me Snape, I need to go back to have some closure from that part of my life. Now are you going to watch Teddy or not? We kinda need to go" Harry said, getting impatient. 

"Of course, we are honey, off you go," Narcissa said and with that everyone grabbed onto Remus and they were away. Not before Sirius had said "don't be having sex in front of Teddy!" Harry was sure he heard Snape shout some profanity, not before Remus had them off, they landed in a little tunnel just around the corner from Harry's old house. 

"At least, he's getting some?" Harry said and he received a slap on the arm from Draco. 

"What he is?" Harry defended. 

"Whatever, what way?" Draco asked and Harry pointed in the right direction. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes until they came across a little house, on a row of houses. 

"This is is?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, this was a bad idea, I'm not even sure they still stay here. This was a really bad idea," Harry said and tried to walk away. 

"Harry James Potter, we have come this far, don't bail now. What you walk away and regret it for the rest of your life? What's the worst that can happen if you walk into that house? They hate you and want nothing to do with you? Then what have you lost, nothing? You have nothing to lose babe," Draco said stopping him. 

"You're right," Harry said nodding when something, no someone caught the side of his eye. 

"Mrs Figg?" He asked in shock. 

"Welcome back Mr Potter, it's been a while," she said smiling at him. 

"Yeah it has, hasn't it. 2 years give or take a few months," Harry said smiling at the little old lady. 

"Sirius, Remus, Draco this is Mrs Figg, she used to babysit me when I was younger," he said. 

"We know who she is Harry," Remus said. 

"How?" Harry questioned, "that's a conversation for another time. But how did you think he always checked up on you. Made sure you were okay? Do they still stay there," Remus asked and she nodded, 

"Yeah," she said, before walking away. 

"Squib," Harry said to Draco. 

"Ahhhh," he said, as they made their way up to the front door. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Draco could see that Harry was physically nervous. He grabbed Harry's hand and entwined it in his as the door opened to reveal a young girl, roughly the same age as Harry with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes. 

"Sorry, I was looking for the Dursleys, I must be in the wrong place," Harry said shaking his head. 

"No, no, you're in the right place. You are Harry, right? Come in" the young girl said. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry confused and Harry just shrugged his shoulders. She led him to the living room when she opened the door he seen Petunia sitting there. 

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said and her mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Harry?" she said, standing up and rushing over to him. 

"I thought you were dead!" she said shocked at the sight. 

"No, very much alive," he said and she just looked at him in shock. 

"Don't just stand there come in," she said hurrying him and Draco in to reveal Sirius and Remus standing there. 

"Sirius? Remus?" she said shocked. 

"God, what was your objection to give me a heart attack?" she said in shock. 

"Hello to you too Petunia," Sirius said. 

"Where's your husband?" Remus asked. 

"Ex-husband. I threw him out, about a year and a half ago" Petunia explained. 

"About time" Harry scoffed looking at her. 

"We should sit down and talk, Anna dear, do you mind?" Petunia asked. 

"Not at all, coffee?" she asked the room. They all just nodded telling her how they took it. 

"So what happened? With the war?" She asked, as they all went into the dining room and sat down at the table, Harry never letting go of Draco's hand. 

"Well, I won. If that wasn't obvious enough. He's dead, long gone and that's it really" Harry said and Petunia smiled at him. 

"Good for you dear. It was about time something started going right for you. But what brings you here honey? Not that I don't want you here?" She asked as Anna brought through the coffee. 

"Nothing really, I wanted to come and tell you what happened. I just graduated yesterday. Finally after 8 years. So I decided while I was putting that part off my life behind me, why not put this part behind me too. Well, that's when I thought you were still married to him," Harry said, lifting his coffee. 

"That's great news, honey! And yeah, I had to get away from him after you left. He just got worse and worse. I'm not sure and don't really care where he is now. Anna, can you go get Dudley, please. Tell him I've got a surprise from him" Petunia asked and Anna just stood up and headed off up the stairs. 

"So, who's this?" Petunia asked, looking at Draco. 

"This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend," Harry said, smiling at the blonde. 

"That's great honey. Did you not say something about hating a Malfoy before you left last time?" Petunia said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Yup, same one. What can I say, I fell in love with his arrogance and pricky-ness" Harry said laughing. 

"Rude," Draco said to him sticking his tongue out. 

"You love it" Harry shot back. 

"Yeah I do," Draco said smiling. Then they were interrupted. 

"What is it mum?" Harry heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see Dudley, he was very different from the last time Harry had seen him, he had lost a lot of weight, and grown a little beard. He looked much smarter. 

"Harry?" he said shocked and Harry smiled. 

"Hello Dudley," Harry said standing up, untangling his hand from Draco's for the first time. 

"Welcome back," he said smiling, and he open his arms and gave Harry a warm cuddle. 

"It's good to be back," Harry said, pulling away as him and Dudley sat down at the table. 

"So, what's going on with you Dudley? What's changed since I left?" Harry asked, taking a drink off his coffee. 

"Well, I'm at university, studying to be a teacher. I got married" he said playing about with his wedding band. 

"That's fantastic," Harry said smiling. 

"That was Anna, by the way. My wife," he said, as indicating to upstairs where Anna must still be. 

"I've got a kid by the way. A little boy," he said smiling. 

"You? You've got a kid?" Harry said, unbelieving. 

"Yeah, Jacob Harry Evans," he said smiling. 

"You, you named him after me?" Harry said. 

"Of course, I don't know anyone else braver. You inspired me to get my arse into shape and do something with my life" Dudley said smiling. 

"That's great! How old is he?" Harry asked. 

"About what, 4 months?" Dudley said and Petunia nodded. 

"Wait, I know you," Dudley said, looking at Draco. 

"Dudley, don't" Harry warned. 

"You used to have a picture of him, above your bed," Dudley said. Causing Draco to smirk. 

"Oh, you did?" Draco said, opening his eyes wider. 

"You used to steal my darts and throw them at it?" Dudley said, causing Remus and Sirius to start laughing. "that's our boy" one of them, pretty sure it was Sirius said. 

"What's darts?" Draco asked confused. 

"How could you possibly not know what darts are?" Dudley asked. 

"Pureblood," was the only thing Harry said. And Dudley nodded in understanding. 

"How did you end up with a pureblood? What happened with Cedric?" Dudley asked confused. And Draco's mouth drew open. 

"What happened to you not being gay?" Draco said confused. 

"I was never with Cedric let's get that straight. And quick question Drake, did it look like I was gay last night? Or this morning for that matter?" Harry asked and Petunia blushed. 

"This is how they talk all the time. That's all we get out them, their sex life," Remus said shaking their head. 

"Oh, do you remember the sex ban?" Sirius said laughing. 

"Yeah, very vividly," Draco said. 

"Wait, you put him on a sex ban?" Dudley said laughing. 

"Yup, he was teasing me in front of our friends, so I punished him. I thought Severus was going to faint when we told him" Harry said smirking. 

"Wait, Severus, I know what one that is. That's the evil potion master. Am I right?" Dudley said and Harry nodded. 

"Yup, now let's see how much you remember. This is Sirius and Remus" Harry said and Dudley looked at the two. 

"That is the werewolf Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and that is your godfather that transforms into a dog? Am I correct" Dudley said and Harry nodded. 

"Very well done," Harry said smiling. 

"Do you want to see your old room? It's how you left it. We haven't touched it yet. We were going to start transferring it into a nursery when Jacob turns 6 months" Dudley said and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Harry said, and they all stood up heading up the stairs, leaving Petunia sitting downstairs drinking their coffee. 

"Never did I think I would ever be here again," Harry said, standing outside his closed door. He opened the door and his bedroom lay how he had left it, his bed unmade, photos and personal things from school still on his memory board, clothes still laying messily on the floor, and the picture of Draco still sitting above his bed with the dart sticking out of it. 

"This is...cute," Draco said looking about. 

"Right you, not all of us can grow up in mansions," Harry said, bumping shoulders with him. 

"But this, this is just damn right mean," Draco said, walking over pulling the dart out off his picture. 

"So were you, if I remember correctly, you were mean to me for 7 years," Harry said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, but this is just evil. Should you not be like kissing it or something," Draco said teasing him. 

"Why would I kiss the picture when I can kiss the real thing?" Harry said smiling. 

"You really do love him don't you?" Dudley asked, smiling at the two. 

"Uh, yeah, more than anything," Harry said blushing, forgetting they were there. 

"Rude," was heard from Sirius. 

"Shut up you," Harry said cuddling into Draco. 

"We will leave you, take what you like. After all, it's yours," Dudley said, and Harry smiled nodding. With that Sirius, Remus and Dudley left them in the room by themselves. 

"Ugh, never thought I would ever say this but I missed this place," Harry said as he threw himself on the single bed. 

"I thought you said Dudley was horrible?" Draco asked 

"I didn't say it in that many words, but he has really got himself together," Harry said smiling as Draco walked towards him. 

"Move over," Draco said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, moving onto his side, giving Draco enough room to lay down. 

"Making better memories here for you," Draco said, as he lay facing Harry, cuddled in. 

"I love you, more than anything you know," Harry said, quietly. 

"I love you too, more than anything" Draco whispered back. Harry lay a small chaste kiss on Draco's lips, when Draco replied with a more passionate kiss. They were still kissing when Sirius and Remus came into check on them. 

"For merlin's sake!" Remus said loudly when Harry and Draco broke apart laughing. 

"Can't leave you two alone anywhere," Sirius said and Harry shook his head sitting up, Draco mirroring him. 

"Shut up, I only want a few of these things from my board then we can go" Harry said and Sirius and Remus nodded. Harry and Draco got up of the bed and he lifted a few pictures and his Gryffindor scarf. 

"This would look good on you," Harry said smirking, placing it around Draco's neck. 

"Harry James Potter take this monstrosity off my neck right now, or face the consequences," Draco warned and Harry laughed. 

"I'll bear the 'consequences' thanks," Harry said, placing a small kiss on his lips before leaving his room. 

"You got everything?" Dudley asked and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, we better get going but it was nice seeing you yeah?" Harry said. 

"Wait, before you go. Would you like to see Jacob? I mean, you don't have to and I would get it if you don't want to but-" 

"I would love too," Harry said smiling. Dudley nodded and started walking in the direction of his bedroom. 

"Wow," Harry said, as he leant over the cot, to a little boy. 

"C'mere my little prince," Dudley said, lifting the little boy out the cot. Dudley lifted the little boy out of the cot and placed him in his arms. 

"He's so small," Harry said looking at Draco. 

"Compared to Teddy," Harry said and Draco nodded. 

"Teddy?" Dudley asked. 

"Remus and Sirius' son, my godson. He's what one and a bit, and he's so big compared to Jacob" Harry said and Remus nodded. 

"Oh right okay, do you, want to hold him?"Dudley asked and Harry nodded. 

"If you don't mind," Harry said, putting his arms out. Dudley placed the little boy in Harry's arms and Harry beamed at him. 

"He's gorgeous," Harry said, swaying with the little boy in his arms. 

"I could get used to this sight," Draco said smiling at Harry. 

"Don't even think about it!" Remus warned and Harry laughed. 

"He's so easy to wind up," Draco laughed and Harry smirked at him. 

"He's right you know, you're way to easy to wind up," Sirius said and got a slap on the arm from Remus. 

"We should be going," Harry said, handing Jacob back over to Dudley who just nodded his head, and with that they made their way downstairs. 

"We're going to be off," Harry said to his Aunt Petunia. 

"Okay honey, it was great seeing you. Remember to not be a stranger yeah?" Petunia said, giving Harry a brief cuddle before he walked away. 

"It was good seeing you Dudley, you have done well for yourself mate," Harry said and gave him a quick hug before walking away. 

"Keep in touch yeah? If you're ever down in my art of the woods, look me up?" Harry said and Dudley nodded. 

"You've done good for yourself too. I mean, Draco looks pretty decent. And I'm sure Ron and Hermione are still there for you? You've got yourself parents that care about you. You're going to be fine" 

"Yeah I hope so," Harry said smiling. And with that, him Sirius, Remus and Draco apparated back to Severus'. Outside this time. They knocked on the door and Narcissa opened it. 

"Come in, he's just awake from his nap," Narcissa said as they walked in. 

"He'll be needing fed about now then," Remus said and Narcissa nodded. 

"We will just take him straight home then. Harry grab your trunk," Remus said and Harry nodded. 

"You coming with us?" Harry asked Draco and he shook his head indicating no. 

"I'm going to stay here for a little while, leave you to have space and get to see a little more of my Mum okay?" 

"Okay babe, I'll see you soon okay?" Harry said and Draco nodded laying a kiss on his lips. 

*** 

Harry was laying in bed that night, unable to sleep, he hasn't been away from Draco since he was taken and it's a little unnerving. He heard a noise and sat up in bed alarmed. 

"Shh babe it's just me. I couldn't sleep" Draco said, slipping into bed beside him. 

"Good, neither could I," Harry said, cuddling into Draco and with him there, neither of the two had any problem falling asleep tangled in each others arms.


	52. Over.

"HARRY! YOU AWAKE!" Harry heard a voice said and he opened his eyes as his bedroom door flew open yet again.

"When did he get here?" Sirius asked, looking at a still sleeping Draco.

"Some point during the night. Neither of us could sleep so he came over" Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"Okay, as long as Narcissa knows where he is. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and the twins are downstairs, what do yo want me to say?"

"Just tell them to come up. What time is it?" Harry said, sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"It's like the back of 1, we thought you would leave you to sleep, you had a pretty busy day yesterday," Sirius said, Harry nodded and Sirius left, leaving Harry to lay back down on the bed.

A few minutes later, everyone entered his room, talking loudly until Harry put his finger to his mouth indicating for them to be quiet pointing at Draco with his other hand.

They all came in and sat down before Blaise spoke up.

"Lupin said that he wasn't here? It was just you?" he said confused.

"He wasn't, neither of us could sleep last night so he came over at some point either late last night or early this morning," Harry said, sitting up in the bed once again.

"You can't even spend one night apart? That is shocking!" George said laughing.

"It's not just that, we both get nightmares. But when I sleep in the same bed as him, they calm down. According to Remus, it's because I feel safe or something?" Harry said shaking his head.

"Remus mentioned you went to the Dursleys yesterday? How did it go? Please tell me Sirius killed that fat prick?" Ron said.

"No luck Ron, it actually went really good. Aunt Petunia left him about a year and a bit ago. Dudley got married and has got a son. His wife seems nice" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dudley's got a kid?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah I know, shocked me too. But yeah, it seems alright. They asked me to stay in contact so?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders and looking over at Draco as he began to stir.

"Hey babe," Harry said as Draco woke up and looked around to room.

"What are you lot doing here?" he asked, standing up completely ignoring the fact that he's only in his boxers and heading to the bathroom.

"We're here to talk about tonight, Draco mate you do know you're only in your boxers?" Fred said and he just shrugged his shoulders while going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"He always only sleeps in his boxers," Pansy said shaking her head.

"How would you know?" Harry asked.

"I have known him since I was 11? I spent the majority of my childhood sleeping in the same bed as him" Pansy said and Harry just shook his head dismissing it.

"Now, what about tonight?" Harry asked.

"The graduation party?" Ron said as if Harry should know.

"But we had a graduation party, you know, on the night of graduation," Harry said.

"No, that wasn't a real party. Plus you bailed halfway through to have sex with Draco"

"who's having sex with me?" Draco said, wandering out the bathroom, looking a little more alive.

"Me, of course. They were just telling me about the graduation party tonight" Harry said, as Draco sat down on his lap.

"Okay, when and where? We will be there" Draco said and George replied "7pm at the Leaky".

"Okay, now I'd advise you to leave because you probably don't want to see what is going to happen next," Draco said, smirking before attaching his lips to Harry's neck.

"I do," Pansy said and Harry laughed.

"I need to have a shower Drake," he said pushing him off.

"C'mon then, let's save water," Draco said, winking at Harry before dragging him off to the bathroom while their friends left the room.

***

"Are you sure you want to go? We could just stay at home, get drunk then have hours of mind-blowing sex?" Harry whined as Remus choked on his own saliva at that comment.

"Sorry, never knew you were there," Harry said, turning around and laughing at Remus and Sirius.

"As much as that is very appealing to me, no we are going. This is the last time you're going to see all your friends in one place until when? Exactly you don't know, so let's go" Draco said, pulling him out the kitchen.

"But Dracoooo" he whined.

"Why do you not want to go so bad? And don't say it's just because you want to go upstairs and have sex because we did that this morning, and this afternoon. Also, we have the rest of our lives for that. Now, why?"

"I just don't want to, I want to stay at home and get drunk. I just don't want to face everyone" he complained looking at his shoes.

"Harry Potter, look at me. tell me exactly why you don't want to go tonight and don't even think about lying to me!" Draco said, putting it hand under Harry's chin and making him look at him.

"It's just if I go tonight, that means I really am saying goodbye to all the people that have been my family for the past 8 years," Harry said, looking away.

"Harry, you know it doesn't matter if you go tonight or not, you have to say goodbye to them. And even at that, like Dumbledore said, it's not goodbye, it's just a see you later. Until you all get together in one place for dinner, or a wedding or a birth. You know that, so let's just go get smashed, and say see you later" Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so, let's go," Harry said, putting out his hand. Draco grabbed it and with that they were away.

They landed in the Leaky a few seconds later and everyone started cheering at their arrival. They greeted a few people with warm smiles and hellos before they spotted Hermione and walked over to her.

"You made it!" she said, hugging the both.

"Yeah we did, where are you sitting?" Harry asked and she pointed to a large table over the room.

"Over there, on you go, I'll get you something to drink. Firewhiskey?" she asked and both boys nodded.

"Yeah, and tell them to just give us the bottle. We're going to need it" Harry said and she laughed at the pair as they walked over to the table and saw Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Fred, George, Seamus and Neville all sitting.

"Hey guys!" he said and gave each of them a hug, Draco doing the same.

"How far behind are we?" Harry asked, looking at the empty cups.

"Not far, you'll catch up no problem," George said, and that's what he did, caught up, and then drunk himself under the table.

***

Harry was very drunk when he saw Draco get dragged out into an empty hallway by some blonde. He was confused at why he had left, so he went and followed them. He tried to find them when he heard shouting coming from behind on off the closed doors.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HE IS YOUR SON!" He heard and he furrowed his eyebrow. Draco never had a kid?

"No Astoria, you can't just come to me, drop that on me and expect me to play father! How do I know he's even mines?" Draco shouted back, so Harry placed his ear against the door, to listen to the conversation.

"Since you were the only person I was sleeping with then? Does that not give you a clue? Plus he looks like you, he's the double off you?" the girl shouted back at him. Draco had slept with someone else and never told Harry? Okay, that hurt.

"You've known he was your son for months Draco! Why haven't you told Harry yet and met him?" the girl continued. Months? Had Draco known he was a father for months and kept it from him?

"No Astoria! I haven't told him because-"

"because he's been going through a lot, yeah so you keep saying. But my son, your son needs his father! You need to tell him!" Astoria shouted back at him when Harry made the stupid choice to open the door.

"No need, I already know. How dare you Malfoy! You've known for months and you never told me? You continued to sleep with me when you knew you have a son?

"How dare you! I hate you! You kept that from me! That's what that comment at the Dursleys was about? Well guess what Draco, it's too late, you've lost me. It's over!" Harry screamed. Draco's mouth fell open.

"Look what you've done!" Draco shouted at Astoria and ran after Harry, tears falling down both boys face.

"Harry! Harry wait!" Draco screamed. Once they entered the room where the party was, everyone fell silent and looked at the pair, as Harry turned around and looked at him.

"What Malfoy? What are you going to do, make up some bullshit like it's not yours? Like she's lying? I heard her! You're nothing but a lying arsehole!" Harry screamed and everyone looked at the pair confused.

"Harry? Draco? What's going on?" Hermione asked, and at this Harry seen red.

"You want to know what's going on? Why don't you tell her what's going on Malfoy? About how you slept with some girl, knocked her up and when she came to you asking for help you ignored her!

"About how you've known for months you are a father and you never bothered telling me! You decided that sleeping with me was more important that your son! And even at that, you don't bother telling me!

" You hid it from me? What happened to no more secrets huh?" Harry screamed at him, tears falling down his face.

"What have you done Draco?" Pansy asked, shaking her head.

"I hate you Malfoy, I never want to see you again! It's over, we're done. Got it? We're over!" Harry screamed and apparated away, and that was it, it was well and truly over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, I'm sorry for the shitty ending but yeah. This is it over. I'm currently in the middle off writing a sequel, I'm not sure if you guys want me to wait until I'm done to upload of constantly be uploading new chapters? Let me know!


End file.
